It's not the fall that kills you, Sherlock
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Mycroft s'était vraiment beaucoup investi, dans cette histoire. Il avait tout fait pour sauver son petit frère des griffes de l'infâme James Moriarty; et son plan parfait s'était déroulé de la meilleure façon possible. A une exception près. Pourquoi, pourquoi diable cet imbécile de Sherlock avait-il décidé de ramener, avec lui, le criminel blessé ? [post Reichenbach]
1. Prologue - Réecrire l'histoire

PROLOGUE

« Je suis toi… prêt à brûler. »

Il le fixait, intensément. Le regard de Moriarty oscillait entre doute, incrédulité, détermination, démence.

« Tu souhaites me serrer la main en Enfer ? Je ne te décevrais pas. »

L'irlandais cligna des yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Il secoua lentement la tête. Sa voix grave, aux accents particuliers, s'éleva, feutrée.

« Non… »

Il secoua, une nouvelle fois, la tête. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, légèrement.

« Non, tu es ordinaire… tu es ordinaire, tu es du côté des anges. »

Sherlock se pencha vers lui, l'expression presque féroce. Les yeux du criminel consultant passaient son visage au crible. Il cherchait, avec quelque chose qui pourrait être du désespoir, une réponse dans ces yeux si clairs.

« Je suis peut-être du côté des anges, » siffla le détective. « Mais ne penses pas une seconde que je suis l'un d'entre eux. »

Moriarty ne réagit pas immédiatement. Sa pupille sembla, brièvement, s'illuminer, s'écarquiller. La noisette de ses iris n'avait jamais semblé si brillante, si onctueuse.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, et sa voix avait des accents d'incrédulité. « Tu ne l'es pas… »

Son expression avait quelque chose de dérangeant, quand il baissa la tête. Une sorte d'émerveillement enfantin, se fondant au creux d'une détermination qui n'en semblait qu'accrue. Un sourire presque doux étira ses lèvres. De nouveau, il plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Il semblait au détective qu'il aurait pu se noyer dans le velours chocolat de ces yeux, dans lesquels brillaient une étrange étincelle affectueuse.

« Je vois, » souffla-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Tu n'es pas ordinaire. »

Il le contempla, une deuxième fois. Son regard épousait chaque courbe du visage de sa Némésis, avec adoration.

« Non… »

Il se rapprocha, un peu, si bien que Sherlock pouvait déceler, par-dessus l'odeur écœurante et nauséabonde des miasmes de la capitale et de l'hôpital, le parfum discret et boisé de son eau de toilette. Il pouvait voir, avec une précision presque télescopique, le moindre grain de sa peau blanche, le moindre de ses cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés, ramenés en arrière, plaqués sur son crâne, la moindre réflexion de lumière sur le gel, le moindre de ses cils, un peu long, soyeux, battant de temps à autre sur les deux billes sombres, grandes ouvertes, légèrement embuées, dans lesquelles jaillissait un éclat de folie tout particulier.

« Tu es moi, » constata-t-il le timbre de sa voix roula, ronronna, sur le dernier mot.

Il émit un petit bruit, proche de la stupéfaction. Jamais Sherlock ne l'avait vu ainsi, si transfiguré par l'émotion. Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait en ressentir de semblable.

Le sourire de l'irlandais s'était étiré, encore. Il n'avait plus l'air si doux, si délicatement ému. Il était bouleversé, dans sa démence, dans les profondeurs de son cerveau brillant. Et cela suintait par le moindre pore de sa peau.

« Tu es moi ? » répéta Moriarty, la voix soudainement aigue, enrouée.

Il tendit la main, effleura du bout des doigts le tissu rugueux du long manteau du détective. Le geste avait cette dimension respectueuse, quasi religieuse, qu'on pourrait réserver à une icône sacrée. Le masque impassible de son visage sembla se craqueler. Il rayonna, un bref instant, d'une joie lumineuse, pure, qui ne souffrait d'aucune attache au réel. Une pointe de soulagement vint nuancer le tourbillon tumultueux de son regard.

Et cette détermination, toujours plus présente, que Sherlock ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« Merci, » articula-t-il, dans un étrange trémolo. « Sherlock Holmes… »

Les lettres, les syllabes de son nom roulèrent, voluptueusement, sur sa langue. Le « r » résonna, dans cette prononciation propre à l'Irlande.

Le détective baissa les yeux. Le criminel lui tendait, presque timidement, la main droite, avec une sorte d'espoir presque touchant. Et Moriarty ne quittait pas cette main des yeux. Il attendait, les iris semblant presque noires, privées ainsi de la lumière du soleil. Il avait l'air perdu d'un enfant, bouleversé par la découverte de quelque chose qu'il n'espérait plus.

Alors, Sherlock empoigna cette main tendue. La paume en était fraîche, étonnamment douce. Les doigts fins, fragiles, enserrèrent la sienne avec une délicatesse déplacée, incongrue entre deux personnages comme eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Simplement main dans la main, dans une poignée fraternelle.

« Merci, » répéta, de nouveau, Moriarty.

L'étreinte de ses doigts se resserra. Pas encore assez pour que ce soit désagréable, mais assez pour donner l'impression d'être piégé, au creux de cette paume froide.

Il détourna le regard, le plongea dans l'horizon, dans la marée d'immeuble qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. On apercevait, au loin, la grande roue, la Tour de Londres. Le détective aurait été bien en peine de savoir à quoi il pouvait penser, sous cette apparence si atrocement mélancolique.

« Aussi longtemps que je suis en vie, » et Sherlock n'aima pas la façon dont il prononçait ce mot, « tu peux sauver tes amis. Tu as une issue de secours. »

Cette fois, ses doigts se crispèrent, s'enfoncèrent dans la chair fragile du détective. Il lui sembla le sentir trembler, un peu. Un tremblement qui partait de son épaule, qui se répercutait dans son avant-bras, dans son poignet. Puis la détermination, si dérangeante, s'empara complètement de l'expression de Moriarty. La main droite, qui tenait fermement la sienne dans son étreinte glacée, s'agrippa à son poignet, le tira vers lui, dans une tentative de bloquer tout mouvement. L'autre, sa main gauche, plongea dans sa veste noire, saisit quelque chose…

Et Sherlock comprit, avant même de voir le revolver, avant même d'entendre ces mots…

« Et bien, bonne chance avec ça. »

… qui lui semblaient si lointain, avant même de le voir ouvrir la bouche, prêt à enfoncer le canon brillant de son arme entre ses dents blanches, avant même de saisir ce regard, conçu pour être le dernier, aux pupilles si minces, aux iris emplies de bulles de lumière et de goutte d'eau salée.

Et Sherlock réagit, avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser. C'est par instinct qu'il réprima son mouvement de recul, premier reflexe qu'il aurait pu avoir. C'est par instinct que sa propre main s'élança, se referma autour du poignet du criminel consultant.C'est par instinct qu'il le détourna, un millième de seconde peut-être avant la détonation.

C'est à peine s'il vit la balle filer, entaillant profondément la tempe droite de l'irlandais, se logeant quelque part sous son cuir chevelu. C'est à peine s'il entendit le tintement du revolver, tombant sur le ciment gris du toit, roulant dans un crissement métallique, le cri étranglé, qui échappa à l'homme qui lui faisait face, alors que le sang se mettait à couler, alors que le projectile creusait son chemin dans son crâne. Il était seulement conscient de ce poignet, dans sa main gauche, dont le pouls battait follement. De ces doigts crispés contre sa main droite, qui tremblait, tremblait à n'en plus finir, frais, doux au toucher. De ce regard noisette, écarquillé, presque hébété, scintillant de douleur et d'incompréhension, qui fixait devant lui sans rien y voir. De ce visage, dont le côté droit ruisselait d'une cascade de liquide vermeille, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de couler, tâchant le col de sa chemise de ronds écarlates, laissant de grande trainée carmine le long du tissu immaculé.

Une seconde, deux, trois secondes passèrent. Moriarty cligna des yeux, une fois battit des cils, deux fois. Pendant un bref instant, il sembla perdu, complètement perdu, abominablement perdu. Un petit enfant, laissé derrière, qui ne comprend plus ce qui lui arrive.

Puis ses jambes lui firent défaut. Ses yeux se refermèrent, doucement, et il s'écroula, simplement, sans force, contre le détective consultant. Ils chutèrent tous deux. Sherlock aurait été bien incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste supplémentaire.

Son dos heurta douloureusement le sol. Le choc le traversa, de part en part. Il émit un grognement. Le corps de l'irlandais pesait sur lui, inanimé. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proche l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Moriarty, qui battait avec une lenteur effarante, contre sa poitrine. Il sentait également le sien, plus rapide, plus affolé.

Pendant un instant, un terrible instant, il crut que sa Némésis allait mourir, étendu au-dessus de lui, le teint de plus en plus pâle, le fluide de son sang, dégoulinant sur lui, sur son long manteau, sur son écharpe bleue, sur sa chemise bordeaux, une unique larme, qui lui avait finalement échappée, roulant sur sa joue. Il crut qu'il allait mourir, avant que lui, Sherlock, n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, et cette idée lui sembla insoutenable.

Mais le battement ténu de son cœur ne cessa pas, son léger souffle, qui soulevait faiblement sa poitrine, poursuivit sa course.

Alors, le détective reprit pleinement contact avec ce qui l'entourait. Le sol, sous son dos, le corps, sur son ventre, sa poitrine, dont les bras gisaient, désordonnés, encadrant ses hanches. Cette odeur de gel, de shampoing au fruit, qui se dégageait de la chevelure noire, dont quelques mèches éparses retombaient en boucle poisseuse sur le front pâle, en sueur. Cette odeur de chewing-gum à la menthe, d'eau de toilette délicate, presque féminine. Cette odeur de sang, presque agressive, cette chaleur étouffante, cette pesanteur douloureuse, provoquée par la proximité.

Doucement, il se redressa, repoussa, lentement, le corps inanimé sur le côté, maintint la tête, la déposa délicatement contre la pierre froide. L'hémorragie ne cessait pas. Une petite flaque se forma, à ses côtés. C'était étrange, de voir Moriarty si inerte, calme, silencieux. C'était encore plus étrange de se dire qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie, là où rien ne l'y obligeait.

Il avait déjà un plan, une « issue de secours », et ce plan aurait fonctionné. Pourquoi l'avait-t-il sauvé ? Qu'allait-il faire de lui, maintenant ?

Sherlock retira son écharpe, d'un geste presque convulsif. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passait après. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser ainsi, se vider de son sang sur le toit d'un hôpital. Sûrement, l'irlandais en aurait apprécié l'ironie. Pas lui.

Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans l'idée de la mort de cet homme. Pas pour Sherlock. Il y avait encore des questions qui attendaient une réponse.

Sa précieuse écharpe était poisseuse sous ses doigts. Il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Les mains tremblantes, il s'appliqua à la nouer en bandage hasardeux autour du crâne sanglant du plus grand criminel d'Angleterre.

Il devait faire vite, à présent. Il n'y avait non plus trois, mais quatre vies qui reposaient dorénavant sur lui.

Il devait arrêter les assassins de James Moriarty, et il devait faire cela assez vite, pour pouvoir revenir porter secours à celui-ci.

Il se releva, péniblement. Ses jambes lui semblaient faibles. Il tituba. Il eut du mal à écarter les yeux du corps étendu, poupée sans fil, cassée. Une tache pourpre s'étalait, tranchant étrangement sur le tissu bleu de son écharpe. Son regard glissa, tomba sur la rue en contrebas. Le plan Lazarus était en place.

C'était l'heure d'entrer en scène. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à traîner.


	2. Reveil après la chute

CHAPITRE 1

Sherlock Holmes était assis, à l'arrière du fourgon blindé que son cher grand frère avait mis à sa disposition pour sa fuite. Sa grande silhouette se balançait, secouée par les aspérités de la route. Son manteau gisait, en tas de chiffons désordonnés, sur la banquette, à ses côtés. Il était encore détrempé d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Son regard était fixé vers le sol, songeur, dubitatif.

Sur le moment, emmener James Moriarty avec lui avait semblé être la seule solution plausible, la seule chose à faire. Les quelques infirmières, recrutées dans le cas où les choses devaient tourner mal, s'étaient fait un plaisir (hum) de le prendre en charge. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'une petite dizaine d'heures pour extraire la balle du crâne de l'irlandais. Après quoi, Sherlock l'avait chargé, avec lui, dans le camion, et partait dans la planque que Mycroft lui avait réservée. Celle qu'il avait prévu pour échapper à Moriarty.

La situation était parfaitement cocasse. Il en souriait beaucoup, d'ailleurs, depuis que le camion avait démarrer. Le criminel consultant gisait à ses pieds, sans connaissance.

Au début, son corps roulait sur le sol, au gré des virages. Sherlock s'en était d'abord amusé, c'est vrai. Puis sa tête était partie cogner contre le blindage, et il avait bondit sur ses pieds pour éviter qu'il aille se fracasser le crâne, ou déclencher une nouvelle hémorragie. Il le tenait maintenant bloqué sous sa banquette, le retenant avec ses jambes.

C'était un peu dérangeant de sentir les côtes de sa Némésis, appuyées à ses mollets, mais il s'y était fait, et s'appliquait à en ignorer le contact.

Il appuya sa nuque contre le dossier de son siège, soupira longuement. Il imaginait déjà la tête que ferait son frère, lorsqu'il verrait leur invité surprise.

 _Imbécile de petit frère, ingrat, tu as encore laissé tes émotions prendre le pas sur ta raison, tu viens de faire entrer le cheval de Troie dans ta cité, et il n'était même pas déguisé, pourquoi est-ce que je me décarcasse pour toi, je me le demande bien, Sherlock, essaye de réfléchir un peu, pour changer…_

Oui, décidément. Ça promettait d'être aussi drôle qu'ennuyeux.

Un léger mouvement, contre ses jambes, l'alerta. Ce n'était pas un sursaut du camion qui l'avait provoqué. Moriarty venait de s'appuyer, un peu plus, contre lui, avant de se retirer, presque immédiatement.

Sherlock inspira, profondément. Voilà que le grand méchant loup s'éveillait. Une autre conversation intéressante, en perspective.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche. Il y avait plongé le revolver gris, que l'irlandais avait utilisé pour tenter de se faire sauter sa merveilleuse cervelle. Même à moitié groggy, désarmé, blessé, anémié, James Moriarty était un homme dangereux. Il serait capable de l'étrangler à mains nues, ou de l'assassiner à coup de critérium dans l'aorte.

Il se laissa glisser dans sa banquette, se posta, accroupi, face au criminel.

L'homme s'éveillait à peine, les yeux mi-clos, les sourcils froncés. Il avait posé ses mains, bien à plat sur le métal froid du sol, comme pour s'y appuyer. Ou, peut-être, pour en déterminer le mouvement exact. Il ne s'était pas redressé. Peut-être n'en avait il pas encore la force, peut-être attendait-il de connaitre exactement sa situation. Le bandage blanc qui entourait son crâne, lui donnant un singulier air d'animal blessé, était tâché de rouge. Il devait avoir le tournis. Ou peut-être s'en moquait-il, simplement.

Le mouvement de Sherlock attira son regard. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus grand, et le fixa directement.

Il l'observa avec curiosité, intrigué. Ses yeux ne témoignaient d'aucune colère, aucune déception, aucune rage. Il en résultait que son expression, exception faite de la douleur qui transpirait par le moindre de ses traits, dans la crispation de sa mâchoire, dans les légères rides au coin de la cornée, dans les ridules de son front, était douce. L'iris de ses yeux, lac ébène dans l'ombre du camion, se contentait de détailler leurs vis-à-vis. On y lisait de l'interrogation, une interrogation qui brillait d'autant plus qu' _il ne semblait pas le reconnaître._

Soit Moriarty était le meilleur acteur du siècle -et Sherlock ne doutait pas qu'il le soit-, soit il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« … Vous avez du sang sur vos vêtements, » déclara-t-il, soudainement, d'une voix cassée, plate.

Sherlock haussa élégamment un sourcil, légèrement déstabilisé.

« Certes, » approuva-t-il.

Depuis quand le vouvoyait-il ? Jouait-il les amnésiques ?

Non, tout de même pas. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à quelque chose d'aussi commun, quelconque que cela. Quoique…

 _Tu veux toujours que les choses soient intelligentes, Sherlock. C'est ta faiblesse._

Moriarty serait parfaitement capable de faire quelque chose de banal, en pariant sur le fait que personne ne penserait qu'il userait de ruses aussi médiocres.

« Mais ce n'est pas le vôtre, » continuait l'irlandais, de cette voix si bizarrement monocorde, monotone, atone.

Sherlock hocha de nouveau la tête.

Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était prétendre de le croire, de marcher dans sa combine, tout en restant sur ses gardes, réfléchissant au but que souhaitait atteindre sa Némésis.

Le criminel le fixait toujours, l'expression lisse, parsemées de rides discrètes. Il semblait vide. C'était étrange. Moriarty lui avait toujours semblé plein de vie.

Trop plein de vie.

« C'est le mien, » déduit-il, sur le ton d'une simple constatation.

Son regard glissa vers sa main gauche, dans laquelle pendait le revolver. Puis remonta vers ses épaules, vers sa posture défensive. Un très léger sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres pâles, gercées.

« Vous pensez que je pourrais vous sauter dessus, d'un moment à l'autre… vous pensez que je pourrais vous tuer, si je le voulais. »

Sherlock n'aimait pas vraiment cette pauvre voix éraillée. Il n'entendait quasiment plus cet accent irlandais, auquel il avait fini par s'habituer. Il n'aimait pas non plus la manière qu'il avait de rester inerte, sans même tenter de s'extirper de sa cage improvisée, la joue appuyée contre le métal, que le détective devinait glacé. Cette créature-là, faible et inexpressive, n'était qu'une pâle imitation de Moriarty.

« Je ne doutes pas que tu en serais capable, » murmura Sherlock, un mince rictus aux lèvres.

Le criminel consultant cilla au tutoiement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, un peu plus. C'était une des premières fois que le détective pouvait se permettre d'extrapoler sur les pensées qui pouvaient l'agiter.

Dans le cas, où, bien sûr, il avait véritablement des petits problèmes de mémoires.

 _Tutoiement. Marque de familiarité ? Simple voie condescendante ? Ami ? Ennemi ? Allié ? Opposant ? Que fais mon sang sur sa chemise ? Un ami aurait tenté de me soigner, si je m'étais blessé. Mais il ne se braquerait pas face à moi, ne serait pas sur la défensive, armé, et ça n'expliquerait pas ma présence dans un véhicule…camion blindé, de toute évidence. En mouvement. Ennemi, alors ? Il m'aurait frappé, tiré dessus ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'en serais capable. Capable de le tuer, de l'attaquer, donc. Je suis un assassin, c'est ça ? Cet homme est-il un policier ? Non, ce n'est pas la bonne carrure, pas la bonne posture… ça ne colle pas… quelconque membre d'un gang ? Qui est-ce ?_

Ou, dans le cas où ce n'était qu'une brillante simulation…

 _Bien. Sherlock est là. Sherly, Sherly, Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Parfait. Va-t-il me tuer ? Il n'a pas sauté. Peut-être que ses amis sont morts, par le fait, puisqu'il n'est pas mort._

 _Moi non plus, étrangement. Il m'a donc arrêté à temps. Dans le but de récupérer le code, sûrement ? Je ne pense pas lui avoir murmurer dans un dernier sursaut de conscience. Il n'a donc pas pu arrêter les assassins. Il doit m'en vouloir, donc. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Il veut me torturer un peu ? Il aurait pu le faire sur le toit. Il veut me torturer longtemps ? Ah ! Dans ce cas, oui, c'est plausible… Mais son expression ne colle pas… Ses amis sont vivants. Il n'aurait pas cet air calme, jamais, si Johnny-Boy était malencontreusement décédé. Il avait un plan ?_

 _Evidemment qu'il en avait un. Suis-je bête._

 _Mais pourquoi m'avoir arrêté, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi me kidnapper ainsi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Qu'on m'explique tout de suite, si on n'a pas l'intention de finir en chaussures._

Curieusement, c'était ces yeux, qui étaient les plus lisibles, expressifs. Sherlock n'avait pas souvent croisé des gens capables d'une telle expression neutre, mais Moriarty avait toujours eu le regard expressif, et aujourd'hui plus encore.

Un nouveau sursaut brutal du véhicule. Il avait dû heurter une pierre un peu trop grosse, un nid de poule un peu trop profond. Le détective se rattrapa aux sièges. L'irlandais glissa, plus loin sous la banquette, heurtant les barres de fers qui la maintenait aux parois du camion.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, déglutit. Puis il tendit la main, saisit le petit brun par le col, et l'extirpa difficilement de sa cachette. Il ne réagit pas le moins de monde. Il eut, simplement, l'air plus confus encore, quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper, mais de le hisser sur les sièges, pour l'empêcher de continuer ses glissades artistiques un peu partout.

Le détective n'eut pas autant de mal qu'il s'y serait attendu. Moriarty était plus léger qu'il en avait l'air, et faisait preuve d'une admirable bonne volonté. Il ne mit que quelque seconde à l'asseoir sur la banquette, malgré les soubresauts violents dont les gratifiaient la route.

Il s'assit à son tour, précautionneusement, avec méfiance, à côté de lui.

Si l'irlandais avait prévu de l'attaquer, c'était le moment où jamais.

Mais non, il ne bougea pas. Il le fixait, simplement, et l'interrogation qu'on lisait dans son regard avec quelque chose de presque implorant, entre incompréhension et frustration.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Sherlock soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. La probabilité que ce soit une ruse était élevée, mais, il fallait bien avancer dans la situation.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » s'enquit-il, le ton las.

Le brun cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Un léger voile tomba devant ses iris sombres. Il semblait avoir la nausée.

« Je me souviens de mon nom. De mon lieu de naissance. Je crois, » fit sa voix éthérée.

« Âge ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Profession ? »

« Je ne peux qu'extrapoler. »

« Amis ? Famille ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Moi ? »

Une première expression fleurie sur le visage du criminel. Il fit la moue, dans une copie d'enfant frustré qui n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.

« Vous êtes sûrement quelqu'un d'incroyable, et je ne doute pas que vous soyez difficilement oubliable, mais non, » marmonna-t-il, sans parvenir -ou peut-être sans essayer- de cacher la couche de sarcasme qu'il étala sur ces mots.

Sherlock croisa les bras, grinça des dents. Moriarty avait cessé de l'observer. Il gardait le visage baissé, fixant les boulons du sol, avec un air absorbé faussement convainquant.

« Jean-Sébastien Bach ? »

Un grand sourire, étonnamment franc, fleuri sans préavis sur les lèvres de l'irlandais.

« J'aime beaucoup. »

Presque aussitôt, il refronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi… cela me fait penser à une couronne ? »

Sherlock manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive. Peu importait la manière dont il envisageait l'état actuel des choses, cette réplique-ci était complétement décalée. Il aurait pu fixer l'autre homme avec des yeux exorbités. Il aurait aussi pu s'amuser à le mener en bateau.

Si Moriarty jouait simplement les amnésiques, il n'aurait sûrement pas osé dire quoi que ce soit pour contredire une histoire abracadabrante concernant une nouvelle version du conte de la princesse et de la grenouille, impliquant l'irlandais en gracieuse princesse, embrassant un poster de Bach sur lequel il aurait dessiné au préalable une couronne au marqueur noir dans l'espoir de le transformer en prince charmant.

Il préféra néanmoins ricaner, s'attirant un regard vaguement ennuyé du brun.

« Parce que tu as un jour volé les Joyaux de la Couronne en écoutant nonchalamment du Bach. »

Ce fut au tour de Moriarty de s'étouffer dans sa propre salive.

… Vraiment, si tout cela était simulé, il était un excellent acteur.

OoOooOooOoo

Dans un crissement de pneu particulièrement désagréable, le camion blindé freina, négociant un virage dans l'allée escarpée menant à une vielle maisonnée de campagne, au fin fond d'une obscure chaîne de montagne irlandaise. James sentit, distinctement, son voisin direct se raidir.

C'était discret, certes, mais leurs proximités -due, en majeure partie, aux nombreux sursauts du camion qui les avaient secoués comme des shakers- lui permit de sentir, avec une précision très appréciable, les muscles de Sherlock Holmes qui se crispaient, se contractaient.

 _De l'appréhension,_ identifia-t-il _. Sherly a peur de quelque chose. Son grand frère ?_

Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête. Son grand frère, oui, sûrement.

Quel était son nom, déjà ? Il s'en souvenait. Il devait s'en souvenir. C'était obligatoire. Il l'avait déjà rencontré, il en était sûr.

Mike… Michael… Michel… « Mi » quelque chose. Il retint de justesse un grondement de frustration.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé la pleine possession de ses moyens.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment reconnu Sherlock tout de suite. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Il savait, vaguement, que le sol bougeait sous son corps. Que la surface qui s'étendait sous ses mains, sa joue était froide. Qu'il était étendu dans un espace exigu. Que ses côtes reposaient contre quelque chose de chaud, de droit, de solide.

Mais tout ces éléments -il était dans un véhicule en mouvement, camion blindé de toute évidence, sûrement ici contre son gré, sous une banquette, contre une paire de jambe qui le maintenait en place- n'avaient pas fait sens, pas comme ils lui semblaient d'une clarté limpide, à présent.

Non.

Sur le moment, il n'avait rien compris. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas déduit. Il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune logique. Puisque son cerveau tout entier était glacé, figé dans un formol de souffrance, qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir connaître un jour- et Dieu sait qu'il avait déjà eu mal plus qu'à son tour, par le passé.

C'était la seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à se concentrer- il avait mal, ça faisait mal, sa tête était un abîme de souffrance, sûrement que ça saignait à gros bouillon…

Et pour une fois, son côté dramatique et mélodramatique n'avait pas tant pris le pas que cela.

Il lui avait fallu quelques longues secondes, avant de se rendre compte que le support chaud – les jambes- avait bouger, et que quelqu'un l'observait.

Le visage qui lui avait fait face avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, dans sa malheureuse tête si douloureuse. C'était la première chose qui lui avait semblé familière- qui avait signé le début de son arrimage à la réalité.

Assurément, il connaissait ce visage aux pommettes saillantes. Ces yeux clairs, calculateurs, qui analysait toute chose placée devant eux. Ces bouclettes brunes de fillettes, semblant étonnamment soyeuses pour un homme. Cette bouche légèrement pincée, dans une moue d'aristocrate dont il n'avait jamais su réellement se détacher. Cette grande silhouette, ramassée sur elle-même, maigre et frêle.

Le nom avait émergé, timidement, des brumes de son esprit.

 _Sherlock._

Il avait cligné des yeux. Des images s'étaient succédées, immédiatement. Comme un déclic, elles défilaient, par myriade désordonnées, dans une galerie de photographie partant se raccrocher, l'une après l'autre, aux murs de son palais mental.

Il avait eu mal, encore. Il avait pensé, vaguement, que quelqu'un avait dû s'immiscer dans sa brillante cervelle pour racler les parois de son crâne avec des fourchettes rouillées.

 _Sherlock, Reichenbach, Richard Brook, Johnny-Boy, Sherlock, Sherlock, piscine, rose, la Femme, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, I, O, U, une chute, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, bonne chance avec ça-_

Bonne chance avec ça. Il s'en souvenait. Il avait tenté de se tuer, lui-même.

Il avait tenté de se tuer. Sherlock l'en avait empêché. D'où le sang sur sa chemise. Il avait tenté de se tuer. Bonne chance avec ça. Bonne chance avec quoi ?

La slave de phrase, de mot, d'image qui l'avait assailli s'était calmée, à présent. Elles n'arrivaient que par à coup, laborieuses, balbutiantes, de plus en plus floues, de moins en moins nettes.

Et pourtant, il manquait encore des pans entiers, des salles, des salons, dans son palais. Une petite vingtaine de photos formaient le tableau de son enfance. Son adolescence était sombre, noire. Les images étaient de mauvaises qualités. Et, après ?

Sherlock, Sherlock, tout tournait autour de Sherlock. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas Sherlock semblait avoir, tout bonnement disparu. Et, malgré tout, même ainsi, il manquait des choses. Des zones sombres, des couloirs lugubres, dans lequel il n'osait s'avancer.

Reichenbach l'avait mené à sa tentative de suicide.

Mais qu'était-ce Reichenbach ?

Il avait voulu que Sherlock fasse quelque chose, pour en empêcher une autre.

Quoi donc ? De ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait très bien lui avoir fait du chantage au suicide pour le forcer à faire des crêpes, s'il ne voulait pas que les cookies brûlent dans le four.

Il était un spécialiste, un spécialiste opposé à Sherlock.

Très bien. Un spécialiste de quoi ? De tarte aux pommes ? Il aimait les tartes aux pommes, il le savait.

Il voulait brûler quelque chose, en rapport avec Sherlock.

Ce manteau, peut-être ? Il était déjà bien assez grand, pour ne pas avoir à porter des trucs pareils.

Quoi qu'il en soit -quoi que sa mémoire ait pu ainsi effacer- il savait qu'il valait mieux jouer la carte de l'ignorance complète. Le temps de retrouver la pleine possession de ses moyens. Le temps de comprendre les raisons de toute cette mascarade.

Même si Sherly ne semblait pas vraiment dupe. Il n'avait aucune preuve, na.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira. Il sentit, presque immédiatement, le regard inquisiteur de Mr. Bouclette se poser sur lui. Il entendait, vaguement, des bruits de pas, crissant sur le gravier, qui se dirigeaient vers l'arrière du camion- vers eux.

« Moriarty, » déclara soudainement Sherlock, et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui, « Je ne sais pas si tu simules ou non -et crois bien que je le découvrirais très vite- mais il serait certainement plus judicieux que tu poursuives dans cette voie. »

L'irlandais plissa les yeux - _Moriarty ? Pourquoi Moriarty_ _?_ -, s'efforça d'hocher la tête il devait bien admettre qu'il était légèrement perdu.

Sherlock voulait qu'il fasse semblant… pour lui permettre de berner quelqu'un, lui permettre de rester dans les parages sans symboliser un danger - _puisque, de toute évidence, James était un danger_ -, puisqu'il voulait sûrement garder un œil sur lui - _toujours parce qu'il était dangereux, et peut-être parce que, dans une certaine mesure, ils étaient proches_ -, mais que la personne qui s'approchait du véhicule _–« Mi » quelque chose_ \- n'allait pas du tout, du tout, apprécier ça.

Peu importait, à vrai dire. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie comme James se savait être pour savoir qu'il y allait, très certainement, y avoir une longue discussion envenimée.

Lorsque la porte arrière du camion s'ouvrit, il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, comme si cela pouvait le téléporter autre part.

Il avait mal au crâne, rien qu'à y penser.

 **OoOooOooOoo**

 **Alors, oui, pour moi, Moriarty est un faux nom :3 d'où le fait que James, avec le peu de souvenirs qu'il a, ne comprenne pas tout de suite.**

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair -j'ai tendance à partir un peu dans tout les sens blbl- mais, en fait, Jim n'est pas complètement amnésique, mais n'est pas du tout possesseur de toute sa mémoire. En fait, la majeur partie des choses qui ont fait de lui Moriarty (un sociopathe, donc, puisque pour moi il ne s'agit pas d'un psychopathe, et que les sociopathes le deviennent suite à des traumatismes) ne sont plus clairs dans ses souvenirs, et enfermés dans des pièces de son palais mental dont il n'a plus les clés...**

 **Mais il les retrouvera, au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de sa relation avec Sherlock.**

A demain, donc, pour un nouveau chapitre, où nous allons revoir les visages familiers de Mycroft et John !


	3. La tempête arrive, sortez les parapluies

CHAPITRE 2

Mycroft Holmes attendait, résolument campé sur ses jambes, les bras croisés, la pointe de son parapluie sauvagement enfoncé dans la terre meuble du sol. Il observait, les sourcils froncés, le regard glacial, le camion qui s'approchait en contrebas, brinquebalant dans les virages comme s'il s'apprêtait à tomber dans le vide d'une minute à l'autre.

Un quelconque observateur le voyant ainsi aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue, tant il se tenait immobile, les pans de son manteau aussi droit que son dos, malgré le vent battant qui agitait quelques mèches mal plaquées sur son crâne. Mais n'importe qui le connaissant aurait su que ce n'était pas le cas, et que, plus encore, cette posture rigide ne signifiait que chose.

Mycroft Holmes était absolument furieux, et l'objet de sa fureur se trouvait dans ce véhicule branlant qui s'approchait cahin-caha.

Son pied droit s'enfonça un peu plus dans la mince pellicule de neige qui recouvrait le petit chemin. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait, par ce geste, à ébranler le sol, ouvrir une crevasse qui précipiterait le camion et ses occupants dans un vide abyssale léché par les flammes de l'Enfer.

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent, lorsque le camion s'engagea dans l'allée. Il tenait toujours, dans sa main gauche, le portable qui lui avait permis de recevoir un appel somme tout _constructif_ , quelques heures auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis, les jointures blanchies, alors qu'il le serrait comme s'il cherchait à en briser la coque.

Oh, il avait pourtant mis tant de choses en œuvre, il s'était tant impliqué dans cette affaire. Jamais Mycroft Holmes n'avait dépensé tant d'énergie pour quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas directement. Il s'était même déplacé en personne, quittant à regret son confortable fauteuil, pour être absolument sûr que le sauvetage de son petit frère se déroulerait sans accrocs.

Et voilà qu'on lui annonçait que cet ingrat imbécile émotif avait pris la merveilleuse décision de ramener dans ce camion, qui s'arrêtait difficilement au milieu de l'allée, la personne que Mycroft avait tout fait pour éloigner de lui.

Alors, non. Il n'était pas content. Et il se retenait, avec tout le sang froid dont il était capable, de sauter immédiatement à l'arrière du véhicule pour fracasser le crâne du plus grand criminel d'Angleterre avec son parapluie, et ensuite traîner son inconscient et attardé de frère dans sa chambre. Par l'oreille, bien évidemment.

Mais il se retenait. Pas par égard pour Moriarty, qui, apparemment, avait eu la bonne idée de tenter de mourir. Pas non plus pour les beaux yeux de Sherlock, qui devait sûrement penser avoir eu une excellente raison de commettre cette aberration. Ce n'était même pas pour le bien être de son fantastique parapluie, qui ne méritait certainement pas de finir sa pauvre vie, fracassé sur le crâne englué de gel de l'irlandais.

Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela. Mycroft Holmes se maîtrisait, simplement parce que son rôle de grand frère -aussi douteux qu'il puisse être, il l'admettait volontiers- lui dictait d'écouter, tout de même, ce que son petit frère pouvait bien avoir à dire pour sa défense. Il ne tenait, à vrai dire, pas vraiment à ce que celui-ci lui vout une haine éternelle -en plus de celle qui les liait déjà, il va sans dire- pour avoir assassiner son précieux pire ennemi. Ce serait bien trop compliqué à gérer. Les affaires de familles ne l'avaient jamais passionné outre mesure.

D'un pas altier, il opéra un contournement du véhicule, sans se presser. Sa posture restait rigide. Les traits de son visage, fermé. Dans ses yeux gris scintillait un intéressant mélange de rage, d'irritation et d'ennuis profond.

D'un geste, il planta son parapluie à terre, à ses côtés, et ouvrit violemment la porte blindée du camion. Il avait l'air d'une apparition presque divine, débout ainsi, majestueux, dans la lumière, les bras écartés pour maintenir ouverts les battants d'acier.

Les deux occupants du camion eurent deux réactions, diamétralement opposées. Sherlock Holmes se redressa, cligna des yeux, légèrement ébloui par cette lumière crue et froide du monde extérieur, avant de lui dédier son plus magnifique sourire. Celui qui, basiquement, voulait dire quelque chose comme : _oh, Myc, tu tombes à pic, je viens de faire une jolie connerie, et je t'emmerde profondément, puisque cette connerie, j'avais envie de la faire, et je ne le regrette pas du tout, donc tu as le droit de fermer ta grande gueule de très mauvais grand frère, et de réparer les pots cassés par mon incommensurable insouciance de gamin stupide._

L'autre, James Moriarty, sembla clairement se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les yeux hermétiquement clos, le teint plus blanc que la lingerie personnelle de la Reine, la tête entourée d'épais bandage d'un joli rouge pimpant, les vêtements poisseux de son sang, avec l'air tout à fait comique d'un homme qui se dit _mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, je n'ai rien demandé, laissez-moi mourir en paix._

Pour un peu, Mycroft en aurait presque eu de la peine pour lui. Dommage qu'il soit celui qui ait tenté de jeter son frère du haut d'un toit.

L'homme du gouvernement esquissa un sourire exquis, onctueux, le regard tranchant comme des lames de rasoirs.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » ronronna-t-il, le ton doucereux.

« Absolument abominable, » rétorqua Sherlock, redressant la tête dans une mimique de bravade.

« Evidemment, » susurra Mycroft, plissant les yeux. « Et vous, Mr. Moriarty ? »

Il s'approcha, à peine, des deux hommes sur la banquette. On avait peine à croire que cet homme-là, qui semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre, puisse être ce pantouflard de Mycroft Holmes.

Néanmoins, il ne put pas vraiment nier qu'il fut désagréablement surpris de voir James Moriarty trembler, à l'instant même où il s'adressa à lui. Ça ne lui correspondait pas, cet air de chien battu, cette manière de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

« Je dois admettre que c'est assez flou, » marmonna-t-il, tout bas, d'une voix éraillée qui n'avait rien à envier à Pépé Holmes, sur son lit de mort, après une vie passée à fumer tout et n'importe quoi, et à gueuler sur tout ce qui bougeait.

« Oh, mais je comprends, » murmura Mycroft, dans un souffle.

Sa voix avait beau être feutrée, terriblement basse, elle n'en restait pas moins étrangement audible. Dans le silence du véhicule, elle semblait être un hurlement.

Il dut détacher son attention du criminel tremblotant, lorsque Sherlock se releva, d'un geste souple et élégant.

Son air suffisant, moqueur, plein de défi, n'était de toute évidence qu'une façade. Il en fallait bien plus pour tromper Mycroft. Son petit frère avait peur, était inquiet, méfiant, et se tenait prêt à…

A faire quoi ? S'interposer entre lui et Moriarty ? Entamer un brillant plaidoyer en faveur de l'irlandais ? Fuir, avec le criminel sur son épaule droite ? A s'emparer de son parapluie, et en utiliser la grenade intégrée pour les faire exploser, tous les deux ?

Rien de tout cela.

« S'il te plait, » fit, doucement, son petit frère, « laisse-le rester ici. Le temps qu'il s'en remette. »

C'était si inattendu que Mycroft s'en trouva, l'espace d'un instant, complètement désarmé. Les traits glaciaux de son visage s'effondrèrent. Sherlock évitait son regard -jamais, encore, il n'avait évité son regard, pas même dans les pires disputes, les pires désaccords-, et, plus encore, il avait l'air perdu. Perdu, comme l'enfant que Mycroft avait toujours vu en lui, dans une image qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment.

Alors il comprit. Sherlock avait décidé de sauver Moriarty, de l'emmener avec lui, et il était le dernier à savoir pourquoi.

Cette action n'avait rien de logique. Elle ne tenait que sur des… sentiments, des sentiments qu'il avait toujours eu trop exacerbés, quoi qu'il en dise, qu'il essaye de faire croire.

Et, pendant quelques secondes, Mycroft ne ressentit plus la moindre colère.

Simplement une profonde sensation de gêne, taraudé par une question, qui l'avait toujours hanté dans son rôle de grand frère.

Que devait-il faire ? Quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre ?

La réponse, il semblait ne l'avoir jamais trouvé. La moindre de ses décisions, lorsqu'elle concernait son frère, avait toujours semblé être la mauvaise.

Il faisait pourtant tout -tout- pour le protéger, dans la mesure de son possible. Mais, voilà, Sherlock ne fonctionnait pas en fonction de sa sécurité. Il ne fonctionnait pas avec sa tête, mais avec son cœur.

C'était simple, très simple : le laisser avec Moriarty, c'était le mettre en danger, gravement en danger, et, jamais, Mycroft n'aurait pu songer à s'y résoudre. Mais ne pas le faire, c'était blesser, profondément, la chose fragile qu'était Sherlock, parce qu'il s'était impliqué, beaucoup trop, et que l'incompréhension même de ses choix ne pouvait que le démolir si cela lui était retiré.

C'était un choix auquel Mycroft avait souvent dû faire face. Il avait, toujours, choisi la première option.

Mais, maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, reprit son masque froid.

Le visage de son frère était neutre. Il ne bougeait pas d'un iota. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui faire boire tout un seau de colle forte, et qu'il s'en trouvait, par conséquent, complétement figé. Et, à côté de lui, il y avait cet homme pâle -trop pâle- qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance, de s'écraser sur le sol métallique.

Le choix était clair.

La sécurité -peut-être même la vie- de son jeune frère, contre sa volonté, ses désirs, ses ridicules _sentiments_.

Il pouvait choisir de tirer cette tête de mule bornée de Sherlock hors de ce camion, de l'enfermer à double tour dans la chambre du petit chalet qu'il lui avait préparé.

Il pouvait ordonner au conducteur du camion blindé de repartir, de faire demi-tour, et de déposer son passager quelque part, n'importe où, loin de son cadet attardé.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, tant que le détective du bas-peuple avait cette expression -cette absence d'expression- dérangeante.

« Il a tenté de te tuer, » rappela-t-il, la voix étonnamment douce. « De te détruire, Sherlock. »

Le grand brun opina, à peine. Haussa les épaules. Il s'en moquait.

Parfait.

L'irlandais avait brusquement rouvert les yeux. Son regard allait et venait, presque éperdu, incrédule, entre eux deux.

Du coin de l'œil, Mycroft pouvait détailler exactement la façon dont ses pupilles, écarquillées par la fièvre, cherchait à accrocher le regard de Sherlock.

Il pouvait apercevoir la goutte de sueur, qui perlait sur son front blafard, devant lequel pendaient quelques ridicules mèches noires, poisseuses de gel et de sang.

Il pouvait sentir, presque toucher, l'intense réflexion qui devait se livrer dans cette cervelle presque aussi brillante que la sienne.

Il aurait pu écrire un poème sur la façon dont la tâche sanglante de son bandage s'étendait, inexorablement, le long du tissu rêche.

La réaction n'avait pas de sens, mais Mycroft l'avait assez côtoyé pour apprendre qu'« avoir un sens » ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de Moriarty. Peu importait que celui-ci ait décidé, pour une raison qui devait lui semblait lumineuse, mais qui resterait à jamais obscure pour le commun des mortels, de prendre un air de pauvre personnage insignifiant et pâlot, qui semblait ne rien comprendre de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais il y avait, néanmoins, un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Un fait évident, qui ne vint qu'accentuer son léger malaise…

« Il ne survivra pas à un autre trajet, », trancha la voix de Sherlock.

Mycroft ferma les yeux. Une expression de profonde lassitude vint tirer ses traits. Jamais il n'avait semblé si vieux, si fatigué.

Oui, il n'y survivrait pas. Cela se lisait sur son visage, s'entendait dans sa respiration sifflante et laborieuse. Il ne passerait peut-être même pas la nuit.

Et l'homme d'état s'en moquait. Il s'en moquait, de savoir que James Moriarty était mourant. Il était profondément indifférent à son sort. Pour lui, il n'était rien d'autre que l'homme qui avait cherché à assassiner son petit frère.

Mais Mycroft ne se moquait pas de la réaction que pourrait avoir Sherlock. Il n'était pas indifférent à l'état mental dans lequel il ne manquerait pas de sombrer, si James Moriarty venait à mourir ici, dans ce camion, sans qu'il n'ait rien tenté de faire pour empêcher cela. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait risquer pour le ramener ici, avec lui.

Alors, Mycroft Holmes prit une grande inspiration.

Oui.

Le choix était clair.

OoOooOooOoo

John Watson se tenait debout, hagard, sur le toit de l'hôpital Saint-Bart.

Son visage était tiré. Sous ses yeux clairs s'étendaient de grandes valises violettes.

Il avait l'air d'un mort, les joues mal rasées, les cheveux ébouriffés, la tenue discordante.

Cela faisait deux jours que Sherlock Holmes avait sauté. Deux jours qu'il était…

Il enfonça, profondément, ses mains dans les poches avant de son vieux jean boueux. Le froid en avait mordu la peau. Ses phalanges étaient rougies. Ses doigts, engourdis.

A vrai dire, il avait bien du mal à se réchauffer. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, avant de venir ici. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller chaudement.

Le crépuscule pointait déjà, peignant le ciel dans ses couleurs soyeuses. Le bleu cotonneux se teintait d'orange, d'or, d'ocre, de rose, de rouge, de pourpre, de violet, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil venaient timidement lécher les façades décrépies des immeubles londoniens. C'était beau.

Mais il ne regardait pas.

John rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa maigre chemise, parsemant sa peau de chair de poule. Ses yeux restaient, perdus, sur le sol en granit gris, sur lequel s'étendait une large mare de sang séché, d'un brun macabre, dans lequel le coucher de soleil allumait des reflets flamboyants.

Il y avait quelque chose que John ne comprenait pas.

Car, pour une fois, beaucoup de chose avait fait lumière dans son esprit. Sherlock n'avait pas pu…

N'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il avait fait sans une contrainte, une contrainte puissante, irréversible- parce que Sherlock Holmes, le détective au chapeau, n'était pas un mensonge. John en était persuadé.

Comme il était persuadé que la seule personne qui avait pu le pousser à…

La seule personne qui avait pu faire ça s'était, obligatoirement, tenue ici. Et c'était son sang à elle, qu'il voyait maintenant sur le toit de l'hôpital. Et cette personne, qui avait laissé son sang ici, cette personne qui avait pu avoir une telle emprise sur Sherlock, cette personne ne pouvait qu'être James Moriarty.

Et c'était là ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cet homme, au sommet de sa gloire, aux portes de sa victoire, ait pu se blesser au point de perdre une telle quantité d'hémoglobine.

Il n'aurait pas laissé Sherlock faire cela. John connaissait assez bien son ami, et avait vu assez de Moriarty pour savoir que le détective n'avait pas la moindre chance en combat à mains nues… et le revolver de Sherlock était resté sur la table basse du séjour, après sa dernière utilisation dont les murs se souvenaient toujours.

Il ne voyait pas non plus le sociopathe hautement fonctionnel attaquer sauvagement sa Némésis à coup de couteau.

Et il ne voyait pas comment Moriarty aurait pu décider de se blesser tout seul.

Et surtout, il y avait cette question. Cette question dérangeante, qui le taraudait.

Il n'y avait pas assez de sang sur le sol pour que la blessure, quelle qu'elle soit, ait pu tuer sur place le criminel.

Mais il y en avait trop pour que celui-ci ait pu partir simplement, comme une fleur, sans ramper au sol en laissant de grandes traînées brunâtres un peu partout, et en traumatisant une bonne partie des enfants hospitalisés de l'étage du dessous.

Or, de toute évidence, Moriarty n'était plus là, et il y avait bien quelques tâches, qui formait une ligne pointillée depuis l'étendue de sang séchée aux escaliers dérobés qui menaient au toit. A moins que l'irlandais ait miraculeusement retrouvé les forces nécessaires, malgré l'anémie et la gravité de sa blessure, pour se relever et s'éloigner les mains dans les poches, après être resté un certain temps étendu au sol à se vider de son sang, cela signifiait que quelqu'un était venu ici, après le…

Après les événements qui y avaient eu lieu, et que ce quelqu'un était reparti avec un Moriarty ensanglanté, et s'était volatilisé en profitant de la panique provoquée par…

Il secoua la tête, inspira lourdement. L'air glacial lui embrassa les poumons, brûla sa trachée, dans une myriade d'éclat de verre.

Tout cela faisait sens, évidemment.

Seulement, voilà.

La seule personne qu'on avait vue, dans le laps de temps pouvant correspondre au sauvetage de James Moriarty…

C'était Sherlock Holmes.

OoOooOooOoo

« C'est bien beau, tout cela, Sherlock… Mais que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? »

L'intéressé haussa brièvement les épaules.

Mycroft était assis face à lui, négligemment enfoncé dans un gros fauteuil rembourré par une demi-douzaine de coussins fleuris, les jambes croisées dans une probable tentative de nonchalance. Ses doigts tapotaient furieusement les bras du siège, s'y enfonçant, crispant par à-coup. Son regard, fixé sur le lit qui les séparait, semblait vouloir creuser des trous dans le matelas. Et, si possible, y mettre le feu.

Et, pour une fois, Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en faire un reproche, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'énorme sacrifice que son pachyderme de frère avait dû faire, pour s'obliger à transporter, avec lui, l'irlandais qu'il avait eu la grande bonté de ramener.

Il n'en espérait pas tant. Il était même absolument persuadé que Mycroft allait simplement éventrer Moriarty à coup de parapluie. C'était d'ailleurs une idée qui n'avait sûrement pas manqué de le traverser, à en considérer la façon dont celui-ci avait été sauvagement planté en terre devant la porte arrière du camion blindé.

Aussi avait-il été plus que très surpris lorsque le politicien avait saisi le criminel par les aisselles -la tête de Moriarty avait été absolument impayable-, lui conseillant très fortement au passage de l'aider à le trimbaler, puisqu'il ne comptait de toute évidence pas se fatiguer à le traîner tout seul.

En fait, ce n'était même pas, en soit, le fait que Mycroft ait accepté, contre toute attente, d'héberger provisoirement un homme de l'acabit du consultant qui l'avait étonné.

C'est que celui-ci ait décidé, en plus, de fournir un effort _physique_ -peste ! Vous rendez-vous compte ! - pour l'y aider.

Comme quoi, on voyait des choses surprenantes tous les jours.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, tout deux, à transporter un criminel légèrement geignard, pignant à chaque fois que le haut de son crâne se heurtait au torse de Mycroft -ou à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux lâchait malencontreusement prise, et laissait tomber l'une ou l'autre de ses extrémités sur les graviers de l'allée-, sous un vent glacial et puissant, digne des cimes de l'Oural russe, s'efforçant de ne pas déraper sur la neige givrée.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissé tomber -sans grande délicatesse, il l'admettait volontiers- sur le premier matelas qui s'était présenté à eux, James Moriarty avait resombré dans l'inconscience.

Ils avaient craint, un instant, de l'avoir accidentellement achevé.

Mais non le bougre était plus résistant qu'une pâte trop cuite s'agrippant au fond d'une casserole. Il était maintenant étendu dans le lit, se vidant joyeusement de son sang sur la taie d'oreiller rose, les poignets et les chevilles précautionneusement attachés aux barreaux du lit grâce à la collection de cravate chérie de Mycroft.

Mycroft, qui avait, d'ailleurs, eu l'immense bonté de le border maternellement, réalisant une magnifique démonstration de saucissonnage par couette trop serrée de tous les côtés. Il aurait tout de même été très dommage que le criminel s'échappe, et décide d'égorger Sherlock dans son sommeil.

Avec ses dents.

Et le détective en profitait pour l'observer, songeur. Ce n'était, après tout, pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait contempler sa Némésis, assoupie (évanouie) bien tranquillement devant soi. Oh, oui, la situation avait quelque chose de parfaitement comique, de parfaitement absurde, et Sherlock était certain qu'il pourrait bien finir par avoir une crampe, à sourire comme il le faisait.

Il aimait l'ironie, la bizarrerie, et il savait très bien que Moriarty aussi. Il s'en amuserait sûrement, à son réveil. Si tant est qu'il ne soit pas vraiment amnésique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son laconique haussement d'épaule n'avait, de toute évidence, pas fournie une réponse assez satisfaisante pour Mycroft. Il l'entendit, distinctement, émettre un long sifflement, dans un crissement de dent somme toute parfaitement désagréable.

« Je crois, cher petit frère, » railla-t-il, avec son détestable accent bourgeois, « que tu ne mesures pas très bien la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mise… ce que je pourrais comprendre, en prenant en considération les capacités limitées de ta pauvre cervelle. »

Sherlock leva exagérément les yeux au ciel, en profitant pour noter que les poutres qui maintenaient le plafond en place étaient rongées par les termites. Ce qu'il pouvait détester quand Mycroft jouait les mamans-poules.

Comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire, de ce que son cadet pouvait traficoter.

Il avait tellement de chose plus intéressante à gérer, ce toutou du gouvernement. Ou, ce gouvernement. Peu importait.

Ce qui était fondamentale, en revanche, c'est que ces choses-là devait sûrement l'accaparer, beaucoup, et que Sherlock apprécierait énormément qu'il aille s'en occuper, loin d'ici, avec son parapluie ridicule, et qu'il le laisse gérer tout seul le problème épineux que posait la présence de Moriarty dans ces draps sentant le renfermé.

Il décida donc, en toute immaturité, de ne pas lui répondre, et alla même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos, sous prétexte de redresser l'un des coussins du blessé -qui était, de toute façon, déjà trop redressé-.

Mycroft souffla, bruyamment, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une insulte.

Un éclair fugitif traversa le palais mental de Sherlock, lorsque son regard se posa, par hasard sur les chaines improvisées de Moriarty. N'y avait-il pas une quelconque connotation, dans le fait d'attacher quelqu'un à une tête de lit ?

Hm. A creuser.

Il entendit, vaguement, le bruissement de tissus, et le soupir de soulagement du pauvre fauteuil qui devait supporter le poids de son frère, signalant que Mycroft s'était relevé. Sherlock ne réagit pas lorsqu'il le contourna, prenant grand soin à ne pas entrer, de quelque manière que ce soit, en contact avec l'entité corporelle de son petit frère. Son expression était intensément lasse lorsqu'il se pencha vers le visage spectral de Moriarty, détaillant avec un certain dégout et un vague défaitisme les signes évident d'une fièvre de mauvais augure.

Même de son point d'observation, légèrement éloigné du lit, Sherlock pouvait voir son front luire sous la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait. Ses yeux, déjà naturellement cernés, semblaient désormais ourlés d'un long voile pourpre au reflet noir, qui creusait ses joues de manière presque alarmante.

« Tu penses pouvoir le maintenir en vie ? » fit Mycroft, clairement dubitatif.

Non, Sherlock ne le pensait pas, pas du tout. Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Il ne s'agissait pas de penser si Moriarty _pouvait_ survivre, il s'agissait de savoir qu'il _n'avait pas le droit_ de mourir comme ça, aussi bêtement, de façon si _ordinaire_.

« Bien sûr que je le peux, » assura le détective, le port de tête haut. « Il n'y a pas de raison. »

Mycroft lui adressa un bref coup d'œil, plein d'incrédulité et d'affliction.

 _Imbécile de petit frère, tu n'es pas en train de jouer au docteur avec tes peluches, c'est une vraie personne, et la seule chose que tu vas finir par pouvoir faire c'est jouer au médecin légiste._

« Très bien, » grinça-t-il, « Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsque tu te retrouveras avec un cadavre sous les bras. »

Il entrouvrit l'œil droit du criminel du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler à son contact, et inspecta sa pupille d'un air docte. Elle était éteinte, sans vie, recouverte d'un voile blanchâtre atténuant désagréablement la profondeur de ses iris chocolat.

Une nouvelle fois, par pure provocation -Sherlock aimait, après tout, beaucoup provoquer-, il haussa les épaules.

Mycroft le fixa, un instant. On pouvait lire, distinctement, dans son regard, tout le désespoir du monde, doublée de l'envie frappante de se fracasser l'occiput frontal contre les barreaux du lit.

A la place, il se redressa, attrapa le pommeau doré de son parapluie, et remit sa cravate en place. Il reprit, en l'espace de quelque dixième de seconde, cette attitude pompeuse de représentant d'état, que Sherlock avait toujours détesté.

« Je t'appellerais dès que possible, » déclara Mycroft, le ton sans appel. « Et n'espère même pas éviter de décrocher. »

Le détective se pinça les lèvres, la moue boudeuse.

Son frère s'avança vers la petite porte en bois, seule sortie du chalet, et entreprit de taper la trentaine de code nécessaire à son ouverture.

« Je serais très curieux de voir la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour démanteler le réseau de James Moriarty, avec lui dans les pattes, » grimaça-t-il, sortant le trousseau de cinquante trois clés supposées ouvrir, dans un ordre savant, les verrous disposés aléatoirement sur le battant.

« Il me sera d'une grande aide, » assura Sherlock, tout sourire, bombant légèrement le torse -sa manière subtile de faire remarquer à Mycroft qu'il était plus grand que lui.

« Mais bien sûr, » grommela l'ainé. « Bien sûr. Puisque, évidemment, Moriarty est un ange de coopération. »

Il poussa la porte, se plaqua juste à temps contre le mur pour éviter la dizaine de fléchettes empoisonnées intégrées aux charnières, qui partirent se planter dans les poutres branlantes. Puis, satisfait, il s'avança sur le palier.

« A bientôt, très cher frère, » ronronna-t-il. « Et si, par aventure, tu as besoin d'enterrer quelqu'un… »

Son regard dériva nettement dans la direction du blessé.

« Il y a une petite pelle en plastique dans le placard du fond. »

D'un large mouvement, il agita son parapluie sûrement sa façon à lui de le saluer.

« Sur ce, bonne fin de journée, Sherlock. »

« J'espère que la tienne sera abominable. »

« Je n'en doutes pas. »

Et Mycroft referma la porte, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le détective poussa un long soupir, avant de pivoter, lentement, sur lui-même.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, seulement troublé par la respiration douloureuse de sa Némésis.

… c'était bien beau, tout ça.

Mais il semblait bien que Moriarty soit toujours légèrement mourant.

OoOooOooOoo

Greg Lestrade était bien ennuyé. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire, face à cette nouvelle enquête qui lui était apportée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus mené tout seul après tout, il avait toujours eu le Joker « Sherlock Holmes », dans le cas où il se retrouvait face à un casse-tête. Il en avait peut-être un peu trop abusé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'en mordait les doigts, dorénavant.

Il s'agenouilla au côté du cadavre, les sourcils froncés, s'efforçant de réfléchir.

Il n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

Peut-être même, moins bien encore que ce à quoi il était accoutumé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était supposé déduire face à ce corps. Il se disait, simplement, que Sherlock aurait, lui, tout résolu en cinq minutes.

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le moindre indice. Il se disait que Sherlock lui en aurait sûrement fait une remarque désobligeante, et qu'il en aurait été vexé.

Il savait que le cadavre était celui d'un homme, blond, athlétique, au teint légèrement basané, et qu'il était mort. Il se disait que Sherlock en aurait déduit une myriade de chose, et que lui, Lestrade, en aurait été silencieusement admiratif.

Seulement, voilà, il ne pourrait plus jamais compter sur Sherlock Holmes, et il devait apprendre à faire avec.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi l'idée de la mort du détective le taraudait à ce point. Il savait bien ce que pensait les autres : « Sherlock est un manipulateur », « Sherlock est un menteur », « Sherlock n'est qu'un être banal qui a tout orchestré lui-même », « Sherlock est un psychopathe » …

Mais Greg n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait en rien de tout cela. Il avait assez côtoyé le sociopathe pour le savoir.

Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Pas après avoir croisé le chemin des Holmes. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle il avait foi, c'était en sa capacité à sentir le bon et le mal chez les hommes. Il avait toujours eu un bon instinct pour cela.

Alors, oui.

Sherlock Holmes était odieux, suffisant, enfantin, égocentrique, sociopathe, parfois cruel, parfois affreusement pénible, insultant, méprisant.

Mais Greg savait, sentait, qu'au fond il était quelqu'un de bien, qui ne savait seulement pas très bien comment il était supposé agir.

Oh, Lestrade ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait bien qu'il n'était sûrement, pour Sherlock, rien d'autre que le policier peu dégourdi qui lui offrait un accès aux enquêtes qui l'intéressait. Il n'était, après tout, même pas foutu de retenir son prénom.

Mais il s'en moquait. Il aimait bien Sherlock Holmes, et il avait toujours adoré son chapeau ridicule.

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, désormais. Le détective était mort. Suicidé, victime des rumeurs que son propre service avait diffusées.

Il se frotta les yeux, poussa un soupir las.

Il n'arrivait, décidément, à rien de bon, aujourd'hui.

Le bruit de talons haut claquant contre le sol en bois lui annonça le retour du Sergent Donnovan, toute pimpante dans son joli tailleur noir, toute radieuse, rayonnante. Elle tenait, dans ses mains soigneusement manucurées, un épais dossier rouge.

Le dossier de la victime.

« Alors ? » s'enquit mollement Lestrade, tapotant sans conviction les joues du cadavre (toujours molles, pas trop raide, cela devait bien vouloir signifier quelque chose).

Donnovan s'arrêta à ses côtés, se racla théâtralement la gorge.

« Colonel Sebastian Moran, » déclara-t-elle, le ton grave. « Vétéran de guerre. »

D'où le teint basané, les épaules musculeuses, les mains abîmées. Greg fut certain d'entendre un ricanement sarcastique au coin de son oreille, ressemblant suspicieusement à celui de Sherlock Holmes.

« Il est actuellement suspecté d'entretenir des relations très étroites avec le réseau de James Moriarty », continuait Donnovan, dubitative. « Mais puisque celui-ci n'existe pas vraiment… nous pouvons dire que les dernières informations que nous avons sur cet homme ne sont pas d'une grande importance. »

Greg avait brusquement relevé la tête.

James Moriarty.

Quoi que puissent en dire ses collègues, il était absolument convaincu qu'il était bel et bien réel, puisque Sherlock était innocent.

Que fallait-il en déduire, désormais ? Que dire du fait qu'il venait de retrouver le cadavre d'un des bras droits du génie criminel ?

Moriarty s'en serait débarrassé ? On l'aurait tué ?

Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, s'efforça de rassembler ses idées.

Moriarty. Où était-il, d'ailleurs, celui-là ?

La marche à suivre s'imposa, naturellement, dans son esprit. Il n'y avait, pour l'instant, qu'une personne qui pouvait apporter un début de réponse.

« Donnovan, allez me chercher « Richard Brook ». J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser. »

OoOooOooOoo

Molly Hooper était courbée sur sa table de travail, scalpel en main, écartant délicatement les chairs du cadavre qu'on venait de lui laisser dans la morgue.

Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé, dont la peau graisseuse semblait ne pas avoir été lavée depuis des semaines. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment avoir à toucher ce genre de personnes. Les dents pourries, négligées, les cheveux crasseux et filandreux, si bien qu'il en devenait dur d'en déterminer l'exact couleur…

Et puis, Molly avait bien d'autre chose à penser, actuellement, qui était autrement plus importante que déterminer la cause de la mort de cet homme.

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Après tout, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Sherlock, qui lui aurait signalé qu'il allait bien, que le plan avait fonctionné. Elle attendait, pourtant, le portable ouvert, bien en évidence sur le chariot métallique où étaient entreposés tous ses outils médicaux.

Pas le moindre petit message en vue. C'était si dur, d'envoyer un « RAS » ?

Elle soupira, lourdement, passant toute sa frustration dans la dissection de l'inconnu malpropre.

Un crissement métallique lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de la morgue. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil, par-dessus son épaule.

John Watson se tenait là, debout, l'air mal à l'aise. Jamais Molly ne l'avait vu si déprimé, si blême, si négligé. Il fixait le sol, obstinément, comme s'il eut s'agit de la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillie. Elle dut se forcer à sourire.

Pauvre John ! Il devait se sentir si perdu, si malheureux, sans Sherlock.

Et Dieu seul savait pourquoi le détective avait décidé de ne pas l'avertir de sa survie.

« John… entrez, je vous en prie… »

Le vétéran de guerre hocha vaguement la tête, s'avança à peine. La porte se referma, derrière lui, dans un discret claquement sonore.

Il leva les yeux, subitement. On y lisait de la détermination, de l'espoir, de la crainte. Elle déglutit, le scalpel immobilisé dans la bedaine de son patient du jour.

« Je voudrais voir le… cadavre de Sherlock, » déclara, sans préavis, le Docteur Watson. « S'il vous plaît, Molly. »

La médecin légiste hoqueta, coupa accidentellement un bout du foie de l'homme.

Son cœur s'accéléra follement dans sa poitrine. Son regard dériva, malgré elle, vers le tiroir réfrigérant dans lequel se trouvait le corps du faux Sherlock.

Si John le voyait, John comprendrait… et il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne… le détective lui avait bien fait savoir…

« Il n'est… plus ici, » tenta-t-elle, la voix incertaine.

Le regard du docteur se plissa, légèrement. A son tour, il observa le tiroir réfrigérant. Une coulée de sueur froide parcourue la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. D'un pas d'automate, John s'avança, tendit la main vers la poignée. Le bruit de ses pas, frappant contre le carrelage glacial de la morgue, résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne.

« John… » avertit-elle, la gorge sèche.

Il ne l'écouta pas.

D'un geste sec, saccadé, il ouvrit le tiroir, fermant les yeux par réflexe.

Molly ne sut pas combien de temps, exactement, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, complètement silencieux, immobiles.

Elle, les yeux fixés sur le corps inconnu, une sensation de vide et d'horreur au creux de l'estomac.

John, tremblant de tout ses membres, la chemise à moitié sortie de son pantalon, n'osant rouvrir les yeux pour faire face au visage du défunt.

Le cadavre étendu sur la table d'opération, trop mort pour se plaindre du fait que le scalpel était à présent occupé à lui perforer l'estomac.

Puis, lentement, doucement, le docteur ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et il fixa, intensément, le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard enregistrait chaque petit détail, chaque petite différence, que Molly savait être frappantes pour qui connaissait Sherlock.

Et, plus les secondes passaient, plus John Watson blêmissait, plus ses doigts se crispaient sur la poignée, plus sa posture se raidissait.

Elle pouvait le sentir bouillir, dans une sensationnelle fusion entre son espoir exaucé et sa rage d'avoir été berné -d'avoir cru, deux jours durant, que la plus importante personne de sa vie était morte.

Et c'est ce moment que choisi son portable pour vibrer, sourdement, et le son sembla se répercuter, indéfiniment, contre les murs de la salle.

Molly se tourna, lentement. Son regard tomba, atterré, sur le message qui s'affichait sur son écran. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Déjà, John Watson avait bondi, et s'était emparé du mobile. Ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur dangereuse, lorsqu'ils parcoururent les quelques mots qui semblaient le narguer.

 _Suis en vie. Besoin de toi, urgemment. Viens vite. SH_

 _Et n'oublie pas ton matériel de soin. SH_

D'un geste rageur, John lui jeta littéralement son portable dessus. C'est à peine si elle eut le temps de lâcher son scalpel pour le saisir au vol, les mains tremblantes.

Le docteur plaqua, brutalement, ses mains sur la table d'opération. Le BANG métallique la fit sursauter. C'était à son tour de trembler, d'effroi, cette fois. Elle eut un mal fou à décrypter les symboles flous des lettres du message.

« Où est-il ? » murmura John, d'une voix basse, vibrante de colère.

« En Irlande, » répondit-elle, hâtivement. « Dans un chalet protégé. En sécurité. »

Une nouvelle fois, le poing du vétéran s'abattit sur la table. Une nouvelle fois, elle sursauta.

Il leva la main gauche, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la droite. D'un geste tremblant, il se frotta les yeux, écarta les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient, en bataille, sur son front.

Ses muscles semblèrent se dénouer. Il manqua presque de s'affaisser au sol. Le soulagement prenait le pas sur sa colère, et il en perdait ses forces.

« Emmène-moi avec toi, » souffla-t-il, la voix brisée. « Je dois lui parler. Je dois… leur parler. »

Molly s'immobilisa complètement, confuse. Sa main, qu'elle avait tendue pour tenter de réunir une trousse de premier secours, se stoppa à mi-parcours.

« … Leur ? » articula-t-elle.

Un rictus crispé fit tressauter la commissure des lèvres du bon docteur. Le bleu si doux de ses yeux se fit d'acier. Un mauvais présentiment s'empara de la jeune femme.

« Vous vous souvenez de Jim Moriarty, n'est-ce pas ? »


	4. Le puit de l'araignée

CHAPITRE 3

 _Sebastian Moran titubait, dans les ruelles humides de Londres. Il n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop bu. Il s'en moquait un peu._

 _Au moins, ainsi, il se sentait bien._

 _La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà, et il s'était probablement trop éloigné de l'artère principale de la ville, si on s'en référait à la baisse spectaculaire de luminosité._

 _Sa tête tourna, un peu pl. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un mur. La pierre était froide, humide sous ses doigts. C'était bien. Agréable. Un ancrage dans la réalité._

 _Vraiment, le tueur d'élite n'avait pas voulu finir dans un état si lamentable. Seulement, voilà. Son supérieur avait disparu, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être._

 _Et Sébastian en était profondément perturbé. C'était son métier, de surveiller ses arrières. Mais, cette fois, il avait échoué._

 _Il n'aimait pas l'échec._

 _Et, il devait l'admettre, il n'était pas vraiment serein pour la santé de son patron._

 _Il grommela, un peu. Il avait froid. Il avait malencontreusement oublié sa veste au bar._

 _Il se redressa, plissa les yeux. Il y avait un bruit, régulier, dans cette ruelle, qui se rapprochait._

 _Il ne l'avait pas entendu tout de suite._

 _Un homme -ou une femme ?- s'approchait tranquillement, à pas assurés, les mains dans les poches. Sebastian l'observa, attentivement, méfiant. C'était peut-être l'alcool, c'était peut-être l'obscurité, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à déterminer les traits de son visage, ses mouvements exacts._

 _Le sang battait contre ses tempes. Sa vision était floue, abstraite. Il lui semblait de plus en plus que le cadre de la ruelle, les murs droits et rigides, la perspective s'estompait, se tordait… et il y avait cette silhouette, qui s'approchait de lui, nonchalamment… un éclair métallique, trancha la nuit, et sa chair au passage…_

 _Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris… Le sang jaillit, d'un jet puissant et chaud… sa gorge était grande ouverte, béante… Sa tête bascula, lentement, vers l'arrière… puis tout son corps suivit… Des tâches de lumières, de couleur engluèrent sa vision… il n'était pas sûr d'avoir mal… son dos heurta le sol, craqua un peu… La silhouette devant lui tangua, tourna…_

 _Puis tout fut noir._

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock Holmes redressa la tête, alerté.

Il tendit l'oreille, dans une mimique qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un chien, flairant une voiture dans la rue, et qui se demande s'il était supposé aboyer. Il était certain -absolument certain- d'avoir entendu le crissement de pneus sur le gravier de l'allée.

Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Molly était -enfin- arrivée, et il allait pouvoir quitter quelques secondes son rôle de garde-malade. Il y était parfaitement nul, de toute façon.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il inondait littéralement le visage de Moriarty d'eau froide, si bien que les couvertures, l'oreiller, le matelas et ses bandages ruisselaient abondamment. Le parquet vieilli se voyait admirablement gondolé par les soudaines flaques d'eau rosée qui lui avait miraculeusement atterri dessus. Par un miracle tout à fait saisissant, ce traitement particulier n'avait pas empêché l'irlandais de rester en vie. Mieux que cela, il avait semblé émerger, par moment, entrouvrant des yeux brillant de fièvre, ou se tordant faiblement dans les draps pour échapper à l'inondation. Mais il n'était jamais resté éveillé longtemps, et il était évident que si rien d'efficace n'était fait, la petite pelle en plastique de Mycroft allait avoir son utilité.

Il s'approcha, à petit pas, de la minuscule fenêtre ménagé dans le mur de façade, uniquement présente pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'envahisseurs armés jusqu'aux dents. C'était bel et bien la vieille voiture grisâtre de Molly Hooper, qui se garait laborieusement dans l'allée.

Parfait. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoint la porte du chalet.

Il ferait mieux de s'y prendre en avance, avec tout ces codes ridicules et serrures alambiquées.

Il entendit, distinctement, deux portières claquer. Il s'immobilisa. Peut-être Molly avait-t-elle contourné le véhicule, pour récupérer sa trousse de soins sur la banquette arrière. Ou, ce qui était plus probable, elle n'était pas venue seule. Et, dans ce cas, cela signifiait qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un danger.

Il tendit machinalement la main, se saisit d'un des parapluies laissés gracieusement par Mycroft. Ce devait être celui qui avait une fusée à tête chercheuse incrustée dans sa pointe.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au blessé, qui avait repris ses geignements et ses gestes mous, immobilisé dans le lit par d'implacables cravates. Il n'était sûrement même pas conscient. Sinon, il y avait fort à parier que Sherlock l'aurait entendu râler.

D'un grand geste, il ouvrit la porte, esquivant élégamment les fléchettes roublardes, qui volèrent se ficher dans les dernières. Ses deux visiteurs sursautèrent, sur le palier. La jeune femme se tenait encore, le poing levé, prête à frapper quelques coups au battant.

L'autre, l'homme, reprit le premier contenance. Il inspira profondément, rentra la tête dans ses épaules, et lui adressa un regard absolument noir.

Sherlock ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passait avant de se prendre un somptueux pain dans le nez.

OoOooOooOoo

Kitty Bell sursauta brutalement, en lâcha sa tasse de café industriel. Le liquide chuta au sol, éclaboussa artistiquement l'horrible tapis aux longs poils synthétiques jaunâtre. Elle poussa un couinement de douleur, recula prestement, sautillant à cloche pied. Elle s'était brûlée, à n'en point douter. Elle détestait ça. Les cloques allaient défigurer ses jolies jambes blanches. Mais elle avait été surprise.  
Quelqu'un avait frappé brutalement à sa porte, comme s'il avait eu pour but de l'arracher de ses gongs.

« Miss Bell ? » beugla une voix masculine. « Scotland Yard ! Ouvrez cette porte ! »

La journaliste cligna des yeux, surprise. La police ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Un léger éclat de colère la traversa, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils venaient sûrement pour s'en prendre à son cher Richard. Ils devaient venir venger la mort méritée de leur héros.

Tant pis pour eux, l'homme n'était pas là. Il ne tomberait pas dans les filets de ces imbéciles, à la solde de Sherlock Holmes.

Elle se composa un sourire avenant, malgré l'insupportable douleur qui irradiait de ses jambes ébouillantées. D'un geste assuré, elle ouvrit tout grand sa porte d'entrée, mielleuse et hypocrite à souhait.

« Bonjours, » roucoula-t-elle. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Ils étaient trois, ces vautours de flics. Deux hommes, une femme. Tous très quelconque. Peu intéressant. C'est à peine si elle reconnut « Lestrade », qu'elle avait interviewé, un jour, pour trouver des pistes sur Sherlock Holmes. Il avait gobé extrêmement facilement son petit numéro de fan énamourée. Un pigeon de premier choix.

Mais aujourd'hui, son regard transpirait le mépris. Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié son petit article, dévoilant la vérité sur son précieux détective. Peut-être que Scotland Yard était au courant, depuis longtemps, des petites magouilles de Holmes ? C'était un sujet intéressant, qu'elle se devrait d'explorer. Une fois qu'elle aurait assuré la sécurité de son Richard.

« Bonjours, mademoiselle, » grommela la femme flic, haute sur patte, qui semblait n'attendre que le moment où ils partiraient. « Nous voulons simplement parler avec Mr. Brook. Je crois qu'il vit ici ? »

Kitty ronronna intérieurement, satisfaite d'avoir vu juste. Elle savait bien, qu'elle était intelligente.

Elle redressa fièrement la tête, le sourire plus éblouissant que jamais. Elle transpirait la bravade. Ça ne plut visiblement pas à Lestrade, à en juger par la crispation de sa mâchoire et aux éclairs que jetaient ses yeux gris. A vrai dire, il semblait être le seul à vraiment être motivé pour ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Les deux autres laissaient leurs regards dériver dans la rue, dans le jardin, dans les buissons.

C'est donc lui qu'elle fixa le plus outrageusement, une lueur de victoire au fond des yeux.

« Mais Richard n'est pas ici, monsieur, » fit-elle, le ton faussement désolé. « Voilà presque trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de l'inspecteur. Elle ne le comprit pas. Son assurance dégonfla subitement.

« Presque trois jours, vous dites… » répéta-t-il. « Je vois. »

Il sourit, à son tour. Kitty pencha la tête, avec incompréhension.

Trois jours. Le délai semblait lui faire penser à quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que…

Oh. Oui. C'était vrai. Sherlock Holmes était mort, il y avait presque trois jours de cela.

Voilà ce que ce petit policier de pacotille insinuait, pensait avoir compris.

 _Oh bah mince alors, comme c'est bizarre, tout de même, hein, que Richard Brook ait disparu juste après la mort de son soi-disant employeur, je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire, quand même, hein, les choses sont si bien faites._

Elle serra les points, tremblante de colère. Il avait tort, il n'avait rien compris.

Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur ce pauvre Richard ?

« Quand vous le reverrez, » dit Lestrade, d'un ton qui sous-entendait clairement que ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça arriverait, « prévenez-nous. Nous avons hâte de lui poser quelques questions. »

Son sourire s'étira, un peu plus. Il eut l'air proprement goguenard, l'espace d'un instant. Puis il la salua, dans un respect clairement feint, clairement moqueur.

« A bientôt, mademoiselle. »

Les deux autres flics marmonnèrent quelque chose à leur tour, probablement une forme de salut. Elle ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Les regardant s'éloigner, tranquillement, vers leur voiture, garée devant son allée.

Elle pinçait ses lèvres, si bien qu'elles en devenaient blanches. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, lorsque la voiture démarra, s'éloigna sur la route dans un petit crachotement de moteur. Alors, lorsqu'elle fut enfin hors de vue, elle souffla, poussa un grondement colérique, et claqua brutalement la porte.

Ils avaient tort, ils avaient tous tort.

Richard Brook était quelqu'un de bien.

Elle le savait.

OoOooOooOoo

… où était-il ?

Il se sentait étrange, déconnecté de lui-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment son palais mental.

Il n'était pas dans son palais mental.

Il ne pensait pas être dans son palais mental.

Mais il n'était sûrement pas éveillé.

 _Tout conte de fée mérite son vilain attitré…_

Il se tenait, debout, au centre de ce qui semblait être une grande pièce sombre les murs disparaissaient, haut, très haut au-dessus de lui. Il ne voyait pas le plafond.

 _Jim, de l'hôpital ?_

Le sol était humide. Des gouttes d'eau chutaient, par myriade, sur son front. Il était détrempé. Mais d'où venait cette eau ?

 _Ah, Ah, Ah, Staying Alive._

Il ne voyait pas non plus les murs qui l'enfermait. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il était dans un lieu clos. Il le sentait à la manière dont les chuchotis, les éclats de voix qui l'entouraient se répercutaient, en écho, contre des parois invisibles. Un air de chanson, aussi, qui tournait, tournait autour de lui, dans une litanie mystique, un disque rayé, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots.

 _Première erreur. James Moriarty n'est pas humain. C'est une araignée…_

Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, comme entravé. Ses poignets, ses chevilles semblaient privées de sang. Il ne les sentait plus.

 _Je t'avais donné mon numéro. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?_

Il savait qu'il avait mal, terriblement mal au crâne. Mais il s'en moquait. Sur le moment, la douleur lui semblait lointaine.

 _Bon garçon. Obéit à ton père._

Il n'y avait aucune issu de secours visible. Etait-il coincé, enfermé ? Un étrange étau enserra son estomac. Il se sentait seul, désespérément seul.

Il voulait sortir d'ici. Il avait peur.

 _Il a tenté de te tuer, Sherlock. De te détruire…_

Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen de sortir ? Il devait sortir, il avait besoin de sortir. Il n'aimait pas rester dans le noir. L'eau continuait à goutter, dégoulinant le long de son front, se logeant dans son cou. C'était froid. Il avait peur.

 _Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant…_

Une légère lumière perça, quelque part, en haut de ce plafond qu'il ne voyait pas. Un rayon de soleil tomba, tout au fond du puit où il était coincé. Le froid s'estompa, un peu. Tout à coup, il pouvait voir les murs. Ce qui lui semblait lointain, hors de portée, se révélait être de simples parois de pierre, grossièrement taillée.

 _I want to break free…_

L'eau ne coulait plus. Soudainement, son visage était sec. La lumière l'éblouie, si bien qu'il dut en fermer les yeux…

Et James les rouvrit, brusquement, reprenant pied avec la réalité concrète de ce qui l'entourait.

Il sentit quelque chose de mou, sous sa tête. Quelque chose de doux, de chaud. Un oreiller.

Il était allongé. Le matelas était dur, peu confortable. Il se sentait endolori.

Il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était attaché, maintenu au barreau de son lit. Les liens étaient trop serrés. On ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe. Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe.

Son crâne l'élançait, brutalement. Il sentait le sang, palpitant contre ses tempes. Une odeur de formol, de médecine flottait autour de lui.

Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Il les devinait sales, poisseux.

Il y avait du bruit, autour de lui. Des voix. Des pas. Des raclements de chaises, contre un parquet vieillot.

« … s'éveille. »

C'était une voix féminine, à sa gauche. Elle lui semblait familière. Qui était-ce ?

Il tenta de tourner la tête. Il y renonça, lorsqu'une pointe de souffrance -sûrement une lance en fer chauffé à blanc- lui vrilla les tempes, transperça son cerveau. Un geignement pitoyable lui échappa.

Un visage se pencha, presque immédiatement, vers lui. Cette fois, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître Sherlock Holmes, dont les yeux semblaient briller… de soulagement. D'inquiétude. D'agacement. Il s'efforça de lui rendre son regard, de maintenir ses paupières ouvertes. Il ne s'expliquait pas très bien l'étrange éclat joyeux qui éclot de sa poitrine, lorsqu'il vit le visage du détective.

 _Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant… seule personne qui égalait son intelligence… côté des anges… violon… Reichenbach… semblable à lui… Chapeau marrant… Némésis… Carl Power… Il était important, il était le plus important, il était sa vie…_

Il prit conscience de la chaleur anormale de son corps. Il avait de la fièvre.

La moitié des mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit face à Sherlock ne faisaient pas le moindre sens pour lui. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment frustrant, là-dedans – il détestait _savoir_ sans _comprendre._

Visiblement, le détective avait eu un accrochage avec quelqu'un. Le côté gauche de sa mâchoire avait une très jolie teinte prune, qui tranchait particulièrement avec la blancheur précieuse de sa peau. Mais qui pourrait vouloir frapper Sherlock ?

 _Toi, bougre d'imbécile. Et tu as déjà essayé de faire pire._

Un autre visage entra en périphérie de son champ de vision. C'était une femme, jeune, dont les cheveux châtains, maladroitement ramenés en queue de cheval, cascadait sur ses épaules, dans une multitude de reflet ocre et doré. Elle les avait, de toute évidence, attachés par obligation. Ce n'était pas par choix, parce que cela lui allait bien, mais parce que c'était une nécessité. Elle devait donc travailler dans un milieu où l'hygiène était importante. Probablement médecine, si on tenait compte des regards sérieux et concentrés qu'elle lui jetait, examinant ses yeux, son bandage avec un intérêt professionnel. Mais elle n'avait pas forcément l'habitude des patients humains, ou tout simplement vivant. C'était évident, compte tenu de ses quelques hésitations, son apparent manque de confiance en elle, lorsqu'elle tâta précautionneusement son cou pour en chercher le pouls. Peut-être une vétérinaire, peut-être une légiste.

Et, toujours, cette agaçante sensation de familiarité. Il connaissait ce visage, il connaissait cette femme, mais son nom lui échappait, désespérément, de même que le pourquoi de cette connaissance.

Où l'avait-il rencontré ?

Il n'était pas proche d'elle. Elle avait l'air franchement dégoûtée, à l'idée de le toucher. Répugnée, à l'idée de le soigner.

Elle retira bien vite sa main, les sourcils froncés, l'expression oscillant entre satisfaction et regret.

« Il s'est stabilisé. »

James n'aurait pas pu se méprendre sur le soulagement flagrant qui éclaira les yeux si bleus de Sherlock. Il aimait beaucoup la couleur de son regard. Il avait l'impression de se plonger dans un ciel d'été, sans nuages à l'horizon. C'était apaisant, et plus encore lorsqu'il y avait cette petite lueur qui s'allumait, comme un petit soleil, dans les iris saphir.

Il aurait tellement aimé savoir, exactement, ce que Sherlock était pour lui. Mais il ne savait plus, et c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant dans son état actuel.

« Tu peux parler ? » lui demanda le détective, l'expression soudainement avide.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, comme pour émettre un jugement. Mais un regard de Sherlock la fit se raviser, et elle se recula respectueusement, si bien qu'elle en sorti de son champ de vision.

 _Rougeur, soumission, refus de croiser son regard, elle est amoureuse._

Une pointe de jalousie, incompréhensible, transperça sa poitrine. Il grimaça.

Parler, donc.

Il pouvait faire ça, oui.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Sa gorge était sèche, plus sèche que l'écorce d'un chêne. Il eut beaucoup de mal à rassembler assez de salive pour émettre un son. Encore plus pour que ce son soit un mot cohérent.

« Oui, » croassa-t-il -et sa voix lui aurait flanqué les chocottes-.

Sherlock en parut néanmoins très satisfait, et lui sourit de moitié. James avait retrouvé assez de souvenir pour comprendre que c'était un spectacle rare, qu'il se devait de préserver. Et ce spectacle lui plut, immédiatement.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu tuer Sherlock ?

Parce que c'était ce que son frère -MY QUELQUE CHOSE, IL TROUVERAIT UN JOUR- avait dit. Il avait voulu le détruire.

Le tuer… le détruire…

 _Le brûler._

Il cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par ces pensées parasites. Dans ses oreilles résonna, moins d'une seconde, le doux clapotis de l'eau d'une piscine. Une image, brève, fugace, se forma devant ses yeux. Un bâtiment, plongé dans la nuit… Une grande piscine, illuminée… Deux silhouettes, face à lui… L'idée d'une bombe, d'une clé USB, qui semblaient avoir une place dans cette scène…

Et tout cela s'effaça, presque immédiatement, comme la craie estompée sur un tableau noir par une brosse trop usée. Un raclement de gorge, dans le coin d'extrême gauche de la pièce, attira son attention.

Il y avait donc une troisième personne dans la pièce et celle-ci n'avait, jusqu'à lors, pas encore parler.

Au ton de sa voix -bas, vibrant, presque un grondement-, cette personne là était furieuse. Furieuse contre qui ? Sherlock ? James ?

« Comme c'est touchant, Sherlock, » disait la voix. « Tu te souviens au moins de qui il s'agit, rassures moi ? »

Des deux, de toute évidence. La mâchoire du détective se crispa légèrement. Il cligna des yeux. Son regard s'accrocha, brièvement, à celui du blessé, avant de se détourner dans la direction de la voix.

Il semblerait que James ait découvert l'origine de l'hématome sur sa joue.

« Je m'en souviens parfaitement, John, » grinça le détective. « Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. »

John, donc.

 _Johnny-Boy._

Une image tremblotante émergea péniblement, quelque part, dans son esprit. Un homme assez petit, carré, les yeux doux, le sourire avenant, aimable. Toujours dans les pattes de Sherly.

 _Bombe. Sniper._

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, » gronda John, se contenant visiblement. « Tu ne fais que discuter tranquillement avec Moriarty. Vraiment, je me demande bien ce qui pourrait poser problème. »

Moriarty. Encore ce nom étrange, qui semblait le désigner, lui.

Moriarty… n'était-ce pas un personnage de conte de fée ?

 _Jim Moriarty. Salut !_

 _…_ _ouverture du procès… Moriarty contre La Couronne…_

 _Mr. Moriarty, la mission a été menée à bien…_

Il n'aimait pas ce nom. Il remuait des choses, dans son palais mental, des portes dérobées, des portes sombres, profondément obscures, fermées à triple tour. Il n'avait pas le courage de les ouvrir, il ne voulait pas les ouvrir.

Qu'on cesse de prononcer ce nom.

« Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas, » aboya Sherlock.

James tressauta légèrement, lorsqu'il sentit la main du détective s'appuyer sur le matelas, juste à côté de lui, provoquant un léger renfoncement. Sherly venait de gratifier son support d'un coup de poing.

Son poignet gauche le tança, à moitié cisaillé par ce qui semblait être un rebord de lit métallique trop aiguisé. Il ne put même pas l'en écarter. Il était attaché.

La jeune femme retint son souffle, à côté d'eux. John émit une exclamation colérique.

« C'est ça ! Comme le fait que tu sois en vie, de toute évidence ! »

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre. Fasciné, James observa, attentivement, l'expression de culpabilité qui se peignit sur ses traits. C'était passionnant. Le détective était passionnant.

La pression de son poing dans le matelas s'atténua. Ses doigts s'étendirent, ses muscles se détendirent, ses épaules se dénouèrent. Il le sentit l'effleurer, presque par accident, lorsqu'il se redressa, pour faire pleinement face à John.

« C'est bien plus compliqué que cela, et tu le sais, » murmura-t-il, le teint blême.

« Oh, bien sûr, » fit John, amer. « C'est toujours plus compliqué, avec toi. »

Un grincement. Il avait esquissé un pas, s'était rapproché de la porte.

« Ouvre-moi ça. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Sherlock s'empressa d'obéir, la tête basse. James s'appliqua à se faire tout petit, dans ses draps. Il avait l'impression de sentir le regard flamboyant de John sur lui.

Un long moment, presque interminable, sembla s'étirer. Il pouvait vaguement entendre le « tip-tip » régulier des codes tapés par Sherlock, les cliquetis métalliques des clés qu'il insérait dans les serrures. La femme bougea aussi, à côté de lui. James croisa brièvement son regard, alors qu'elle s'avançait, à son tour, vers la porte. Il n'aurait pas sû interpréter la signification de son expression, durant la brève seconde que dura leur contact oculaire.

Dans un « SCHTAC » sec, des petites fléchettes partirent se planter au plafond. Il maîtrisa de justesse un petit frisson.

Les pas de John et de la femme s'éloignèrent, crissèrent sur le gravier. Ceux de Sherlock, au contraire, revinrent vers lui.

Le détective se stoppa, près de lui, juste à côté du lit, le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce que James ne voyait pas.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'assit, sur le bord du matelas, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

L'irlandais sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Il savait que Sherlock ne se montrait jamais -au grand jamais- dans une telle position de faiblesse. Et il n'aimait pas -pas du tout- le voir dans cet état-là. Quelque chose, dans son cœur, lui disait que Sherlock Holmes n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'être faible, et encore moins devant lui… Devant « Moriarty ».

Il déglutit, inspira lourdement. Une légère panique s'insinua, lentement, dans son esprit.

Qu'était-il supposé faire ?


	5. La Femme quitte la scène

CHAPITRE 4

Mycroft Holmes boudait.

Oh, bien sûr, il était parfaitement au courant que ce n'était pas digne de lui, que c'était puéril, que c'était ridicule. Mais, que diable, comment était-il supposé réagir ?

Il avait pourtant essayé de se montrer compréhensif.

Ça n'avait pas suffi.

Donc, il s'était montré _très_ compréhensif.

Et il avait presque réussi à oublier le fait qu'il avait laissé son frère tout seul avec… Non. Il avait oublié. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il avait beaucoup pris sur lui, aussi, pour se forcer à repartir, à rentrer à Londres. Il voulait bien admettre que la perspective de retrouver son fauteuil moelleux l'avait fortement motivé, certes. Mais il n'avait cessé, durant le trajet, de tourner son portable entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, le parapluie trônant fièrement sur le siège à ses côtés.

Il en avait noté les moindres aspérités, les moindres petits défauts, pour ce qui semblait être un bon millier de fois. Les petites fissures, le long de la coque, témoignant de son léger agacement de l'après-midi. L'écran, plein de trace de doigt et d'empreintes digitales, qu'il allait devoir changer en rentrant. La cassure, prêt de la prise dédiée aux écouteurs, dues à la seule fois où il avait voulu écouter quelque chose comme un être humain banal, et s'était fait tirer ses écouteurs par un pickpockets dans le métro. Il en avait eu mal aux oreilles pendant des jours. Et il en avait décidé que, décidément, il aimait bien entendre les gens arriver.

Cependant, malgré cela, il lui avait fallu les cinq heures nécessaires au trajet de retour, les cinq minutes de son escalade des escaliers -l'ascenseur étant, évidemment, en panne. A quoi cela servait de travailler au gouvernement si c'est pour avoir du matériel défectueux ? -, les trente secondes pour ranger son cher parapluie, s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et commander un whisky, et le quart d'heure qui était nécessaire pour déverrouiller son portable avant, d'enfin, se décider à envoyer un message à Sherlock.

 _Toujours en vie ? M.H_

Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela s'adressait à son frère ou à son invité. Et il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir, en fait. Il n'avait envoyé ce message que par bienséance, comme le lui dictait son rôle d'ainé. Il avait fait ça par devoir, pas par implication personnelle.

Puisqu'il n'était pas inquiet.

Pourquoi serait-il inquiet ?

L'inquiétude relève des sentiments, et Mycroft n'y connaissait rien en sentiments.

Ce serait donc absurde de croire qu'il s'inquiétait. Qu'allez-vous penser, Lecteur ? Cet homme vous juge. Vous ne devriez pas imaginer des choses aussi ridicules que cela. Faites vos recherches, que diable. Renseignez-vous. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Ce n'était pas non plus l'inquiétude qui le faisait bouder, maintenant.

C'était simplement la vexation de ne recevoir aucune réponse. C'était tout. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Certainement pas. Simplement, on ne l'ignorait pas. Question de principe.

Ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock pouvait être mort. Comme si Sherlock pourrait avoir été attaqué par des groupuscules extrémistes. Comme si les cravates qui retenaient Moriarty pouvaient s'être détachées. Comme si celui-ci pouvait avoir agressé Sherlock à coup de petite pelle en plastique. Comme si une bombe atomique avait pu atterrir malencontreusement sur le chalet. Tout cela était parfaitement ridicule, après tout.

Ces idées ne lui avaient, de toute façon, même pas traversé l'esprit. Pas du tout. Jamais.

 _Qu'est ce que j'avais dit, à propos de l'interdiction d'ignorer mes appels et mes messages ? M.H_

Il fixa l'écran, de longues secondes. Puis de longues minutes. Un domestique déposa, enfin, son verre de whisky à côté de lui.

Il le vida d'une traite.

Probablement devait il être malade. Il sentait son cœur, qui battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine. Et ses mains tremblaient.

Sûrement de la tachycardie. Il savait que ça pouvait se montrer fréquent chez les personnes atteintes d'obésité. Mycroft ne l'était plus, certes, mais sait-on jamais.

Miraculeusement, une icône de petite enveloppe apparue sur l'écran de veille de son Samsung. Il dut faire un très gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas s'en saisir immédiatement. Et ce très gros effort ne fut même pas suffisant, puisqu'il tendit furtivement la main, avec la rapidité d'une vipère fondant sur une malheureuse souris.

 _Tu crois vraiment que j'écoutes tout ce que tu dis ? S.H_

 _Je ne te savais pas si naïf. S.H_

 _A moins que ce ne soit simplement la démonstration de ton incommensurable égocentrisme, qui te fait croire que tu es le centre du monde ? S.H_

Et Mycroft bouda de nouveau.

Pas pour la même raison, néanmoins.

Qu'on lui explique pourquoi son petit frère se montrait si ingrat, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Il poussa un long soupir, appuya sa nuque contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux, se frotta doucement les tempes. Vraiment, c'était trop de soucis, pour lui. Trop de tracas. Il était beaucoup trop vieux pour ça.

 _Et bien, peut-être pas le centre du monde. M.H_

 _Mais le centre du Royaume-Unis, certainement. M.H_

Vraiment, tout cela le fatiguait. Il commanda un autre whisky.

En parlant de Royaume-Unis. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait, sous la forme de cette pile de feuille et de dossier, qui s'élevait en tour lugubre sur son beau bureau en bois d'acajou.

 _Attends, ne bouge pas, je sens quelque chose… S.H_

 _Ah, oui ! S.H_

 _Cette odeur de vantardise, purulant et dégoulinant de tes messages suffisants. S.H_

 _Baudelaire disait « La ville est gonflée de pus », pas vrai ? S.H_

 _Et bien, je trouve qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « Mycroft Holmes est gonflée de pus ». S.H_

 _Le pus étant ici le dédain et le mépris que tu repends en vague nauséabondes autour de toi. S.H_

Il se releva, lentement. S'étira. Ses muscles lui semblaient douloureux, fatigué. Son visage était néanmoins calme, apaisé. C'est d'un pas tranquille qu'il rejoint son bureau, un léger sourire fleurissant presque malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, Mycroft Holmes ressembla à n'importe quel être humain, inconscient du soulagement qui se dépeignait sur ses traits.

 _Je trouve que tu bavasses beaucoup, aujourd'hui, Sherlock. M.H_

 _Enfin, je suppose qu'« il » ne doit pas être très causant. M.H_

 _Si tu as tant besoin de t'épancher, fais-moi plaisir, et répond un peu plus vite, la prochaine fois. M.H_

 _J'ai d'autres choses à gérer, d'autrement plus importantes. M.H_

Puis le masque glacial de l'homme du gouvernement reprit son droit.

Toute trace de « sentiment » disparu. Ce n'est pas à quoi il était habitué, ce n'était pas le propre de Mycroft, de ressentir.

Il oublia bien vite la sensation chaleureuse, ronronnant au creux de son ventre.

Et c'est à peine s'il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son portable, lorsqu'il se ralluma de nouveau.

 _Je n'y manquerais pas. S.H_

 _Enfin. S.H_

 _Si, sûrement. S.H_

 _Et, pour répondre à ta question… Oui, il est vivant. S.H_

OoOooOooOoo

Mrs. Hudson traînait ses pantoufles usagées dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, les yeux baissés, songeuse.

Elle tenait, dans sa main gauche, qui n'était pas très assurée, le grand balai qui lui avait permis de dépoussiérer un peu les escaliers. Elle n'était pas montée plus haut. Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Il lui avait semblé, lorsqu'elle était entrée, quelques heures plus tôt, entendre un air lancinant de violon, aux étages supérieurs. Elle s'était figée, avait tendu l'oreille, désespérément. Son cœur s'était gonflé, un instant, d'espoir.

Mais non. Ce n'était que le vent, s'engouffrant dans la maisonnée, par la fenêtre ouverte du salon de ses… de son locataire, désormais.

Elle était restée un long moment, sur son palier. La porte ouverte sur la rue, la main renfermée sur son petit sac de course, anéantie par un espoir trop vite retiré. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle avait véritablement mesuré l'étendu de la perte de Sherlock.

Elle avait pleuré. Ce n'avait été, d'abord, que quelques larmes timides. Puis ce fut des torrents, si bien qu'elle dut se rattraper aux murs pour ne pas chuter à terre. Elle avait pleuré, longtemps, sans la moindre attention pour ses courses répandues à ses pieds.

Et elle s'était calmée, naturellement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là. Sûrement ne le saurait-elle jamais. Mais elle s'était sentie mieux, un peu. Plus légère. Elle s'était essuyé les yeux, et avait entrepris de ramasser toutes ses affaires, éclatées sur le tapis.

Elle s'était décidée à entamer son ménage du printemps. Son pauvre John serait sûrement un peu mieux dans une maison propre, le malheureux.

Mais la nuit était tombée, désormais, et le docteur n'était pas rentré.

Mrs. Hudson n'avait pas spécialement pour habitude de s'inquiéter sur les faits et gestes de ses colocataires. Les deux hommes avaient toujours eu une vie originale, qu'elle avait renoncé à suivre avec attention.

Mais suite aux derniers évènements, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être inquiète pour lui. Il était seul, désormais.

Il ne fallait pas rester seul quand on était en deuil, elle le savait bien.

Mais où était John Watson, dans ce cas ?

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock Holmes ne réagit pas tout de suite, lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, la chaîne de cravate attachée à la tête de lit bouger légèrement. Il n'avait, à vrai dire, pas vraiment envie de s'y intéresser.

Son front se cala, un peu mieux, dans la paume de ses mains. Elles sentaient encore le sang, l'humidité. Il devrait prendre une douche, dès que possible.

Il pouvait entendre, dehors, par la porte grande ouverte -Mycroft en ferait une syncope- des éclats de voix. John semblait passer ses nerfs sur Molly.

Ou peut-être, simplement, sur la nature, les graviers, et les petits tapons de neige.

Une boule se forma, au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, de ce genre de sensation. C'était désagréable. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, actuellement… se renfermer sur lui-même, se réfugier dans son palais mental, et faire abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Oui… il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, de quelle que façon que ce soit…

Mais il ne put que réagir lorsque la main de Moriarty, par il ne savait quel miracle, se posa sur son avant-bras, d'un geste mou. Le contact était chaud, doux. Passif.

Perturbant.

Il se releva, d'un bond, se retournant vivement pour foudroyer l'irlandais du regard. Celui-ci semblait avoir utiliser toute la liberté de mouvement laissée par ses menottes improvisées et le bordage saucisson de Mycroft pour étendre la main, le bras, et parvenir à le toucher. Il était même parvenu à tourner sa tête de côté, à la soulever légèrement, alors que Molly avait parié sur le fait qu'il n'oserait faire le moindre mouvement de ce genre avant une bonne semaine.

Le geste semblait d'ailleurs lui avoir coûté beaucoup trop de force. Sa main retomba mollement sur le matelas, et un geignement douloureux franchit ses lèvres.

Le rythme cardiaque du détective s'apaisa, un peu, presque à regret. Il resta, un instant, les bras ballant, planté à côté du lit sans véritablement savoir quoi faire.

Moriarty ne le quitta pas de regard, légèrement haletant. Une étincelle étrange brillait dans ces yeux. Sherlock ne pensait pas que ce soit celle de la fièvre.

 _Aucune agressivité dans le geste. Simple effleurement. Quel but ?_

Le petit brun tenta un petit sourire, un peu contrit, un peu mal à l'aise, et grimaça comiquement. L'air de dire « Rhôô, Sherly, franchement, eh, reprends-toi, tu vaux mieux que ça, ne devient par une serpillière, si tu ne veux pas que je te surnomme Sherpilliock. »

 _Réconfort. C'était une tentative de réconfort._

 _…_ _What the… ?_

« Je ne vais pas… t'égorger, tu sais, » croassa Moriarty, d'une voix qui n'était pas tout à fait compréhensible.

De l'humour. Voilà qu'il faisait de l'humour, maintenant.

Et les voilà de retour au tutoiement. Abandonnait-il son simili d'amnésie ?

Sherlock soupira lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sentait ses boucles, grasses sous ses doigts.

Oui, décidément, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

« Je suis sûr que tu y arriverais. Même privé de tes mains, de tes pieds, de tes dents. »

L'irlandais grimaça, de nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une grimace comique. C'était une grimace frustrée, douloureuse. Sa main se crispa sur les draps. Ses doigts étaient tremblants.

Le détective n'aimait pas le voir trembler. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait tenté de fourrer une arme dans sa bouche.

« Oh, non, je ne crois pas, » articula-t-il. « Oh, non, non, non. »

Cela ressemblait très fortement à du déni. C'était d'autant plus marquant qu'il avait _vraiment_ l'air de ne pas apprécier _du tout_ l'idée d'un Sherlock égorgé.

Intéressant.

Il l'observa, un instant, légèrement intrigué, alors qu'il se rembrunissait à vue d'œil. Oui. Intéressant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette voix éraillée était vraiment trop pénible à écouter. Il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça, non ?

Il balaya la pièce du regard, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser déstabilisé par la litanie de « non » marmonnés par Moriarty. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers l'affreux petit lavabo en mosaïque bleu, qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, feignant de pas voir, au passage, par la porte ouverte, John qui jetait rageusement des pierres dans le vide, au dehors.

« Non, non, non, non, » faisait l'irlandais, le ton de plus en plus enfantin.

Sherlock sentit, malgré lui, une minuscule sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il tourna le robinet, se saisit d'un verre. Le criminel consultant devait être parfaitement déshydraté, depuis le temps.

A l'instant même où il entendit le bruit de l'eau, Moriarty se tut. Le détective put l'entendre déglutir.

« … Tu comptes m'inonder encore, Sherlock ? » s'enquit-il, l'air de toute évidence moyennement enchanté par l'idée.

 _Ah, ah ! Le retour du prénom ! Amnésie, mon œil._

… Quoique. Après tout, Mycroft l'avait prononcé devant lui… non ?

Trop tôt, toujours trop tôt pour déterminer exactement ce à quoi jouait Moriarty. Ses actions n'étaient, de toute façon, pas vraiment cohérentes.

Honnêtement. Pourquoi sa Némésis tenterait de le réconforter ? C'était ridicule.

Il ferma le robinet, traversa à grand pas la pièce, tenant le verre peut-être trop rempli en équilibre. Quelques gouttes tombaient, formait un petit chemin de tâche humide sur le parquet poussiéreux.

L'irlandais tentait de le suivre du regard, sans grand succès. Il n'arrivait pas à se redresser assez pour voir autre chose que le plafond et le haut du crâne de Sherlock, lorsque celui-ci passait dans un rayon d'un mètre.

Le détective posa le verre sur la table de nuit, entreprit de farfouiller dans la trousse de soin de Molly.

« Sherlock ? » geint Moriarty, de toute évidence horripilé par le fait de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Ah ! » triompha le détective, satisfait de sa découverte.

« Quoi, « ah » ? » s'inquiéta le petit brun, se tortillant pitoyablement dans ses liens et ses couvertures pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Sherlock l'ignora magnifiquement, versant quelques cuillères du miel préféré de la légiste dans son verre d'eau.

Il se demanda brièvement quel genre de conclusion Moriarty pouvait bien tirer des sons qu'il entendait.

 _Eau, tintement de verre, tintement métallique, bouteille qu'on débouche, ou flacon, est-ce qu'il prépare un truc empoisonné ? Est-ce qu'il prépare des instruments de tortures ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me répond pas ?_

« Sherly, ne m'ignores pas, » gronda l'irlandais -et c'était sûrement la première fois depuis son suicide raté qu'il agissait comme Sherlock savait qu'il devrait agir.

A pas tranquille, le détective retourna à son chevet, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le regard de Moriarty se partageait entre colère, mécontentement, curiosité, peur -qu'est-ce que… ?- et une bouderie franchement gamine. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu ressembler à cet homme en Westwood, qu'il avait un jour vu, debout près d'une piscine, hurlant que, de toute façon, les gens mourraient un jour.

L'attention du blessé se fixa immédiatement vers le verre, et il eut, pendant un instant, l'air parfaitement suspicieux.

Puis son expression se détendit. Il semblait s'être fait une petite idée du contenu.

« Tu n'aimes pas être ignoré, n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Sherlock, les yeux étrangement pétillant.

Il tira une chaise près de la tête de lit, détaillant avec intérêt la moue exagérée qu'adopta l'irlandais. Moriarty aimait vraiment les mimiques théâtrales, de toute évidence.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu imaginer Richard Brook comme un acteur, passionné de conte pour enfant, pour lui servir de couverture.

« Je déteste ça, » approuva le petit brun, reprenant, l'espace de quelque seconde, l'expression atrocement lisse et neutre qu'il avait à son réveil dans le camion.

Le détective haussa un sourcil. C'était intéressant, tout de même, ce besoin d'attention.

Lui-même n'aimait pas spécialement être ignoré, mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Mycroft l'ignorait toujours quand ils étaient petits. Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son petit frère prenne ça comme une invitation à l'entraîner dans ses jeux de pirates. Mais Sherlock en avait gardé une rancune parfaitement puérile. Il avait toujours rêvé de déguiser le phacochère en Monsieur Mousse de Peter Pan.

Maintenant, c'était plutôt John qui l'ignorait. Surtout quand il se mettait à tirer dans les murs parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il était si extraordinairement intelligent que son cerveau ne se mettait jamais en veille !

Enfin, Sherlock tolérait qu'on l'ignore, puisqu'en contrepartie, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'écouter parler, s'il en avait véritablement besoin. Même Mycroft, quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

Mais Moriarty… avait-il, lui aussi, quelqu'un à qui parler ? Des subordonnés, peut-être. Des larbins trop terrifiés pour oser le rembarrer.

Vous parlez de confidents.

Sans véritablement en prendre conscience, le détective pensa, presque abstraitement, qu'il ne devrait peut-être plus l'ignorer ainsi.

« J'en prends note, » murmura-t-il. « Ouvre la bouche. »

L'irlandais plissa légèrement les yeux, avant d'obéir, comme à regret. Sherlock porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Il s'avéra que faire boire quelqu'un de cette manière est plus compliqué qu'il en a l'air, puisque la moitié du liquide finit un peu partout sur le visage du criminel.

… en même temps, si celui-ci ne s'était pas mis à rire comme un imbécile, ça aurait sûrement été plus facile.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle ! » siffla Sherlock, à moitié dépité.

Moriarty articula quelque chose, de parfaitement incompréhensible. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées de rouge. Ses iris pétillaient, d'un amusement sincère qui n'avait rien de sombre, de mauvais. C'était probablement la première fois que le détective voyait un tel spectacle. Et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas encore écrasé le verre sur le crâne pour manifester son mécontentement.

Parce que c'était un spectacle fascinant. Celui d'un Moriarty infiniment humain, riant simplement, comme le ferait un enfant.

Et Sherlock se dit que l'irlandais n'aurait jamais fait ça, en temps normal. Parce que son sourire avait toujours été faux, sa joie malsaine, ses plaisanteries soigneusement calculées pour sembler ignobles.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose -n'importe quoi- qui, quelque part, devait l'empêcher de rire sincèrement. Quelque chose qui devait avoir éteint toute envie d'amusement, toute trace de joie, dans l'esprit développé de Moriarty, et qu'il ne pouvait plus que feindre.

« Je ne pensais pas, » répéta le petit brun, entre deux discrets hoquets hilares, « que tu serais du genre à mettre du miel dans l'eau que tu me fais boire, comme une parfaite infirmière. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Ne réagit même pas à sa comparaison avec une stupide femme en blanc.

Quelque que soit la chose qui avait parasité la part joyeuse de Moriarty… Elle semblait à présent complètement oubliée.

Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Oh, oui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Quelque part dans cette caboche, l'irlandais se souvenait de Sherlock. Peut-être se souvenait-il même de beaucoup d'autre chose.

Mais il y avait des trous. Un éboulement, bloquant quelques pièces reculées de son palais mental.

 _Et merde. Sa mémoire a bien été touchée._

OoOooOooOoo

Irène Adler s'étira langoureusement, étendue sur son canapé en cuir précieux.

Elle se sentait pâteuse, engourdie. Peut-être avait-elle pris un verre de trop. Mais elle avait eu envie de vin- de beaucoup de vin.

C'était tant mieux, en soi. Elle ne sentait quasiment rien, une agréable sensation d'allégresse ronronnant au creux de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas même pris soin de nouer comme il le convenait son peignoir blanc, doux au touché. Une partie de sa peau, de son ventre pâle était exposée, caressé par la lumière orangée de ses lampes.

Elle savait bien que la nuit était tombée. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil.

Elle tendit la main droite, effleura le goulot de la bouteille, déposé prêt du canapé. Elle avait encore soif.

Plus que cela, sa tête lui tournait. Elle ne devait pas être assez ivre, sûrement.

Bien sûr, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de se laisser ainsi aller. Cela faisait d'elle une femme faible, et Irène Adler n'était pas une femme faible.

Cependant, il y avait eu ces nouvelles, dans le journal… et elle s'était sentie mal, vraiment mal.

Alors, elle avait ouvert son minibar, et avait bien vidé la moitié de son contenu. Elle résistait de toute façon très bien à l'alcool. Il lui était même arrivé, plusieurs fois, de boire plus de whisky irlandais que Jim. Et Dieu savait qu'il avait une excellente descente. C'était d'ailleurs très drôle de le voir complétement soûl.

Maintenant, c'était elle qui était soûle. Déchéance. Qui eu cru que cette femme, avachie, échouée sur son canapé, pouvait avoir, un an plus tôt, presque soumise l'Angleterre à ses pieds ?

Personne.

La bouteille lui échappa, s'écrasa au sol dans un tintement fracassant. Irène gronda, douloureusement. Le son raisonnait dans sa tête, brutal, violent.

Quelques points noirs venaient déjà troubler sa vision.

Des points noirs…

Elle n'avait tout de même pas bu à ce point… si ?

Un grincement de parquet se fit entendre, derrière sa tête, tout près du canapé.

Elle entendit, vaguement, le bruit effilé d'une lame, qu'on retirerait de son fourreau.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Ses membres, ses paupières lui semblait lourde. Sa tête lui tournait.

Elle vit, dans un éclair argenté, le poignard se planter dans son ventre exposé, dans sa peau pâle. Elle n'émit pas un son, pas même lorsque le sang goutta, doucement, presque artistiquement, le long de sa chair encore chaude.

Elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir eu mal.

Elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir eu peur.

Une dernière pensée fila, dans son esprit, avant de se faire avaler toute entière par les brumes obscures.

 _Sherlock Holmes… je n'aurais pas mis longtemps à te rejoindre. J'aurais aimé dîner avec toi…_

Un souffle plus tard, Irène Adler, la Femme, était morte.

 **OoOooOooOoo**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre... merci à Mimi Kitsune pour sa review ! J'espère que cette suite de plaira...**


	6. Le soldat revient de guerre

CHAPITRE 5

 **Bon. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus en retard que d'habitude. Mais c'est juste que je n'avais pas fini de l'écrire, et que ça prend du temps, ces petits choses là :D**

 **Donc, tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fanfiction, et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir x)**

 **Tom-Tom** **: aaah merci, ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire x'D contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Mimi-Kitsune** **: et oui, beaucoup de mystère et tout... je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une simple romance, pas avec ces personnages et le potentiel qui en découle. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te donnera un début de réponse... Juste, si Mrs. Hudson n'est pas au courant, c'est simplement que John ne l'a pas prévenue quand il est parti avec Molly ! Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents...**

John Watson souffla, lourdement. D'un grand geste, il propulsa une nouvelle pierre dans le vide en contrebas. Il la perdit très vite de vue. La nuit était tombée, depuis quelques temps déjà, et la seule source de lumière provenait de la porte grande ouverte de la cabane, découpant un large rectangle orange dans les graviers et les congères enneigées.

Le docteur porta la main à sa tête, soudainement très las. Il avait usé le peu de force qu'il lui restait dans sa démonstration de rage, de colère. Molly s'approcha à petit pas de lui. Elle n'avait pas articulé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Elle l'avait simplement regardé faire, l'air grave et songeur.

John ne comprenait pas son calme. Certes, elle était au courant pour la survie de Sherlock. Mais elle avait dû s'occuper, il y avait à peine deux heures de cela, d'un homme qui s'était servi d'elle comme d'un jouet, et qui s'était depuis longtemps déclaré comme étant leur pire ennemi. Il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir vu trembler, lorsqu'elle avait défait le bandage ensanglanté. Son visage dépeignait à la fois dégout, mépris, et, peut-être, un brin d'effroi, devant l'étendue sanglante qui avait immédiatement jaillit de la blessure.

John avait, dans un premier temps, refusé catégoriquement de lui prêter main forte. Certes, il était médecin. Certes, il se devait de porter secours à tout homme en détresse. Mais Moriarty n'était pas un homme, il était le monstre en Westwood qui avait détruit la vie de son meilleur ami et tenté de le faire sauter d'un toit. Mais il y avait eu l'expression de Sherlock, alors qu'il observait le blessé, le teint pâle… inquiet. Effrayé.

Le grand Sherlock Holmes était effrayé par la possibilité de la mort de James Moriarty. Pire encore, cette mort probable semblait lui causer un grand désarroi. John avait pu le voir, dans son regard, dans ses lèvres pincées, dans ses poings serrés sur le tissu poisseux de sang de son pantalon. Et que dire de toute l'eau qu'il avait versé sur le visage du criminel, dans l'espoir de le maintenir en vie… !

Alors, John avait pris sur lui. Il avait mis de côté sa douleur, sa colère, sa rancœur, et s'était approché de James Moriarty. Avec Molly, il s'était échiné à réduire l'hémorragie, désinfecter la plaie, la recoudre plus proprement que ce que les précédentes infirmières avaient fait. Il avait ignoré les geignements étouffés du criminel, ses frissons de fièvre. Il avait fait abstractions de son visage, tant honnis, de ses cheveux collant de gel. Il avait fait ça, parce que Sherlock en avait eu besoin.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas que John n'en voulait pas au détective. Bien au contraire. Jamais il n'avait tant été en rage.

Mais, si Sherlock était un horrible connard, égoïste, égocentrique, cruel, suffisant, méprisant, et assez stupide pour emmener dans sa cachette la dernière personne qui aurait dû y avoir une place, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur ami de John. Son plus précieux ami.

Et maintenant, John se sentait las, terriblement las. Parce que la colère l'avait déserté. Parce que ses forces l'avaient déserté. Parce qu'il était désemparé, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien pouvoir faire.

Molly posa doucement une main sur son épaule, le guida doucement, mais fermement, vers le chalet.

Il se laissa faire, trop épuisé, trop démoralisé pour opposer ne serait-ce que la moindre résistance. Il ne jeta pas le moindre regard à Sherlock, au lit sur lequel il était assis, lorsqu'il entra. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait peur de voir revenir sa colère.

A la place, il tira une chaise, s'y laissa tomber.

Molly s'était approchée, comme à regret, du chevet du malade, et semblait occupée à l'ausculter.

« … Depuis combien de temps s'est-il endormi ? » s'enquit-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Peut-être une heure, » répondit la voix de Sherlock, basse, rauque, fatiguée.

John leva brièvement les yeux. Moriarty semblait effectivement assoupi, les yeux clos, la respiration calme. Il ne tremblait plus autant de fièvre que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était sûrement un bon signe. Mais il était bien incapable de le voir comme tel.

Sherlock, par contre, ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant. Les yeux creusés de cernes noirs, les cheveux gras et ébouriffés, le teint de craie, les lèvres légèrement bleuis. Il avait maladroitement noué son écharpe autour de son cou, faisant fi des tâches de sang qui y étaient encore visible. Mais son manteau reposait sur le lit, sur Moriarty, dans le but évident de lui tenir un peu chaud, malgré l'absence de chauffage dans la pièce, et la porte ouverte à tous les vents. Il avait même tenté d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, dont la pauvre flammèche vacillante semblait prête à s'éteindre à tout moment.

Le docteur baissa la tête. Il avait mal au cœur. Ce spectacle le dérangeait, profondément.

« Vous… avez pu parler ? » continua Molly, la voix douce.

« Oui, » murmura Sherlock. « Un peu. »

Il sembla marquer une hésitation. Il reprit, quelques secondes plus tard, d'un ton qui laissait deviner quelques traces de désarroi, d'incrédulité… d'inquiétude.

« Il semble… avoir perdu un certain nombre de ses souvenirs, Molly. »

La légiste se tut. John retint légèrement son souffle.

Moriarty ? Amnésique ? Quelle était encore que cette fantaisie ?

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, » admit, brusquement, la jeune femme. « Compte tenu de la trajectoire de la balle… »

Elle leva la main, pointa le crâne du blessé, le ton docte.

« La balle est entrée par le lobe frontal, affectant ainsi sa mémoire à court termes. Puis elle est partie se loger dans son lobe temporal, et c'est sa mémoire sémantique qui en a pâti… ajouté au traumatisme, il y avait fort à parier qu'il y allait avoir quelques trous dans sa galerie de souvenirs. »

Sherlock émit un petit grognement. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il observait l'irlandais, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'affliction, de la compassion.

« Mais les dégâts ne sont pas irrémédiables, » tempéra Molly, dans un soupir. « Tout devrait lui revenir, au fur et à mesure… bien que, de toute évidence, certaines séquelles restent à envisager. »

Le détective hocha la tête, maladroitement. D'un geste machinal, il replaça l'une des mains de Moriarty sur le matelas.

Un frisson parcourut la nuque de John. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans cette scène.

« Je comprends, » souffla-t-il. « Je comprends. »

Molly tenta un pauvre sourire. Elle aussi, semblait mal à l'aise. Son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir entre Sherlock et Moriarty.

« Je pense qu'un suivi médical sera nécessaire, » articula-t-elle, au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures.

Manifestement, l'idée la répugnait. Mais comme John un peu plus tôt, elle était prête à mettre tout son ressentiment de côté, pour les beaux yeux du détective. Prête à rester au chevet d'un être aussi ignoble que James Moriarty.

Parce que c'était important pour Sherlock.

Mais John…

John ne s'en sentait pas capable. Absolument pas capable.

Pas pour l'instant.

Non, il ne s'imaginait pas rester ici, pas une seconde de plus, à proximité de cet homme attaché, à proximité de son ami qui semblait perdre la tête.

Un tremblement le secoua. Il se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure.

« En ce qui me concerne, » coupa-t-il, sombrement, « je trouve préférable que je parte. Que je rentre à Londres. »

Il avait l'impression de trahir Sherlock, à partir ainsi. Mais rester était au-dessus de ses forces… Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de réfléchir à tout cela, d'ordonner ses idées.

« Ne serait-ce que pour Mrs. Hudson, » reprit-il, la tête basse. « Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. »

Son regard croisa celui de Sherlock, s'y ancra. Il ne bougea plus, retint son souffle. Il y brillait un tel découragement, une telle tristesse qu'il fut sur le point de revenir sur sa décision.  
Mais le détective força un sourire, un sourire légèrement grimaçant, et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, John. »

Le docteur déglutit, rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Sherlock se releva, lentement, prenant bien soin à ne pas réveiller l'irlandais par ce mouvement. En quelque pas, le sociopathe fut près de lui. Il sembla hésiter, planté ainsi devant sa chaise. Son regard était fuyant, tourné vers le plafond. Une légère buée sortait de ses lèvres, s'élevait en volute devant son visage.

Puis, doucement, comme avec espoir, il lui tendit la main.

« Pardon pour tout, » souffla-t-il. « Pardon, John. »

Alors le docteur sentit un poids s'écraser au fond de son estomac, au fond de sa gorge, de son œsophage. Ses yeux le piquèrent, un peu. Le décor autour de lui se fit abstrait, flou.

Il saisit fortement cette main- cette main qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir retoucher. Ses doigts agrippèrent les siens, dans une étreinte désespérée. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, il attira le grand brun contre lui, passa maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules.

Sherlock s'était d'abord raidi, avant de se détendre presque immédiatement. John sentit des larmes poindre. Il les retint à grande peine.

Rester ici lui semblait, tout à coup, comme une torture insoutenable.

« Sherlock, ne fais pas de bêtises. S'il te plaît. Et appelle-moi, tous les jours. »

Le détective émit un petit rire, un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

Quel genre de bêtise pouvait-il bien faire, de toute façon ? La pire dormait tranquillement dans ce lit, à quelques pas de lui.

« Je te le promets, » murmura-t-il. « Tous les jours. »

Alors, John Watson hocha la tête. Lâcha son meilleur ami, cette grande échalote de Sherlock Holmes. Puis, lentement, il quitta le chalet, s'emparant au passage des clés de la voiture de Molly.

Précautionneusement, il referma la porte derrière lui, prêt à esquiver un potentiel piège de Mycroft.

Enfin, à pas mesuré, sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna dans la nuit, inconscient des larmes roulant le long de ses joues creusées par la fatigue.

OoOooOooOoo

Greg Lestrade était enfoncé dans son confortable fauteuil de Scotland Yard, dégustant tranquillement un petit Earl Grey accompagné de biscuit.

Son regard allait et venait entre les lignes des différents rapports étalés sous ses yeux, rapidement, intensément. Il réfléchissait, réfléchissait comme il n'avait encore jamais réfléchi auparavant.

Le dossier de Richard Brook. Une partie du dossier Moriarty. Le rapport d'autopsie du Colonel Sébastian Moran. Tout défilait devant lui, s'imprimait sur ses rétines, avec une efficacité à toute épreuve.

Pourtant, Lestrade était proprement épuisé. Et, en temps normal, il aurait bien été incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Mais cette affaire là- cette affaire là le touchait de très près. Cette affaire était mêlée à Moriarty, et Moriarty était la raison pour laquelle Sherlock Holmes s'était donné la mort. Et l'inspecteur brûlait, de toute son âme, de confronter le criminel, de le faire payer pour toutes ses abominations.

Alors il travaillait, se plongeait dans ses réflexions comme jamais auparavant, avec abnégation, et un petit thé bien chaud. Sa lampe grésillait par à coup. Il était seul, dans son bureau, dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. Les autres -Donovan, Anderson- s'était retirés, pour un repos qu'ils jugeaient sûrement bien mérité.

Oh, Anderson lui avait, il est vrai, proposé de l'aider. Mais Lestrade avait refusé.

Il savait bien qu'Anderson regrettait, regrettait profondément le suicide de Sherlock. Qu'il s'en sentait coupable.  
Mais il n'en pensait pas moins que le détective n'avait été qu'une façade, et Lestrade ne tenait pas à l'impliquer dans une enquête telle que celle qu'il tenait à mener.

Pour lui, les choses étaient, pour l'instant, très simple. Richard Brook n'existait pas. Il ne pouvait pas exister. Mais Moriarty, lui, était réel.

Brook avait disparu à la mort de Sherlock. Moriarty ne devrait plus tarder à réapparaître. C'était une quasi-certitude. Tout ce que Lestrade avait à faire, d'ici là, c'était de décortiquer chaque donnée des deux dossiers, consciencieusement, pour découvrir la moindre petite faille qui ferait s'écrouler toute la machine du génie criminel. Et, plus que cela, il se devait de s'intéresser de très près au cas du Colonel Moran.

Puisque l'homme était affilié à Moriarty… il devait, peut-être, y avoir des failles, des imprécisions de ce côté-là. Il devait les trouver.

Et élucider son meurtre, par la même occasion. Car, compte tenu de l'identité pratiquement certaine de l'homme, il ne pouvait y avoir que deux options.

Soit James Moriarty l'avait tué, dans le but d'effacer, peut-être, toute trace de ces failles que Lestrade savait présente. Peut-être pour faire taire son subordonné, peut-être parce qu'il devenait trop encombrant.

Soit une tierce personne s'en était chargé, dans une attaque directe contre le réseau de Moriarty. Peut-être l'assassin en voulait-il simplement à Moran. Peut-être en voulait-il à Moriarty. Et, dans ce cas, Lestrade devrait en plus se charger d'étudier, avec une grande précision, la liste d'ennemi que s'était fait le criminel.

Ce qui risquait d'être long, très long.

Mais Lestrade s'en moquait. Il le ferait, parce que c'était une nécessité. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il retrouverait Moriarty, l'enverrait à son procès, et s'assurait, cette fois-ci, qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Il prit une légère inspiration, avant de se recentrer sur le dossier de Moran. L'autopsie avait été réalisée par un légiste stagiaire, puisque, apparemment, Molly avait décidé de partir. Comme ça. Sur un coup de tête. A croire que toutes les personnes sur lesquelles comptait Lestrade s'amusait à déserter, ou à disparaître. Il n'avait même pas pu joindre John.

Néanmoins, le rapport était clair, concis. Facile à lire, ne s'embarrassant pas de remarque inutile.

La victime était décédée suite à un simple coup de lame, redoutablement efficace, qui lui avait tranché, proprement, la gorge. Des traces de drogues avaient été retrouvées dans son organisme, noyées dans un flot d'alcool à faire pâlir un russe endurci ayant grandi avec de la vodka dans son biberon.

Ces deux éléments justifiaient, probablement, le manque de défense remarquable d'un vétéran de guerre face à une agression dans une ruelle. La forme de la plaie, l'orientation de la lame indiquait, de sus, qu'il avait dû faire face à son agresseur. Il était inconcevable qu'un homme tel que lui n'ait rien tenté pour y échapper.

De toute évidence, le Colonel Moran avait dû ingérer de son plein gré l'alcool qu'il avait eu dans son sang. Pourquoi ? On ne se soûlait pas sans une bonne raison. Et il y avait fort à parier que Moriarty n'aurait jamais engagé un homme alcoolique pour lui servir de sniper et de subordonné. Avait-il peur de quelque chose ? Savait-il être sur la sellette, menacé par son employeur ? Ou, au contraire, pensait-il à autre chose ? Moriarty avait disparu depuis trois jours, maintenant, et on avait retrouvé, sur le toit de Saint Bart, une importante mare de sang. Et si le criminel s'était tenu là ? Et s'il avait péri ?

Ce n'était pas impossible, après tout. Même si on n'avait pas retrouvé de corps, il était probable que l'un de ses hommes soit venu le chercher. Peut-être était-ce lui-même qui avait contraint Sherlock à sauter ?

C'était logique, bien sûr. Effroyablement logique. Comment Lestrade avait-il pu laisser échapper une telle évidence ?

La mort de son employeur aurait, bien sûr, était un mobile suffisant pour justifier la soudaine descente d'alcool de Sebastian Moran.

Restait à déterminer, exactement, l'origine des drogues.

La kétamine, tout d'abord. Le militaire avait dû souffrir de quelques effets psychédéliques, voir, peut-être, perdre complètement la notion de ses sensations corporelles. Et puis, la désomorphine, dont la piqure d'injection s'était retrouvée au niveau de l'omoplate gauche de Moran. Avec un tel cocktail, l'homme n'avait pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant de finir mort, étendu sur le sol.

La position de la piqure semblait indiquer une prise de la désomorphine à l'insu de la victime. Il ne serait pas tiré par les cheveux de supposé qu'il en allât de même avec la kétamine.

L'assassinat de Moran avait donc était soigneusement planifié, de la récupération des drogues, à la mise en place de son exécution. Et, si la mort de Moriarty s'avérait être un fait prouvé, alors il y avait fort à parier que l'assassin était quelqu'un d'extérieur à son réseau. Quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à Moran… ou au criminel consultant. Quelqu'un qui chercherait, peut-être, à se faire soit même justice… se venger d'un crime qui lui avait retiré des proches…

Un crime organisé par James Moriarty.

Et, dans ce cas-là, Lestrade se sentait parfaitement impuissant. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de stopper cette personne. Et que, pour pouvoir la stopper… encore faudrait-il qu'il ait une idée précise des membres les plus éminents du réseau de l'irlandais. Mais comment mener une enquête sur un homme que tout le monde jugeait être une chimère, née de l'esprit tourmenté de Sherlock Holmes ?

OoOooOooOoo

James ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était plongé dans le noir. Pas une trace de lumière ne semblait filtrer, par ici.

Etait-il de retour dans son puit ?

Il n'y avait pas d'eau, pourtant. Mais il faisait froid. Glacial. James le sentait, contre la peau de son visage, de ses mains engourdies, dont les poignets étaient retenus à ses côtés.

 _La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Le grincement du parquet. Il est de retour. Papa est rentré._

Il était allongé. Le sol était dur, sur son dos. Froid. C'était silencieux, très silencieux. Il ne voyait rien.

 _Je suis toi. Prêt à brûler. Tu veux que je te sers la main en enfer ? Je ne te décevrais pas._

C'était étrange. Ces phrases semblaient sortir de nulle part, sans un son, sans un bruit. Et pourtant, ils les entendaient. Elles étaient inscrites en lui.

Il frissonna. Il était encore seul.

 _Désolé, les garçons ! Je suis si… versatile !_

Il tenta de se redresser, sur ses coudes. Rien n'y faisait, il était maintenu au sol. Le froid s'engouffrait dans le col de sa chemise, serpentait sur la peau de sa poitrine, de sa nuque. Il se mordit les lèvres, cligna des yeux.

Il était seul, comme toujours. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais personne avec lui ?

 _Je t'ai manqué ?_

Il toussota. Le son sembla ne jamais se faire entendre. Pas un écho. Irréel. Existait-il seulement encore ?

Tout seul.

 _Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché des distractions. Et tu étais la meilleure distraction !_

Il ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces. Il devait sortir d'ici, il voulait sortir d'ici. Revoir de la lumière. Entendre des sons.

Voir quelqu'un.

Seul.

 _Quel est le problème final, Sherlock ?_

Un tremblement l'agita, plus fort que tout autre. Sherlock. Sherlock.

Il s'accrocha à ce nom, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sherlock, Sherlock. Sherlock était comme lui. Il était la seule personne capable de la comprendre.

Il était la seule personne qui l'empêchait d'être réellement seul.

Un craquement retentit, quelque part, au tour de lui.

 _Staying. Alive._

Un tintement de verre. Le bruit de l'eau coulant contre le plastique dur d'un lavabo. Des grincements de pas sur un vieux parquet. Une cuillère frappant contre un bol en bois.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

La nuit était manifestement tombée. La pièce toute entière était plongée dans l'ombre. Pourtant, il n'y faisait pas aussi noir que dans son esprit. Il y avait cette petite lampe de chevet, à ses côtés, allumée, dont les lumières dorés, ocre, se répercutaient en dégradés solaire sur les poutres vermoulues. Un vent froid soufflait dans la pièce mal isolée. Mais il n'avait pas si froid que ça.

Les couvertures l'entouraient, toujours soigneusement bordées. Et il y avait ce long manteau noir, posé soigneusement contre lui.

 _Le manteau de Sherlock._

Il tenta de relever la tête. Gémit.

Une main vint aussitôt s'appuyer contre sa poitrine, le replaquer sur son oreiller. Grognement vaguement offusqué. Le visage féminin de la légiste, du vétérinaire se pencha au-dessus de lui, le regard sévère, l'expression transpirant de l'incompréhension qu'elle devait ressentir à l'idée de se trouver ici.

Le nom éclot, presque miraculeusement, dans l'une des petites pièces du palais de James.

 _Molly._

« Cessez de bouger, » souffla-t-elle, le ton réprobateur. « Ne serait-ce que pour votre tête. Cessez de la malmener ainsi. »

James agrandit légèrement les yeux, avant de baisser piteusement le regard. Il devait avoir l'air d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit, la main dans le pot de Nutella. Molly parut assez déstabilisée par sa réaction, à en juger par son haussement de sourcil, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Et puis, vous allez finir par réveiller Sherlock, à vous agiter comme vous le faites. »

L'irlandais cligna des yeux, tendit l'oreille. Un discret ronflement lui parvint, depuis sa droite.

En effet. Sherly semblait dormir. Tant mieux pour lui. Il avait vraiment une sale tête, la dernière fois que James avait été conscient.

Molly aussi semblait fatiguée. Depuis combien de temps se tenait elle là, à côté de lui ?

Elle le détestait, pourtant. Il le sentait bien. Mais elle restait là, fidèle au poste… à touiller quelque chose dans un bol.

Il renifla, un peu. Des effluves de nourritures vinrent lui chatouiller les narines- purée, viande hachée. A sa grande honte, il entendit son ventre gargouiller, retenant à grande peine sa salive.

Il referma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait le transporter autre part. Molly lui avait jeté un bref regard en biais, manifestement interloquée par le bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Il avait honte. Très honte.

Ce n'était pas des manières.

Il était un goujat.

Il sentit ses joues le brûler, un peu. Molly hoqueta, avant de sourire vaguement, combattant probablement une vague d'amusement. Il pouvait presque l'entendre s'autosermonner - _voyons, reprends-toi, ma grande, on ne s'esclaffe pas pour un criminel pareil, ignores le, fais ton travail, et fais abstraction de son existence_ -, sans grand succès, de toute évidence.

Elle s'empara furtivement d'une fourchette, la planta dans sa tambouille. Son regard revint, incertain, se ficher dans celui de James.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir faim. Vous n'avez rien avalé depuis trois jours. Et je ne mentionne même pas l'état de déshydratation dans lequel vous êtes. »

Il esquissa une petite grimace, vaguement désolée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment nier que son ventre criait littéralement famine. Mais Sherlock lui avait fait boire un peu. Quelques verres. Qui avaient majoritairement finis à côté.

Elle l'observa encore un instant, les rouages de son cerveau tournant difficilement, dans un son grinçant.

Puis elle reprit sa fourchette, surmontée d'une petite pyramide de purée.

« Ouvrez la bouche. »

James obéit prestement. La main de la jeune femme tremblait dangereusement, lorsqu'elle approcha l'ustensile de son visage. Il lui faisait peur. Il la terrifiait.

Un étau compressa sa poitrine, sans aucun préavis, brutal et glacial.

Il eut du mal à avaler, quand bien même tout son corps en hurlait d'envie.

 _Quel genre de personne je suis, exactement ?_

Un criminel, oui. Il avait tenté de tuer Sherlock. Qu'avait-il fait d'autre ?

Il se plongea quelques secondes, dans son palais mental. Savoir, il devait savoir. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à comprendre ?

Les portes étaient là, toutes alignées, les unes à côtés des autres. James n'aimait pas son palais mental. Toujours silencieux, vide de toute présence.

Qui aurait-il bien pu y mettre, de toute façon ?

 _Sherlock._

Mais Sherlock n'était pas là.

Il s'approcha de la première poignée, tenta de la tourner. Elle était coincée, définitivement coincée. Il s'écorcha les ongles dessus, sans résultat. Des petits cris d'enfants semblaient venir, de derrière le battant, martelés par des coups sourds, qu'il n'identifiait pas bien. Un long frisson le secoua. Il s'avança de la seconde porte.

Fermée, elle aussi. Il entendait, vaguement, le bruit d'enfants, d'adolescent criant, un doux clapotis d'eau. Quelqu'un se noyait…

Il s'avança vers la troisième porte. La poignée lui resta dans la main, cassée sur le champ. Il y avait des coups de feu, qui résonnaient, derrière. Des hurlements de douleurs, des cris d'agonies. Un champ de bataille ?

Quatrième porte. Il n'y avait même pas de poignée, sur celle-ci. Une voix chuchotait, derrière… sournoise, pernicieuse… c'était la sienne. C'était sa voix.

C'était sa voix, et pourtant, si différente…

 _C'est le problème final, Jimmy… Le problème final… l'as-tu oublié ?_

Son cœur rata un battement. Il était de retour dans son lit. La deuxième fourchette de Molly était stoppée, devant sa bouche, dans l'attente qu'il la rouvre.

La légiste le fixait, les sourcils froncés, l'air vaguement inquiète.

Il ouvrit prestement les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

« … Tout vas bien ? » s'enquit-elle, un peu bêtement.

Non. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il y avait des pans entiers de sa mémoire qui lui était fermés à clés, et ces pans de son histoire semblaient être emplis d'horreur. Et James ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. De ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire, ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il se sentait incomplet.

Mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Pas à elle, en tout cas.

Elle le détestait, après tout. Sûrement à juste raison.

La fourchette pénétra doucement dans sa bouche, heurtant maladroitement ses dents dans un tintement métallique. Le son résonna dans son crâne. Il serra les dents, grimaça, manquant d'en coincé l'ustensile entre ses mâchoires.

Il avala, péniblement. Son estomac le tirait de plus en plus, avide de nourriture. Mais il avait hâte que cela se termine. Hâte de pouvoir se rendormir.

« … J'aimerais savoir… » reprit Molly, brusquement. « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

James hoqueta un peu. Tourna les yeux vers elle.

Elle tentait de couper le steak haché en petit, petit bout, qu'il pourrait avaler sans trop de difficulté. Son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire crispée.

Il aurait été bien incapable de savoir quelle réponse elle pouvait bien attendre. Il opta donc pour la carte de l'honnêteté.

« Vous vous appelez Molly, » murmura-t-il. « Vous êtes légiste. »

Il secoua doucement la tête, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui le traversa presque aussitôt.  
« Je ne me souviens de rein d'autre. Je suis… désolée. »

Contre toute attente, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaircit. Il aurait pourtant parié qu'elle se serait mise en colère, frustrée que l'homme qui lui avait fait du mal ne se souvienne même pas des horreurs qu'elle avait subies par sa faute.

Mais non. Un petit, tout petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il la fixa, avec incompréhension.

Lorsqu'elle parla, de nouveau, sa voix avait reprit une minuscule pointe de chaleur, presque imperceptible.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendrez un jour de mon nom. »

Il piqua dans le steak, lui tendit la fourchette. Son regard était plus doux. James se sentait légèrement perdu.

« Ouvrez la bouche. »

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock Holmes bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les muscles de ses épaules grincèrent, protestèrent vigoureusement. Il était allongé dans une position inconfortable, ses longues jambes repliées, pour ne pas dépasser bêtement du canapé ridiculement petit que Mycroft avait mis à sa disposition.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas prévu, d'origine, que Sherlock dorme dessus.

Mais tout de même. Il aurait pu être un peu plus prévoyant.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, vers la seule source de lumière de la pièce. La lampe de chevet éclairait doucement l'irlandais assoupi, qui semblait étrangement calme. Détail intéressant, il ne semblait pas ronfler dans son sommeil. Contrairement à John, que Sherlock entendait parfois depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Molly était débout à ses côtés, semblant finir de nettoyer un petit bol en bois, et quelques couverts. Elle avait un drôle de petit sourire, son regard se posant parfois, plein de curiosité, sur Moriarty.

… Voilà une scène bien étrange. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, elle le foudroyait encore du regard, comme si elle aurait souhaité le dépecer vivant pour accrocher sa peau en tapisserie sur le mur de son salon.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » grommela le détective, la voix rendue bourrue par son réveil difficile.

Molly sursauta à peine, papillonna des cils. Elle détacha prestement son regard du blessé, baissa les yeux. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'articuler, tout bas, presque timidement :

« Il se souvient de moi. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de problème de mémoire… je n'aurais jamais pu parier qu'il se souviendrait de mon nom. Et pourtant… »

Elle sourit à peine, l'air plus gênée qu'autre chose.

« Je sais bien comment vous fonctionnez, vous autre, sociopathes. Vous ne gardez en mémoire que ce qui vous semble important. »

Elle grimaça légèrement.

« Bien sûr, je sais parfaitement qu'il reste malgré tout Moriarty. Mais… ça fait plaisir, en un sens. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas simplement contenté de se servir de moi… tu comprends ? »

Sherlock la fixa simplement, les yeux ronds, dans une singulière imitation de merlan frit.

Voilà encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Est-ce que son univers avait à ce point décider de se payer son sens de la logique ?

Diantre.

« Je… suppose que je peux comprendre, du moins, en théorie, » balbutia-t-il.

Oui, c'était sûrement une réaction chimique, résultant des sentiments absurdes et bien trop à fleur de peau de Molly… elle avait toujours eu besoin d'être remarquée, après tout… s'était souvent sentie insignifiante…

Et puis, rien ne disait que Moriarty avait garder volontairement son nom dans les tréfonds de son palais mental.

Peut-être qu'il n'en faisait pas le même usage que Sherlock.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'effacer les données inutiles.

Après tout, Moriarty avait la fâcheuse tendance à se laisser piloter par ses émotions.

 _C'est ce que les gens FONT !_

 _Je vais détruire ton cœur en POUSSIERE. ( smiley :/ )_

 _Il n'y a pas de clé, ABRUTI !_

 _Je suis déçu, je suis déçu de toi, Sherlock ordinaire…_

 _Tu es moi ?_

… Oui, vraiment. Très fâcheuse tendance. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de remédier à ça.

Il soupira, se redressa. Son portable, posé en équilibre artistique sur le rebord du lavabo en mosaïque bleu, s'illumina brièvement, vibra sourdement, et manqua de chuter vers l'avant. Il se jeta pratiquement en avant, le saisit dans un geste désespéré, juste avant que l'écran ne s'éclate malencontreusement par terre.

C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir des réflexes heureux.

Le nom du destinataire s'afficha, en grande lettres noirs sur l'écran bleu. Il retint un peu son souffle.

Soudainement, Molly, son drôle de regard à Moriarty, l'irlandais endormi paisiblement, la lumière chaude de la lampe passèrent en arrière-plan.

 _Retour à Baker Street. J.W_

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire à Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock ? J.W_

 _Et, accessoirement, à tout le monde. J.W_

Le détective déglutit légèrement, inspira une grande goulée d'air, et força ses doigts à taper une réponse.

 _Rien, John. S.H_

 _C'est préférable. S.H_

 _Pour tout le monde. S.H_

Oh, il se doutait bien que John n'allait pas du tout, du tout apprécier cette réponse-ci. Mais tant pis.

Il savait bien que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Il avait déjà pris sa décision, depuis le jour où Mycroft lui avait annoncé qu'il allait mourir.

 _Je m'en doutais. J.W_

 _Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? J.W_

Sherlock se frotta doucement les paupières, las d'avance.

 _Parce que je ne suis pas encore en mesure de déterminer l'étendue du plan que Moriarty à mis en place. S.H_

 _Tant que je suis en vie, vous pouvez toujours être en danger. S.H_

 _C'était le but de tout cela, John. S.H_

 _Ma vie contre la vôtre. S.H_

 _Tant que je ne suis pas certain que tout danger soit écarté… Il est préférable que le moins de personnes possibles sachent que je suis toujours vivant. S.H_

La réponse ne tarda pas. Manifestement, le docteur attendait patiemment, main sur son portable, prêt à répondre du tac au tac.

 _Evidemment, Sherlock. Parce que tu es le héros qui va tous nous sauver. J.W_

 _Pardonne-moi, mais c'est difficile à croire, compte tenu de la personne qui dort à quelques mètres de toi. J.W_

Un goût amer, métallique, envahi la bouche du détective. Il s'était mordu les lèvres, profondément. Il saignait.

 _Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un héros. S.H_

 _Mais fais moi confiance. S.H_

 _Si tout se passe bien, je pourrais vous sauver. Tous. S.H_

 _Même lui. S.H_

Son regard dériva, de nouveau, vers le lit. Molly redressait machinalement les oreillers, sous la tête de Moriarty, les sourcils légèrement arqués. Une perle de sueur gouttait le long du front de l'irlandais.

Encore un cauchemar ?

 _Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le sauver ? J.W_

 _Je ne comprends pas, Sherlock. Vraiment. J.W_

 _Tu me diras, je dois avoir l'habitude, maintenant… J.W_

 _Mais non. C'est de Moriarty, dont on parle. J.W_

 _L'homme qui a fait exploser un immeuble. J.W_

 _L'homme qui a tenté de ME faire exploser. J.W_

 _L'homme qui a détruit ta réputation. J.W_

 _L'homme qui a tenté de te tuer. J.W_

 _L'homme le plus redouté du Royaume Unis. J.W_

 _Et pourtant, tu prends soin de lui, comme de ton plus proche ami. J.W_

 _Pourquoi ? J.W_

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement. Chercha ses mots, longuement.

 _Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, John. S.H_

 _Et crois bien que c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à admettre. S.H_

 _Je ne sais pas. Je sais simplement que je ne veux pas le voir mourir. S.H_

 _C'est… S.H  
J'aurais, d'une certaine manière, l'impression de me voir mourir moi-même. S.H_

 _Il n'est pas mon plus proche ami, John. S.H_

 _Il en est même aux antipodes. S.H_

 _Mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'est pas proche de moi. S.H  
Que je ne suis pas proche de lui. S.H_

 _Nous sommes semblables. Et pourtant, si différent. S.H_

 _Deux faces d'une même pièce. S.H_

 _Je ne pense pas… que ma vie aurait réellement de sens sans lui. S.H_

 _Je veux dire, tout les crimes résolus ces dernières années… toutes ces enquêtes… S.H_

 _C'était les siennes. S.H_

 _C'est simple, Sherlock Holmes ne pourrait exister dans un monde sans James Moriarty. S.H_

Cette fois-ci, la réponse tarda. Longtemps. Très longtemps. L'aube pointait déjà, timidement, le bout de son nez, lorsqu'enfin, le portable vibra de nouveau.

Molly s'était assoupie, à sa place, sur le canapé. L'irlandais s'agitait dans ses liens, se débattant contre ses démons intérieurs. Et Sherlock attendait, debout devant la petite fenêtre, songeur, inquiet.

 _Je pense, Sherlock, que tu es sûrement devenu fou. J.W_

 _Bien sûr, tu l'étais déjà, auparavant. J.W_

 _Je ne pense pas être jamais capable de comprendre la nature de ta relation avec Moriarty. J.W_

 _Mais sache… J.W_

 _Que je te soutiens, Sherlock. J.W_

 _Peu importe les choix que tu fais, je te soutiendrais toujours. J.W_

 _Je ne dirais rien à personne. J.W_

 _Tu devras rester mort encore un peu. J.W_

 _Et puis, ta tombe n'est pas si moche, quand on sait que tu n'es pas dedans. J.W_

Alors, doucement, Sherlock soupira. Un grand sourire s'étira, lentement, sur ses lèvres.

Il ne méritait pas John Watson, c'était certain.

Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger, ces derniers jours, qu'en cet instant.


	7. La formidable aventure d'Hercule Leek

CHAPITRE 6

 **Bien le bonjours... voici donc un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent, et qui continu à lire :D ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir autant de lecteur ;)**

 **Ensuite, merci beaucoup aux reviewers !**

 **LaFacette** **: aaaawn, merci, ton commentaire m'a fait trop plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre... (coup de pression, bonjours). C'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur de faire cliché avec l'amnésie de Moriarty, et je suis contente que ça te plaise malgré tout :3 la relation entre lui et Sherlock va bien sûr évoluer, j'espère que ça ne te déplaira pas. N'hésite surtout à me faire part de tes remarques, même négative ! x) Merci encore !**

 **Mimi Kitsune:** **en effet, Sherlock est un veinard. c'est l'impression que j'ai eu durant toute la série: John est vraiment un ange de patience, avec lui. Je pense cependant que Sherlock est surtout désemparé d'avoir sauvé Moriarty, parce qu'il ne sait pas exactement comment il est supposé se définir vis à vis de lui. Je trouve cela plus cohérent avec les personnages, ça aurait semblé bizarre qu'il décide subitement d'être un héros, sans se piser des questions autour, sans avoir de dilemme vis à vis de ses décisions. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

Hercule Leek n'avait pas véritablement ce que nous pourrions qualifier d'une vie passionnante. Nous pourrions même dire, entre nous, cher lecteur, que Hercule Leek était ce que nous appellerions communément un être humain de la race des légumes.

Le genre qui s'implante quelque part, qui s'y enracine, et qui y reste tant que le climat reste favorable. Il n'a pas d'ambition. Il n'a pas de projet. Non, l'être humain léguminaire attend, et passe sa vie à attendre.

Et il est le dernier à savoir quoi.

En ce qui concernait Hercule Leek, c'était autre chose. Hercule Leek n'attendait pas, il ne faisait même pas l'effort de le prétendre. Hercule Leek voulait simplement que sa vie se déroule, tranquillement, sans accroc. Il voulait pouvoir passer ses jeudis soir devant télé achat, avec une bonne bière. Il voulait être payé convenablement pour son travail de concierge, afin de pouvoir s'acheter ses bières.

Hercule Leek n'avait pas de rêve, à proprement parler. Hercule Leek n'avait pas de passion. Et ce n'était pas important.

Il se sentait bien tel qu'il était, et nous serions véritablement des personnes abominables de le juger pour cela.

En fait, Hercule Leek n'avait absolument rien qui puisse justifier que nous en faisions ainsi mention, dans un début de chapitre comme celui-ci.

Oui, je sais, lecteur. Vous-même, vous demandez sûrement ce que ce petit interlude peut bien apporter d'intéressant. Vous n'avez rien contre notre Hercule Leek, mais vous devez bien admettre que vous ne lisez pas ceci pour le plaisir et la gloire de cet homme inconnu.

Peut-être avez-vous un peu ri, au début, puisque vous vous êtes dit que « Leek » en anglais signifiait Poireau. Et que, Hercule Poireau, ce n'était pas un nom qui vous était inconnu. Mais vous l'avez lu, depuis le début de ce chapitre, neuf fois, en comptant la traduction française de toute beauté.

Et vous vous en êtes lassés.

Ce qui est bien normal, lecteur. Personne ne vous blâmera jamais pour ça.

Mais vous devez bien comprendre que jamais, jamais, Hercule Leek ne serait apparu miraculeusement par ici, si, un beau matin, alors qu'il descendait, sans histoire, ses poubelles -il était, après tout, un grand écologiste, et mettait très à cœur à trier ses déchets. Il n'en voyait pas bien l'utilité, mais on lui avait dit que c'était bien. Alors il le faisait-, si, donc, un beau matin, il n'avait pas senti, à tout hasard, comme un discret petit arôme, un discret petit parfum, qui, ma foi, laissait penser à de la chair morte.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention, tout d'abord. Hercule Leek n'avait pas le nez fin. Il ne sentait pas ces choses-là.

Il avait simplement pensé qu'un des résidents de son immeuble avait eu des problèmes avec ses toilettes. Et il s'était dit qu'il réglerait cela plus tard, si, d'aventure, l'odeur venait à persister.

Seulement voilà. Une semaine plus tard, le délicat fumet embaumait toujours, et pour ainsi dire, avec une efficacité particulièrement bien renouvelée.

Alors, Hercule Leek en avait eu marre. Il avait sonné à la porte du locataire, et avait attendu, de pied ferme, devant le battant, qu'on lui ouvre.

On ne lui avait pas ouvert. Et il avait attendu, encore un peu, avec l'abnégation toute particulière des fonctionnaires faisant leurs travails, tout en sachant qu'ils le font bien, et qu'ils sont dans le parfait exercice des charges de leurs fonctions.

Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, Hercule Leek s'était vu contraint de prendre une décision. On approchait de dix-sept heures, et c'était jeudi. Or, à dix-sept heures, le jeudi, il y avait télé achat.

Et Hercule Leek ne voulait pas rater cela, pour une sombre histoire de canalisation bouchée ou de viande oubliée sur la table du salon.

Mais Hercule Leek n'avait jamais vu la moindre série d'enquête policière. Hercule Leek n'avait lu ni Agatha Christie, ni Marry Higgins Clark, et Sherlock Holmes lui était aussi familier que la vie des bousiers d'Afrique Sub-Saharienne.

Alors, Hercule Leek n'appela pas la police.

Pas tout de suite.

Il ne se dit pas qu'il y avait peut-être, derrière cet effluve de cadavre putréfié, et derrière ce silence obstiné, une mort suspecte qui attendait, avachi sur le pas de la porte. Parce que, pour Hercule Leek, ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux autres personnes, le genre de personnes non léguminaires, qui, elles, ne se contentait pas de rester planter là.

Alors, Hercule Leek retourna dans sa loge, sa petite loge confortable, impersonnelle, qu'il n'avait jamais songé à appeler « son chez-lui », prit les clés de la chambre 237, et partit de son petit pas d'homme âgé ouvrir la porte de la dénommée Irène Adler.

Il l'ouvrit, cette porte, sans la moindre difficulté. Il manqua de vomir, lorsque l'odeur le saisit de plein fouet, plus le moins du monde embarrassée par la barrière futile du battant de bois.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il vit, en entrant dans le salon cosy, luxueux de l'appartement. Hercule Leek n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que les mouches qui volaient, partout dans la pièce, étaient ici pour butiner joyeusement le corps sans vie, à la peau violacée, bleuis, étendu sur le canapé. Il savait bien que ce corps là avait dû rester quelque temps ici, au grand soleil, judicieusement placé de manière à profiter parfaitement, et le plus longtemps possible, des rayons offerts par la grande fenêtre.

Il se doutait bien que c'était le corps d'une femme, dont les cheveux bruns, sales, échevelés, entouraient anarchiquement un visage qui avait de l'être beau, et dont les yeux, grands ouverts, fixait sans le voir le plafond, sans même ciller au contact des pattes affamées d'une grosse mouche aux reflets verts qui se promenait sur le globe oculaire. Il comprenait bien que ce devait être du sang séché, ces espèces de traînées brunâtres, tâchant le canapé, le peignoir plus si blanc, et la peau plus si belle.

Il se doutait bien, enfin, que ce corps là devait être mort.

Mais si Hercule Leek savait tout ça, il n'était pas sûr -pas sûr du tout- de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

Alors, Hercule Leek sortit à toute vitesse de l'appartement, tomba à genoux en milieu du couloir, et vomit le reste de son petit déjeuner du matin.

Et, enfin, à ce moment-là, Hercule Leek fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire un jour. Il s'empara du téléphone, et, les mains tremblantes, la moustache pleine des résidus qu'il venait de recracher, il appela Scotland Yard.

OoOooOooOoo

Lestrade ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, en faisant ainsi irruption, sans préavis, au 221B Baker Street, à la nuit quasiment tombée, le manteau mal boutonné, les cheveux hirsutes, et le regard rendu à moitié fou par les légers abus de café de la semaine passée.

Il savait bien qu'il ne trouverait pas, dans ce joyeux capharnaüm que certaines personnes osaient appeler un salon, la moindre trace d'un détective particulièrement perspicace, avachi sur son canapé dans l'attente qu'on daigne soumettre à son incroyable jugement, sa fantastique clairvoyance une enquête digne de son génie. Puisque, après tout, Sherlock Holmes était mort depuis neufs jours, maintenant. Un de plus que le colonel Moran, trois de plus qu'Irène Adler.

Mais Lestrade sentait qu'il était sur quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'intéressant.

Quelque chose qui ne pouvait qu'être primordiale, puisque Moriarty y avait forcément un rôle à jouer. Moriarty, dont le sang se trouvait bien sur le toit de l'hôpital Saint-Bart- avant le passage des pauvres femmes de ménages. Moriarty, dont deux de ses principaux lieutenants s'étaient fait joyeusement assassinés, en l'espace d'une semaine.

Et Lestrade n'entendait pas mener cette affaire tout seul. Lestrade entendait recevoir du soutien, autre que le mol assentiment de Donovan qui le prenait pour un fou, et l'hystérie coupable d'Anderson, qui vivait chaque jour plus mal la disparition de Sherlock Holmes.

Et, puisque Molly Hooper avait décidé, dieu seul sait pourquoi, de disparaître inopinément en laissant sur son bureau un petit mot plein de smiley indiquant qu'elle prenait des vacances, Greg Lestrade était parti chercher son soutien au seul endroit où il en avait toujours trouvé.

Et, une fois encore, il le trouva, sous la forme d'un John Watson, avachi sur son canapé, le regard perdu dans le vague, dégustant une tasse de thé servie par Mrs. Hudson, et accompagnée d'un « je ne suis toujours pas votre gouvernante » pas vraiment convainquant.

Les deux hommes s'étaient entreregardés.

Longtemps.

John, parce qu'il se demandait sûrement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, pour qu'on vienne le troubler en pleine dégustation de thé, et en pleine phase de méditation bouddhiste. Il était resté figé, la tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, les cernes faramineux, fixant ce drôle d'homme échevelé, qui venait de faire irruption dans sa poubelle-salon comme un fou furieux.

Greg, parce que, tout compte fait, il n'était plus très sûr de savoir ce qu'il était venu chercher ici exactement. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr, pas sûr du tout, d'avoir la légitimité d'entrer ainsi, dans le quotidien d'un homme endeuillé, pour le solliciter… pour l'entraîner dans une nouvelle enquête, où il ne pourra pas bénéficier du support de son meilleur ami.

Oui, Lestrade regretta son geste, lorsqu'il croisa pour la première fois depuis des jours le regard azur de John Watson.

Lui-même savait être pris dans une hystérie, une frénésie de recherche, un besoin de savoir, qui frôlait l'obsession.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de cette enquête, besoin des réponses qu'elle pourrait apporter. Parce que c'était sa manière à lui de faire son deuil.

De prouver à Sherlock qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer compétent.

Mais qui était-il, pour venir ainsi imposer cette voie-là à John Watson ?

Alors, Greg s'en voulu. Il resta planté, les bras ballants, fixant le sol, les feuilles éparpillées qui n'avaient jamais été ramassées. Il se sentait décalé, sans rapport, incongru dans ce décor. Un élément qui n'avait plus à y être.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. John Watson n'était pas l'ami de Sherlock Holmes pour rien.

Il était ce vétéran de guerre, soignant son traumatisme en se lançant sur des affaires de meurtres.

Il était l'homme que l'inaction rongeait, rongeait à petit feu. L'homme qui ne se satisferait jamais d'un simple thé de dix-huit heures, d'une vie de pantouflard passée à traînasser ses chaussons.

Non, il était un homme d'action.

Et Greg ne le comprit véritablement qu'à l'instant où il vit le bon docteur, l'aimable docteur, le souriant docteur, reposer tranquillement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, positionné les deux couverts de porcelaine sur une intéressante pile d'ouvrage usagée, et hausser un sourcil, dans l'attente tranquille d'une justification, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, les épaules droites, le regard tranquille.

Il comprit qu'il pouvait parler, qu'il allait être écouté. Il comprit qu'il y aurait toujours, au 221B Baker Street, quelqu'un pour l'écouter, pour écouter ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide, tant que John Watson, ou Sherlock Holmes, y résiderait.

Alors, Lestrade soupira, se frotta le visage. Les traits en étaient tirés, la peau, parcheminée. Il était épuisé, véritablement épuisé.

Et, étrangement, complétement euphorique. Parce qu'il avait cette enquête, parce qu'il allait avoir un soutien, et qu'il pourrait tenir en un morceau grâce à cela.

« J'ai besoin d'un consultant. Pour une enquête, » s'entendit-il articuler, la voix rauque, grave, rocailleuse.

John sourit, affable. Le genre de sourire qui vous disait : « Bien sûr, que c'est pour une enquête. Je ne suis pas Sherlock, mais je ne suis pas non plus stupide. »

Il tendit le bras, se saisit de la théière, indiquant une chaise à son visiteur inattendu.

L'inspecteur s'empressa de s'y laisser tomber, s'emparant presque avidement de la tasse de thé que lui tendit le docteur Watson.

De concert, les deux hommes burent une gorgée. Le silence les surplomba, un instant. Mais ce n'était plus ce silence lourd, ce silence de deuil, qui les avaient suivis, poisseux, la semaine durant.

C'était un silence d'attente, un silence de suspens, un silence qui promettait une suite. Un nouveau chapitre. Et Lestrade en était heureux. Il se sentait bien. Détendu. Apaisé.

« Vous réalisez que je ne suis pas Sherlock ? » intervint John, le ton badin, calme.

Peut-être un peu trop calme et badin, pensera plus tard, Greg Lestrade.

Mais l'idée ne le traversa pas une seconde, alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement son thé, à l'exact place où s'était déjà assis James Moriarty, dans l'exacte posture dans laquelle s'était installé l'irlandais.

Il se dit, simplement, que l'homme en face de lui bouillonnait d'impatience, d'une impatience qu'il était certain de sentir. Que cet homme attendait qu'on lui offre de l'action, et qu'il était prêt à le suivre pour cela.

Et que cet homme réagirait d'autant plus vite lorsque le véritable sujet de l'enquête serait nommé.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il, soupirant d'aise après une nouvelle gorgée de thé. « Cela vous intéresse quand même ? »

Il se sentait réchauffé, réchauffé de l'intérieur. En sécurité. En paix.

John Watson vida, d'un trait, le contenu de sa tasse. Sa tête bascula contre le dossier. Il ferma un peu les yeux, inspira.

« Oh, Dieu. Oui, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. »

Greg Lestrade n'en espérait pas plus. Alors il sourit, à son tour.

Simplement heureux.

L'ombre du détective, qui semblait rôder étrangement autour de lui, ces derniers temps, lui sembla tout à coup être bien plus qu'une simple chape endeuillée.

C'était une promesse.

Justice serait faite, pour Sherlock Holmes.

OoOooOooOoo

« Merde ! »

Sherlock Holmes jeta un regard presque blasé dans la direction de la vigoureuse exclamation, prenant bien soin, au préalable, de cracher son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

Il ne se sentait pas spécialement agressé par cette magnifique envolée lyrique, enrobée d'un sympathique accent irlandais.

Il n'y faisait plus attention, depuis déjà quelques jours. C'est que James Moriarty avait une étonnante affection envers les jurons.

Sherlock s'était bien sûr attendu à en entendre quelques-uns. Il savait bien que l'irlandais n'avait pas un caractère très doux, amnésie ou pas. Et, comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas eu tort. Il avait très, très mauvais caractère, particulièrement au réveil, lorsque sa tête devait encore le lancer, lorsque ses cauchemars défilaient encore devant ses yeux tout juste ouverts.

Mais, de deux choses l'une, qui ne cessait d'étonner Sherlock.

Déjà, Moriarty se calmait étonnamment vite. S'apaisait facilement, dès l'instant où on daignait écouter ses doléances.

Et, ensuite, il ne piquait pas de crises.

En fait, Sherlock s'était attendu à l'entendre hurler pour un oui ou pour un non, gronder, s'emporter, se laisser submergé par la colère. Il s'était attendu à le voir tirer sur ses liens, furieusement. Il s'était attendu à le voir faire valser son bol de purée dans la pièce, lassé du goût des pommes de terre. Il s'était attendu à le voir tenter de mordre, d'agresser à coup de petite cuillère.

Mais non. Pas du tout.

Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de reprendre son air de psychopathe- cet air qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait vous sauter dessus, pour arracher vos globes oculaires avec ses dents.

(Il l'avait fait, deux ou trois fois, quand Sherlock ou Molly avait osé l'appeler Moriarty. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'aimait pas entendre ce nom. Le détective avait beaucoup d'hypothèses, peu de réponses. Alors, il avait décidé de l'appeler James. Et il s'y était fait, plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.)

Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il lui arrivait de se plaindre, de grommeler. Il faisait ça exceptionnellement souvent.

Il geignait, par exemple, le matin, protestant contre l'absence de croissant et de pain aux chocolats. Il avait commencé, dès le troisième jour de son arrivée, surprenant magnifiquement Molly qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir se redresser si efficacement dans son lit, pour saluer tout le monde d'un « j'aime pas les biscottes » bien senti.

Il avait aussi pigné, lorsqu'était venu le temps de lui faire prendre une douche, et qu'il avait constater l'absence de shampooing senteur tarte aux pommes. Parce que, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas supporter le parfum quelconque de celui que Mycroft avait mis à leurs dispositions.

Il râlait souvent, aussi, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Et il s'ennuyait souvent. Et il était toujours plus inventif, pour mettre des mots sur la profondeur de cet ennui.

Pour cela, Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même s'ennuyait très vite. Et, lui, n'était pas attaché.

Enfin.

Attaché.

Parlons-en, de ce léger détail.

Les deux premiers jours, oui, James avait été attaché. Solidement, dans son lit. Et jamais, jamais, il ne s'en était plains. C'était cela, qui était étrange. Il se plaignait beaucoup, mais jamais, jamais, pour ce qui était vraiment important. Il n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque sur la douleur, sur les liens. Pas la moindre remarque sur ses cauchemars. Pas la moindre remarque, les fois où, malencontreusement, Sherlock lui avait renversé du thé chaud dessus.

Il n'avait rien dit, lorsque Molly lui avait annoncé, le ton hésitant, mal à l'aise, qu'ils allaient devoir le détacher, brièvement, pour qu'il puisse se laver. Il n'avait rien dit, lorsqu'ils avaient dû le mettre debout, et qu'il avait manqué de s'effondrer sur le champ. Il n'avait rien dit, quand ils l'avaient rattaché, encore détrempé, malgré son teint devenu grisâtre, et ses halètements douloureux.

Il s'était plaint du shampooing, oui. Il avait fait des remarques sur la faïence, dans la salle de bain. Il avait dédaigné la fenêtre crasseuse, ouvrant sur la vallée en contrebas.

C'était tout.

A peu près. Parce que s'était posée la question de savoir comment faire pour le laisser là, sous cette douche, alors qu'il ne tenait pas debout, et qu'il était supposé rester attaché – la bonne blague.

Il n'avait pas été solidement attaché depuis plus de deux jours, et était, à vrai dire, parfaitement libre de ses mouvements.

Il n'en profitait jamais, d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à marcher.

Mais si Mycroft voyait ça -et il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il le voyait, puisque, après tout, _Big Brother is Watching You_ -, il en faisait sûrement des syncopes.

Oh, bien sûr, James ne restait pas non plus indifférent, face aux légers problèmes liés à sa convalescence. En fait, quand ceux-ci se présentait, il ne se plaignait pas. Il jurait.

Il jurait doucement, dans sa barbe, comme pour lui-même, et il se renfermait. Son regard se vissait au sol, n'en décollait plus. Mâchoire serrée, tête baissée, absent.

Il refusait de regarder Sherlock, dans ces cas-là. Ces cas-là, où il se retrouvait dans une situation de faiblesse.

Incapable de se laver seul. Incapable de se lever seul. Incapable de s' _habiller_ seul.

Lorsque l'épisode de la douche s'était présenté, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Pas un mot, lorsqu'il avait été sorti du lit. Mais c'est dans son expression qu'avait eu lieu le changement.

Quand il avait vacillé, quand il s'était rattrapé à Sherlock, il s'était atrocement rembruni. Ses iris s'étaient assombries, avaient pris des teintes presque noires. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il avait tenté de se reculer, de se rattraper à autre chose, sans grand succès.

Il avait prononcé son premier juron, lorsque le détective avait voulu l'aider à déboutonner sa chemise. Il avait marmonné, très vite, qu'il pouvait le faire seul. Qu'il voulait le faire seul. Qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide, qu'il ne voulait pas de _son_ aide.

C'est Molly qui avait dû s'y atteler, finalement. Il ne tolérait qu'elle, dans ces circonstances. Quand ses doigts tremblants ne parvenaient plus à trouver exactement la bonne manière pour déboutonner, boutonner ses vêtements. Quand il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment on mettait du dentifrice sur une brosse à dents. Quand sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, sur les choses les plus élémentaires.

C'était presque devenu une petite habitude. Dès qu'il jurait, Sherlock sortait de la pièce, et Molly s'approchait de lui. Elle était d'abord sur la défensive. Maintenant, elle se précipitait presque, empressée, inquiète.

Et jamais, jamais, il ne levait les yeux vers le détective. Et son visage avait cette expression dérangeante -honte, humiliation, colère- que Sherlock détestait voir. Parce que c'était la confirmation que quelque chose n'allait plus tout à fait avec James. Qu'il lui manquait des choses.

Alors il sortait. Ne restait jamais.

Molly l'aidait à se laver, supportait ses geignements enfantins sur les petits détails insignifiants, l'aidait à se rhabiller, à se brosser les dents, à se recoucher. Et elle semblait s'y être habituée. Au moins autant que James semblait la tolérer.

Sherlock ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir, vis-à-vis de cela.

Mais il n'aimait pas cela, clairement. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il cessait d'exister, à l'instant même où l'irlandais venait se confronter à ses failles. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Molly ait le droit, elle, d'y assister- alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas sauvé, comme lui l'avait fait, alors qu'elle n'avait pas tant risqué pour lui. Cependant, il laissait faire. Parce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Parce que lui non plus n'apprécierait pas que James le voie, dans des moments pareils. Il n'apprécierait pas devoir se rattraper à lui, l'utiliser comme une béquille. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres- James n'était pas son ami, comme John, comme Lestrade, comme Molly. James était spécial. Il était son égal. Il était celui devant lequel il devait toujours, toujours, se montrer parfait. Fort. Sans faille.

Alors, Sherlock sortait. Et se taisait.

Mais, aujourd'hui -jour de ce superbe « merde » lâché ainsi-, Molly n'était pas dans les environs. Molly était descendu dans le village, à cinq petites heures à pied depuis le chalet, afin de ravitailler tout le monde en nourriture.

Puisque Mycroft avait piqué une crise en apprenant que Sherlock avait fait venir quelqu'un dans le chalet, et semblait, depuis, bouder royalement dans son coin, les laissant se débrouiller seuls. Manifestement, il aurait apprécié qu'on juge ses splendides barrières et défenses à leurs juste valeur.

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de la faute de Sherlock s'il aimait bien garder sa porte ouverte.

Quoiqu'il en soit, James venait de jurer, et Molly n'était pas là pour l'aider à surmonter son « moment de faiblesse ».

Aussi, le détective ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il allait se faire rembarrer, s'il essayait de s'approcher de lui. Chose assez incroyable, le criminel et le détective n'avaient pas encore eu la moindre petite dispute. Probablement parce que crier sur James le faisait virer au verdâtre, et avait pour conséquence de le transformer en légume de souffrance pendant une heure ou deux. Ou parce que l'irlandais se contentait d'un regard mauvais quand Sherlock se permettait des remarques déplacées -des sous-entendu subtils sur ses erreurs passées, dirions-nous- sans chercher à répliquer. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait se croire tout permis. Il y aurait bien un moment où le blessé allait l'envoyer proprement paître, et c'est ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver s'il se permettait de s'approcher de lui après un juron.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas le choix, et Sherlock était curieux de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il ouvrit le robinet, nettoya les dernières traces de dentifrices, salissant la mosaïque. Puis il se tourna, lentement, vers l'irlandais, assis en tailleur sur le lit.

Il prit tout son temps pour l'observer. Pour observer la courbe de sa nuque, alors qu'il se penchait, presque avidement, vers le livre qu'il tenait en main. La façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, doucement, presque délicatement. La façon dont ses yeux écarquillés fixaient les pages, avec une envie vorace qui semblait ne pouvoir être rassasiée. Le bandage plus léger, à peine tâché de rouge, qui entourait son crâne, ses cheveux récemment lavés. Ses joues, ses pommettes, son cou, qui avait repris des couleurs plus fraîches, moins blafardes. Ses poignets, noués lâchement par les cravates de Mycroft, reposant tranquillement aux côtés de la couverture de son livre.

Il prit d'autant plus de temps, qu'il était parfaitement conscient du fait que James sentait son regard sur lui, et que ce regard le gênait, l'indisposait. Et c'était assez amusant, tout compte fait, de le voir rougir, légèrement, fixant les mots écrit avec un intérêt toujours plus marqué, toujours plus feint.

Sherlock se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir jeté le roman dessus, excédé, pour faire taire ses incessantes jérémiades sur son ennui incommensurable. Il n'en avait pas lu le titre, n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Mais il y avait des jours où James était proprement insupportable.

( _Sherly, une partie d'échec ? Sherly, je m'ennuie. Sherly, tu ne veux pas parler un peu ? Sherly, tu fais quoi ? Sherly, il fait froid. Ferme la porte. Sherly, cette poutre est moche, je crois qu'il y a des termites dessus. Sherlyyy_.)

Et ça avait marché, puisqu'il s'était tu, immédiatement, et avait ouvert le livre sur le champ.

Seulement, ça faisait une demi-heure, déjà, qu'il l'avait entre les mains. Et il était toujours à la toute première page.

Sherlock n'était pas vraiment un imbécile. Il comprit parfaitement ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Ce n'était pas que le livre était si exceptionnellement inintéressant que James s'était lassé très vite de le déchiffrer. Non, si cela avait été le cas, le détective l'aurait entendu chouiner.

Non, c'était simplement que, de toute évidence, il _n'arrivait pas_ à le lire.

Mais Sherlock avait bien du mal à se figurer cela. L'irlandais était un génie. Certes, il avait, depuis quelque temps, des difficultés à coordonner ses mouvements. Mais, tout de même… la lecture ?

Il s'approcha, d'un pas.

Instantanément, les épaules du petit brun se raidirent, s'arrondir, dans une imitation de chat esquissant un gros dos menaçant. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les pages. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

Alors, Sherlock continua d'avancer. Parce que, de toute façon, James ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Certes, il était mal attaché. Certes, il pouvait se redresser. Mais il ne marchait pas, et avait toujours la tête en vrac.

C'est donc sans grande appréhension qu'il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la transformation subite de l'irlandais en statue rigide et grondante.

James se recula légèrement, se déplaçant vers l'autre bout du lit. Probablement pour s'éloigner de lui, mettre de la distance. Ce ne fit qu'offrir plus de place à Sherlock pour s'étaler bien tranquillement sur le matelas.

« … Besoin d'aide ? » lança, à tout hasard, le détective.

Le criminel consultant s'empourpra, violemment. Son regard s'accrocha, presque désespérément, à la page de son livre, dont les mots devaient tanguer devant ses yeux, vides de sens. Ses pupilles brillaient, un peu, d'un éclat maladif, d'un éclat d'humiliation.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je ne peux rien faire, si tu ne me parles pas, » reprit Sherlock, bravement. « Si tu m' _ignores_. »

Généralement, insister sur l'aspect de « tu m'ignores, c'est pas bien », avait toujours un petit effet sur James.

Cette fois aussi, de toute évidence. Il inspira, redressa brusquement la tête, et le fusilla du regard.

Oh, cette expression-là, Sherlock ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. La mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, les yeux jetant des éclairs, les iris d'un noir profond, sombre, tranchant. Ce n'était plus vraiment « James » qui se tenait assis là, dans son coin de couverture. C'était Moriarty. Un petit frisson d'anticipation parcourut la nuque du détective.

 _Imprévisible. Dangereux._

Très vite, malgré tout, le visage de l'irlandais s'affaissa. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, presque pitoyable. Ses pupilles scintillèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plus fort. Un tremblement le secoua.

 _Vulnérable._

D'un geste las, presque défaitiste, il pointa les lignes de son livre. Soupira profondément.

« Je sais que je suis supposé savoir lire. Je le sais. Et pourtant… »

Il enfouie profondément sa tête dans sa main gauche, grinça des dents. Puis, brutalement, il envoya valser l'ouvrage au travers la pièce. Il partit heurter une bouteille d'eau, s'écroula avec elle au sol dans un choc sourd.

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre son crâne, dans ses cheveux, faisant fi de la barrière du bandage. De nouveau, il évita soigneusement le regard de Sherlock- un exploit, compte tenu du fait qu'il était assis juste à côté de lui, et le fixait résolument, le visage fermé et sérieux. De nouveau, son expression oscilla entre _James_ et _Moriarty_. On aurait cru voir une pièce, jetée sur une table, tournant sur elle-même sans savoir sur quelle face atterrir.

Alors, le détective se releva, tranquillement. Traversa la pièce, lentement.

Il sentait parfaitement le regard de l'irlandais, scotché sur sa nuque, la prenant pour cible. Il l'ignora.

Se baissa, ramassa le pauvre livre, dont quelques pages s'étaient retrouvées froissées par le traitement infligé. Reprit la bouteille d'eau, la reposa soigneusement à sa place.

Un froissement de drap, derrière lui, lui indiqua que James venait d'adopter une position fœtale. Sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux, pas avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé sa place, à côté de lui, dans le lit. Prenant grand soin à ne pas le toucher.

« Je peux te le lire. »

Il savait très bien que ça ne passerait pas bien, pas bien du tout auprès de lui. Il avait raison.

« Tu m'as pris pour un gosse ? » siffla Moriarty, venimeux, mauvais. Blessé. Vexé.

Sherlock leva exagérément les yeux au ciel. Rouvrit nonchalamment le roman- roman qui s'avérait, en fait, être une pièce de théâtre.

« Bien que certain de tes comportements puissent, effectivement, me laisser envisager cette possibilité, » commença-t-il, narquois, « je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir de te lire de belles histoires pour que tu puisses faire de beaux rêves. »

En partant du principe, bien sûr, que James savait ce qu'était un beau rêve. Sherlock en doutait, parfois.

Le blessé gronda, sourdement, entre ses dents. De son visage, le détective ne voyait que les yeux, résolument planté sur lui, avec ce très beau sous-texte de « crève, et vas en Enfer tant que tu y es ».

« Ce que je cherche à te faire comprendre, malgré ta réticence évidente, » poursuivit-il, héroïquement, « c'est que tu as bel et bien un jour appris à lire. Et, si tu l'as fait une fois, tu pourrais le refaire. Tu es assez malin pour cela, non ? »

Une exclamation vaguement incrédule échappa au blessé. Sa main se leva légèrement, dans une amorce de mouvement vers le plafond- le genre de grand mouvement qu'il faisait toujours quand quelque chose lui semblait particulièrement _stupide_.

« Et, quoi ? Tu vas le fais réviser l'alphabet ? Soyons sérieux, Sherlock. Tu as mieux à faire. »

Résolument, le détective plaqua le livre entre deux-deux, sur les draps. Inconsciemment, le regard de James le suivit, s'attacha de nouveau au texte.

Puis Sherlock planta son doigt sur les mots de la première ligne, et fixa l'irlandais avec bravade.

« Je vais te le lire, et toi, tu vas tout mettre en œuvre pour suivre le texte. Tu finiras très vite par reprendre les mécanismes, je n'en doute pas. »

James ne dit rien, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, il fit la moue. Une petite moue discrète, pathétique, comique.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sherly ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus rien, quand ça concernait Moriarty. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Se payer sa tête, sous prétexte qu'une balle avait décidé de se loger dans son cerveau ?

Soyons sérieux. Sherlock n'était tout de même pas _si_ méprisant.

Alors, il décida d'éviter la question, et entama, tranquillement, sa lecture.

Il ne lisait pas très bien. Il ne butait pas sur les mots, certes, mais ne leurs donnait pas vie. Il lisait, le ton monocorde, peu convaincu, un peu ennuyé.

Au début, James fronçait les sourcils, concentré, suivant le doigt de Sherlock comme un naufragé s'accrochant à son radeau. Puis son visage se détendit, un peu, et certains éclairs de compréhension jaillissaient, par intermittences, dans ses iris qui avaient retrouvées leur teinte noisette.

« Sherlock, » coupa-t-il, soudainement, sans raison. « Tu ne peux pas lire Hamlet sur un tel ton de robot sans âme. C'est un sacrilège. »

Parfait, le retour des geignements enfantins.

Le détective sourit, légèrement. Lorsque Molly rentra, quelques temps plus tard, il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

OoOooOooOoo

Rosamund Mary roula sur elle-même, atterrissant souplement sur le sol en bois lustré de l'appartement.

Le silence semblait total, dans la pièce. Manifestement, l'occupant devait dormir…

 _Ou son cocktail de drogue a eu son effet._

Elle se redressa, doucement, prenant bien soin à ne pas faire craquer les planches mal ajustées du sol.

La pièce était petite, sombre, plongée dans la pénombre. Les meubles étaient mal agencés, trop massif. L'atmosphère en était étouffante, oppressante.

Remise sur pied, l'assassin se retourna, ferma soigneusement la fenêtre par laquelle elle était entrée.

A pas souple, félin, elle s'avança dans l'habitation, évitant précautionneusement tout obstacle. D'un geste calme, maîtrisé, professionnel, elle tira la lame de son fourreau. L'éclat d'argent luit, brièvement, dans l'obscurité.

Un ronflement lui parvint, depuis l'une des pièces du fond. Elle s'approcha, silencieuse. Dangereuse.

Un homme se tenait là, avachi au milieu de son lit défait, les draps entortillés autour de son corps fat. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil, un épais filet de bave coulant le long de son menton, tâchant la taie jaunâtre de son oreiller. Sur sa table de chevet reposait un verre vide, une bouteille de champagne, négligemment appuyée contre sa vieille lampe.

Rosamund s'approcha, un peu plus. La poignée de sa lame plus fortement resserrée dans sa main. L'homme ronfla, un peu plus fort.

Il ne sentit sans doute même pas la brève douleur fulgurante que lui provoqua l'entrée d'un coutelas dans sa chair, plongeant droit vers son cœur.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que sa cible était bel et bien morte, l'assassin se redressa, ouvrit son portable.

Rapidement, elle tapa quelques mots, quelques lettres, expédia son message.

C'était le troisième membre du réseau de James Moriarty qu'elle venait d'éliminer.

Elle attendait, à présent, sa cible suivante.


	8. Un rendez-vous à Samarra

CHAPITRE 7

Vivian Norbury n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, ce matin-là. Elle s'était levée un peu tard, alors que l'aube pointait déjà le bout de ses rayons rosés dans son petit appartement de Wickmore Street.

Oh, elle ne s'était pas pressée pour autant. Son travail, aussi important soit-il, pouvait bien attendre qu'elle ait enfilé ses pantoufles en pilou-pilou rose, mangé ses biscottes du matin, et but sa petite tisane au miel.

Elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à accélérer le mouvement, lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de s'occuper de ses trois adorables félins. Elle les avait nourris -une portion chacun, soigneusement pesée-, brosser, caresser, tripoter. Vivian aimait ses chats, après tout. Elle les aimait beaucoup.

Elle s'était même octroyé le luxe, alors que l'heure de partir vaquer à ses occupations était largement passée, de donner un petit coup de chiffon sur le cadre poussiéreux de la photo de son défunt mari. C'était son petit rituel à elle, la petite chose qui la maintenait plus ou moins dans une vie d'être humain normal.

Elle avait pris tout son temps, pour s'emmitoufler dans son écharpe en laine, son manteau défraîchi passé de mode. Elle avait épousseté le bout de ses bottines, chassant le peu de terre, de poussière extérieure qui s'était accrochée au vieux cuir.

Puis, elle était partie. Et, comme de juste, était arrivé au travail avec ce qui devait être une bonne heure de retard.

Et alors ? Personne ne lui en ferait la remarque, parmi ses collègues. Personne ne se permettait de dire quoique ce soit à ce petit bout de vieille dame, aux airs toujours perdus, déboussolés. Pas même ce jeune rustre de Mycroft Holmes, qui, sous-prétexte d'être intelligent, se permettait parfois de se montrer condescendant.

Il y avait des fois où l'expérience primait sur la fougue de la jeunesse.

Vivian était plus âgée que lui, plus expérimentée, et n'avait pas à subir les foudres de cet homme – malgré son influence toujours croissante sur le gouvernement anglais.

C'est donc en toute tranquillité qu'elle prit place, lentement, à la grande table de réunion, saluant l'assemblée d'un petit sourire faussement contrit. Seule Lady Smallwood le lui rendit. De toute évidence, on ne se présentait pas à un meeting si important avec un tel retard.

L'homme qui avait la parole -Mycroft Holmes- se racla la gorge, dans une toux appuyée qui voulait sûrement dire tout un tas de chose. Mais Vivian était trop peu réveillée pour chercher à comprendre exactement l'étendu de son mécontentement, de sa réprobation, et de toutes ses petites contrariétés qui ne devait sûrement pas manquer de le secouer.

De toute façon, elle avait bien plus à faire. Bien plus à penser.

Parce que Vivian ne chômait pas. Vivian travaillait, énormément, ces derniers temps. Elle avait mis en place tout un savant engrenage -tout un savant plan, qu'elle savait brillant.

Elle avait compris qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes, quelques mois plus tôt, lors de l'une de ses visites régulières au grand aquarium de Londres. Elle aimait venir y observer les poissons. Ça la calmait, l'apaisait – Vivian n'aspirait qu'à cela, en fait. A de la paix.

Et puis il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Goguenard, souriant, affable, poli et courtois. Bien habillé, bien soigné dans son petit costume anthracite, les cheveux soigneusement plaqués sur son crâne, le regard crâneur, moqueur, espiègle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, pas même vu arrivé, avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole, de cette voix grave aux détestables accents irlandais.

Le bougre ne voulait pas grand-chose. Le bougre voulait simplement s'amuser. Il devait s'ennuyer, sûrement, ce jour-là. Elle ne savait pas qui il était – du moins, à ce moment-là. Maintenant, c'était une autre histoire.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans qu'elle ne sache comment ni pourquoi, avait su.

Il avait appris, peut-être par hasard, au détour d'une de ses affaires, peut-être par une lubie passagère, des détails, des choses qu'elle pensait bien gardées. Il avait sû pour AGRA- et il était venu lui en parler, comme une fleur.

Il ne demandait rien. Pas d'argent. Pas de plans secrets. Il s'en moquait, sûrement.

Non, il tenait juste à faire savoir –à lui faire savoir, à elle, Vivian- qu'il avait un moyen de pression sur elle. Un moyen de pression qui pouvait lui ouvrir, à tout moment, les portes du gouvernement. Gouvernement où se trouvait Mycroft Holmes… et les Holmes, vraiment, c'était son truc.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il avait l'air d'un requin, d'un de ces gros requins qui passaient paresseusement, de l'autre côté de la vitre, faussement indolent, faussement tranquille. Et il y avait sûrement quelque chose du requin dans ces yeux-là, mornes et froid, dans ce sourire mesquin, qui dévoilait des dents bien blanches.

Mais ce gros requin là, ce gros requin irlandais en Westwood, n'était venu là que pour s'amuser. Pour passer le temps. Pour jouer avec une proie qui ne le concernait pas.

Sûrement savait-il qu'il se mettait ainsi en danger. Il n'était pas stupide, après tout, loin de là. Mais il avait déjà le gouvernement à ses trousses. Et il était à la tête d'un empire criminel. Que craindre de plus ? Jamais Vivian n'aurait pu l'atteindre, de quelques façons que ce soit.

Elle aurait dû rester impuissante, dans son petit bureau, dans son petite appartement, tremblante à l'idée que ses plans soient découverts, que ses machinations soient révélées. Mais les choses furent décidées autrement.

Parce que Vivian n'était pas du genre à être si facilement terrifiée, effrayée, par un quelconque jeunot bien propre sur soi. Oh, bien sûr, elle tenait particulièrement à ce que son petit secret reste bien caché… mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle devait simplement faire ce qu'il fallait, comme il le fallait – et si ce jeune requin était à la tête d'un réseau, et bien, qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle se débarrasserait des têtes les plus éminentes, et, peut-être, de la sienne.

Elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas si facile à mettre en œuvre, particulièrement après avoir appris l'identité de ce gamin. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'atteindre ce but…

Alors, était arrivée Mary.

Vivian cligna un peu des yeux. Mycroft s'était finalement tu, et s'était rassis, gracieusement, sur le fauteuil rembourré qui lui servait de siège.

Elle ne le fixa pas bien longtemps. Il l'aurait immédiatement remarquée, après tout. C'était un homme observateur.

Mais sa courte séance de discret voyeurisme lui permis de relever, une nouvelle fois, des petits détails qui ne cessaient de lui sauter aux yeux, depuis quelques jours.

Son collègue était préoccupé. Tracassé.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait cru être compatible avec la personnalité de Mycroft Holmes. Mais c'était pourtant bien vrai. Ses yeux se perdaient régulièrement dans le vague. Il prenait deux verres de whisky au lieu d'un. Il tripotait sans cesse le pommeau de son parapluie, le tournant et le retournant entre ses mains. Il fixait parfois son portable, de longues minutes, après avoir envoyé un message, dans une attente tranquille et anxieuse.

Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était la mort de son jeune frère qui le travaillait ainsi. Elle en avait lu quelques histoires dans les journaux – un suicide, à ce qu'il semblait. Ça aurait été compréhensible, même pour un homme comme Mycroft, d'être songeur après un tel événement. Vivian le comprenait bien.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Des détails qui ne correspondaient pas. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait reconnaître ce qu'était un deuil- et Mycroft n'était pas en deuil. Il était inquiet, il était anxieux, et la seule personne qui ait jamais pu le rendre inquiet et anxieux était supposée défunte depuis peu.

Or, on ne s'inquiète pas pour un cadavre. On n'est pas anxieux pour un cadavre.

La solution était simple, dès lors. Le jeune frère de son collègue n'était pas mort, et ce, quoiqu'en dise les journaux.

Et c'est là que ça intéressait Vivian. Elle se moquait, après tout, du chagrin, des troubles de ses collègues. Elle avait des choses bien plus importante à gérer. Seulement, ces choses plus importantes- eh bien, elles étaient, depuis peu, liées à Sherlock Holmes.

Et, plus particulièrement, aux évènements qui avaient dus se dérouler sur le toit de l'hôpital, où il était supposé être mort. Après tout, le détective n'était pas le seul disparu, dans cette affaire. Il y avait cette autre personne, que Vivian avait vraiment très hâte de retrouver.

Elle avait cru, comme tous, ici, au gouvernement, qu'il était mort- c'était ce que Mycroft avait annoncé, c'était ce que les résultats des analyses avaient prouvés : le sang sur le toit était celui de Moriarty.

Seulement voilà. Vivian n'était pas dupe.

Mycroft était inquiet. Pour son frère. Quels dangers menaceraient son frère, s'ils n'étaient liés au criminel ?

Moriarty avait perdu du sang, beaucoup de sang. Mais ne vendons pas la peau du requin avant de l'avoir tué- _et d'avoir trouvé le corps_.

Deux hommes étaient supposés morts, ce jour-là, sur le toit de cet hôpital. Etrange, amusant, de se dire qu'aucun des deux ne l'était réellement. Et que leurs sorts, à tout les deux, devaient trouver leurs clés dans l'esprit de Mycroft Holmes.

Et c'était là ce qui amusait le plus Vivian. Parce que son petit requin irlandais, qui se croyait si malin, si supérieur, venait non seulement de lui donner un merveilleux moyen de le retrouver, une jolie piste à suivre. Mais, en plus, il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse.

Pas de doute, le réseau de Moriarty était complexe. Bien installé.

Mais toute structure à ses failles. Et ses failles, à celui-ci, c'était le besoin, la nécessité de la tête pensante qui le gouvernait.

Sans Moriarty, les pions s'écroulent, les uns après les autres. Se désorganisent. S'étiolent. La toile de l'araignée se disloque. Les principaux subordonnés n'ont plus d'ordres à suivre, plus d'ordre à donner.

Et Vivian le savait bien. C'était le moment idéal pour frapper.

Lorsque le gros poisson au costume anthracite reviendra, il sera déjà trop tard.

 _Il avait rendez-vous à Samarra._

OoOooOooOoo

Mycroft Holmes se frotta longuement les tempes, fatigué. Devant lui reposait son dernier verre de whisky- vide, désormais.

Il savait qu'il buvait peut-être un peu trop, ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'était pas très important. C'était toujours mieux que de se laisser resombrer dans ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires.

Après tout, cela faisait bien une semaine que chacune des pâtisseries de Londres lui faisaient de l'œil.

Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir des nerfs et une volonté d'acier. Lui qui aimait tant manger, et noyer son anxiété dans le sucre. Ce n'était pas digne de lui, ce n'était pas digne d'un Holmes.

Il tendit la main, la posa, bien à plat, sur la grande table. Le bois était frais sous sa paume. Il se concentra sur la sensation. Tenta de suivre les paroles de ses collègues, alors qu'ils discouraient, chacun leurs tours.

Il ne devrait pas penser autant à lui. Il ne devrait pas penser autant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ne devrait même pas prêter attention aux vidéos qu'il visionnait, provenant des caméras installées dans le chalet.

Mais c'était difficile.

Mycroft n'avait pas pour habitude de trouver quelque chose difficile, et encore moins quand cette chose était liée à ses capacités mentales. Il était toujours doué pour bloquer les pensées parasites, les émotions parasites.

Seulement voilà. Rien qu'hier, il avait pu observer son très cher jeune frère ouvrir tout grand la porte de son refuge, envoyer son amie légiste, comme une fleur, dans le village en contrebas, et lire tranquillement un livre en compagnie d'un criminel mondialement recherché, qui n'était même pas attaché comme il se doit.

Et il n'avait pas répondu à son message. Bien sûr. Trop occupé à être assis en tailleur à deux centimètres d'un tueur, sûrement.

Alors, il lui en avait renvoyé, des messages. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, en fait, pour sa crédibilité et sa réputation. Et, étant dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, son accès aux caméras était restreint.

Alors, il attendait. Une réponse. N'importe quoi.

Ce ne serait que justice. Il avait, après tout, passer la semaine à faire croire, par monts et par vaux, que Sherlock ET Moriarty étaient morts, trafiquant des preuves, bidouillant des témoignages, occultant des éléments gênants. Il s'y attelait toujours, à cette tâche. L'ampleur de ce qu'il y avait à cacher était assez considérable, même pour lui. Et ses collègues s'intéressaient d'un peu trop près à cette histoire.

Ils ne devaient pas savoir, à aucun prix. Ils ne devaient pas apprendre que Sherlock avait des liens avec l'irlandais. Ils ne devaient pas les trouver.

Personne ne devait savoir. Parce que Sherlock n'était pas le seul à avoir des ennemis. Moriarty en avait aussi, une belle tripotée.

Et, à eux deux, ils devaient bien avoir la moitié de la population mondiale sur le dos.

Alors, Mycroft s'échinait. Il travaillait, tard le soir, en oubliant de dormir, réparant les bourdes de son petit frère. Menaçant un peu le Docteur Watson, à l'aide de parapluies apocalyptiques. Trouvant des excuses à l'absence de Molly. Traficotant les corps dans les morgues. Surveillant attentivement les bas-fonds criminels.

Et tout ça, pour se faire somptueusement ignorer par son petit frère ingrat. Ses nerfs en prenaient décidément pour leurs grades.

Il sursauta brutalement, et de manière presque comique, lorsque son portable vibra sourdement, sans le moindre avertissement. Lady Smallwood lui adressa un bref regard interloqué - _oh mon Dieu, Mycroft Holmes peut réellement être surpris par quelque chose, c'est la fin du monde_ -, qu'il ignora du mieux qu'il put.

Sherlock avait vraiment un don pour le mauvais timing.

 _Trente-trois messages en huit heures, Mycroft. S.H_

 _Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as paniqué. S.H_

 _Tu devais bien voir, pourtant, sur tes petites caméras, que je ne m'étais toujours pas fait assassiné. S.H_

Mycroft pinça les lèvres, haussant un sourcil aristocratique. Il savait que cette moue transpirait de suffisance, de mépris, et de mécontentement. Il s'en moquait.

… Au moins, le détective n'était pas mort pendant qu'il travaillait.

Sauf si Moriarty écrivait à sa place, pour une raison saugrenue et complètement ridicule.

 _Justement, Sherlock, j'ai vu un certain nombre de chose, sur mes petites caméras. M.H_

 _Et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi j'ai installé tout ces dispositifs pour ta sécurité. M.H_

 _Puisque de toute évidence, c'est parfaitement inutile. M.H_

Il inspira, calmement, longuement. Lorsque son portable vibra de nouveau, il sut qu'il allait haïr les réponses de son cher petit frère.

 _J'aime lorsque c'est aéré, donc la porte est ouverte. S.H_

 _Nous n'avions plus de croissant, et James n'aimant pas les biscottes, il fallait bien aller en acheter. S.H_

 _Nous trouvions aussi que tes cravates seraient bien plus artistiques sans être attachées à quelqu'un. S.H_

 _Et Hamlet est une excellente pièce de théâtre. S.H_

 _Je te conseille la nouvelle adaptation, par ailleurs, si tu cherches à faire ta B. auprès de nos parents. S.H  
C'est une idée de sortie comme une autre. S.H_

 _Quoique que je suis sûr que tu te souviens de cette comédie romantique infâme avec beaucoup de nostalgie. S.H_

 _Tu te souviens ? S.H_

 _Celle que notre mère t'avait contraint à voir. S.H_

Il y avait, effectivement, un certain nombre de choses qui chagrinait Mycroft, dans ces quelques messages- outre le rappel ô combien cruel de ces heures de tortures passées sur les sièges d'un théâtre miteux avec une mère beaucoup trop facilement émue.

Il aurait pu accepter -avec beaucoup de mal, et beaucoup de grimace, certes- la porte grande ouverte. Il aurait pu tolérer, à l'extrême limite, l'escapade au village. Il aurait même pu envisager, peut-être, dans un avenir lointain, particulièrement onirique et utopique, de fermer les yeux, un peu, à moitié, sur le rejet complet de ses cravates, et, au tout dernier recours, de cette séance de lecture improvisée.

Mais jamais, jamais, dans quelque dimension que ce soit, dans quelque réalité parallèle, dans quelque invention ridicule, jamais, pas même dans la plus farfelue des fanfictions, il n'aurait pu simplement ignorer le « James » moqueur, outrageant, ridicule, goguenard et terrifiant, qui ressortait le plus simplement du monde en quelques lettres noires, tracées sur la bulle jaune du message.

Parce que Moriarty ne pouvait pas être « James » pour Sherlock. Parce que les prénoms étaient toujours symbole de proximité, de proximité au moins _amicale_. Et cela ne pouvait qu'être synonyme d'ennuis, de gros ennuis.

Il se retint, de justesse, d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Devant les vidéos, devant les réactions de son frère. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il baisserait trop vite ses barrières, ses défenses. Qu'il serait trop vite vulnérable.

Une nouvelle fois, il semblerait qu'il ait pris la mauvaise décision. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser, seul, avec Moriarty.

Mais que pouvait-il faire, à présent ?

C'était trop tard.

Sans un mot, il se leva. La salle se plongea dans le silence. Tous l'observaient, interloqués.

Pourquoi Diable Mycroft Holmes interrompait-il la réunion ?

Il inspira, de nouveau. Se força à esquisser un sourire courtois, reptilien- celui qui donnait l'ordre, impérieux, de ne surtout pas venir le déranger.

« Excusez-moi, » articula-t-il, la voix calme, posée, « j'ai un appel à passer. »

Il rajusta élégamment le revers de sa veste de costume.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour raisonner Sherlock. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore changer la donne. Et il ferait tout pour ça, pour éviter le désastre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, de son pas altier et tranquille, le parapluie se balançant joyeusement à son avant-bras, son visage se rembrunit. Se défit.

Parce qu'il sentait, au fond de cette pompe à boue noire qui devait lui servir de cœur, que tous ses efforts, tous ses beaux discours ne seraient que choses vaines.

OoOooOooOoo

John Watson s'écroula lamentablement sur la banquette défoncée du bus qu'il venait de prendre, la respiration erratique et les bras en compote. Il tenait, entre ses mains crispées aux phalanges plus blanches que le mouchoir de la vieille dame du siège d'en face, deux gros sacs de courses, remplis à en faire craquer les coutures.

Mrs. Hudson l'avait, ce matin, envoyé au marché- soi-disant qu'elle se sentait un peu trop fatiguée pour y aller toute seule, que les sacs seraient trop lourd… ce à quoi le docteur ne pouvait qu'agréer.

Avec un long soupir défaitiste, il les déposa sous son siège, à peine ému par les pauvres poireaux qui s'en retrouvèrent proprement pliés en deux. Les feuilles vinrent délicatement se coller à ses mollets, comme pour protester.

Le bus ne tarda pas à se mettre en route, dans un concert de grincement et de claquement métallique. De toute évidence, l'engin n'était pas de première jeunesse.

Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Mais John aimait le danger, et décida, dans un élan d'humour sombre, de lancer les paris sur la possibilité d'une explosion de moteur ou d'un dérapage du véhicule en cours de route.

Il posa, dans un petit bruit sourd, l'arrière de son crâne contre la vitre fraîche, profitant tranquillement des remous et soubresaut de son bus. Il avait vaguement senti son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste.

Ce devait être Lestrade. C'était toujours Lestrade, en ce moment. L'inspecteur ne vivait que pour son enquête, ne respirait que pour son enquête, et ce, malgré l'absence cruelle de preuve.

John l'aidait, bien sûr, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il l'aidait à trouver l'assassin de Moran et d'Irène Adler. Lestrade, lui, cherchait par ce biais à retrouver Moriarty, et à comprendre la mort de Sherlock.  
Or, Sherlock était parfaitement vivant, et s'était retiré avec Moriarty dans un petit chalet montagnard. Et le docteur le savait.

C'était toujours douloureux pour lui de voir Greg s'échiner sur un problème qui n'avait pas de solution. C'était toujours douloureux de le voir se débattre avec un deuil qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'était toujours douloureux de le voir chercher des réponses qui n'existaient pas.

Mais John restait, parce que, d'une certaine manière, il était intrigué. Et inquiet.

Il savait qu'il avait tout intérêt, lui aussi, à trouver le meurtrier. Puisque ce meurtrier ne pouvait agir sous les ordres de Moriarty – sauf si, bien sûr, celui-ci avait en fait des pouvoirs de communications télépathiques-, il devait agir contre lui.

Or, si quelqu'un était contre Moriarty, et cherchait à lui nuire, la piste de l'irlandais l'entraînerait vers Sherlock.

Et ça, John ne pouvait le tolérer.

Oh, il avait bien une petite idée sur la disparition étonnante de certaines preuves. Lestrade avait, par exemple, eut beaucoup de mal à atteindre certaines informations- et elles étaient incomplètes.

Bien sûr, quelqu'un d'autre se devait d'effacer les preuves des événements de l'hôpital. Au hasard, Mycroft Holmes.

(John n'était pas encore tout à fait remis du moment où Mycroft avait débarqué chez lui, armé d'un parapluie, pour proférer des menaces quelques peu embarrassantes. En fait, ça avait été un moment embarrassant. Vraiment.)

Et si Mycroft Holmes avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de preuves, de pistes, alors Lestrade pouvait pédaler encore longtemps. Il ne trouverait rien.

Restait à résoudre l'enquête, en occultant royalement des détails qui, pourtant, devaient être liés.

C'est pour ces raisons, et peut-être plus encore, que John ne se saisit pas immédiatement de son portable. Il aurait été bien incapable de répondre à un Lestrade, en quête désespérée de pistes.

Mais le mobile continuait de vibrer joyeusement, et il n'y avait que deux personnes de sa connaissance qui s'amusait à envoyer des dizaines de SMS sans pour autant recevoir de réponse. Il y avait sa mère, déjà, qui était néanmoins un peu trop morte pour envoyer des messages.

Et puis, bien sûr…

 _Mon frère est un idiot. S.H_

 _Un imbécile. S.H_

 _Une mère poule. S.H_

 _Est-ce que je passe mon temps à lui faire la morale, moi ? S.H_

 _Non. S.H_

 _Parce que j'ai un minimum de dignité. S.H_

 _Je suis adulte, je suis responsable, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. S.H_

 _Même laisser la porte ouverte, si ça me chante. S.H_

 _Et acheter des croissants, et lire un livre, et me débarrasser de ces ignobles cravates. S.H_

 _Et j'appelle qui je veux par son prénom, c'est mon droit et ça n'engage à rien. S.H_

 _Je suis une VICTIME John. S.H_

 _Tout le monde est contre moi. S.H_

 _TOUT LE MONDE. S.H_

Allons bon. John ne comprenait pas la moitié de ces messages- et, à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir spécialement envie de comprendre.

Ce dont il était sûr, à contrario, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de répondre à un tel étalage de mélodrame qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Parce que oui, tout le monde était contre Sherlock, même John. Il était toujours particulièrement énervé contre lui. Et s'il aurait pu comprendre, auparavant, que Mycroft lui pèse sur les nerfs, il était actuellement bien plus enclin à compatir avec ce pauvre grand frère qui se démenait pour un parfait ingrat.

Et puis.

Appeler par son prénom.

Est-ce qu'il s'était mis à appeler Moriarty _Jim_ ?

Diantre.

D'un geste légèrement rageur, accompagné d'un soufflement de buffle enragé, il referma brutalement la protection de son portable, et le fourra sauvagement dans sa poche.

Il aurait pu se mettre un peu plus en colère, et martyriser pour se détendre les feuilles des poireaux, si un léger rire n'avait pas retentit sur sa gauche.

C'était un son délicat, presque cristallin. Le petit rire d'une femme, qui se retint du mieux qu'elle peut pour ne pas froisser son interlocuteur. C'était un petit air musical, de ceux qui faisait penser au son de ces boites à musique qu'on mettait parfois dans les chambres d'enfants pour les aider à s'endormir.

Alors, John tourna doucement la tête, presque avec hésitation, pour croiser le regard de sa voisine. Des prunelles bleues, incroyablement bleus. Des cheveux blonds, qui en semblaient dorés sous la lumière timide de cette fin d'après-midi. Un visage doux, aux traits fins, délicats.

Il en perdit, quelques secondes, l'usage de ses mots.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire légèrement contrit, à l'instant même où leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Excusez-moi, » fit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas rire. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant en sortir le moindre mot. Oh, il pouvait presque en entendre le ricanement moqueur de Sherlock, au creux de son oreille.

« Seulement, » reprit-elle, « vous avez l'air vraiment contrarié, et c'est… »

Les mots « comique », « ridicule », « hilarant », « grotesque » flottèrent allégrement dans l'air, sans pour autant oser se faire entendre.

Il grimaça un peu, sentant une légère rougeur venir colorer ses joues. Il se força à hausser les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

« Je suis contrarié, » admit-il, grinçant involontairement des dents.

Il replia, mécaniquement, les feuilles de ses poireaux, qui venaient déranger les jambes de sa voisine. L'un des sacs glissa à moitié sur le sol, emporté par un virage.

Pendant un terrible instant, il crut que les tomates allaient s'échapper, et rouler allégrement dans le bus entier. Mais non. C'était un miracle.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et son courage à deux mains par la même occasion, et tendit la main à l'inconnue.

« Docteur John Watson. Enchanté. »

La jeune femme ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux, visiblement surprise. Puis ses iris claires s'illuminèrent, d'un éclat joueur et espiègle. Elle le gratifia d'un des plus beaux sourires qui lui ait été donné à voir.

« Mary, » se présenta-t-elle. « Mary Morstan. »

OoOooOooOoo

« J'ai beau regarder cette chose que tu appelles tapis dans tout les angles possibles et imaginables, je le trouve toujours particulièrement laid et disgracieux. »

Molly Hooper ne se donna pas même la peine de lever les yeux. Elle savait bien que ce pauvre tapis n'était pas vraiment de la dernière mode, mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

Enfin, il fallait bien que Jim critique quelque chose. Il était si silencieux depuis ce matin. C'était à peine s'il avait râlé sur le goût chimique du dentifrice. Lui qui en faisait habituellement une ode.

« Je sais, Jim. Ne le regarde pas, alors. »

L'homme émit un petit bruit ennuyé, et se mit à tapoter le sol du pied droit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait adopter une moue enfantine, et fixait à présent le plafond, les murs ou la fenêtre avec l'affliction de quelqu'un qui trouve tout absolument hideux.

Molly ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était toujours assez amusant, en quelque sorte. Et ça détendait un peu l'atmosphère. C'était sûrement fait pour, d'ailleurs.

Il y avait toujours un certain moment de silence et de gêne, lorsqu'il devait prendre une douche. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, bien sûr. Pour Molly, il était assez difficile d'accepter de déshabiller un homme avec qui elle était sortie -brièvement, certes-, qui s'avérait être un criminel recherché, manipulateur, et étrangement proche de Sherlock. Et il devait être difficile pour Jim d'accepter d'être vu ainsi, dans cet état de faiblesse- en plus du reste.

Oui, du reste. Passé le long silence poisseux de la première fois, pendant lequel elle avait dû déboutonner sa chemise poisseuse de sang, et où il efforçait de regarder partout, sauf vers elle, et de ne pas tomber dans les pommes, Molly avait dû faire face… à ça.

Du temps où elle sortait avec Jim -et ça avait duré plusieurs semaines, à sa grande honte-, elle ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question.

Ils ne couchaient pas si souvent ensemble, après tout, et elle avait jugé qu'il devait être pudique. Bien sûr, après cela, elle avait cru que c'était parce que, de toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'elle le voit ainsi. Peut-être était-ce un peu le cas.

Elle avait cependant très vite revu ces états de pensées, à l'instant où la chemise avait finie à terre. Elle était restée quelques secondes, figée, sans oser articuler le moindre mot. Jim ne la regardait pas- fixant le sol gondolé avec un intérêt absorbé.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, presque des minutes complètes, pour réussir à faire à peu près abstractions de ses longues marques rosées qui barraient la peau étrangement blafarde de l'irlandais. Il en avait partout, formant toutes ensemble un étrange entrelac, une toile macabre, barrant son torse, ses hanches, ses côtes. Certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas visible, pas du premier coup d'œil, mais elle avait l'habitude de remarquer ses choses-là. D'autres étaient appuyées, terriblement visibles. Il n'y en avait peu, en somme, des comme ça. Mais cela restait trop, pour un seul homme- et Jim était jeune.

Ses mains tremblaient, lorsqu'elle s'était détournée, sans réellement savoir pourquoi- peut-être pour préparer du savon. Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Même à présent, la vue de toutes ces cicatrices lui laissait des frissons désagréables. Elle s'appliquait toujours à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, sans trop s'attarder sur elles.

Elle avait bien essayé d'interroger Jim, savoir comment il s'était fait cela. Il avait semblé presque plus surpris qu'elle de les trouver là. Sûrement, leurs évocations avaient dû remuer quelques restes de souvenirs, bien enfouis dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus rien dit, pendant quelques heures, le regard perdu dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. Alors, elle n'avait plus abordé la question.

C'était sûrement préférable. Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

Un éclat de voix, particulièrement sonore, attira subitement son attention. On entendait, de l'autre côté de la porte, les pas frénétiques de Sherlock, et ses vociférations envers un interlocuteur invisible.

Molly se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. De toute évidence, le détective s'était encore attiré des problèmes.

La légiste ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre comprendre quelque chose à cet être étrange qu'était Sherlock, mais, ces derniers temps, c'était bien pire encore. Elle était perdue, à côté de lui.

Il ne lui adressait quasiment pas la parole, bien trop occupé qu'il était à se réfugier dans son palais mental, des heures durant, avachi sur le canapé. Parfois, il se levait, envoyait quelques messages, faisaient une ou deux parties d'échec avec Jim, mangeait quelques cuillères de purée, lisait des romans…

Et c'était tout. Il retournait toujours dans son canapé, se replongeait dans ses pensées, et occultait leur existence, à tout les deux.

Alors, Molly passait la plupart de ses journées avec Jim. A le soigner. A discuter. Ou à simplement lire à côté de lui, lorsqu'il s'endormait quelques heures. Si on lui avait dit, un mois plus tôt, qu'elle se trouverait dans cette situation, elle aurait sûrement beaucoup ri. Se serait offusquée.

Maintenant, elle ne savait que penser. Elle avait bien tenté, durant son expédition de la veille au village -cinq heures aller, cinq heures retour, avec des sacs de courses, Sherlock était un esclavagiste- de faire le vide dans sa tête. De faire le point.

Il en résultait que tout semblait plus confus encore. Elle ne savait même pas si ce qu'elle faisait -tenter de guérir Jim, lui parler comme à un ami- était bien. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis de ça.

Alors, elle avait pris la décision de ne plus y réfléchir. De se laisser faire, et d'attendre de voir où cela la mènerait.

Et puis, si on oubliait le côté « Moriarty », Jim était très agréable à vivre. Pour un peu, elle pouvait presque se convaincre qu'il s'agissait simplement du jeune homme un peu gauche de l'hôpital, dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Et, parfois, Sherlock lui adressait tout de même la parole, de façon courtoise, polie et amicale- c'était déjà bien suffisant, pour elle.

D'un geste précis, elle acheva de déboutonner la chemise beaucoup trop grande de son patient.

(Jim n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Il empruntait donc ceux de Sherlock. C'était assez drôle, on aurait dit un enfant qui essayait les chemises trop grandes de son père. Il flottait littéralement dedans.)

Jim avait légèrement tendu le cou, cherchant à déterminer le contenu du petit sac qu'elle avait déposé, près de la douche. Il s'était un peu redressé sur son tabouret, prenant un appui précaire sur les paumes de ses mains. Il avait cette expression curieuse, enfantine, d'un petit chien qui renifle quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant.

Un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres. Il gloussa.

« Tu as racheté du shampooing ? »

Molly le gratifia d'un coup d'œil exorbité. D'accord, elle voulait bien croire qu'il était intelligent, et tout cela, mais, vraiment, par moment, les déductions qu'il sortait semblaient bien plus à une démonstration de magie.

Le regard de Jim s'illumina vaguement. Il était très clairement amusé. Elle ne savait jamais si cela signifiait qu'il se payait sa tête ou non. Alors, elle s'appliqua plutôt à déboutonner son pantalon.

« Tu n'as pas laissé ce sac avec le reste des courses hier, et tu l'apportes seulement dans la salle de bain. J'en conclus qu'il s'agit d'un produit de douche. »

Son pied nu se balança, légèrement, à quelques millimètres du parquet. Il se releva difficilement, s'appuyant largement sur les épaules de la jeune femme, pour lui permettre de faire glisser le vêtement.

« Et tu as déjà sorti le gel douche, et le déodorant. Pas le truc que vous considérez comme du shampooing. »

Bien sûr, dit comme cela, c'était évident. Elle soupira légèrement. Dû le rattraper, lorsqu'il perdit brièvement l'équilibre, manquant de s'écraser sur le porte-serviette en bois.

« Tu ne cessais de te plaindre de l'autre, » murmura-t-elle, vaguement gênée.

Elle en avait mis du temps, en plus, pour le dénicher, son shampooing. Elle avait tourné longtemps dans les rayons du petit supermarché montagnard, sans réellement savoir lequel prendre.

Pourquoi ?

Bonne question.

Elle songerait sûrement à y chercher une réponse.

Jim eut un petit rire, une sorte de bruit tout doux, presque inaudible. Ce n'était pas le genre de son qu'il était accoutumé à produire. Non, il avait plutôt l'habitude d'éclater de grand rire bien sonore.

Il aimait le spectacle.

Enfin, les épisodes de la salle de bain avaient toujours une atmosphère à part, irréelle, presque onirique, où rien ne semblait être conforme à ce qu'il devrait.

Molly se retourna précautionneusement, tendit la main, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. La manche de sa chemise finie proprement détrempée, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retirer.

« C'est vrai. Je ne l'aimais pas. »

Et, avec un temps de retard, il ajouta :

« Merci. »

La voix de l'irlandais était basse, presque un ronronnement. Il y avait une petite note de chaleur, un je-ne-sais-quoi de doux, qui s'en détachait. C'était inhabituel.

Oh, bien sûr, Jim était amical, ces derniers temps. Souriant.

Mais chaleureux ?

Elle osa un regard vers son visage, alors qu'elle le poussait prudemment sous le jet d'eau. Sa peau avait pâli, comme toujours lorsqu'il devait fournir un effort physique, mais se colorait par endroit de rouge, alors que la température montait, en volute de vapeur. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus la moindre trace de gel, et semblaient décidés à défier toute loi de la physique, dans un intéressant fouillis ébène. Comme souvent, il évitait, presque inconsciemment, son regard. Mais les traits de son visage, la lueur de ses yeux, s'étaient étonnamment adouci. Ses iris, en particulier, avait pris cette teinte chocolat onctueuse, chaleureuse, qu'ils leurs arrivaient parfois d'avoir, en de rare occasion.  
Molly l'avait déjà vu ainsi, avec cette expression. Cela lui était arrivé, de temps à autre, lorsqu'ils sortaient supposément ensemble.

Dans ses moments-là, Jim semblait réellement calme, apaisé- _sincère_.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était ce regard qui avait réellement plus à Molly, lorsqu'elle était, un jour, sortie avec lui. Et, même à présent, c'était la preuve que Jim ne se contentait pas seulement de jouer un rôle. Qu'il était aussi humain, quelque part.

Alors, elle lui sourit, joyeusement. Sortit la bouteille de shampooing de son sac plastique, dans un mouvement théâtral. Les yeux de l'irlandais se mirent à pétiller, lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'étiquette.

Oh, Molly savait bien qu'il ne devait pas avoir réussi à lire. Mais la jolie photographie de tarte aux pommes parlait d'elle-même.

 **OoOooOooOoo**

 **Et voilà pour ce soir... j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! Merci encore à Mimi Kitsune, pour sa review ! J'espère que tu auras eu la réponse à tes questions, dans ce chapitre, et qu'elles ne te déçoivent pas trop...**


	9. Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hide

CHAPITRE 8

Gregory Lestrade dut presque se plier en deux pour pouvoir se faufiler sous le bandeau de protection, bougonnant contre le mauvais temps. Le vent soufflait violemment, depuis ce matin. Des feuilles volaient, se déchiquetaient dans les airs, agressant les malheureux passants. Il était même absolument certain d'avoir vu un type se faire arracher sa moumoute, et courir après, désespéré, malheureux, les joues rouges de hontes.

Lui-même se trouvait dans un état particulièrement pitoyable, le manteau complètement défait, la cravate de travers, un bout de papier coincé dans les cheveux. Il claquait un peu des dents, les bras couverts de chairs de poule.

Le sergent Donovan ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard, bien trop occupée à critiquer mentalement les pauvres locaux de la nouvelle victime. John Watson, néanmoins, s'empressa de le rejoindre, les mains dans les poches, les épaules rentrées, dans la posture d'un homme qui ne se sent pas le moins du monde à sa place. Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire, visiblement soulagé de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Lestrade lui avait envoyé un message, une demi-heure plus tôt. Le docteur avait été particulièrement rapide.

D'un geste assuré, l'inspecteur lui serra vigoureusement la main. Il était assez content de le voir ici.

Ils n'avaient pas fait de grande avancée, ces derniers temps. Trop peu d'indices, trop peu de pistes. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait effacé tout une partie du puzzle, sans préavis. Il semblait, en fait, que Moriarty se soit simplement volatilisé, éclipsé du décor. Et ses soldats tombaient comme des mouches, les uns après les autres.

C'était le cinquième corps qu'ils trouvaient, en l'espace d'un mois. Toujours, le même mode opératoire : victime empoisonnée, probablement déboussolée, alcoolisée, assassinée proprement, d'un coup redoutablement précis et efficace. Toutes faisant partie du réseau supposé de l'irlandais.

Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne trouveraient rien non plus. Il y avait des enquêtes, comme celle-ci, où il fallait au moins un Sherlock Holmes pour en extraire quoi que ce soit.

Lestrade s'empressa aux côtés d'Anderson, avide de renseignement. Non, pas de témoin. Poignardé à la carotide. Cadavre de bouteille retrouvés près du corps. Pas de traces d'infractions.

C'aurait tout aussi bien pu être un fantôme, qui était venu ingénument ici, pour trancher la gorge de cet homme.

Lestrade soupira, légèrement. Il ne savait plus vraiment quelle direction il était supposé adopter. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté s'était soldé d'un échec.

Il avait tenté d'interroger les voisins. Personne n'avait rien vu. Une belle floppée de sourd et d'aveugle, si vous vouliez son avis. Peut-être que cette fois, néanmoins, la vieille dame du palier d'en face aurait pris le thé avec l'assassin.

Il avait tenté de chercher des traces aux sols. Aux côtés de Moran, il avait trouvé une flaque d'eau, et des traces de boue et de pisse. Aux côtés d'Irène, il avait trouvé des traces d'alcool, de sang séché, et une araignée qui s'était fait marcher dessus par Anderson. Aux côtés de la troisième victime, il y avait des draps, pleins de substances particulièrement peu ragoûtantes. Aux côtés de la quatrième victime, il avait découvert un petit trou de souris, et pleins de traces de leurs patounes. Elles lui avaient un peu grignotés les oreilles, au cadavre. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, l'assassin aurait laissé des traces de pieds sur le parquet, et des empreintes digitales sur les murs.

Il avait tenté de chercher les antécédents criminels des victimes. Rien de concluant. Selon leurs casiers judiciaires, ces gens étaient des anges. Peut-être que cette fois -ci, il y aurait, signalé dans son dossier, que la victime était en fait un très proche ami de Richard Brook, et qu'il faisait régulièrement des soirées tartiflettes ensemble.

Il avait tenté, enfin, de localiser Jim Moriarty. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant. Richard Brook avait quitté l'appartement de Kitty Bell, en plein après-midi, sous prétexte d'aller acheter du café moulu. Il n'était pas revenu, et semblait avoir simplement disparu du pays. Enfin, peut-être qu'il allait miraculeusement apparaître sur cette scène de crime, dans l'un de ses costumes beaucoup trop chers, tout sourire, et prêt à arracher les yeux de celui qui tuait ses subalternes.

Lestrade se frotta les yeux, maugréa. Sur ce dernier point, il avait bien tenté d'interroger John Watson. Mais à la mention du nom de « Moriarty », le docteur s'était considérablement rembruni, et avait répondu aux interrogations et aux réflexions de l'inspecteur par quelques mots évasifs.

Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu devenir Moriarty. Oui, ça avait sûrement un lien avec Sherlock. Lequel ? Il ne savait pas. Oui, il était sûrement important de le retrouver vite. Oui, c'était sûrement un témoin clé. Non, il ne savait toujours pas.

Lestrade avait d'abord attribué ce manque de conviction au deuil dans lequel John était. Mais cette mollesse passive ne pointait le bout de son nez qu'à la question de la disparition de Moriarty. Il était parfaitement alerte, lorsqu'il était simplement question des meurtres commis.

Et, plus encore, John Watson avait une drôle de façon de porter son deuil. Il baissait les yeux, à la mention de Sherlock. Regardait ailleurs. Se mordait les lèvres, comme s'il brûlait de dire quelque chose, qui ne sortait jamais.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravagé, pas particulièrement bouleversé. Lestrade n'avait pas tiqué tout de suite. Chacun gérait sa peine différemment. Peut-être que John était de ceux qui restaient stoïque, et qui s'effritaient intérieurement. A présent, Greg devait bien admettre qu'il avait quelque doute.

John lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait un lien avec Sherlock et Moriarty. Il en savait plus, il en savait forcément plus, et semblait résolu à ne pas lui en toucher mot.

Et Lestrade répugnait à l'interroger, de façon plus professionnelle. Quelles réponses pourrait-il apporter, de toute façon ?

En vérité, il avait peur de ce que John pourrait lui révéler. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui semblait relier Moriarty à Sherlock, en dehors de toute cette histoire de criminel et de détective. Une chose qui pouvait justifier la distance de John, son calme face à la mort de son ami, son désintérêt de la destinée de Moriarty.

Et cette chose, c'était cette histoire de Richard Brook. Cette histoire de coup monté.

Et jamais, jamais, Lestrade n'aurait pu accepter de devoir y croire.

Et il avait peur, il était terrifié, à l'idée que John puisse l'en convaincre.

OoOooOooOoo

« Où vas tu ? »

Sherlock Holmes ne jeta qu'un bref regard dans la direction de Molly. La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise, les jambes repliées contre son torse, les cheveux détachés, lisant calmement l'un de ses romans à l'eau de rose, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle n'avait pas levé la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, fixant son regard sur les pages du roman.

Le détective déglutit un peu, s'efforçant de nouer proprement l'écharpe autour de son cou. Il entendait, en dehors, le crissement des graviers, signalant l'arrivée de son moyen de transport. Son regard dériva, de nouveau, vers la jeune femme. Elle s'était raidie, immobilisée. Elle savait qu'il partait, pour un certain temps. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« J'ai assez chômé, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai beaucoup de chose à accomplir. »

Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil. Ferma doucement son ouvrage. Dans le lit, James marmonna quelque chose, avant de bouger légèrement. Il dormait, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, comme une peluche.

Il semblait aller un peu mieux. Il pouvait presque se déplacer seul, maintenant. Son bandage n'était plus qu'une mince bande de tissu, présente plus pour la forme que par réel besoin.

C'était ce que Sherlock avait attendu. Il pouvait partir quelques jours, sans avoir à s'inquiéter constamment à l'idée d'une rechute. Il pourrait se contenter d'être inquiet à l'idée de le voir redevenir un dangereux criminel qui mettrait gravement la vie de Molly en danger.

Il lissa convulsivement le tissu de son écharpe. Le regard de la légiste semblait difficile à soutenir, soudainement.

« Je reviendrais vite, » ajouta-t-il, presque précipitamment.

La jeune femme soupira, légèrement. Et son soupir était lourd de tant de sens qu'il faillit bien s'enfuir sur le champ.

 _Elle ne veut pas que tu partes, ne veut pas rester seule avec James, ne veut pas tout gérer toute seule, ne veut pas rester sans toi dans ce chalet-_

« Je suppose que tu vas t'attaquer à son réseau. »

Elle osa un petit regard vers l'irlandais, petite boule recroquevillée sous les draps. Ses doigts se tendirent, effleurèrent les cravates, gisant tristement dans un coin du lit. Elle semblait pensive. Et Sherlock sentait qu'elle n'aimait pas ses pensées. Il suffisait de voir la légère ride qui était apparue sur son front lisse, la façon dont ses doigts serraient la couverture de son livre.

Elle ne désapprouvait pas l'initiative. Elle en désapprouvait les conséquences directes.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle ne lui avait pas posé une question, elle avait énoncé un fait.

D'un geste machinal, presque rêveur, elle noua l'une des cravates, dans une réplique d'un petit nœud de marin basique. Son regard ne s'était pas raccroché à Sherlock. Il errait, librement dans la pièce, calculant, estimant ce que cela ferait d'y rester, sans lui dans les parages.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire, quand il se réveillera ? » reprit-elle, la voix basse. « Que tu es parti démanteler son réseau criminel ? »

Elle grimaça. Mycroft aurait sûrement été outré face au traitement qu'elle infligeait à ses précieuses cravates.

« Il ne sait même pas qui il est. Ce qu'il a fait. »

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Il mit un peu plus de temps que de coutumes à enfiler son long manteau. Ses mains tremblaient.

De nouveau, son regard se posa sur James.

« Tu lui diras simplement que je suis parti, » articula-t-il. « Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Molly secoua légèrement la tête, levant les yeux au plafond.

 _Comme s'il allait s'en contenter, il va me harceler pendant des jours pour savoir, et il est assez futé pour finir par comprendre de lui-même, tu ne devrais pas me laisser lui annoncer moi-même, tu es cruel Sherlock, pourquoi t'ai-je aidé, déjà ?_

Sherlock baissa la tête, se dirigea vers la porte. C'était sûrement préférable de s'occuper les mains avec tout ces verrous et codes. Tout, plutôt qu'affronter le regard accusateur de la légiste.

« Ma compagnie ne lui suffira pas, Sherlock. Il va passer tout son temps à m'interroger. Et je n'en ai pas spécialement envie. »

Comme pour confirmer, James émit un petit ronflement. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin.

Une nouvelle fois, Sherlock les ignora. S'intéressant plutôt à la composition des codes.

(Le troisième, est-ce que c'était BarberousseEstMort897, ou SherlockEstUnEnfant568 ?)

Lui non plus n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir. Il s'y était habitué, à cette petite vie, dans ce chalet. Avec Molly, avec James, avec les messages de John, et les désapprobations de Mycroft.

(Ah. C'était LesParapluiesSontGéniaux763.)

Mais il devait le faire. Il devait détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Même si cela signifiait tuer par là ce qui lui avait permis de pleinement vivre, ces dernières années. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait, pour espérer retrouver un jour le 221B BakerStreet. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, après. Probablement remettrait-il James aux autorités.

Probablement.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. L'idée le rendait vaguement nauséeux. Et il avait peur de savoir pourquoi.

(Quinzième code. TrouveToiUnVraiJob0654. Serait-ce un message subliminal ?)

Molly n'ajouta rien. Sûrement avait-elle reconnu une cause perdue. Il l'entendit vaguement se lever. Esquisser quelque pas, dans sa direction. Prendre une grande inspiration.

(Dernier code. MycroftEstUnDieu666. Vraiment, c'en était ridicule.)

« Est-ce que nous pourrions au moins te contacter ? » s'enquit Molly, la voix basse, dégoulinante d'un sentiment que Sherlock n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre.

Le détective hocha vivement la tête, plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau, suspendant momentanément son déverrouillage de serrure. Pour un peu, il aurait presque oublié.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la coque d'un portable, qu'il gardait précieusement depuis quelques jours. D'un geste légèrement tremblant, hésitant, il le tendit à la légiste.

« Tu lui donneras ceci, quand il se réveillera. »

Molly hocha vaguement la tête, la surprise se dépeignant clairement sur ses traits. Elle saisit délicatement l'objet, d'un mouvement plein d'incrédulité, d'incompréhension.

Sherlock déglutit, se détourna vivement. Sorti ses cinquante clés.

« Mon numéro est déjà enregistré. Mais précise lui que je préférerais de simples SMS. C'est plus… discret. »

De nouveau, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Serrant le mobile dans sa main gauche, comme si elle doutait qu'il puisse vraiment être là.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de laisser un tel objet à quelqu'un comme James. C'était lui fournir le moyen de contacter ses hommes. C'était le moyen de lui permettre de reprendre ses activités, à la tête de son réseau.

Mais, étrangement, Sherlock lui faisait confiance. Il pensait, réellement, qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Il avait besoin de garder un lien avec lui. Ne serait-ce que pour le surveiller. Et l'irlandais ne devait même pas se souvenir de l'existence de son réseau criminel. De sa toile d'arachnide.

Enfin, le détective ouvrit la porte. Un petit camion blindé l'attendait, innocemment garé sur le gravier. La fenêtre du conducteur était ouverte. L'homme fumait, tranquillement, la tête passée par-dessus la vitre, observant d'un air morne le décor qui l'entourait. Sherlock prit une grande inspiration.

Le trajet serait long. Pénible.

Il osa un dernier regard dans la pièce. Molly s'était rassise sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés au sol, songeuse. Il ne voyait que le dos de James, à moitié recouvert par ses draps, la courbe de sa nuque, et ses cheveux si noirs, épars sur la tête d'oreiller. Ses côtes se soulevaient légèrement, au rythme de ses respirations.

Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir partir.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, à proprement parler.

Alors, il inspira, de nouveau, adressa un petit signe de tête à Molly, et sortit. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de parler. Il avait bien trop peur que sa voix se mette à trembler.

D'un pas bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en vérité, le détective rejoint le petit camion, sans un regard en arrière.

OoOooOooOoo

 _Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas par choix. L'espace dans lequel il se tenait était exiguë. Il sentait une paroi solide derrière son dos tremblant, contre ses genoux qui s'entrechoquaient, au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il gardait appuyé contre ses jambes._

 _Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé là. Il savait simplement qu'il était impératif qu'il y reste, et que, surtout, surtout, il ne fasse pas de bruit._

 _Il avait mal au dos. Un brûlure douloureuse semblait barrer ses omoplates. Peut-être même qu'il saignait. Il n'en était pas sûr._

 _Il ne devrait pas être là. Ce n'était pas normal. Il sentait son corps, plus petit, plus frêle, plus enfantin. Il savait qu'il était un adulte. Qu'il ne devrait pas trembler comme ça. Qu'il n'y avait rien qui devrait pouvoir lui faire peur._

 _Mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Son esprit ne l'écoutait pas. Sa voix, sa conscience d'adulte semblait enfermée, emprisonnée, dans cette peur enfantine, cette terreur pure, qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines, qui faisait s'emballer son cœur, trembler ses membres._

 _Il savait qu'il devait rêver. Ça en avait tous les symptômes. Il se souvenait, vaguement, qu'il avait pour habitude de faire des cauchemars._

 _Mais celui-ci était différent. Terriblement réaliste. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, c'était autre chose. Et il avait peur de cette autre chose._

 _C'était un souvenir, un souvenir qu'il semblait voué à revivre pour pouvoir se le remémorer. Avait-il ouvert la mauvaise porte de son palais mental ?_

 _Un bruit de pas, lourd, retentit, tout près de lui, de l'autre côté de la paroi en bois qui se collait à son flanc malingre._

 _Il retint désespérément son souffle, tenta de maîtriser ses tremblements. Il sentait des larmes, qui pointaient dans ses yeux, menaçant de couler à tout instant._

 _Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il était adulte._

 _Il ne faisait pas tout à fait noir, dans ce qu'il savait être sa cachette. Un fin rayon de lumière passait, par l'interstice de ce qu'il savait être la porte de son refuge- la porte de son placard._

 _Les pas se stoppèrent, devant lui. Le parquet grinça, un peu. Le bruit résonna longtemps._

 _Il savait qu'il avait été découvert. Mais la personne qui se trouvait, de l'autre côté de cette porte, prenait plaisir à le faire attendre, terrifié par le sort qui l'attendait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que, peut-être, cette fois-ci, elle passerait son chemin, et ne le trouverait pas._

 ** _Il va te trouver. Il te trouve toujours._**

 _Et puis, papa ouvrit tout grand la porte de sa misérable planque. Il se recroquevilla de plus belle sur lui-même, retenant à grande peine les sanglots qui, déjà, secouait ses épaules, sa maigre poitrine, sur laquelle on pouvait compter les côtes._

 _Une large main, calleuse, une main d'ouvrier, saisit la manche de son vieux pyjama graisseux, déchiré, le tira hors de son placard. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses muscles étaient tétanisés par la peur, encore douloureux de la posture qu'il avait dû adopter pour entrer dans sa cachette._

 _Le carrelage était dur et froid, quand il atterrit dessus, la joue appuyée contre les carreaux, ses mains tremblantes s'efforçant de le relever. Il savait qu'il était un adulte, qu'il ne risquait rien, que tout cela n'était pas réel…_

 _Et pourtant, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il sanglotait, suppliait presque. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre, il voulait partir, il promettait d'être sage, de ne pas faire de bêtise… et papa était grand, bien plus grand que lui, il avait toujours été un enfant malingre…_

 ** _Jimmy-boy, laisse-moi faire. Tu sais que je peux t'aider._**

 _Il pouvait se répéter autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait que cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un souvenir- rien ne changeait le fait qu'il eut mal, vraiment mal, lorsque le pied de papa s'enfonça entre ses côtes, projetant son petit corps contre le pied de la table. Ses mollets partirent heurter les jambes de maman. Elle le repoussa, presque mécaniquement. Sa main était encore crispée sur le goulot de sa bouteille de whisky. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, la joue gauche mangée par un hématome sinistre, d'un somptueux violet prune._

 ** _Laisse-moi les commandes. Je peux le stopper. Je peux te protéger._**

 _Il tenta de ramper, de s'éloigner, dans un endroit où il serait en sécurité. Il avait toujours mal, lorsque les coups plurent sur lui, contre son dos, contre son torse, contre ses jambes. Mais il en fit abstraction._

 _La douleur était son quotidien, il savait la maîtriser, déjà à l'époque- il ne la craignait plus. Il pleurait, sanglotait, mais c'était la peur qui parlait, ce n'était plus la douleur. C'était la terreur, c'était l'incompréhension, le désespoir, l'injustice…_

 ** _Je peux tout arrêter. Stopper la douleur. Te sortir de là._**

 _La colère. La rage._

 ** _C'est bien, Jimmy._**

 _Il la sentait gonfler, enfler, dans sa poitrine d'enfant. Elle le faisait trembler, obscurcissait sa vue. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, réfléchissait- et sa conscience d'adulte assistait, impuissante, à cette détermination meurtrière, qui s'insinuait dans la jeune tête de l'enfant qu'il savait être._

 ** _Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de tout._**

 _Et ce n'était plus vraiment la même personne, qui contrôlait à présent l'esprit meurtri du petit garçon. Non, l'enfant s'était retiré, perdu dans sa peine, sa douleur, sa peur. La colère et la rage qui l'agitaient était un écran, une protection qu'il brandissait, pour se protéger- il était au bord de la folie, prêt à plonger dans le précipice._

 ** _Repose-toi, Jimmy._**

 _Et le pied de papa heurta sa tempe- et il plongea._

 ** _Je suis là._**

 _Il se sentit clairement basculer, dominer par cette chose grondante, qui cuvait dans un coin de l'esprit enfantin. Un vrai bête, dangereuse, meurtrière, qui, d'un coup, d'un seul, envahi complètement la conscience de l'enfant, enveloppant sa fragile sensibilité dans son écrin sanglant de colère, de rage froide et sourde, de soif de sang, de vengeance._

 _Alors, il ignora, refoula sa douleur. Oublia l'élancement de ses muscles, les meurtrissures de sa chair. La solution était clair, simple, pour cet étrange alter-égo, né des tréfonds de l'inconscience de l'enfant. C'était son corps, c'était ses jambes, ses mains, ses doigts, qui se relevèrent souplement, soudainement, sous le hoquet surpris de papa. C'était ses jambes qui le portèrent vers le plan de travail, vers la planche à découper, vers le couteau qui reposait dessus, paresseusement. C'était ses doigts qui se refermèrent sur le manche, serrant à s'en faire blanchirent les phalanges. C'était ses cris, rageur, colérique, vengeur, qui sortirent de sa bouche, lorsque papa le ceintura, le souleva. Et c'était bien son bras qui plongea, résolument, la lame de son arme dans le bras noueux qui le serrait, à lui en briser les côtes. Et pourtant, ce n'était plus vraiment lui._

 _C'était autre chose. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur ses gestes. Sur ses actions. La voix qui susurrait dans son esprit, cette voix qu'il savait être la sienne, aux accents chantant, amusé, dangereuse, murmurait en continu, monopolisait son attention, effaçait toute trace de regret, de peur._

 _Il voyait bien le sang qui giclait. Il entendait bien le grondement sourd de papa, plein d'incrédulité, à l'idée d'avoir été frappé par son fils. Il sentit bien la lame qui s'enfonçait, comme une extension de son bras, dans la chair fragile de la gorge découverte, plongeant, encore et encore, bien après avoir été lâché, bien après qu'il se soit écroulé, bien après que les yeux de papa aient cessé de voir ce qui l'entourait._

 _Et l'enfant, relégué au banc de son esprit, enfermé dans l'une des chambres de son palais, pleurait, pleurait à chaud de larme, parce que papa était en train de mourir, parce que maman hurlait à côté, lui hurlait d'arrêter, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper cet autre lui qui pilotait les commandes._

 _Et l'autre riait, riait, d'un rire grinçant, d'un rire mauvais, d'un rire vengeur, alors que le sang giclait, colorait ses mains, son pyjama sale, son visage pâle et tuméfié._

 _Et la conscience de l'adulte tremblait, tremblait, horrifié, apeuré, regrettant de toute son âme d'avoir dû revoir ce souvenir-là, cette chose qu'il aurait souhaité oublier…_

 _Et la voix joueuse, cette voix qui était la sienne, cette voix qui était celle de l'autre, chantonna, amusé, victorieuse, rageuse._

 ** _Ne t'en fais pas, Jimmy-boy. Je suis là, maintenant. Et je ne te quitterais plus._**

Et, d'un grand geste, James se redressa brutalement, le cœur battant, les membres tremblants, les yeux écarquillés, le sang battant contre ses tempes, le dos détrempé de sueur.

Il sentait une main, posée sur son avant-bras, serrant, le secouant, dans l'espoir probable de le calmer. Sa tête tambourinait, brutalement. Les images de ce qu'il venait de voir défilaient, encore et encore, devant ses rétines. Son corps l'élançait, le tirait. Il recula, fébrilement, s'éloigna du contact, se débarrassa de cette main. Il était à peine conscient du fait que quelqu'un appelait son nom, la voix inquiète, peut-être un peu effrayée- effrayée, sûrement, par lui.

Son cœur battait la chamade, comme un marteau frappant contre sa cage thoracique. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit, les mains crispées contre son crâne, dans ses cheveux, serrant, tirant les mèches, dans l'espoir de reprendre pleinement pied avec la réalité.

De nouveau, la main se posa sur lui, sur son épaule droite. Son nom fut répété, encore et encore. C'était une voix de femme, une voix qui lui était familière.

Une pauvre idée jaillit, quelque part dans son esprit.

 _Où était Sherlock ?_

Il inspira, déglutit. Une nouvelle fois, la scène de son souvenir se joua, devant ses yeux, avec un réalisme toujours plus prenant. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut persuadé de sentir du sang sur ses mains, poisseux, tâchant ses cheveux.

Un poids sur le lit, sur le matelas. La femme venait de monter dessus. Il sut qu'elle se tenait face à lui, lorsqu'il sentit son autre main sur son épaule gauche.

Et toujours, son nom, murmuré, chuchoté, dans une litanie rassurante, sécurisante.

Alors il leva doucement la main - _Molly, c'était Molly_ \- agrippa les avant-bras de la légiste, naufragé s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je l'ai tué, » bredouilla-t-il. « Je l'ai tué. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, pas immédiatement. Les mains, sur ses épaules, tremblèrent. Il avait dû l'effrayer, il avait dû l'horrifier…

Puis les mains quittèrent ses épaules, au profit des bras qui vinrent l'entourer, presque hésitants, tâtonnants, incertains.

Il se laissa faire, se laissa emporter dans l'étreinte. Sa tête se posa, presque naturellement, contre la clavicule de la jeune femme. Une main se posa contre ses omoplates, entamant un doux mouvement circulaire, rassurant.

James n'était pas sûr de savoir quand, exactement, quelqu'un l'avait pris ainsi dans ses bras. Il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un l'ait déjà fait, de toute façon. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Doucement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, un nouveau sanglot le secoua. Son regard parcourut la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre. Il manquait quelque chose, il manquait quelqu'un.

 _Où était Sherlock ?_

OoOooOooOoo

Mycroft Holmes s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, les yeux clos, les lèvres pincés. Il refusait de jeter le moindre regard à son reflet dans le miroir.

Il sentait bien que ses yeux étaient tirés, soulignés de grandes cernes noirâtres. Il se doutait bien que les traits de son visage était marqué, sillonné par les rides de sa fatigue. Il était simplement épuisé. Ça avait été le mois le plus long, le plus fatiguant de sa vie- aussi bien du point de vue physique que morale.

Mais il estimait, enfin, avoir atteint la première partie de son but : assurer complètement la retraite de son frère, et assurer la disparition de son invité surprise. Les indices restants étaient infimes, particulièrement insignifiant. La police, Scotland Yard, ne trouveraient rien. Oui, là-dessus, il était fier de lui.

Cependant, ce petit goût de victoire était sans-cesse plus terni par l'amertume dérangeante, découlant des quelques aperçus qu'il avait de ses caméras. Oh, bien sûr, Sherlock en avait trouvé certaines. Les caméras 6, 1, 9, et 24 étaient recouverte de chaussettes, bloquant efficacement l'objectif. Mycroft ne doutait pas que son petit frère aurait pu en trouver bien plus, néanmoins, s'il n'avait pas été aussi… distrait.

Il y avait véritablement des jours où Mycroft se retenait de prendre son hélicoptère, et de foncer au chalet, pour le faire exploser avec son parapluie nucléaire. Il aurait pu. Après tout, Sherlock n'y était plus, à présent.

Mais il ne le faisait pas, et, chaque jour, la situation le rongeait un peu plus. Cela faisait trois jours que le détective avait -enfin- repris ses activités, s'attelant au réseau irlandais. Et cela faisait trois jours que Mycroft se demandait s'il ne devait pas en profiter pour régler, définitivement, le problème toujours plus préoccupant de son attachement à Moriarty.

Ou « James », comme l'appelait Sherlock. Probablement pour le narguer.

( _James a fait ci, James à fait ça, James et moi, bla, bla, bla, écœurant._ )

Avec un long soupir, il reprit, lentement, son parapluie. Le manche était froid sous sa paume. Il devait presque s'en servir de canne, pour réussir à avancer. Dire qu'il se prétendait intelligent ! Incapable de trouver une solution au pire des problèmes qui pouvait tomber.

Et il avait beau tenter de se changer les idées, par tous les moyens, rien n'y faisait. Il y pensait sans cesse.

Il avait tenté de participer à une des fêtes bassement populaires de ses collègues. Il y avait fait le piquet pendant quatre heures, buvant whisky sur whisky, le visage fermé et sombre, ruminant ses pensées lugubres, sous les éclats de lumière multicolore, à côté de la sono braillant un air de Nirvana, sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, appuyé sur son parapluie.

Il avait kidnappé, un nombre incalculable de fois, le Docteur Watson, dans le but honorable de prendre le thé. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui, entre lui et John, était le plus embarrassé par ses tentatives pitoyables d'établir une interaction sociale. Il ne préférait pas y penser.

Il avait tenté de revisionner ses films préférés, pleins de rebondissement, de méchant fumant du cigare, et de femmes plantureuses et dangereuses. Il s'était endormi devant, et avait cauchemardé toute la nuit de Sherlock et Moriarty, se mariant dans le chalet montagnard sous les lancés de riz de Molly Hooper.

Il avait voulu acheter de nouvelles cravates. Il n'en avait trouvé absolument aucune qui puisse lui convenir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à celles qui étaient supposées être attachées au lit, avec Moriarty.

Tout à ses pensées, Mycroft ne repéra pas tout de suite la petite vieille dame, qu'il embouteilla le plus impoliment du monde.

Sa collègue émit un petit bruit choqué, reculant précipitamment, jusqu'à heurter le mur en face. Mycroft se rattrapa de justesse à une petite étagère pleine de dossier, battant l'air de grands mouvements de bras ridicules, proprement ébahi de se retrouver en contact avec un autre être vivant.

« Regardez où vous allez ! » s'indigna-t-il, dans le plus bel exemple de mauvaise foi du monde.

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard outré, ses joues parcheminées prenant une étrange couleur carmine. Mycroft savait bien qu'il la connaissait. Elle était l'une de ses collègues- celle qui adorait ses chats, était veuve, et arrivait toujours avec au moins une heure de retard. Vivian, s'il se souvenait bien.

Une femme effacée. Elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Pas même maintenant, alors qu'elle cherchait visiblement des paroles acerbes à lui adresser. Il n'était de toute façon pas d'humeur à entendre sa voix. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre la voix de qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir des _interactions sociales_.

Alors, sans un mot, et avec toute la dignité dont il était capable après une telle collision, il rajusta sa veste, et s'éloigna d'un pas altier, s'appuyant mine de rien sur son parapluie, pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue sur le sol en lino bleu du bâtiment.

Peut-être était il trop fatigué. Peut-être était il trop songeur. Peut-être était-il trop contrarié.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, le résultat était le même. Mycroft Holmes n'eut absolument pas conscience du regard calculateur que lui porta Vivian Norbury, alors qu'il s'éloignait à pas rapide.

Peut-être que s'il l'avait vu, peut-être que s'il en avait pris conscience…

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu comprendre. Empêcher les événements à venir.

Mais il ne le vit pas, n'en prit pas conscience.

S'éloigna, simplement.

S'il avait sû… !

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock Holmes s'allongea langoureusement sur sa petite couchette, proprement épuisé. Cette dernière semaine avait été exténuante.

Mais il pouvait s'estimer très heureux, et même fier. Il avait mis en pièce l'un des réseaux les plus organisés de Moriarty : celui de Dublin, capitale irlandaise. Et il rentrerait, dès demain, dans le petit chalet qu'il partageait avec sa Némésis, et Molly.

Ses muscles le tiraient, noueux, douloureux. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer, pas une seule fois. Il était bien trop empressé d'en finir. Mais, à présent, il pouvait enfin profiter d'un peu de temps pour lui.

Il croisa les mains, les cala sous sa nuque. Il avait beau être exténué, il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à s'endormir. Il en avait toujours. Son cerveau génial était une vraie plaie à mettre en veille.

De toute façon, le problème n'était pas là. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il brûlait de faire, depuis de longues semaines déjà. Il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre- il avait, en fait, un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait comprendre, des conséquences qui pourraient en découler. Assez de réticences, cependant. Il avait du temps, du temps de parfaite solitude, et il était nécessaire de l'utiliser… intelligemment. Il devait comprendre.

Alors, il ferma doucement les yeux, et se plongea dans son palais mental.

Les pièces défilèrent, à côté de lui. Les portes, les couloirs, les escaliers montant et descendant. Il savait exactement quel chemin il devait emprunter. Il l'avait toujours su, sans véritablement oser s'y risquer.

Il passa, sans un mot, devant la porte du 221B Baker Street. Devant l'aile qu'il avait réservée à John, à Mrs. Hudson, à Lestrade, à Molly. Evita prudemment le tribunal de Mycroft, dont il entendait la voix moqueuse, raisonnant, s'entrechoquant dans les couloirs du palais. Il ignora, à regret, le petit jardin de Barberousse, qu'il entendait aboyer joyeusement.

Il se dirigea, presqu'au ralenti, vers la porte la plus reculée de son palais, dans le couloir le plus sombre, le plus délabré. La porte était petite, en bois vieilli, pourri, la poignée mal ajustée, entourée de chaines, de cadenas. Derrière, il y avait ce petit escalier branlant, en colimaçon, qui semblait descendre, descendre, descendre toujours plus bas, jusqu'au tréfond de son esprit. Parfois, certaines marches étaient inondées. C'était la cascade de Reichenbach, qui tombait, dans un fracas assourdissant, au détour d'un étage. Par moment, les murs décrépis, sales, suintant d'humidité, se parait de graffitis moqueurs, que Sherlock observait à peine, bien trop empressé à atteindre le bas des escaliers. Les lettres IOU ne cessaient d'apparaître, toujours plus nombreuses, gravées à la rembarde, sur les marches, dans les murs.

Et, enfin, il y avait cette petite porte. Cette petite porte crasseuse, capitonnée soigneusement, refermé sur une cellule sombre, à peine éclairée par des néons clignotants, grésillants, qui illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur lugubre, parfois bleu, parfois verte, parfois jaunâtre.

Il le trouva, comme il s'y attendait. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule. La tête baissée, les cheveux tombant devant les yeux. Comme assoupi. Enfermé dans sa camisole de force, dont le tissu blanc avait perdu son éclat d'antan, au profit d'un dégradé jaune, poussiéreux, sale. De grosses chaînes métalliques, épaisses et rouillées, étaient attachées dans son dos, passant sous les boucles de la camisole, reliées au collier de fer, refermé autour de la peau pâle du cou de Moriarty.

L'homme ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas, à la brusque intrusion de Sherlock, dans sa petite cellule. Ses yeux noirs fixaient le sol, grand ouverts, sans même sembler le voir. Un peu de sang avait coulé, d'une plaie sur sa tempe, dans un petit ruisseau brun, collé à la peau de ses joues. Ses lèvres gercées étaient ourlées d'un sourire figé, un sourire absent, un sourire ricanant qui n'avait rien de doux, rien de sain.

« James, » souffla Sherlock, le ton incertain.

Il n'était plus vraiment certain de ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Les néons clignotèrent, une nouvelle fois. Moriarty tourna la tête vers lui, doucement, lentement. On entendait craquer les os de son cou, son lugubre résonnant étrangement dans le silence de la cellule.

« James ? » grinça l'homme, la voix rauque, plate. « Allons, Sherly… pas de ça entre nous. »

Une lueur malsaine enflamma les orbes sombres de son regard. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent, un peu plus.

Sherlock ne put retenir un léger frisson. L'homme se redressa, avec cette lenteur dérangeante, ralentie, étrange.

Oh, le détective n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait enfermé, ici. Il avait enfermé James Moriarty, l'homme qu'il avait connu dans cette piscine, ce maniaque psychotique qui s'était assis dans son salon, dans son fauteuil, ce personnage étrangement émotif, s'agitant sur le toit de l'hôpital Saint Bart. Et cet homme, ce maniaque, ce personnage n'était pas James, pas tout à fait.

Mais il manquait quelque chose, à ce Moriarty enchaîné, au sourire faux et ricanant, aux prunelles scintillantes de malignité, de cruauté, de folie, d'intelligence calculatrice. C'était bien l'image que l'irlandais lui avait renvoyée, le plus souvent. Mais il y avait toujours eu autre chose sous le masque. Il y avait eu cette chose, qu'il avait pu apercevoir ce jour là- sur le toit.

Avant cela, Sherlock avait été fasciné par le personnage de Moriarty. Fasciné par son intelligence, par les énigmes qu'il semait sur son chemin. Oui, il avait été fasciné- au moins autant qu'il avait été effrayé. Parce que Moriarty ne semblait pas ressentir. Ne semblait pas capable d'émotion. Une machine criminelle, sans remords, sans regret, sans conscience. Le Diable délivré.

Mais il avait eu tout faux. Sur ce toit, ce n'était plus seulement Moriarty, le Napoléon du Crime. Il y avait eu un peu de James, dans cette frustration, dans cette façon de se morfondre sur ce monde trop stupide. Il y avait eu un peu de James, lorsqu'il avait gémi, s'était lamenté, croyant que Sherlock avait été assez stupide pour tomber dans son piège le plus grossier. Et, surtout, il n'y avait eu plus que James, seulement James, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main, le regard brillant de larme de joies contenues. Et James était capable de ressentir, de ressentir avec bien trop d'intensité, sous son masque, son costume de psychopathe.

Sherlock avait beaucoup réfléchi, depuis. Beaucoup étudié les réactions de l'irlandais, sa façon d'être. Usé d'un bon paquet de rétrospection. Et il avait déduit quelque chose, comme toujours- Moriarty était un rôle, brandi par James, pour se cacher. Un rôle, un masque, un personnage crée de toute pièce. Il n'était pas vraiment réel.

Et pourtant- et pourtant, dans son palais mental, ce n'était que Moriarty qui était attaché. Il n'y avait pas de James. Il n'y avait que ce regard vide d'humanité, ce visage crispé, ricanant, malveillant, ruisselant de la lumière froide, maladive, d'un néon défectueux.

Et ce n'était pas normal. Si Moriarty n'existait pas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se tienne là, le fixant insolemment, attaché, saucissonné, et pourtant, semblant si dangereux, vicieux.

Sherlock osa un pas en avant. Son cœur s'était accéléré dans sa poitrine.

Cette chose qui le fixait, faussement inoffensive dans sa camisole, le terrifiait. Ce n'était pas vraiment humain, ce n'était pas vraiment complet.

« Allons, Sherly, » reprit Moriarty, dans un rire grinçant, la voix chantante, malicieuse. « Tu es plus rapide à comprendre, habituellement. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

La créature se pencha vers lui, retenue par la longue chaîne solidement soudée au mur capitonné, le sourire dément, l'expression sombre, prédatrice.

« Sherly, Sherly, Sherly… un petit effort… »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Sherlock pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud, contre la peau de son cou, de ses joues. Il s'efforça de ne pas bouger, de ne pas reculer. La chaîne tinta, se bloqua. Tout le corps de Moriarty était tendu, tendu vers lui, ses pieds nus résolument planté sur le sol.

« Poses toi les bonnes questions, Sherly… Tu sais qui je suis… n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix avait perdu son accent chantant, sa note malicieuse. Elle était grave, presque sourde. Un grognement, une menace.

« Tu es Moriarty… » souffla Sherlock, le dos droit, ses mains tremblantes croisées dans son dos.

« Précisément, » ronronna l'homme, le regard vide de toute trace d'amusement. « Je suis Moriarty. »

Il tendit le cou, lentement. Le collier s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa peau. Un peu de sang frais coula, gouttant timidement de la coupure faite dans la chair tendre. Il souffla, longuement, joueur. Son haleine, curieux mélange de menthe et de nicotine, vint caresser le visage du détective.

Sherlock n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite de son développement pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, où il voulait en venir.

« Alors, dis-moi, Sherlylock… où est Jimmy ? »

Un tremblement agita le corps de Sherlock. Il pivota vivement sur lui-même, arrachant son regard de la créature infernale au regard de braise. Le néon clignota, presque moqueur. Les murs capitonnés, sales, humides, couverts de crasse, ruisselèrent de bleu, d'un bleu froid, médicale. La chaîne de Moriarty cliqueta de plus belle. L'homme émit un grondement. Et le regard de Sherlock tomba sur une autre silhouette recroquevillée- une silhouette qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée, une silhouette tremblante, qui ne disait mot, ne bougeait pas. Une silhouette dont les yeux ne le quittaient pas, curieux, inquiets, apeurés, intrigués, admiratifs, effarés. Passionnés.

« Double personnalités, » murmura le détective.

La silhouette sourit à son tour, à peine- un petit sourire presque timide, les lèvres à peine relevées sur ses dents blanches. Les traits tristes, immensément tristes. Une tristesse qui semblait imprégnée dans sa peau, dans son regard, dans les tremblements de son corps. Il n'était pas vraiment attaché, pas comme l'était Moriarty. Retenu par un collier, un collier de fer piqueté de rouille, un peu trop grand pour lui. La chemise pendante, dont l'une des manches étaient déchirées, et pendait, pitoyable, le long de son épaule pâle. Le regard brillant, qui le détaillait attentivement, l'analysait, avec la même intensité que Sherlock savait avoir adoptée.

Ce n'était plus Moriarty, ce n'était plus la créature psychotique, infernale. C'était James. Pas tout à fait celui qu'il avait laissé dans le chalet. Celui qu'il avait vu sur le toit de l'hôpital, celui qui avait vécu, celui qui avait vu des choses qui s'accrochaient à sa peau, empoisonnaient son esprit. Celui qu'il avait espéré trouver en venant ici, dans cette salle de son palais mental.

Il voulut s'approcher, hasarder un pas.

Un grand craquement, derrière lui. Un grognement. Un poids, violent, brutal, heurta son dos, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il bascula, la bouche ouverte dans un cri inarticulé. Un corps le surplomba, le coinça sous son poids. Un souffle fétide vint lui caresser la nuque. La voix chantante siffla, au creux de son oreille.  
« Oh, non, Sherly. Oh que non. Tu ne t'approches pas. Tu ne le touches pas. Personne n'y a le droit. »

Le détective tenta de se relever, les mains appuyées sur le sol, les muscles tendus par l'effort. La prise de Moriarty était solide- son corps était coincé entre les cuisses de l'homme, son torse plaqué contre son dos, la lourde chaîne, arrachée du mur, reposant contre leurs jambes, lourde et froide.

James les fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, l'expression d'un vide effarant. Il s'était ramassé sur lui-même, les mains plaquées contre son crâne, blotti contre la paroi crasseuse. Ses tremblements semblaient accentués, bien plus accentués- Sherlock pouvait voir, pouvait sentir, qu'il réfléchissait, réfléchissait désespérément.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi, » hoquetait-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais réussi le retenir. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant. Son regard se fit plus dur, plus froid. Doucement, son corps cessa de trembler.

« Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'en avoir envie. »

Il ferma doucement les yeux. Ses traits se détendirent, un peu. Sherlock voulut crier, lui hurler qu'il n'était pas une menace- qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le garder éloigné ainsi, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se réfugier derrière Moriarty. Sa voix semblait bloquée, coincée dans sa gorge. Incapable de sortir.

Pourtant, James semblait l'avoir entendu. Ou peut-être, simplement compris. De nouveau, son sourire s'étira. Plus franc, plus doux.

« Désolé, Sherly, » articula-t-il, dans un souffle infime. « Personne ne m'atteint jamais… et personne ne le fera. »

Dans un grand soufflement, la porte de sa cellule se rouvrit. Un grand vent glacial s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Le poids de Moriarty déserta son dos, son corps. C'est à peine si Sherlock put entendre son léger rire sardonique, son « bye bye Sherly ! » ricanant. Le décor qui l'entourait s'affaissa, s'effaça.  
Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il était chassé de son propre palais mental, avant de rouvrir les yeux, brusquement.

Il sentait une légère coulée de sueur froide, entre ses omoplates, sensation glacée détrempant sa chemise. Ses iris étaient écarquillées. Il respirait difficilement.

 _Personne ne m'atteint jamais. Et personne ne le fera._

Doucement, il leva les mains, les appliqua sur son visage. Ses paumes étaient fraîches, douces. Apaisantes.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il ne s'attendait à rien de cela. Il était venu, chercher des réponses- des réponses concernant son attitude envers sa Némésis, une raison à leur cohabitation incongrue.

Et il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien différent. Il n'avait jamais été prêt pour cela.

Il se releva, d'un bond. Il n'était plus question d'attendre jusqu'à demain. Il allait reprendre la route dès ce soir.


	10. Vous avez un message

CHAPITRE 9

 **Bonjours à tous ! Je sais que je n'ai absolument rien dit pour l'entrée du dernier chapitre. J'en suis désolée. Surtout qu'il était en retard et tout. Vous avez le droit de me haïr.**

 **Mais enfin, en voilà un nouveau, tout beau, tout frais, un peu différent des autres - j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ;)**

 **Les prochains chapitres risquent forts de venir avec un peu de retard.**

 **Pourquoi, me demanderiez vous ?**

 **Parce que je commence ma session de concours blanc à la fin de la semaine. Et je ne vous cache pas qu'il est assez ardu de passer un concours blanc en écrivant des fanfictions sur Sherlock.**

 **Enfin ! Ca ne devrait pas faire un délai de plus de deux semaines. Je sais, c'est beaucoup. pardon. J'aime les pommes de terres.**

 **Encore une fois, merci aux reviewers ! Je vois que le dernier chapitre à plut, ce qui me rassure plutôt pas mal x)**

 **Alors !**

 **Mimi Kitsune: déjà, merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre. Je sais que ça prend du temps, et j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Et, en effet, Moriarty peut resurgir à tout moment. Il suffit d'un bref instant de panique de James, et la porte de la chambre de son palais mental où il est enfermé s'ouvrira. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise :3**

 **LaFacette: oh mais recoucou ! De la tension dans l'histoire ? Tant mieux. Et nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié ;) Et, je sais, pour les répétitions, mea culpa -^- et attends de voir le nombre de fois où j'écris "lentement", "doucement", "c'est à peine". Si on gagnait un euro à chaque fois que j'écris ça, on aurait l'équivalent du PIB par jour du Luxembourg. Merci encore pour ta review !**

 **Guest: bienvenu ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !**

 **SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE, JE NE VOUS EMBÊTE PAS PLUS**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

John Watson ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait, droit sur sa chaise, fixant résolument la vitre en demi-teinte, derrière laquelle il savait se trouver Greg Lestrade.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici. Il se doutait bien que l'inspecteur avait fini par prendre conscience de quelque chose, d'un des petits secrets que le docteur s'efforçait de protéger. Il savait également qu'il n'allait s'agir que d'un simple interrogatoire- il n'avait pas enfreint la loi, Lestrade n'avait aucune raison de l'enfermer.

Mais John n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'homme avait trouvé. Quelque chose concernant Sherlock ? Sur Moriarty ? Sur les deux ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait être un mauvais, un très mauvais menteur. Quelque soit le secret qu'il devrait défendre, il avait bien trop peur de laisser échapper les mauvaises informations.

Il prit une grande inspiration, souffla longuement. Il devait impérativement se calmer. Penser à autre chose- à Mary, par exemple. Il avait rendez-vous avec elle, ce soir.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, à cette idée. Il ne la connaissait certes pas depuis bien longtemps- mais il l'appréciait, l'appréciait vraiment. Bien plus qu'il n'avait apprécié toutes les autres femmes.

Il y avait quelque chose, en elle, qui l'attirait, l'intriguait. Et John avait toujours aimé tout ce qui était intriguant.

La porte s'ouvrit toute grande, brusquement. Lestrade fit irruption dans la pièce, à pas conquérant. John s'efforça de lever les yeux vers lui, de soutenir son regard.

L'inspecteur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'enquête lui pompait toute son énergie, toute sa volonté, tout son temps. Il avait maigri, de toute évidence. Les joues creusées par le manque de sommeil. Les yeux cernés, fiévreux. Les mains tremblantes, fébriles, refermées sur un épais dossier, qu'il tenait précieusement plaqué contre son flanc.

Sans un mot, il s'avança. Laissa tomber son fardeau sur la table métallique.

Le bruit résonna dans la salle, longtemps, répercuté par les différents échos. John ne put retenir un sursaut.

Lestrade semblait à bout de force, c'était vrai. Mais, malgré tout, son regard, son expression, les traits de son visage rayonnaient d'une joie victorieuse, lumineuse.

Il fut le premier à parler. Sa voix tomba, comme une sentence- lame du bourreau s'abaissant sur sa nuque vulnérable.

« Richard Brook n'existe pas. »

John déglutit, papillonna des cils. Le regard de l'inspecteur avait une telle intensité que, l'espace d'un instant, le docteur crut bien se retrouver face au regard scrutateur de Sherlock. Sans broncher, sans dire un mot, il observa Lestrade, qui ouvrait tout son dossier, éparpillant ses preuves devant lui.

Il avait décortiqué chaque pièce de l'identité de Brook, démantelé chaque petite incohérence. Il avait creusé profondément autour des informations concernant Moriarty, mis en lumière des affaires, des vieilles enquêtes qui lui étaient liées. Il avait recoupé des témoignages, des documents officiels. John n'imaginait pas le temps que cela avait dû lui prendre. Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des nuits entières, passées à plancher sur le sujet, carburant au café, à l'adrénaline, au besoin de savoir.

Et le résultat était là. Plus personne ne pourrait croire, soutenir, face à cela, que Moriarty ait pu être une invention.

« Je sais ce que tu pensais, John, » reprit Lestrade, la voix tremblante. « Tu pensais que Sherlock t'avait menti. Mais les preuves sont là… ! »

Il désigna l'amas de feuilles et de photos, d'un large mouvement de la main. John le fixa un instant, sans comprendre. Où Diable Greg avait-il bien pu dénicher cette idée saugrenue ?

L'inspecteur tira la chaise face à lui, s'y laissa tomber. L'une des ses mains vint frotter ses yeux fatigués. Il oscillait entre épuisement, et excitation à l'idée d'avoir fait une avancée.

« Alors, je t'en prie, John, » continua-t-il, suppliant. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Pour que nous puissions trouver Moriarty, et rétablir la mémoire de Sherlock. »

Une pierre tombant sur son estomac ne lui aurait pas fait un effet différent. Jamais Lestrade n'avait paru si misérable, si avide de son soutien. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, John crut bien qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, déballer toute son histoire. Il y crut sincèrement. Lestrade était un ami, un ami proche, et John haïssait le voir dans un tel état.

Mais il avait fait une promesse. Il avait promis à Sherlock.

Alors, il se tut. Parce que Sherlock était plus important que tout, Sherlock était son meilleur ami. Et qu'il ferait absolument tout pour lui.

Alors, il força un pauvre sourire, étouffa la peine et la culpabilité que réveillait en lui l'expression de Lestrade.

Alors, il se releva, lentement. Les pieds de sa chaise raclèrent contre le sol, crissement insupportable.

« Je ne sais rien de plus, Greg. Désolé. »

La déception affaissa les traits de l'inspecteur. Il eut l'air de vieillir de vingt ans, en moins de deux secondes. John ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, le fixant sur la porte.

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il ne devait plus rester ici. Il ne devait plus s'impliquer dans cette enquête. S'obstiner dedans serait le meilleur moyen de dévoiler la vérité au grand jour.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il devait se retirer de l'enquête.

Même si cela signifiait laisser tomber Lestrade.

OoOooOooOoo

 _Sherlock. Je ne supporte plus de devoir mentir. J.W_

 _Tu aurais vu le regard de Lestrade, tout à l'heure… J.W_

 _Pourquoi suis-je obligé de mentir, de toute façon ? J.W_

 _Moriarty est trop légumeux pour pouvoir te poser des bâtons dans les roues si jamais tu revenais officiellement à la vie. Et ses snipers principaux sont morts, maintenant. J.W_

 ** _J'ai plusieurs objections, mon cher John. S.H_**

 ** _Premièrement, quel regard de Lestrade ? Qu'a-t-il découvert ? S.H_**

 ** _Et, deuxièmement, James n'est plus si légumeux que ça. Je dirais même qu'il était particulièrement alerte, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu réveillé. Il marchait tout seul, et il en a profiter pour chouiner sur la laideur d'un tableau suspendu dans les toilettes. S.H_**

 ** _Mais ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'approuve pas le fait qu'il s'agit d'une insulte pour les yeux. Et pour l'âme. Et pour l'art. Qui peint des choses pareilles, je te le demandes. S.H_**

 _Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir lu tes deux derniers messages, Sherlock. Parce que je pourrais en faire, au choix, une crise d'angoisse, ou une crise de colère. J.W_

 _Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Lestrade à trouver des preuves de l'existence de ton cher « James ». Et qu'il m'a demandé de plus ample information. Et que j'ai dû l'envoyer paître. J.W_

 _J'ai quitté l'enquête. J.W_

 _Si tu l'avais vu, Sherlock… j'ai eu l'impression de le trahir. J.W_

 ** _Prends-toi un bon chocolat chaud, tu te sentiras mieux. S.H_**

 _J'espère que tu plaisantes, Sherlock. J.W_

 ** _Pardon. C'était de mauvais goût. S.H_**

 ** _Je suis un peu fatigué, en ce moment, je dois bien l'admettre. Je viens de détruire une bonne partie d'un réseau de James. Je ne suis même pas encore retourné au chalet. S.H_**

 ** _…_** ** _Pardon. S.H_**

 ** _*Moriarty. S.H_**

 ** _Mais je te remercie, John. Il est impératif que ma survie reste secrète. Peut-être que les principaux snipers sont morts, mais il en avait partout dans le monde. S.H_**

 ** _Tant qu'il en reste, en vie… je dois rester mort. S.H_**

 ** _Mais tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'enquête. J'ai besoin d'information. Si l'assassin retrouve James… S.H_**

 ** _…_** ** _S.H_**

 ** _*Moriarty. S.H_**

 _A te lire, Sherlock, c'est la facilité même. Mentir à tout le monde. Prétendre d'ignorer des choses pareilles. J.W_

 _Je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien tout ce que je fais pour toi. Et je ne suis pas le seul. As-tu au moins pris des nouvelles de Mycroft, récemment ? J.W_

 ** _Je sais, John, je sais tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez. S.H_**

 ** _Mais qu'est ce que Mycroft vient faire là-dedans ? S.H_**

 _Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il s'inquiète beaucoup. Je peux te l'assurer, jamais il n'a paru si fatigué. Un vieil homme. J.W_

 _Et je sais de quoi je parle, il me kidnappe presque tous les jours pour prendre du thé. J.W_

 ** _C'est regrettable pour lui. Mais Mycroft a toujours été vieux. S.H_**

 ** _Je t'assure qu'il ne s'inquiète pas tant que ça, John. Je le connais. Il est juste contrarié de ce qu'il voit par ses caméras. S.H_**

 _Tu veux dire, toi qui fais la lecture à Moriarty ? J.W_

 _Oui, il l'avait mentionné. Comme le fait que tu l'as laissé seul avec Molly. J.W_

 _A quoi pensais-tu, d'ailleurs ? Il va la tuer. J.W_

 _Et bien sûr que ce qu'il voit par ses caméras le contrarie. Justement parce qu'il S'INQUIETE pour toi, et que tu ne sembles faire que des mauvais choix. J.W_

 ** _Il ne parvenait pas à lire seul, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? S.H_**

 ** _Il ne fera rien à Molly, de surcroît. James est inoffensif, et Moriarty est oublié. De toute façon, je serais bientôt de retour. S.H_**

 ** _Et je ne fais pas de mauvais choix. Au contraire. J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux. Je suis conscient des désagréments que vous cause la situation, mais je n'essaye que d'accomplir ce qui est juste. S.H_**

 ** _Et Mycroft est simplement inquiet à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer auprès de nos parents s'il échoue dans ma protection. Une nouvelle fois, je te rappelle que je le connais bien. S.H_**

 _Je sais que tu agis selon ce qui te semble juste, Sherlock. Seulement, je pense que tu te trompes. Sur bien des points. J.W_

 ** _Que veux-tu dire, John ? S.H_**

 _Que ce soit clair, Sherlock. Je vais continuer à te soutenir. Je te soutiendrais toujours. Si je dois garder le secret, alors je le garderais. J.W_

 _Mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que j'approuve ça. J.W_

 _Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de cesser d'agir comme une créature ingrate, et d'houspiller les gens qui se démènent pour toi. J.W_

 _Maintenant, tu m'excuseras. J'ai un rendez-vous. J.W_

 ** _Un rendez-vous ? S.H_**

 ** _Avec qui ? S.H_**

 ** _Comment ça ? S.H_**

 ** _Tu as une petite amie ? S.H_**

 ** _Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? S.H_**

 ** _John ? S.H_**

 ** _Jooooohn. S.H_**

 ** _Qui est-ce ? S.H_**

 ** _John. S.H_**

 ** _John. S.H_**

 ** _John. S.H_**

 ** _JOHN. S.H_**

OoOooOooOoo

 ** _Mycroft, rends toi utile et éclaire ma lanterne. S.H_**

 _Je serais parfaitement ravi de l'éclairer, cher petit frère. Simplement, je ne suis pas magicien, et je crains fort que ta pauvre petite caboche soit à jamais condamnée à rester éteinte. M.H_

 ** _Très spirituel. Qui est la petite amie de John ? S.H_**

 _Tu ne la connais pas. M.H_

 ** _Présente-la moi. S.H_**

 _Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Si je n'étais pas occupé, moi, à avoir un vrai travail. M.H_

 ** _J'ai un vrai travail, Mycroft. Je te signale que j'en reviens, par ailleurs. S.H_**

 ** _Réponds à ma question. S.H_**

 _Un jour, tu me causeras ma mort, petit frère… M.H_

 _Mary Morstan. Blonde. Aime les chats. Anglaise. Orpheline. Nouvellement arrivée dans la ville. Une jeune femme sans histoire, vraiment. M.H_

 _Officiellement, bien sûr. M.H_

 _Mais quelque chose me dérange chez elle. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi. Il faudrait que je la rencontre, pour cela. M.H_

 ** _Tu ramollis. S.H_**

 _L'âge est un fléau qui nous touche tous. Même des êtres aussi exceptionnels que moi. M.H_

 ** _Je trouve que l'exceptionnel a vu ses critères au rabais. S.H_**

 _Que nenni. Il faut au moins être un demi-dieu pour pouvoir répondre à tes messages en toute discrétion, sans que Sa Majesté ne le remarque. M.H_

 _Cette chère Babeth. Elle devrait vraiment mettre ses lunettes. M.H_

 ** _Je t'imagine très bien, occupé à taper des textos sous la table comme un adolescent soi-disant rebelle. S.H_**

 ** _As-tu gardé un œil sur le chalet ? S.H_**

 _Si j'ai continué à surveiller un criminel mondialement recherché ? La réponse est oui, petit frère. Nous ne sommes pas tous si inconscient que toi. M.H_

 ** _Epargne moi ton sarcasme. Comment vont-ils ? S.H_**

 ** _…_** ** _Réponds moi, Mycroft. Je sais que tu as vu ces messages. S.H_**

 ** _Arrête de bouder. S.H_**

 _Molly va bien, Sherlock. Aussi bien qu'il est possible d'aller en s'ennuyant comme un rat mort, enfermé avec quelqu'un qui est bien trop occupé à se morfondre sur le départ de son cher « Sherly » pour lui adresser la moindre parole. M.H_

 ** _…_** ** _Les choses vont s'arranger, puisque je vais rentrer. S.H_**

 _Oh, mais bien sûr… si Sherlock est là, tout va pour le mieux. M.H_

 _Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Ils ont passés une très mauvaise semaine, en ton absence. Et je suis prêt à parier mon parapluie à pois que Moriarty n'est pas du genre à pardonner ce qu'il doit considérer comme un abandon de ta part. M.H_

 ** _Eh bien, heureusement pour moi qu'il n'est pas question de parler à Moriarty. S.H_**

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sherlock ? M.H_

 _…_ _M.H_

 _Oh, tu pourrais me répondre, au moins. M.H_

 _…_ _je plaisantais, pour mon parapluie à pois. M.H_

 _Je le garde. M.H_

 _Tu m'entends ? M.H_

 _Tu ne l'auras jamais. M.H_

 _Oh, et maintenant tu m'ignores ? M.H_

OoOooOooOoo

 _Jooooohn, tu es en retard ) M.M_

 ** _Je sais, je sais… j'étais un peu occupé à remettre quelque chose au point avec quelqu'un, et le bus en à profiter pour partir sans moi. J.W_**

 ** _Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive ! J.W_**

 ** _…_** ** _A pieds. J.W_**

 _Eheh. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de commencer sans toi ? M.M_

 _Et laisses moi relever l'exceptionnelle clarté de ton « quelque chose avec quelqu'un » ~ M.M_

 ** _Bien sûr. Commence autant que tu veux. Je ne suis plus très loin. J.W_**

 ** _Tu as passé une bonne journée ? J.W_**

 _Oh, harassante. Le travail, vraiment… M.M_

 ** _A qui le dis-tu. J.W_**

 ** _Mais, en fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé… quel est ton travail ? J.W_**

 _…_ _Disons que je me débarrasse de quelques déchets. Rien de bien folichon. M.M_

 ** _Folichon ? Ce mot s'utilise toujours ? J.W_**

 _Pas de condescendance, Mr. John Hamish Watson ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en retard à notre rendez-vous, et que c'est très impoli ^; M.M_

 ** _Mon Dieu, je déteste quand tu utilises mon deuxième prénom. J.W_**

 _C'est bien pour ça que je me fais un plaisir de le mettre un peu partout :) M.M_

 _Oh, est-ce que c'est toi, que je vois de l'autre côté de la rue ? M.M_

 ** _Précisément. J.W_**

 _C'est dangereux d'envoyer des messages en marchant, John… M.M_

 ** _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis habitué. J.W_**

 _ATTENTION, LE POTEAU- M.M_

 _Trop tard. M.M_

 _Je te l'avais dit, chéri. C'est dangereux. M.M_

OoOooOooOoo

 _Molly, je crois que je me suis cassé le nez. J.W_

 ** _Bonjours à toi aussi, John. J'apprécie beaucoup que les premiers mots que nous échangeons depuis plus d'un mois concerne ton nez. M.H_**

 ** _Comment est-ce arrivé ? M.H_**

 _Rencontre fortuite avec un poteau. J.W_

 _Et je te présente mes excuses. Je n'avais… J.W_

 _Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à envoyer des messages. J.W_

 ** _Tu en envoyais bien à Sherlock. M.H_**

 ** _Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas amis proches. M.H_**

 _…_ _Il est à côté de toi, pas vrai ? J.W_

 ** _Jim ? Bien sûr. Je crois qu'il dort. Où qu'il boude, je n'en suis pas bien sûre. M.H_**

 ** _Pourquoi cette question ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu tiens réellement à prendre de ses nouvelles. M.H_**

 ** _Quelle est la VRAIE raison de cette reprise de contact, John ? M.H_**

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette habitude que vous avez prise, à l'appeler « James » ou « Jim » ? Est-ce que vous êtes tout les deux devenus inconscients ? Cet homme est MORIARTY ! J.W_

 ** _C'est compliqué, John. M.H_**

 ** _Je réitère ma question. Pourquoi ces messages ? M.H_**

 _…_ _Je ne sais pas réellement. J'attends que Mary revienne. J.W_

 _Elle est sortie passer un appel. J.W_

 ** _Mary ? M.H_**

 ** _Oooh. C'est bien, que tu n'abandonnes pas ta vie sociale, malgré… ce que tu sais. M.H_**

 _Je suppose, oui. Et ça en fera autant pour ces journaux et leurs « John Watson, le célibataire endurci ». J.W_

 ** _Bien sûr. M.H_**

 ** _Mais, juste une petite question. M.H_**

 ** _Es-tu au courant qu'il est très malpoli d'envoyer des messages à une autre femme quand on est en plein rencard ? M.H_**

 ** _Eteins moi tout de suite ton portable, et jette le dans la carafe d'eau. Je suis sérieuse. M.H_**

 _Mary téléphone bien, elle. J.W_

 ** _Téléphoner n'est pas texter. C'est plus franc. M.H_**

 ** _Je ne veux plus recevoir un seul message de ta part, ce soir. M.H_**

 ** _…_** ** _M.H_**

 ** _Bien ! M.H_**

OoOooOooOoo

 **Molly. S.H**

Sérieusement ? Je n'ai pas reçu le moindre message en une semaine, et tout le monde m'en envoie, juste ce soir ! M.H

 **Tout le monde, vraiment ? J'en doutes. S.H**

 **Mais j'ai une bonne raison. Je serais de retour dans deux heures. S.H**

Oh, très bien. M.H

Nous commencions à trouver le temps long. M.H

Mais je t'avoue que je suis étonnée de recevoir un message pour me prévenir. M.H

 **Je tâte le terrain. Subtilement. Afin d'être absolument certain de ne pas être reçu à coup d'insulte. S.H**

 **Et j'ai quelques questions à te poser, avant de venir. S.H**

Sur Jim, bien sûr. M.H

 **Bien sûr. S.H**

Et bien, je ne sais quoi dire, Sherlock. Il m'a semblé fidèle à lui-même. Un peu plus renfermé, peut-être. Plus agité. Il n'a pas fait de remarque sur la laideur du tapis de la salle de bain depuis que tu es parti. M.H

Il n'a jamais aussi mal dormi, je crois. Il semble retrouver quelques souvenirs. M.H

Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je t'avoue qu'il m'a un peu effrayée. M.H

 **Il t'a effrayée ? Pourquoi ? Il t'a menacé ? T'as gratifié d'un regard meurtrier ? S.H**

Pas du tout, Sherlock. C'est simplement… ce qu'il a dit, lorsqu'il a fait ce cauchemar. M.H

Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait que je t'en parle. M.H

 **Ce n'est pas grave. Explique-moi quand même. S.H**

Demande-lui toi-même. Ne me mêle pas à ça. M.H

 **Il ne me répondra pas. S.H**

 **Il ne me répond pas depuis plus d'une semaine. S.H**

Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne peux pas le forcer à supporter ton caractère. M.H

 **Molly. S.H**

 **Molly. S.H**

 **Molly. S.H**

Je vais éteindre mon portable, Sherlock. Je te le jure. M.H

 **…** **S.H**

Tu avais autre chose à me dire ? M.H

 **De toute évidence, non. S.H**

Je vois. M.H

 **Je dirais que tu es contrariée, Molly. S.H**

Pas le moins du monde. Comment s'est passée ta mission ? M.H

 **Merveilleusement bien. D'une facilité effarante. Aussi nombreux soient-ils, ces gens là sont complètement perdus sans Moriarty. S.H**

Parfait. M.H

 **En effet. S.H**

 **…** **S.H**

 **Si, tu es contrariée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S.H**

Rien, Sherlock. Et c'est le problème. M.H

Enfin, tu arrives bientôt. C'est ce qui importe. M.H

Essaye tout de même de parler à Jim, avant de rentrer. Je doute qu'il t'accueille avec le sourire, et il a retrouvé assez de forces pour te crier dessus. M.H

 **J'en prends note. S.H**

 **Que veux-tu dire, Molly, par « c'est le problème » ? Explique-moi. S.H**

John avait raison. C'est effarant de voir à quel point tu peux être ignorant sur certaines choses. M.H

 **Quelles choses ? S.H**

Peu importe. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. M.H

Je suis ravie de voir que je t'ai manquée, en tout cas. M.H

Ça fait toujours plaisir. M.H

 **Tu m'as manquée, Molly. S.H**

Je ne crois pas, Sherlock. Et je ne t'en veux pas. M.H

Mais c'est agréable de le lire, un peu. M.H

 **Molly ? S.H**

A tout à l'heure, Sherlock. Tâches de faire ce que je t'ai dit. M.H

OoOooOooOoo

 **Bonsoir, James. S.H**

Tu es sur le chemin du retour. J.S

 **…** **En effet. S.H**

Parfait. Va-tu enfin me dire où tu étais parti ? Sans prévenir. J.S

 **J'avais du travail. S.H**

Quel travail ? J.S

 **Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. S.H**

J'en déduis qu'il s'agit soit d'une chose illégale, soit d'une chose qui me concerne. J.S

Te connaissant, ça doit-être la deuxième option. J.S

Voyons, qu'est ce qui me concerne, et qui pourrait éveiller ton intérêt ? J.S

Tu es un détective, j'ai tenté de te tuer, je sais que je suis capable de commettre des crimes. Je pense que je pourrais même avoir gérer un groupe criminel. Une mafia, par exemple. J.S

Ton absence de réponse m'indique que j'ai raison. J.S

Tu étais occupé à le détruire, ce groupe. J.S

 **Une partie, oui. S.H**

Une partie ? C'est si vaste que ça ? J.S

Attends. Ne réponds pas. J.S

Je ne veux pas savoir. J.S

 **James. S.H**

Quel genre de personne j'étais, Sherlock ? Quel genre de créature ? J.S

J'ai peur de savoir. J.S

Pourquoi tu es parti, comme ça ? J.S

Non, c'est une question ridicule. Oublie-la. J.S

J'ai peur de savoir, j'ai peur de me souvenir. Il y a toujours ces portes, que je n'ose pas ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que je vais y trouver ? J.S

Non. Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas important. J.S

J'espère que tu arrives en un seul morceau. Si tu es blessé, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter. J.S

 **Je suis parfaitement intact, merci de ta sollicitude. Mon écharpe est simplement déchirée. S.H**

Oh, non. J'aimais cette écharpe. J.S

 **Moi aussi. S.H**

 **…** **James, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. S.H**

Si c'est important, ne les dis pas par SMS. C'est affreusement plat. J.S

 **C'est important. S.H**

Mais tu vas quand même m'en parler par message. J.S

 **Bien sûr. S.H**

Rustre sans manière. J.S

 **On me le dit souvent. Mais de manière beaucoup plus imagée. S.H**

 **Tout d'abord, pourquoi « J.S » ? S.H**

Ce sont mes initiales, Sherly. J.S

Mais, c'est vrai. Tu dois être habitué à « J.M ». J.S

Ce n'est pas mon nom. J.S

Je déteste ce « M ». J.S

J'aimerais l'effacer. J.S

 **Tu l'as effacé, d'une certaine manière. Tu l'as oublié. S.H**

Peut-être. Mais je retrouve mes souvenirs. Et je l'entends gronder, derrière sa porte cadenassée. J.S

Il est plus fort que moi. S'il sort, je ne pourrais pas le retenir. J.S

 **Tu pourras le retenir. S.H**

Ais-je déjà réussi ? J.S

 **Je crois que oui. Sur le toit de l'hôpital. S.H**

Lorsque j'ai tenté de me tuer. J.S

C'est intéressant. Je dois mourir pour l'arrêter ? Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre maintenant. J.S

 **Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Mieux, je te l'interdis. S.H**

Sherly, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait faire. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Mais je suis certain de ne pas avoir envie de le voir ressurgir. J.S

 **Il ne ressurgira pas. S.H**

Et pourquoi pas ? J.S

 **Parce que tu n'en as plus besoin. S.H**

 **Tu n'as plus besoin de sa protection. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher derrière lui. S.H**

Je me gausse, Sherly. Je ris tellement que j'en tomberais presque de ce lit. J.S

Je suis terrorisé, et ces cauchemars et souvenirs n'arrangent rien. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je donnerais pour oublier, de nouveau. Et il y a encore tant de choses que j'ignores. J.S

 **Tu n'as plus besoin de lui. Tu m'as moi. S.H**

Bien sûr. Je suis touché, Sherlock. J.S

Mais permets-moi d'en rire, quand tu as littéralement disparu, une semaine, sans le moindre avertissement. J.S

 **Ça n'arrivera plus. S.H**

Uh. J.S

Serais-tu malade, Sherly ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J.S

Des promesses solennelles, comme ça, c'est si… mélodramatique. J.S

Réflexion faite, ça te convient parfaitement. Mais permets moi d'être sceptique, et de ne pas te croire, darling. J.S

 **Réaction normale et logique. S.H**

 **C'est donc à moi de prouver ma bonne volonté. S.H**

Diantre ! Tu connais ce mot, Sherly ? Bonne volonté. Incroyable. J.S

 **Je suis tout aussi ébahi par ton utilisation d'un mot du dix-septième siècle. S.H**

Mais sois sérieux deux minutes, Sherlock. Tu ne pourras pas être là tout le temps. J.S

 **Je le peux. S.H**

Menteur. Que feras-tu, une fois que tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher ? J.S

Tu es quelqu'un de bien. J.S

Du côté des anges. J.S

Tu me remettras à la police, et tu m'oublieras. J.S

 **Je suis peut-être du côté des anges, mais ne penses pas une seconde que je suis l'un d'entre eux. Tu es innocent, James, je n'ai aucune raison de te remettre à Lestrade. S.H**

… Mon Dieu, j'ai une sensation de déjà-vu. Je déteste ça. Je crois que ça pourrait me mettre en rage. J.S

Et- pardonne moi, mais, innocent ? La bonne blague. Je sais que j'ai du sang sur les mains, beaucoup de sang. J.S

 **Ne t'énerve pas. Pense aux croissants du matin. S.H**

 **Et tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Moriarty. S.H**

C'est ça le plus triste, Sherly, il n'y a plus de croissant. Que des biscottes. J.S

Je hais ce nom. Vraiment. Ne l'écris plus. J.S

Et, tant que tu y es, cesses un peu d'écrire des inepties. J.S

 **Je suis sérieux, et je le pense. S.H**

 **(Veux-tu que je remédie à ce problème de biscotte ?) S.H**

J'étais conscient, quand il a agi. De ce dont je me souviens, bien sûr. J.S

Et il vit dans ma tête, dans mon esprit. J'en suis responsable. Je devrais le retenir. J.S

La vérité, Sherly, c'est que j'ai -ou j'ai eu- des pulsions meurtrières, et que ça a fait des morts. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir échapper à la sentence que je mérite. J.S

(Tu serais un amour. Mais plus tard. Contente-toi de rentrer vite.) J.S

 **Et je ne te laisserais certainement pas payer pour les actes d'un autre. S.H**

 **Le monde serait tellement ennuyant, avec toi croupissant en prison. S.H**

Trop d'honneur, Sherly, j'en rougis. J.S

Il n'empêche, j'aimerais voir la tête de ton frère ou de John si tu décidais de me garder caché, encore quelques mois de plus. J.S

 **Pas moi. S.H**

Sans blague :) J.S

 **J'étais sûr que tu étais du genre à mettre des smileys dans tes messages. S.H**

Et je pensais que tu étais du genre à n'écrire que des messages de type télégramme. J.S

Du genre : Maison. Maintenant. J.S

Ou bien : Faim. Restaurant ? J.S

Ou alors : Expérience Ratée. Fait exploser l'appart'. Pardon. J.S

Ou encore : Chut. Innocent tu es. J.S

Oh, pardon, ceci ressemblait plus à une réplique de Maître Yoda. J.S

 **Maître Yoda ? S.H**

Sérieusement, Sherly ? Sérieusement ? 0-o J.S

Je suis profondément choqué, au fond de cette chose toute noire qui doit sûrement être mon âme. J.S

Une référence pareille, tu ne peux pas ne pas la connaître. J.S

 **Sûrement devait-elle être inutile. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de conserver des « références ». S.H**

Oh, le monde doit te sembler si morne. L'utile est vite monotone. Ne t'arrive-t-il jamais de vouloir rêver un peu ? J.S

 **Avoir besoin de rêver signifie avoir besoin d'échapper à la vie réelle. Je me sens bien dans la mienne. A quoi bon rêver ? S.H**

Parce que le monde est moche. J.S

 **Bien sûr qu'il est. Et j'y vis. J'en fais partie. S.H**

Oh, pitié, Sherly, ne me sors pas que tu fais partie de cette fosse à merde. J.S

Tu es différent, tu es à part. Et c'est ainsi que tous te perçoivent, et te percevrons toujours. J.S

 **Je prends ça pour un compliment. S.H**

 **Être différent d'Anderson est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à qui que ce soit. S.H**

 **Et je ne suis pas si différent. Tu es là, toi aussi. C'est bien que je ne suis pas une anomalie. S.H**

Ou nous sommes deux anomalies. Tout dépend du point de vue. J.S

Enfin, je suis tout de même un peu plus anormal que toi, pas vrai ? J.S

Un jouet cassé. J.S

 **Je ne pense pas. Toi, tu ressens. S.H**

 **Les sentiments me sont étrangers. S.H**

Oh, pardonne-moi, Sherlock, mais tu ne peux pas avoir plus faux. Tu en as, des sentiments. Simplement, tu les refoules. J.S

Je dirais même que tu es guidé par eux. J.S

 **On croirait entendre Mycroft. S.H**

Mycroft dit sûrement un bon paquet de choses sensées, Sherly. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton grand frère qu'il a tord en tout sur toi. J.S

 **Je devrais lui envoyer un Screenshot de ce passage. Tu remontrais dans son estime. S.H**

Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Et on prendra tous le thé dans ce petit chalet, en mangeant des biscottes. J.S

Et il agiterait son parapluie de façon complètement menaçante vers moi, et il te réprimanderait parce que tu soupirerais un peu trop fort. J.S

Quel charmant tableau. J.S

 **Une seule couche de sarcasme aurait suffi. S.H**

Je sais ) J.S

 **Je crois que mon portable ne va pas tarder à rendre l'âme. S.H**

La batterie des IPhone est un véritable fléau, darling. J.S

Rentre vite. J.S

 **Je ne suis plus très loin, maintenant. Peut-être une heure. S.H**

J'en suis fort aise, Sherly. :-* J.S

Viens donc écraser ces biscottes. J.S

Tel un preux chevalier. J.S

… Même si cela ferait, logiquement, et selon le schéma habituel, de moi la princesse. J.S

Tu crois que je ferais une bonne princesse ? J.S

Je ne pense pas. Les princesses schizophrènes n'existent pas. J.S

Quoique, peut-être, en Russie… Je me pose des questions sur Catherine II. Pas toi ? J.S

Je veux dire. Entre nous. Qui traite ses enfants d'une manière pareille ? J.S

A part les monstres. J.S

J'ai un peu peur des monstres, Sherlock. J.S

J'en ai toujours eu dans mes placards, je crois bien. J.S

Peut-être que ça fait bien de moi une princesse, qu'en dis-tu ? J.S

… J.S

La prochaine fois, darling, tu mettras ton portable à charger avant un long trajet. C'est tellement frustrant de parler dans le vide. J.S

OoOooOooOoo

 **Prochaine cible : Edward Crane. 21 Fleet Street, Londres. V.N**

J'en prends bonne note. Quel rôle dans l'organisation ? M.M

 **Médiateur. Chargé d'assurer les transactions avec la mafia anglaise. V.N**

 **Un gros morceau. Il sait beaucoup de chose, et dirige un grand nombre des fils de la toile. V.N**

Peut-être faudrait-il l'interroger. Peut-être connaît-il la localisation de JM. M.M

 **Il n'en sait rien. Mais j'ai moi-même une piste. Je te la communiquerais, dès que possible. V.N**

 **Et, à l'avenir, tâche de me répondre dans de plus brefs délais. V.N**

Je ne pouvais pas. John était à côté de moi, il aurait pu lire. M.M

 **Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de se lier avec quelqu'un, dans de telles circonstances ! V.N**

Je le sais ! Mais John est différent. J'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie. M.M

 **Si cela empiète sur le travail… V.N**

Ça n'arrivera pas. M.M

La cible sera abattue, dès ce soir. M.M

OoOooOooOoo

 **Mr. Moriarty, je crois que nous avons à parler. M.H**

Whoops ! Ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? J.S

 **En personne, « J.S ». M.H**

 **Il y a quelques recommandations que j'aimerais formuler. Dans l'intérêt de mon petit frère. M.H**

Je suis tout ouïe, Mr. Holmes. Bien que je me doute que ce qui suivra ne me plaira que très moyennement. J.S

 **Vous n'avez pas changé, n'est-ce pas. Amusant. M.H**

 **Je serais bref. M.H**

 **Je ne sais pas quel but vous poursuivez. Je ne savais pas ce que vous attendez de Sherlock. Je ne sais pas ce que vous planifiez, tout les deux. Et, à vrai dire, je ne veux pas le savoir. M.H**

 **Sachez simplement que si, d'aventure, il vous venait la fantaisie de blesser, de quelques manières que ce soit, mon petit frère, je viendrais personnellement vous retrouver, et je peux vous assurer que vous n'aimerez pas le moins du monde ce que je vous ferais subir. M.H**

Et bien, Mr. Holmes, je suis surpris. Je pensais que vous m'ordonneriez de mettre fin séance tenante à mes jours, et de disparaître de la vie de Sherly. J.S

Et vous me dites simplement que je ne dois pas le blesser ? J.S

Je ne sais que penser :/ J.S

 **Il est trop tard pour songer à vous tuer. Sherlock est bien trop impliqué, maintenant. Votre mort le détruirait. M.H**

Je crois que vous m'accordez trop d'importance. J.S

 **Croyez bien, Mr. Moriarty, j'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Mais, quoi qu'en dise Sherlock, je sais comment il fonctionne. Je le sais très bien. M.H**

 **Je sais ce dont il en retourne. Et ça ne me plaît pas, c'est vrai. M.H**

 **Mais je ne peux plus m'y opposer. Je suis impuissant. M.H**

 **Alors je vous le demande, je vous l'ordonne- prenez ça comme vous le souhaitez, je m'en moque- ne lui faites pas de mal. M.H**

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire du mal, Mr. Holmes. J.S

Je pourrais bien tenter de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais je me doute que mes arguments et mes promesses vous laisserons insensible et sceptique. J.S

 **Vous doutez bien. M.H**

 **Je m'inquiète pour lui, Mr. Moriarty. Je m'inquiète constamment. M.H**

 **Et je crains de ne plus pouvoir le protéger. M.H**

Vous devez être bien désespéré pour m'en parler, à moi. J.S

 **L'ironie, que voulez-vous. Vous êtes la seule personne qui peux m'écouter. Sherlock ne me croirait pas, John ne m'écouterait pas- et les autres vous pensent morts. M.H**

J'ai toujours apprécié l'ironie. J.S

Je ne toucherais pas à Sherlock. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je me tuerais avant d'avoir à le faire. J.S

 **Non, vous ne vous tuerez pas. Je vous l'ai dit. Il ne se remettrait pas de votre mort. M.H**

J'ai peur de pouvoir lui faire bien pire, si je devais survivre à un moment où je perdrais le contrôle. J.S

 **Alors, c'est simple. Ne perdez pas le contrôle. Vous n'avez pas intérêt. M.H**

 **Oh, et. Tant que vous y êtes. M.H**

 **Par pitié, pliez ces pauvres cravates, qui pendent lamentablement sur le côté de votre lit. C'est une torture pour mon âme, de voir une telle maltraitance. M.H**

OoOooOooOoo

Molly, je vous en prie. Où êtes-vous ? G.L

 **En vacances, Greg. En Irlande. Un petit coin charmant. M.H**

Vous êtes en vacances depuis cinq semaines. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous devez revenir. G.L

 **Besoin de moi ? M.H**

Je suis seul. Je suis absolument seul, dans cette enquête. Donnovan est méprisante, Anderson hystérique, et John m'a laissé tomber. G.L

Je suis perdu. J'ai besoin d'un soutien. G.L

Je vous en prie. G.L

 **Je ne peux pas. M.H**

Pourquoi ? G.L

Oh, je vous en supplie, répondez-moi. Que me cachez-vous, vous aussi ? G.L

Je suis fatigué de me battre seul. Il n'y a que moi que la mort de Sherlock révolte ? Il n'y a que moi qui cherche à lui rendre justice ? G.L

Je croyais que vous l'aimiez, Molly. G.L

 **C'est… tellement compliqué, Greg. Je ne sais trop que dire. M.H**

Ne dites rien. Revenez. G.L

 **Je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite. Je suis désolée. M.H**

Molly, par pitié… G.L

Molly ? G.L

Je ne peux pas continuer seul… je n'en ai pas la carrure. G.L

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Sherlock meurt ? G.L

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock Holmes poussa doucement la petite porte en bois, chancelant sur ses jambes. Il était véritablement à bout de force, avide de sommeil.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se coucher, pas toute de suite.

La pièce était silencieuse. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient tus lorsqu'il était entré. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas commencé à parler. Le détective s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, les épaules raides, le dos droit.

Molly était affalée sur un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. Sa main gauche caressait, machinalement, la coque de son portable. Ses cheveux châtains, décoiffés, retombaient en mèches éparses sur ses épaules à peine couvertes d'un peignoir duveteux. Elle devait avoir pris sa douche, sans prendre la peine de se brosser les cheveux après les avoir séchés. A côté d'elle, James se tenait, debout, vaguement appuyé contre le mur, les yeux rivés vers lui, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Il avait dû l'attendre depuis quelque temps, déjà. Son teint avait repris la couleur caractéristique de yaourt périmé qui caractérisait les trop gros efforts physiques qu'il fournissait.

Tout deux avaient l'air fatigués. Mais si Molly semblait étrangement abattue, le regard de James brillait, étrangement. Il était heureux de le voir.

La pièce était illuminée comme un jour de Noël. Ils avaient accroché des petites lampes un peu partout, dans tous les coins susceptibles de se retrouver dans l'ombre. Sherlock était même certain d'en voir une sous la petite armoire en bois, dans le coin du salon.

Il s'avança enfin, presque timidement. Referma la porte derrière lui.

Molly leva mollement les yeux vers lui. Sa lèvre inférieure portait encore quelques traces de ses dents. Elle devait se l'être mordiller, un nombre incalculable de fois dans la semaine. C'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était mal à l'aise. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement heureuse de le voir.

Au contraire de James, qui lui adressa un sourire presque rayonnant, rajustant la manche trop grande de sa chemise qui avalait son bras tout entier.

« Tu as une tête affreuse, Sherly. »

Vraiment, ce petit accent irlandais lui avait manqué. Sherlock roula des yeux, soupira lourdement.

« La tienne n'est pas vraiment mieux, James. »

L'irlandais pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, amusés. Il tira légèrement la langue, dans une mimique exagérée de réflexion intensive.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Un petit sourire tressauta brièvement, sur les lèvres pâles de Molly. Une petite lueur s'alluma dans son regard chocolat.

Avec un petit grognement douloureux, Sherlock retira son long manteau, luttant contre la lourdeur et la raideur de ses muscles. Il entendit, vaguement, les pas doux, presque hésitant, de James qui s'approchait.

Il sentit à peine son souffle chaud, tout près de la peau de son cou. Il l'inspectait, soigneusement- avec l'attention d'une mère poule vérifiant que son petit n'était pas blessé. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Mycroft.

Sauf que Mycroft n'était pas si petit.

« Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin du lit, ce soir, » ronronna James. « Je te le laisse, dans ma grande mansuétude. »

Sherlock fronça un peu des sourcils. Bien sûr, il ne dirait rien contre le fait de dormir dans un lit. Il sentait tout son corps, hurlant dans ce but-là- celui de se plonger dans des draps frais, un oreiller moelleux coincé sous sa nuque.

Mais James avait tout de même reçu une balle dans le crâne, un mois plus tôt. Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir dans le canapé, ou sur le tapis. Sherlock n'était pas médecin, mais il doutait que cela soit propice à la convalescence.

« Où dormiras-tu ? »

James haussa joyeusement les épaules. Il ne tenait pas vraiment bien debout. Son centre d'équilibre devait lui faire quelque peu défaut : il tremblait, légèrement penché sur le côté, oscillant sur ses jambes. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être s'en amusait-il, simplement.

« J'ai dormi toute la journée, Sherly. Je suis en pleine forme. »

Sherlock en doutait. Mais il fit semblant de le croire.

Dans son fauteuil, Molly bailla. Sa tête était retombée sur la paume de sa main. Ses paupières papillonnaient.

« Quoique vous décidiez de faire, faites-le vite. J'ai besoin de dormir. »

Elle jeta un regard aux quelques vingtaines de lampes qui jonchaient la pièce.

« Et si possible, dans l'obscurité, Jim. »

L'irlandais frissonna. Le mouvement était léger, quasiment imperceptible. Mais pas assez pour échapper au regard de Sherlock, aussi fatigué soit-il. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire, traînant ses savates vers le grand lit, dont les draps défaits, repliés soigneusement sur le côté, ne semblaient attendre que lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, James. On laissera une veilleuse. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il devait tirer une moue de trois pieds de longs.

« La fatigue te rends comique, » grinça-t-il. « Intéressant, j'en prends note, _Sherlock._ »

Le détective déglutit un peu, au son qu'avait son nom, roulant, ronronnant sur la langue aux accents irlandais de James. Il y avait quelque chose de presque musicale, comme animal, dans le grondement que l'autre homme avait attaché aux syllabes de son prénom. Le petit sagouin l'avait sûrement fait exprès.

Il secoua la tête, préférant se concentrer sur la mission primordiale et périlleuse qui consistait à envoyer valdinguer ses chaussures dans la pièce, sans heurter malencontreusement les parapluies piégés de Mycroft qui attendaient devant l'entrée.

(Avait-il vraiment laissé de telles armes à portée de James ? Sacrebleu.)

Puis il se laissa tomber voluptueusement sur le matelas, tout habillé, laissant échapper un grognement de pur bonheur. Son visage vint s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, mollement, avec un son étouffé qui en était presque cartoonesque.

« Tu dors avec tes chaussettes ? » s'indigna James.

« Je suis sûr que ton sens de l'esthétique peut survivre à ça, » marmonna la voix fatiguée de Molly. « Au moins pour ce soir. »

Sherlock sentit ses lèvres s'étirer contre la taie d'oreiller. Il prit une grande inspiration, se chargea de l'odeur subtile qui se dégageait de son environnement. Tarte au pomme, menthe, eau de Cologne, un je-ne-sais quoi de musqué, presque délicat. La cuisine de son enfance, le vent frais de Baskerville, un gala mondain entre gentleman, une forêt boisée, peut-être une côte irlandaise.

 _L'odeur de James._

Etonnamment, c'était agréable. Apaisant. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il sentit presque instantanément les bulles familières du sommeil venir emplir les couloirs de son palais mental.

C'est à peine s'il sentit que quelqu'un rabattait les couvertures autour de lui, avec un petit rire vaguement moqueur, vaguement amusé. Il dut bien, aussi, entendre cette même personne tirer une chaise, s'asseoir près du lit, après avoir éteint une bonne partie des innombrables sources de lumière du chalet.

Mais il l'oublia bien vite. Se roulant en boule sur lui-même, emmitouflé dans son cocon douillet, chaleureux, enveloppé dans la douceur d'une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne, s'endormant, tranquillement, fermant les portes de son palais mental pour la nuit.


	11. Le début de la fin

CHAPITRE 10

 **Bonjours à tous ! Oui, je sais, déjà un nouveau chapitre... je suis tellement généreuse, ça me perdra... en tout cas, malheureusement, il n'en sortira pas d'autre avant le samedi de la semaine prochaine. Concours blanc oblige. Mais je serais bientôt de retour, ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Mimi-Kitsune: oui, Lestrade fait un peu de la peine. C'est le but, et je commence à peine... Mary n'a, en fait, aucune idée de ce que John sait. C'est à peine si elle a déjà entendu parler de Sherlock par lui, puisque John reste évasif sur le sujet. et oui, notre détective s'est attaché à James. Mais c'est réciproque... et celui-ci se contenterait sûrement d'envahir son espace personnel s'il se retrouvait seul avec un Sherlock endormi (ou non :) ). Par contre, si Moriarty se retrouvait seul avec lui... brr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci de prendre du temps pour poster tes reviews, c'est super sympa ! ^J^**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

La porte céda tout naturellement à la pression qu'elle exerça sur la serrure. Sans un bruit, le pas doux, délicat, félin, elle s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée, plongé dans la pénombre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de patienter longtemps avant de s'y habituer, immobile, fermant doucement le battant derrière elle. Tout au bout du couloir, elle pouvait apercevoir ce qu'elle savait être le salon, vaguement illuminé au travers d'une grande baie vitrée, donnant sur un jardin anglais aux arbres et aux plantes soigneusement taillés. La lune, suspendue dans le ciel, se voyait privée de son habituel écrin argenté par la foule de nuage cotonneux, noirs, menaçant qui l'enveloppaient, la camouflaient.

La maison toute entière semblait plongé dans le silence le plus complet, au point qu'elle pouvait entendre le bruit du vent soufflant dans les branches des arbres, le son répétitif de l'horloge en chêne de l'entrée, le pas délicat d'un chat persan, traversant le couloir pour atteindre la cuisine.

Rapidement, elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers, prenant bien garde à ne pas émettre le moindre bruit, à ne pas toucher la rembarde. Un œil extérieur, se serait-il même trouvé dans le couloir, aurait bien pu ne pas la voir, tant elle se fondait dans la nuit, quasiment invisible.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à localiser la chambre de sa victime. C'était la plus grande de l'habitation. La porte en était ouverte. Une petite lampe de chevet devait y être allumée : un filet de lumière filtrait, se détachant en rectangle orangé sur le parquet en bois blanc de l'étage.

Elle s'approcha, lentement. Elle ne devait pas faire la moindre erreur. Mais quelque chose ne semblait pas normal.

Pas conforme au schéma habituel.

Elle avait beau s'avancer, de son petit pas léger, discret, elle n'entendait rien. Pas le moindre ronflement. Le moindre bruit de respiration.

Et pourtant, elle savait bien que ce qu'elle avait mis dans les verres de l'homme avait de quoi provoquer, au moins, une respiration de coureur du Triathlon après l'épreuve.

Sa main gauche glissa vers sa ceinture, se referma précautionneusement sur le manche de son poignard. De l'autre, elle poussa, délicatement, le battant de la porte. Le lit se trouvait face à elle. Les draps défaits.

Le verre, contenant la drogue, se trouvait encore sur la table de nuit. Plein.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se tourner vivement, avant que, dans un cri bestial, mélange de colère, de terreur, sa victime ne lui bondisse dessus, surgissant de derrière le battant.

Elle recula, brutalement, s'efforçant d'adopter une posture défensive. Le bras de l'homme se referma sur son poignet, le tira vers lui, cherchant à la faire lâcher son arme. Il perlait de sueur, les pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse, l'adrénaline, et la rage de rester en vie. Sa robe de chambre était grande ouverte, pendante le long de ses côtes efflanquées. Il ne payait pas de mine, frêle, presque délicat, les traits féminins. Et pourtant, il déployait une force insoupçonnée- au point qu'elle crut bien, pendant un instant, qu'il allait réussir à la tuer.

Elle leva le genou, le frappa brutalement dans l'aine. Il émit un grondement sourd, douloureux, entre ses dents crispées. Le poignard tourna, entre eux deux. Il ne la lâchait pas. Son poignet, tordu, l'élançait de plus en plus, terriblement. Elle pouvait être certaine de sentir un hématome se former, sous les doigts de l'homme.

De nouveau, elle frappa, violemment, d'un grand coup au plexus solaire. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la lâcher, qu'il allait tomber- mais c'est son poignet qui lâcha, dans un craquement sonore. Le poignard glissa de ses doigts, s'écrasa à terre, tinta contre le parquet poli.

Ils s'élancèrent vers lui, d'un mouvement commun. Ce fut l'homme qui l'atteint en premier- semblant insensible aux coups dont elle le gratifiait, sauvagement. Sa main calleuse se crispa sur le manche. Pour l'atteindre, il s'était jeté à genoux. Elle lui bondit sur le dos, le ceintura de son bras valide, appuya son avant-bras contre sa carotide. Un gargouillis étranglé lui échappa. Il planta, plusieurs fois, l'un de ses coudes dans le ventre de son agresseur.

Elle tint bon, serrant plus fort. Elle ne devait pas le laisser s'échapper, elle ne devait pas le laisser se retourner- il la tuerait, s'il y parvenait.

Le teint de l'homme avait viré au prune, maintenant. Les veines de son cou ressortaient, saillantes contre sa peau tirée. Certains des petits vaisseaux de ses yeux avaient éclatés. Sa sclérotide se teintait de rouge, peu à peu. Elle n'aimait pas tuer ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir- c'était sauvage, non-nécessaire, brutal. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'homme tomba à quatre pattes, laissant échapper des râles de souffrance. Sa main droite se crispait dans les longs poils gris de son tapis. L'autre, sa gauche, se souleva, difficilement, les doigts enroulés autour du manche du poignard. Le regard de la jeune femme ne le quittait pas, les yeux grands ouvert, glissant sur les reflets de la lame. Et l'homme la levait, toujours, encore.

Et, d'un grand geste, rapide, désespéré, il frappa en arrière, à l'aveuglette, vers elle. Il la rata, plusieurs fois. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus flous, moins ajustés. Il était en train de mourir, il allait mourir, elle serait sauve-

Et le poignard pénétra dans son flanc, profondément, déchirant les tissus, la peau, les muscles. Elle ouvrit la bouche, dans un cri inarticulé. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur la gorge de l'homme s'accentua- ses muscles s'étaient raidis, crispés, sous l'effet de la douleur. La main de sa victime glissa, lâcha le manche du poignard, s'écrasa au sol. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent. Il s'écroula à terre, le visage dans le tapis, les yeux grands ouverts, rouges sang, encore secoué de tressautement, entre la vie et la mort. Un filet de bave coula, lentement, de sa bouche désespérément ouverte. Une forte odeur nauséabonde de pisse se faisait sentir, alors que la flaque s'étendait sous son corps.

Souplement, la jeune femme se laissa retomber à côté de lui. Sa main droite vint trouver le manche de l'arme, planté dans ses côtes. Elle ne saignait pas beaucoup- pas encore. Elle ne devrait pas retirer la lame, pas tout de suite.

Elle se redressa, difficilement, retint un sifflement douloureux. Dans leurs luttes, ils avaient renversé un certain nombre d'objets, brisé un tableau- la scène de crime était un véritable chaos.

Elle se remit sur pieds, hésitante, titubante. Elle ne devait pas rester. Elle devait partir. Elle avait besoin de soin.

Mais où aller ?

Où aller, dans cette tenue ? Avec quelle excuse ? Qui la prendrait en charge ?

Elle descendit les escaliers, maladroitement, le pas lourd, la main crispée sur ses côtes. Quelques gouttes de sang coulaient, éclaboussaient les marches. Sa vue se troublait. Elle avait bien du mal à marcher.

Elle ouvrit tout grand la porte, ne chercha même pas à la refermer derrière elle. Elle savait où elle devait aller. Elle savait qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle se délesta, maladroitement, de ses gants, de son bonnet noir, de ses genouillères dans une ruelle, derrière une poubelle. Sa tête lui tournait, elle avait mal- elle croyait bien pouvoir s'évanouir, séance tenante, au milieu des pavés humides, là où on ne la retrouverait pas avant le lendemain.

Elle ne sut pas trop comment elle réussi à atteindre sa destination. Elle ne sut même pas vraiment comment elle trouva la force de soulever le lourd heurtoir de la porte en ébène noir, comment elle put rester debout assez longtemps.

Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, elle s'écroula, simplement, au milieu du couloir, sous le cri perçant, surpris, d'une vieille dame anglaise.

Elle entendit, à peine, le bruit de pas, dévalant précipitamment les escaliers. Des pas lourds, masculins, empressés. Les cris de la logeuse lui vrillèrent, encore un peu, les tympans.

« John ! John ! Venez vite ! »

Et Mary plongea dans l'inconscience.

OoOooOooOoo

Mycroft Holmes était de sortie. Vivian l'avait vu partir, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, balançant tranquillement son parapluie au bout de son bras.

Probablement souhaitait-il prendre une pause. Se détendre. Le malheureux était si désespéré, ces derniers temps, c'en était presque risible. Véritablement, il y avait des moments où Vivian se demandaient comment les autres pouvaient ne pas avoir remarqué que Mycroft leur avait menti, et que son cher frère était toujours en vie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agissait d'une occasion unique qu'elle ferait bien de ne pas rater. Elle avait décidé d'envoyer l'un de ses hommes farfouiner dans le bureau de son collègue à la recherche de possibles documents qui pourraient l'éclairer sur le destin de son cher petit poisson irlandais.

Elle avait bien tenté de joindre Mary. Mais celle-ci ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie, depuis sa petite escapade de la nuit dernière. La scène de crime avait été un véritable désastre. La police, aussi stupide soit-elle, ne manquerait sûrement pas de trouver quelques petits détails intéressant sur les lieux.

Mais elle gérerait cela plus tard. Ce qui lui importait, pour le moment, c'était les petits secrets de Mycroft. Son homme de main s'était d'hors et déjà introduit dans son bureau, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il lui transmette les informations qu'il aurait trouvé.

Il y avait bien sûr un très fort taux de probabilité pour que Mycroft découvre malencontreusement la petite intrusion. Ce n'était pas très grave. Cela ne lui permettrait pas pour autant de remonter jusqu'à elle.

Elle attendait alors, simplement, les yeux fixés, mine de rien, sur la porte d'entrée, guettant le possible retour de Mr. Holmes. Elle avait bien sûr exprimé la nécessité qu'il y avait pour son pion personnel d'accomplir la besogne _vite_ et _bien_. Elle ne lui avait laissé qu'une petite demi-heure pour accomplir une fouille complète et efficace.

Apparemment, elle avait dû se montrer assez explicite. Vingt-huit minutes et trente-trois secondes après l'entrée de l'homme dans le bureau, elle recevait un simple message, accompagné de plusieurs dossiers scellés.

 _Nombreux dossier concernant J.M. Holmes cherche à effacer les preuves de sa disparition. Parti avec S.H. Blessé, soigné sur place avant d'être embarqué dans un camion. Destination inconnue. A.L_

Vivian referma doucement son portable, satisfaite.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

L'étau se refermait, n'en déplaise à ce grand frère trop protecteur.

OoOooOooOoo

John se pencha vers la petite bassine d'eau fraîche, essora soigneusement le tissu qu'il tenait en main. Mary bougea un peu sur le canapé, murmura dans son sommeil.

Précautionneusement, il lui tapota le front, du bout de sa serviette humide, prenant bien garde à ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Son évanouissement s'était mué en simple sommeil agité.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais, grâce au ciel -et grâce à Sherlock Holmes qui gardait des poches de sang dans le bac à légume de son frigo- elle n'en conserverait pas de traumatisme. La blessure n'avait pas été aussi profonde qu'il l'avait craint. Celui qui avait osé lever la main sur elle devait avoir le poignet qui flanchait. John ne doutait pas que Mary se soit défendue. Et le criminel, aussi féroce qu'il puisse être, se serait forcément trouvé légèrement affaibli avec des testicules en bouillie.

Le docteur ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer. Il pensait bien à une agression nocturne- quelqu'un à la recherche d'argent pour payer sa drogue, armé, fébrile, peut-être. Il avait dû la saisir par le poignet, la frapper ensuite avec sa lame. Un poignard, si on s'en référait à la plaie.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui semblait tout de même étrange. Ce n'était qu'un détail, insignifiant, sûrement sans importance-

Pourquoi Mary était vêtue tout de noir ?

Il frissonna un peu.

Il devait se faire des montagnes pour peu de choses, comme bien souvent. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être impliquée dans une quelconque affaire louche. Ce n'était pas possible- pas elle. Mary était une femme exceptionnelle.

Mais il avait beau se raisonner, tenter de se convaincre, John Watson restait parfaitement incapable de faire taire cette pointe de doute, se frayant lentement et sûrement un chemin au travers de son esprit.

OoOooOooOoo

 _Une piscine._

 _Il était au bord d'une piscine._

 _L'odeur de chlore, puissante, désagréable, le prenait à la gorge, s'infiltrait dans ses narines. Le doux clapotis de l'eau raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait, déjà, distinguer le bruit des éclaboussures, provoquer par la nage énergique de quelques gamins, se livrant compétitions avec ferveur, volonté._

 _Lui-même était juché en haut des gradins, un peu en retrait, camouflé au milieu de la foule bavassant, acclamant, dans un murmure lointain qu'il ne saisissait pas très bien. La lumière était étrange- un peu bleuté, réfléchie par l'eau scintillante, enfermé par le toit vitré du bâtiment. Il pleuvait, à grosse goutte. Le son se répercutait sur les vitres, raisonnaient dans la grande salle- il lui semblait même qu'il pouvait effacer tous les autres bruits._

 _Il ne se souvenait pas être venu ici. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être assis là, recroquevillé sur son banc en bois humide, petite chose perdue dans un pull trop grand pour lui. Il était un enfant, de nouveau- peut être dix ans, peut être onze. Il n'était pas très sûr._

 _Un nouveau souvenir ?_

 _Il aurait voulu frissonner, effrayé d'avance par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. Parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être une chose horrible, une chose ignoble, en rapport avec ce monstre,_ _ **Moriarty**_ _._

 _Mais sa frêle enveloppe corporelle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Figé, comme absent, les bras crispés contre ses côtes, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant avec une intensité maladive le petit garçon paradant près de l'eau._

 _Carl Powers._

 _Une colère sourde, une peur timorée virent caresser, dans un même mouvement, le creux de son estomac. Cet enfant- il le terrorisait, et cette terreur lui était source de haine._

 _Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être en colère. Parce qu'être en colère, ça signifiait faire appel à_ _ **lui**_ _\- et, la dernière fois,_ _ **il**_ _avait tué papa._

 _Pourtant, il savait, confusément, au fond de lui, qu'il ne servait plus à rien de s'inquiéter à cause de_ _ **lui**_ _. Parce qu'_ _ **il**_ _ne se montrerait pas, ne se montrerait plus._

 ** _Il_** _avait déjà fait ce qu'_ _ **il**_ _avait à faire. Et il_ _ **l**_ _'entendait ricaner, dans un coin de son esprit, affalé sur l'un des lits de son palais mental._

 ** _Profite du spectacle, Jimmy. Tu vas adorer._**

 _L'enfant ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce que Moriarty avait fait. Il avait peur de savoir._

 _Et puis, Carl avait l'air d'aller bien. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait en être frustré ou soulagé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sous ses avant-bras, alors que son camarade se hissait sur le plongeoir, bombant son petit torse enfantin, souriant de toutes ses dents trop blanches._

 _La peau de ses pieds étaient rouges, effrités- eczéma._

 ** _Bien vue Jimmy. Il est obligé d'utiliser beaucoup de crème, pour ça. Mais tu le savais déjà, pas vrai ?_**

 _L'enfant retint son souffle. Carl venait de se jeter à l'eau, d'un saut souple, élégant. Crâneur._

 _Il se propulsait dans l'eau, avec puissance, aisance, avec la même facilité que s'il s'était trouvé sur terre. L'enfant ne le quittait pas des yeux, n'osait respirer._

 _Il allait se passer quelque chose, il en était sûr. Moriarty avait dû accomplir quelque chose, pour le protéger. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il le protégeait, de tous les monstres qui hantaient ses cauchemars. Pour cela, l'enfant lui en était, malgré tout, reconnaissant. Il se sentait si seul, parfois. La voix dans sa tête, aussi sournoise et mauvaise soit-elle, était la seule qui ne l'insultait jamais, lui parlait comme à un égal._

 _Il avait lu quelque part que c'était normal pour un enfant d'avoir un ami imaginaire. Ce n'était pas forcément que quelque chose déraillait avec lui, pas vrai ?_

 _Il n'était pas vraiment cinglé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Moriarty était son protecteur- comme ce diable d'un conte irlandais, apparaissant en jurant de protéger le petit garçon de l'histoire, en échange d'un prix à payer. L'enfant ne savait pas encore quel était ce prix. Moriarty ne lui avait pas dit. Mais il n'y avait pas à douter que la voix, susurrante au creux de son oreille, ne pouvait qu'être celle d'un démon._

 ** _Regarde, Jimmy. Petit Carl commence à ralentir._**

 _L'enfant tendit le cou, avidement. Son camarade filait toujours au travers de la piscine. Mais Il avait raison. Ses mouvements étaient plus flous, plus brouillons, hésitants. Peut-être se fatiguait-il ?_

 ** _Non, non, non, Jimmy. Il ne fatigue pas. C'est moi qui suis en train de l'arrêter._**

 _Son cœur s'accéléra, dans sa poitrine, frappant contre sa cage thoracique, avec une intensité qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter._

 _Boum. Boum. Boum._

 _Plus le rythme cardiaque de Carl ralentissait, plus le sien s'accélérait. Il se sentait vivre, vivre comme il n'avait pas vécu depuis des années._

 _Son camarade semblait en difficulté, maintenant. Coulant à moitié entre chaque brasse. Que lui arrivait-il ?_

 ** _La crème, Jimmy. Pense à la crème._**

 _Oui. La crème. Il avait dû se l'appliquer avant la compétition. Quoi que Moriarty ait pu y mettre dedans, ça avait dû pénétrer dans ses muscles, dans ses vaisseaux sanguins._

 _La tête de Carl sombra, sous le niveau de l'eau. Encore une fois. Cette fois, il ne remonta pas._

 ** _Botulinium, Jimmy. Tu sais ce que sais, non ?_**

 _Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. L'enfant était le seul spectateur de la lente agonie de Carl, coulant toujours plus profondément, se débattant à peine, sous les acclamations d'un public qui ne prêtait pas attention au drame qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Avec une précision effarante, il pouvait voir les yeux exorbités de son camarade, ses grands mouvements, lent, faiblard, cherchant à repousser toute cette eau qui l'entourait, l'écrasait, s'engouffrait dans sa gorge._

 ** _Ainsi font, font, font, les petites marionnettes. Ainsi font, font, font…_**

 _C'était un spectacle horrible, un spectacle ignoble, et tout le corps, tout l'esprit de l'enfant voulait se lever, voulait hurler à la foule de regarder, d'ouvrir les yeux, de remarquer. Mais il ne le fit pas- cloué à son banc, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant._

 ** _Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont._**

 _Un cri perçant trancha finalement, dans le public. C'était la mère du petit Carl, qui avait commis l'erreur de regarder ailleurs, cinq minutes de trop, les yeux rivés sur son portable. A son cri en répondit beaucoup d'autre._

 _Mais l'enfant savait qu'il était trop tard, il savait que son camarade était déjà mort. Il ne bougeait déjà plus, au fond de sa piscine, corps immobile, qui ne tarderait pas à remonter de lui-même._

 _Une sensation de vide, morsure glaciale, remplaça l'angoisse, la terreur, la colère qui l'avait agité. Il aurait dû se réjouir de cette mort. Après tout, Carl le haïssait, Carl l'insultait, Carl le frappait-_

 _Mais non. Non, l'enfant avait envie de pleurer._

 _Il sentait, déjà, quelques larmes qui pointaient, qui noyaient ses grands yeux chocolat. Personne ne semblait le remarquer. La foule murmurait, se bousculait, se levait. Certains chuchotaient entre eux, contemplant le corps avec une curiosité morbide. La mère de Carl gémissait, criait, hurlait, répétant, encore et encore, le nom de son petit, de son bébé._

 _L'enfant sentait distinctement son cœur se broyer. Il ne voulait pas ça, il n'avait jamais voulu ça._

 ** _Allons, allons, Jimmy. Reprends-toi. Souris un peu._**

 _L'autre était hilare. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Le meurtre lui donnait toujours envie de rire._

 _Il n'en avait commis que deux, jusqu'à présent, mais l'enfant sentait, toujours, ses pulsions meurtrières, en vague brûlante, soufflant dans les couloirs de son palais._

 _Ils avaient sorti le cadavre de l'eau. Sa mère le serrait contre sa poitrine, à l'en étouffer. C'était trop tard, elle le savait bien. Mais c'était son seul enfant._

 ** _Souris, Jimmy, on te regarde._**

 _L'enfant tourna vivement la tête, arrachant son regard embué du corps inanimé, de la mère éplorée. En bas des gradins, à quelques mètres de lui, il y avait ce regard, intense, d'un bleu incroyable, limpide, envoûtant. Un regard pensif, scrutateur, intelligent et réfléchis._

 _L'espace de quelque seconde, l'enfant s'y noya._

 _Dans ce regard, c'était tout un monde qui se reflétait. C'était une intelligence supérieure, c'était un esprit formidable, un cerveau brillant, un attrait pour le mystère, la volonté de résoudre un problème. C'était le regard d'un enfant un peu différent, un peu étrange, qui ne s'intégrait- et ne s'intégrerait pas- dans la vie sociale. Le regard d'un enfant qui se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'on pensait de lui, le regard d'un enfant qui ne vivait que pour réfléchir. C'était le regard de quelqu'un de fort, de quelqu'un de solide, accoutumé déjà aux us de la vie, accoutumé aux remarques blessantes, aux insultes._

 _Dans ce regard, l'enfant se voyait refléter, ce voyait compléter, se voyait dépasser. Ce regard était plus fort, plus solide que le sien. Ce regard était froid, ce regard était scrutateur, ce regard, n'était pas enseveli sous des sentiments et des sensations qu'il ne parvenait jamais à étouffer._

 _Dans ce regard, l'enfant se voyait exister, vraiment, pour la première fois. Il se voyait détaillé, il se voyait analysé, il se voyait réel et tangible, loin de ce fantôme tremblant qui parcourait tristement les couloirs de l'orphelinat, sous l'indifférence générale._

 _Pendant un bref instant, moins d'une seconde qui sembla durer un siècle, les deux regards se croisèrent. Puis, soudainement, brusquement, brutalement, les deux orbes bleus se détachèrent de lui, partirent se fixer sur quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Et l'enfant retomba, brusquement, sur terre, retrouva le poids sur son estomac, l'étau de sa solitude, de sa culpabilité, de sa colère, de sa tristesse. Il redevint invisible, aux yeux de tous, aux yeux du monde. Et ce fut comme si on lui avait retiré sa capacité à respirer. Son regard resta, désespérément, bloqué sur cet enfant aux yeux si clair, aux boucles brunes de petite fille, au teint pâle et délicat._

 _Mais jamais Sherlock ne se retourna vers lui._

 _OoOooOooOoo_

 _Sans préavis, sans avertissement, le décor s'effondra, autour de lui. Son esprit sombra dans une mer d'encre noir, s'agitant, se débattant. Il sentait qu'il était de retour dans son palais mental, son palais mental actuel- et pourtant, il ne contrôlait rien. Il se sentait, balloté, précipité vers une autre porte, une autre porte qui aurait dû être cadenassée, bloquée par son amnésie, et qui, pourtant, s'ouvrit naturellement devant lui._

 _Il se sentit précipiter, violemment, dans un nouveau décor, un décor radicalement différent- et il tomba, une nouvelle fois, dans l'esprit torturé de son soi passé._

 _Un premier son vrilla ses tympans. Une explosion. Le soleil, tapant au-dessus de son crâne, brûlant, insupportable. Une veste épaisse, militaire, dans lequel il suait, transpirait, tentant de se mouver le plus efficacement possible. Il courait, bondissait, au-dessus de trous d'obus, de terres arides, brûlée, ignorant les bombes qui explosaient près de lui- il n'était pas bien dur d'en déterminer la trajectoire, au son qu'elle faisait._

 _Il cherchait à attendre, dans sa course éperdue, ce qu'il savait être l'une des trachées de son régiment, dans laquelle ses camarades l'attendaient. Il était encore jeune- pas encore majeur. Et pourtant, il comptait parmi les meilleurs éléments de sa compagnie- après ce sniper, Moran._

 _Ce n'était pas vraiment de son fait, pas tout à fait. Moriarty était une bête sauvage, une fois lâché. Intelligent, calculateur, cruel. Inarrêtable._

 _Et il lui laissait volontiers les commandes. Tout, plutôt qu'avoir à faire face à l'horreur de ce qui l'entourait._

 _Il bondit, souplement, dans la trachée, rattrapé et plaqué au sol par les mains puissantes et calleuses de Moran, quelques secondes avant une nouvelle détonation, qui souleva la terre à l'endroit où il se trouvait, quelques secondes plus tôt._

 _Il n'y avait pas énormément d'hommes, présents ici. La réunion était quelque peu illégale. Si chaque membre du régiment aurait sûrement largement approuvé le but de cette assemblée, les trois-quarts d'entre eux étaient bien trop lâche pour braver les commandes de leur lieutenant pour se joindre à eux._

 _Un sourire ricanant étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il chassait, négligemment, la terre sèche qui maculait ses joues. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était aux commandes. C'était Moriarty, jubilant, s'extasiant de la violence environnante, savourant la discussion à venir._

 _Les quelques soldats présents s'approchèrent de lui, les yeux grands ouverts, avides de ses lumières. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Besoin de ses petits talents._

 _Moriarty n'avait jamais fait ça, auparavant. Mais Jimmy le lui avait demandé. L'avait imploré de ne plus tuer lui-même. Il se sentait coupable, le pauvre petit. C'était une créature fragile. Il adorait ça._

 _Et Moriarty tiendrait sa promesse, bien qu'elle lui en coûte. Il avait toujours aimé la sensation du sang, coulant d'une gorge tranchée par ses mains, l'expression de terreur de sa victime, au moment où elle prend conscience qu'elle va mourir…_

 _Mais il n'en était pas impuissant pour autant. Il savait bien être un génie, un génie criminel- et ça pourrait sûrement servir à quelque chose. A quelqu'un._

 _Comme maintenant, à vrai dire._

 _Il se redressa légèrement, adressa un rictus à Moran- ce si gentil Moran. Toutou servile. Toujours empressé à ses ordres._

 _Il aimait cette sensation, d'être au centre de l'attention. De symboliser l'espoir de ces soldats. Oui pour un peu, il se serait pris pour un héros… Et, Seigneur, que c'était drôle et_ absurde _._

 _C'était très simple. Ces hommes, ces hommes droits -un instituteur, un médecin, un ouvrier, un secrétaire- attendaient ses lumières, attendaient ses instructions… parce qu'il fallait se débarrasser du lieutenant Dan._

 _Oh, ce sacré lieutenant Dan. Si avide de bataille, sacrifiant ses troupes à tour de bras, pour le plaisir du jeu et du massacre. Moriarty appréciait cet homme. Il l'amusait, vraiment._

 _Mais pas autant que l'idée de son meurtre, organisé par lui. Ces soldats étaient venus le voir, étaient venus quémander son aide. Il fallait s'en débarrasser, du Lieutenant Dan, avant qu'il ne cause la mort de tout le régiment. Et, si possible, le tuer sans se faire repérer par l'Etat-Major._

 _Oh, ce serait si amusant. Moriarty aimait cela-être consulté pour créer le meurtre parfait._

 _Et Jimmy ne semblait pas même se révolté. Il haïssait le Lieutenant Dan, après tout. Pauvre petite chose._

 _Alors, l'irlandais ricana. Le plan était déjà fin prêt._

 _Trois jours plus tard, le Lieutenant Dan décédait au champ d'honneur. Ses soldats le pleurèrent beaucoup, bien sûr. Il fut enterré, avec tous les respects de ses supérieurs- un grand homme, que ce Lieutenant Dan. Quel malheur, de succomber si peu de temps avant la relève !_

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, les cheveux en bataille, ébouriffés autour de son crâne dans une auréole sinistre.

Il lui fallut une longue seconde pour reprendre parfaitement contact avec son environnement. Il était dans un lit, le lit du chalet. Au milieu des couvertures, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il grogna un peu, se tourna dans ses draps. Il savait qu'il devait encore bien dormir, deux minutes plus tôt. Et pourtant, il était réveillé.

Il lui fallut une seconde de plus pour comprendre ce qui l'avait ainsi tiré de son sommeil- outre les rayons du soleil qui venait lécher son corps, par la vitre de la minuscule fenêtre ménagée par Mycroft. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit probablement bientôt midi, et que son estomac commence à se faire remarquer à renfort de gargouillement. Il avait l'habitude d'ignorer ce genre de sensation. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que Molly était sortie dehors, laissant la porte grande ouverte, permettant à un vent glacial de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il était bien au chaud, sous ses draps.

Il tourna doucement la tête, dans la direction des légers geignements et marmonnements qui se faisaient entendre, à quelques mètres de la tête de lit. Sans surprise, son regard se posa sur James, roulé en boule dans son fauteuil, endormi et tremblotant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un spectacle rare. Sherlock dirait même que c'était quelque chose d'assez habituel. De désagréablement habituel.

Il se redressa lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Voilà ce qui l'avait réveillé. James ne faisait pas simplement un cauchemar. Il semblait _vivre_ un cauchemar. S'agitant, à peine, dans la mesure où sa position et son support le lui permettait. Serrant les manches de sa chemise trop grande, cherchant à s'y noyer, à s'accrocher à quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, soupirant, sanglotant, grommelant. Gratifiant le vide de coup de pied sûrement vigoureux, mais étonnamment timoré.

 _Un souvenir._

Il se releva, posant brusquement les pieds au sol. Le parquet était glacial sous ses chaussettes. Il ignora la sensation.

Le problème, avec le retour des souvenirs de James, c'était qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient concerner Moriarty- pire, ils pouvaient _ramener_ Moriarty. Et Sherlock ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait accepter de le voir dans cet état de vulnérabilité. C'était dérangeant, et ça serrait quelque chose, quelque part dans son ventre, dans un étau froid, une main gelée qui venait se crisper sur ses entrailles.

Il posa la main sur le bras gauche de l'irlandais. Il se fit aussi promptement rejeter, avec une vigueur et une force tout à fait impressionnante compte tenu de l'état de James. Alors, il revint à la charge, l'agrippant cette fois-ci par les épaules. Les muscles tremblaient sous ses doigts, se crispant, se nouant toujours plus, par vague frissonnante, parcourant l'ensemble du corps étrangement frêle.

Le premier réflexe de Sherlock fut de le secouer, comme un prunier, répétant son nom dans une litanie toujours plus sonore. Le seul résultat, quelque peu décevant, fut de provoquer un recroquevillement encore plus marqué du petit brun, et des gémissements toujours plus pitoyables.

Alors, il s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil, réfléchissant. Il n'était pas accoutumé à ce genre de choses. Lorsque John cauchemardait, il suffisait de venir lui tapoter sur le crâne, faire un « chut, tout va bien », ou bien un « pense à une part de gâteau au chocolat, John », et repartir en le laissant se rendormir bien tranquillement. Cependant, il doutait que les choses soient aussi simples avec cet autre génie légèrement tourmenté.

« James, » souffla-t-il, la voix plus douce, maîtrisant le léger agacement qu'il sentait poindre au creux de sa poitrine, la prise moins ferme. « Ce n'est pas réel. Réveille-toi. »

Un nouveau frisson secoua les épaules de James. Il s'agrippa à lui, en retour. Une nouvelle secousse du détective, bien ajustée, pas trop forte, pas trop molle, parvint à le tirer, enfin, des méandres de son esprit.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux noirs, stupéfaits, encore perdus, hagards, les cils collés de larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées. Son regard vint se fixer, instinctivement, dans celui Sherlock. S'y verrouilla, résolument.

Un souffle souleva sa poitrine, profond, presque douloureux. Il expira, longuement. Ses doigts relâchèrent leurs emprises sur les poignets du détective, y laissant de grandes marques rouges. Puis il sembla forcer un sourire, un sourire légèrement crispé, légèrement grinçant, qui pourtant devait se vouloir amusé.

« Bonjours, Sherly. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir. »

Le détective ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. Son corps tout entier se tendit, lorsque l'irlandais, mut par une soudaine impulsion, vint se lover contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras hésitants, logeant sa tête au creux de sa clavicule.

Sherlock songea, bien sûr, à le rejeter vivement, le repousser brutalement, l'invectiver, lui rappeler l'importance de l'espace personnel. Mais il ne le fit pas- principalement parce qu'il était bien trop tétanisé pour cela, et parce que, peut-être, au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Un petit soupir de contentement, proche du ronronnement, échappa à James, lorsqu'il constata que Sherlock ne lui avait pas défoncé le nez pour avoir oser le toucher. Son souffle chaud vint caresser la peau de son cou. Il frissonna. Eut une petite pensée pour Mycroft, qui, sûrement, ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Je… crois bien. Oui. » articula le détective, la voix saccadée, presque automatique.

James se cala un peu plus, le serra plus fermement. Sherlock ses bras résolument plaqué contre son corps, n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il pouvait le sentir réfléchir, déglutir, tenter de calmer sa respiration. Son cœur battait fort, dans sa poitrine, si bien que leurs deux corps entrelacés en tremblaient.

Presque par réflexe, le détective posa son menton sur son épaule, tentant d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur provoquée par la proximité, la sensation des cheveux soyeux de James caressant sa mâchoire, la sensation de son genou contre son flanc, de son odeur délicate qui l'avait bercé durant la nuit. Nouveau petit ronronnement de contentement.

« Sherlock, » murmura-t-il, soudainement, de sa voix légèrement éraillée. « Je veux t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Pour un peu, il en serait presque content de ne pas avoir à croiser, à supporter son regard. Il sentit l'irlandais retenir son souffle, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Aider ? A quoi ? » murmura-t-il.

Oh, bien sûr, il savait parfaitement de quoi James parlait. Il n'y avait qu'une chose pour laquelle Sherlock pourrait avoir besoin d'aide (puisqu'il ne faisait sûrement pas référence à son absence de vie sociale). Il n'y avait pas non plus à tortiller bien longtemps pour comprendre la culpabilité qui devait sûrement peser sur la conscience de l'irlandais, suite aux souvenirs- quels qu'ils soient- qui resurgissaient.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'impliquer là-dedans, vraiment pas, et Mycroft ne l'accepterait jamais.

« Tu détruis mon réseau. Je veux t'y aider. S'il te plaît. »

Et c'est qu'il insistait, le bougre. A peine un murmure, un souffle, et Sherlock sentait déjà les fondations de son beau raisonnement qui flanchait.

Oui, il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer. Il était toujours blessé, et la découverte de ses crimes passés ne pouvait qu'être un facteur de plus pour le retour de Moriarty. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser la tête du réseau l'accompagner dans sa quête pour le détruire. Ce serait illogique, ridicule. Et l'extraordinaire taux de tolérance de Mycroft allait sûrement imploser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait réellement envie d'enquêter à ses côtés. Ce n'était un secret pour personne- Sherlock aimait travailler avec quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce que pour la nécessité d'un regard extérieur, l'avantage de se soutenir dans le danger. Et que penser de l'avantage, de la réflexion supplémentaire que pourrait lui apporter le soutien d'un autre génie ! Et James n'aurait pas forcément à sortir de la chambre que Mycroft avait loué. Il pourrait se contenter de l'aider sous un point de vue logistique. Il n'aurait pas à s'épuiser sur le terrain. Et il pourrait garder un œil sur lui, ainsi. Vérifier qu'il ne perdait pas le contrôle. Le soutenir.

Et il lui avait promis d'être là pour lui.

C'était une promesse ridicule, suintante de mièvrerie- il n'en demeurait pas moins que Sherlock entendait la tenir.

« Ce n'est pas de tout repos, » prévint il- et il sentit nettement le corps de James se figer sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, » mentit outrageusement l'irlandais, resserrant son étreinte.

« Tu ne viendras pas sur le terrain, » ajouta Sherlock.

« Bien sûr, » ronronna James, la respiration plus calme, plus apaisée. « Merci. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Peu à peu, le détective entendit le souffle de son vis-à-vis se ralentir, ses inspirations et expirations s'espacer. La prise de ses mains se fit plus molle- il s'était rendormi, prenant manifestement Sherlock pour sa peluche attitrée.

Doucement, il se releva, détachant le corps assoupi de lui. Ignora tant qu'il le pu le geignement déçu et inconscient qui échappa à l'irlandais. Le souleva, doucement- il était plus lourd que dans son souvenir. Il avait dû reprendre un peu de poids. Tant mieux.

Cette fois-ci, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas simplement le laisser choir sur le matelas. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tester l'efficacité et la profondeur de son sommeil.

Puis il se redressa, fixant, quelques instants supplémentaires, l'homme endormi. C'était rare de le voir apaisé, comme ça- en particulier, suite à un cauchemar. Presque sans y prendre garde, Sherlock tendit la main, effleura son front, repoussant les mèches ébènes rebelles qui retombaient en boucles gracieuses devant. Il se pencha, légèrement, posa un simple baiser sur la tempe droite de celui qui fut sa Némésis, sans même réfléchir, sans même prêter la moindre attention à son geste. Cela lui semblait presque un automatisme. Quelque chose de normal, de logique, de naturel.

Enfin, il s'éloigna, tranquillement, à pas léger, étirant ses muscles endormis.

Il avait faim, vraiment. Où était les biscottes, qui leur règle leurs comptes ?

OoOooOooOoo

De l'autre côté de ses caméras, néanmoins, Mycroft en était resté coi. C'était tout son monde, toute ses certitudes, qui venaient de voler en éclat. Une angoisse sourde vint lui serrer le cœur.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Sa tête sombra dans ses mains, lourde, étouffant un léger bruit. Que devait-il faire ? Que _pouvait-_ il faire ?

 _Sherlock, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû empêcher cela. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur._

Pour la première fois depuis des années, peut-être même depuis sa naissance, Mycroft Holmes laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue blafarde.


	12. Echec au roi

CHAPITRE 11

 **Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici de retour après ma semaine de concours blanc, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos retours !**

 **Mimi-Kitsune: Merci, encore et toujours, de suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes -et des attentes des jours passés...-**

 **La Tortue Rapide (j'aime ce pseudo): Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :) je sais que Moriarty passe beaucoup pour une victime, mais pour être honnête, c'est un peu le but... j'aime victimiser les personnages que j'apprécie. Et il aurait été un peu plus long et compliqué de construire une romance avec le personnage de Moriarty en tant que criminel psychopathe- et j'avoue que je privilégie un peu l'histoire en fond plutôt que vraiment la construction de la relation. mais je fais de mon mieux ! ;) Et, justement, pour ce truc de dédoublement de personnalité, j'approfondis un peu plus dans ce chapitre. c'est un peu plus subtile en fait... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **AMAZINGmadness: ooooh l'auteur de Alike ! J'adore ta fanfiction, c'est probablement une des meilleures sur le couple Jimlock ! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves l'histoire bien construite ! Je trouve aussi que Mycroft et Molly sont trop souvent sous-exploités, et c'est dommage, parce qu'ils ont du potentiel ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

Grégory Lestrade rajusta machinalement la manche de son pardessus, repositionna le pan de son écharpe. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été très chaud, et, de nuit, c'était encore plus désagréable. Son index s'écrasa, mollement, sur la sonnette. Il l'entendit résonner, dans l'appartement, bientôt suivi par le bruit familier des pas de Mrs. Hudson, traversant précipitamment l'espace de la cuisine à la porte d'entrée, paniquant avec les différents plats qu'elle devait tenir en main et dont elle ne savait trop que faire.

Un bruit de verre brisé. Elle avait dû lâcher son saladier. Il l'entendit grogner, grommeler, pester, frayant son chemin entre les éclats dont il entendait le craquement sous ses semelles.

Son regard dériva vers la rue, vide de tout piéton. Il y avait bien un chat, de l'autre côté de l'asphalte, bondissant après une feuille de journal emportée par les vents. Mais, enfin, après tout, Baker Street n'était pas une rue très vivante. Le café lui-même était fermé. C'était déprimant. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre. En ce moment, Lestrade était aussi déprimé qu'il était fatigué.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se composer un visage qui ne semblait pas trop sorti d'un film de Romero, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre toute grande, sur le visage échevelé de la logeuse, dont les vêtements étaient maculés de farine et de sauce à la menthe.

« Grégory ! » s'extasia-t-elle, visiblement convaincue par son pauvre sourire chiffonné. « Entrez ! John vous attend, en haut ! »

Elle s'effaça sur le côté, toute sourire, les yeux pétillants. L'inspecteur acquiesça vaguement, s'empressa de s'avancer, quittant le froid mordant de l'extérieur avec une certaine satisfaction. La lumière, dans ce petit hall d'entrée, avait une étrange teinte verte. Greg n'y avait jamais prêté attention, auparavant, mais il devait bien admettre que cela donnait une petite atmosphère légèrement glauque.

Avec un dernier signe de tête, et un sourire contrit et forcé, l'inspecteur s'aventura dans les escaliers, et véhicula son corps aux membres étrangement lourds vers l'étage. Il entendait, déjà, le son d'une conversation, dans ce qu'il savait être le salon. Une femme, un homme -John-.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le docteur l'avait invité à manger, pour être honnête. Encore moins après l'avoir vu quitter la salle d'interrogatoire, sans un mot, le regard fuyant et coupable. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle, après cela- et se replonger dans son enquête avait été particulièrement difficile. Après une avancée pareille, il aurait dû être si joyeux !

Et bien, non. Même Molly ne lui répondait plus. Lestrade n'en était plus vraiment découragé. Il était désemparé.

Enfin ! Aujourd'hui avait été une journée étonnamment riche. Le sang qu'ils avaient prélevés sur la nouvelle scène de crime – celui qui avait maculé les marches de l'escalier, et formé une petite piste dans la rue- n'était pas celui de la victime, mais celui de l'assassin. Le labo l'avait confirmé.

Puis Molly lui avait annoncé son retour proche. Promesse de soutien, encore. Enfin une légiste qui ne se contenterait pas d'être… eh bien, d'être Anderson.

Et, enfin, John l'avait finalement contacté. Lui proposant de passer au 221B Baker Street. Et il avait accepté- John était un ami, après tout. De plus, il y avait cette Mary.

Une drôle de coïncidence, vraiment. Le tueur qu'il recherchait avait été blessé sur les lieux de son dernier meurtre. Au même moment, Mary Morstan se faisait poignardée, dans la rue. On avait retrouvé les vêtements noirs, poisseux de sang, du criminel, avec le poignard qui avait dû le transpercer, dans une ruelle, toute proche de Baker Street. Et, comme guidée par un mystérieux hasard, Mary Morstan avait sonné à la porte du 221B, durant la tranche approximative de temps de la fuite du meurtrier que Lestrade cherchait avec tant d'application.

Une coïncidence, oui, peut-être. Mais Sherlock lui avait répété tant de fois qu'il n'y avait pas de coïncidence, que l'univers n'était pas si négligeant…

Oui, vraiment. Pas de coïncidence dans cette affaire.

Alors lorsque John l'avait appelé, proposé de venir dîner avec sa petite amie et lui, et avait, vaguement, évoqué les circonstances de l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans l'appartement, Lestrade avait décidé de suivre son instinct, et avait rappliqué, résolu, prêt à dénicher le plus d'indices possibles.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il se stoppa, prit une longue inspiration. Peut-être que ce serait une fausse piste. Peut-être qu'il se fourvoyait.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait raison. Que l'assassin se trouverait là. Que cette soirée apporterait des éléments décisifs.

Alors, il ouvrit résolument la porte du petit appartement, et se confronta, le regard grave, sérieux, inquisiteur, le visage crispé dans un faux sourire de convenance, aux yeux bleus, limpides, calme, de la dénommée Mary Morstan.

OoOooOooOoo

Molly s'empara de sa paire de chaussette, la fourra pêle-mêle dans sa petite valise. Les vêtements qu'elle y avait entassé gisaient en amas anarchique, des manches, des cols, des jupes dépassant de toute part. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment motivée pour tout plier, proprement, bien ordonner sa valise, prendre bien soin de ses malheureuses affaires.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle se sentait.

Une partie d'elle-même était absolument ravie, soulagée, de quitter l'ambiance pesante du petit chalet, le silence étouffant qui suivait chacun de ses gestes, les deux regards sombres, indéchiffrables, qui la contemplait alors qu'elle s'efforçait de refermer sa valise. Elle était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver son petit travail tranquille, de porter soutien à Lestrade, dont les messages se faisaient chaque jour plus désespérés.

Mais, d'un autre côté, elle se sentait déjà nostalgique. Le cœur légèrement plombé, lourd, à l'idée de partir, de partir pour de bon. Elle savait bien que, quelque part, cela lui manquerait- le silence de Sherlock, ses phases de réflexions intenses, ses petites remarques aléatoires sur sa tenue, ses cheveux, son sourire. Le babillage de cette pipelette de Jim, ses remarques sur la laideur des choses, les discussions du soir. Les parties d'échecs entre les deux génies, passionnantes à suivre, à observer.

Et, à en croire les expressions des deux hommes -vraiment, on se croirait à un enterrement- son départ ne les laissait pas vraiment indifférent.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle tentait de croiser leurs regards, ils le détournaient ailleurs. Sur les cravates qu'il tentait machinalement de lisser pour Jim, sur les poutres du plafond pour Sherlock. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ils la fixaient immédiatement, dans une posture d'attente avide. Et elle oubliait ce qu'elle voulait dire, fermant la bouche, se reconcentrant sur le contenu de sa valise.

Alors elle se taisait, gardait les yeux baissés, s'efforçant de fermer son malheureux bagage, débordant de toute part. Elle entendit vaguement Jim s'approcher, lui prêter main forte- sans oser la regarder, sans oser dire quoique ce soit. Le visage baissé, appuyant résolument sur le couvercle, attendant qu'elle ferme le verrou. Le cliquetis résonna dans la pièce, d'un bruit sec, sonore. Le silence sembla s'épaissir un peu plus.

« Merci, Jim, » articula-t-elle, contemplant avec un intérêt ridicule la manche de sa chemise bleue qui dépassait d'un côté de sa valise.

L'irlandais esquissa un petit sourire peu convaincu, haussa les épaules, et s'empresse de retourner auprès des cravates martyres de Mycroft. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cligna des yeux. Saisit, presque timidement, le bagage par sa poignée. Le souleva, difficilement- c'était plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Sherlock se racla la gorge, derrière elle- il fixait l'un des coussins du canapé, sur lequel Jim avait brodé des petites fleurs un jour d'ennui particulièrement profond.

« Besoin d'aide pour porter ? » proposa-t-il, le ton monocorde, inexpressif comme jamais auparavant.

Molly secoua négativement la tête, sentant ses joues la chauffer, un peu. Dehors, le bruit familier des pneus du camion blindé de Mycroft, crissant contre les graviers couverts de gel, se fit entendre. Il était l'heure de partir, de toute évidence.

Tous devaient l'avoir entendu. Le silence revint, de plus belle, avec une telle intensité qu'il en semblait palpable. Jim renifla, un peu, dans son coin. Sherlock se leva, lentement, s'approcha de la porte, le visage fermé, le regard glué sur le digicode, installé près de la poignée. Le « tip-tip » régulier des codes tapés ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

Molly resta immobile à ses côtés, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, tenant d'une main qui se voulait ferme la poignée de sa valise.

Il fallut à peine une dizaine de minute pour que Sherlock achève d'ouvrir le battant. Le vent glacial de cette fin de décembre montagnarde ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer dans la pièce, vif et mordant. Elle grelotta malgré elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir enfilé un pull de plus. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Jim, s'enroulant résolument dans la couverture, et s'approchant à petit pas hésitant.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent tout droit plantés là, devant la porte grande ouverte, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Sherlock, le dos légèrement appuyé au battant, le regard perdu dans le panorama enneigé des monts irlandais. Molly, droite, planté sur ses pieds, debout sur le paillasson orné d'un petit « Visiteurs, sachez que si vous tentez d'entrer, la mort sera votre seule récompense » parfaitement accueillant. Jim, stratégiquement planqué à côté de l'encadrure de la porte, tentant vaguement de se réchauffer. Il fut le premier à parler.

« Eh bien, » souffla-t-il, d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre enjouée, « je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de retrouver la civilisation. »

« L'humanité, » renchérit Sherlock. « Les gens ennuyants. »

« L'air vicié de Londres, » ajouta Jim. « Le bruit des klaxons et des gens qui s'insultent. »

« Les cadavres de la morgue, » continua le détective. « L'horrible visage d'Anderson. »

Un petit rire lui échappa, bien malgré elle. Paradoxalement, cela s'accompagna d'une furieuse envie d'éclater en sanglot. Elle se contint, du mieux qu'elle put. Reposa, doucement, sa valise au sol. Le regard des deux hommes ne la quittait plus, désormais.

D'un geste -avant qu'il ait ou tenté d'esquiver, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre- elle attira Sherlock dans une étreinte, s'efforçant de passer outre la raideur qui le prit quasiment immédiatement. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer son regard vaguement choqué, complètement interloqué. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour ça. Il suffisait de sentir la tension dans ses muscles, dans son long corps élancé, de voir la façon dont il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule droite, comme s'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était supposé faire. C'était sûrement vrai.

Jim, lui, se laissa complètement faire, gloussa légèrement lorsqu'elle lui sauta quasiment au cou- peut-être à cause de la tête que devait tirer Sherlock, peut-être à cause de l'étrangeté de la scène, peut-être pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, contrairement à ce grand dadais de Sherlock. Mais moins maigre. Il la serra en retour, brièvement. Puis il la lâcha, s'éloigna un peu, et son sourire avait quelque chose de légèrement embarrassé- un peu comme Sherlock, dont les joues blafardes avaient pris une intéressante teinte rosée.

Molly se pencha de nouveau, repris sa valise. Déglutit, ravala la boule qui se formait au creux de sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas quand elle les reverrait. Elle ne savait pas si elle les reverrait un jour.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la poignée. Elle voulut, une nouvelle fois, articuler quelque chose. Les mots se moururent, aux bords de ses lèvres. Alors elle sourit, un peu, et, sans un mot, tourna les talons, s'éloignant d'un pas rapide, saccadé. Tout à coup, rester ici semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. Elle ne prêtait plus tout à fait attention au froid, au vent, au givre qui faisait craquer l'herbe et les graviers sous ses pas. Elle n'osa pas le moindre regard en arrière, vers la porte du petit chalet, où elle savait qu'ils l'observaient partir, silencieux, les dos raides, les visages sombres.

Elle se hissa à l'arrière du véhicule, sans prendre garde aux chocs répétés que subissaient sa malheureuse valise, toute à sa hâte de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner, de mettre le plus de distance possible.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle s'autorisa à relâcher la pression. Un long soupir lui échappa, fluide, lourd, grave. Ses épaules tressautèrent, une fois, deux fois. Elle se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure.

Elle n'était plus si certaine d'être heureuse à l'idée de rentrer.

OoOooOooOoo

Eh bien, Sherlock. Il semblerait que ton amie légiste soit partie. M.H

 **Brillante déduction, Mycroft. Tu réinvente l'intelligence. S.H**

Ah, des adieux si émouvants. J'en aurais presque eu la larme à l'œil, si je n'étais pas si profondément insensible. M.H

 **Tu as de la chance que je n'ai plus assez de chaussettes pour cacher l'objectif de tes caméras. S.H**

 **Et tu devrais remercier James, puisqu'il protège sauvagement tes cravates de toute agression supplémentaire. S.H**

Comme c'est aimable et courtois de sa part. J'en suis tout ému. M.H

C'est peut-être bien la seule chose que je peux accepter chez Moriarty. Lui, au moins, à un respect pour les costumes. M.H

Néanmoins, je n'envoie pas ces messages pour le plaisir de parler du sauvetage de mes précieuses cravates. M.H

 **Ce serait tout à fait ton genre. S.H**

Oh, je suis sûr que tu me connais tellement bien que le pourquoi de mes agissements doit toujours te sembler d'une limpidité merveilleuse, petit frère. M.H

Non, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est ce que tu comptais faire. M.H

Puisque Molly est partie -grand bien lui en fasse- et que tu es toi-même supposé partir d'ici deux jours… -Tu sais, pour cette légère affaire, que tu sembles avoir oubliée, et qui consiste à détruire un certain réseau criminel ? - que comptes tu faire de Moriarty ? M.H

Le laisser tout seul ? M.H

A portée de mes parapluies de destructions massives ? M.H

 **Bien sûr que non. S.H**

… ? M.H

 **Je compte l'emmener avec moi. S.H**

 **…** **S.H**

 **…** **Mycroft ? S.H**

 **Est-ce que tu es en train de te frapper le crâne contre ton bureau ? S.H**

Seigneur. M.H

Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? M.H

Ma mort. Tu veux ma mort. M.H

 **James me sera d'une grande aide sur cette affaire. S.H**

 **J'ai besoin d'un œil extérieur. S.H**

 **Et c'est encore mieux s'il y a une cervelle en bon état de marche derrière. S.H**

Je rêve. Dites-moi que je rêve. M.H

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? M.H

 **Je lui ai demandé. Il se souvient à peu près de la structure de ce réseau-ci. S.H**

 **Cela me fera gagner un temps fou. S.H**

Sherlock ! M.H

Cesses un peu d'agir comme un enfant ignare ! Inconscient ! Stupide ! Irréfléchi ! M.H

 **Ça alors, tu as finalement trouvé la touche « ! » sur ton clavier. Je croyais que tu n'en ferais jamais usage. S.H**

 **Il n'y a aucune raison que ça tourne mal. James ne m'accompagnera pas, restera dans la chambre d'hôtel. S.H**

 **Menotté. S.H**

 **Pour de vrai. S.H**

 **Et tu pourras garder un œil sur lui, constamment, avec tes petites caméras. S.H**

Bon sang, petit frère. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça. Il s'agit surtout de son esprit. M.H

As-tu réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur sa capacité à museler son côté « Moriarty » ? M.H

Tu vas le faire resurgir. M.H

Et si cela arrive, ne crois pas que des menottes et des caméras l'empêcheront de te détruire. M.H

 **Oh, tais-toi. S.H**

 **James le retiendra. Il est assez résistant pour cela. S.H**

 **Et ne pas l'emmener serait bien pire, tu ne crois pas ? S.H**

 **Le laisser seul. Sans contact. S.H**

 **Il déteste la solitude. S.H**

 **Crois-moi, ce sera ça qui le fera craquer. S.H**

 **Et je préfère être là, si jamais Moriarty venait à l'écraser. S.H**

 **Ce qui n'arrivera pas. Bien sûr. S.H**

Puisses-tu dire vrai, Sherlock. Puisses-tu dire vrai… M.H

OoOooOooOoo

Le portable vibra sourdement, se déplaça de quelques millimètres sur table de la cuisine. Mary eut tout juste le temps de s'élancer pour le rattraper, avant qu'il ne chute lamentablement vers le sol. Sa main gauche se referma autour de la coque, la main droite claqua contre le parquet, alors qu'elle s'écrasait somptueusement par terre. Presque immédiatement, la douleur la traversa, dans une pique chauffée au fer rouge, transperçant son flanc. Elle siffla, entre ses dents serrées.

Si John avait été là, il se serait sûrement précipité vers elle, tout empressé, comme à son habitude. Mais il était absent. Ce policier- Lestrade- l'avait finalement convaincu à l'accompagner, de nouveau, au commissariat- soi-disant pour saluer une dénommée Molly, qui serait revenue depuis quelques jours.

Pour tout dire, Mary était quelque peu embarrassée, ces derniers temps. Elle adorait John. Là-dessus, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Elle n'avait probablement jamais ressenti ce genre de chose pour un homme, auparavant.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'assez perturbant dans le fait de côtoyer régulièrement le meilleur ami de Sherlock Holmes. Après tout, elle était supposée le retrouver, ce satané détective. Ammo le lui avait bien fait comprendre- si elle voulait trouver Moriarty, c'est cette piste là qu'elle devrait creuser. Cependant, plus elle entendait parler de Sherlock, moins elle avait envie de mettre ses pattes dessus.

John avait une telle admiration pour cet homme. Et elle vivait dans leur appartement depuis plus de deux semaines, déjà. Elle commençait à se sentir proche de lui, au travers des histoires que le docteur racontait, passionnément. Au travers du fatras d'affaires, de livres, de tubes à essais et de bout de cadavres, qu'elle découvrait régulièrement dans les recoins les plus inattendus. Au travers des articles de journaux, des photos de cet homme atypique, et indéniablement génial.

Oui, parfois, son travail pouvait être une plaie. Comme à présent, alors qu'elle était étalée devant la table de la cuisine, la main serrée sur son portable vrombissant, et les côtes en vrac.

D'un geste indubitablement agacé, elle décrocha, prête à incendier la personne qui osait la faire voler à terre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la voix robotique de son mystérieux interlocuteur -V.N, ou Ammo, en fonction des jours, de son envie, peut-être- s'éleva, mécanique, railleuse, désagréable.

« Très chère Mary », crachotait la voix, « Il semblerait bien que tu sois dans la nécessité de reprendre du service. »

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son regard bleu se posa, presque nerveusement, sur le fameux crâne de Sherlock, dont les orbites vides semblaient la fixer, la juger, la condamner.

« La cible ? » s'enquit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'épancher. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Le travail, avant tout- et elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'embarrasser de formules de politesses.

« Tout de suite, chérie, » grésilla son interlocuteur. « Simplement, tu dois savoir qu'il ne faudra pas le tuer. Je le veux vivant. J'ai des questions à lui poser. »

Elle se redressa, lentement, prenant garde à ne pas aggraver la douleur de son estomac. Elle était sûre que la plaie s'était ouverte.

Cependant, voilà une mission qui était inhabituelle.

« Où devrais-je l'emmener, dans ce cas ? »

Elle ne s'imaginait, en fait, pas vraiment revenir au 221B Baker Street avec un homme qu'elle aurait kidnappé sans sommation. John était peut-être l'homme le plus gentil et compréhensif du monde, mais il avait ses limites. Pas de doute que le meurtre et la séquestration en faisaient parties.

« Tu recevras très vite tes instructions complètes, Mary. »

La voix tressauta, plusieurs fois, sur son prénom. M-a-a-a-a-a-a-ary. C'était dérangeant.

Elle leva la main droite, chassa les quelques mèches couleurs de miel qui lui encombrait la vue. Détourna le regard, s'efforçant de ne pas observer le sourire grinçant du crâne, juché sur la cheminée, tout près du couteau qui était planté dans une liasse de papiers poussiéreux.

« Le nom ? »

Un ricanement mécanique se fit entendre, à l'autre bout du fil. Mary n'avait jamais aimé ce son. N'avait jamais aimé Ammo, de façon générale.

« Mycroft Holmes. »

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock Holmes manqua de s'effondrer, se rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde de l'escalier. Sa respiration sifflante résonnait, sonore, désagréablement, dans la cage d'escaliers, dans l'hôtel tout entier- un bruit sinistre, de mauvais augure, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le son laborieux que pouvait faire une bouilloire en pleine activité. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de marches à gravir, quelques pas à faire, et il pourrait s'effondrer dans le lit de leur chambre.

Ce n'était pas tant la fatigue qui le faisait tanguer. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur irradiant de son épaule, dont il savait l'os encastré avec la balle qui l'avait atteint. C'était, sûrement, la perte de sang qui en avait résulté- la blessure ne devait pas être mortelle, il ne pensait pas. Trop loin des organes vitaux. Ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour rester étendu dans les escaliers d'un hôtel miteux à se vider de son sang, espérant que quelqu'un s'avise de sa présence.

Il tituba de nouveau, trébucha contre la dernière marche. Par moment, sa vision semblait plus trouble, les sons plus lointains, sa respiration plus sonore. Sa main laissa une marque sanglante contre le mur d'un blanc douteux du couloir.

Il allait sortir ses clés, prêt à s'acharner maladroitement contre la serrure, malgré ses mains tremblantes et les petits points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Une main le saisit par le col, le jeta dans la pièce, referma brutalement le battant derrière lui. Le détective se laissa emporter par l'élan, accueillant le choc de son corps chutant contre le matelas avec un certain soulagement. Sa main gauche resta, un instant, crispée contre son épaule blessée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour oser lever les yeux vers James, qui semblait occupé à refermer un à un, les innombrables verrou, indispensables -selon un certain petit homme à parapluie- à leur sécurité. Il avait dû l'entendre arriver, dans sa montée chaotique des escaliers. Comment il avait sû que c'était lui, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

La pièce était en proie à un capharnaüm de toute beauté. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, une fois plongés dans une activité de réflexion intense, ne se montrait très attentif aux notions de rangement et de propreté. Les dossiers, les feuilles, les cartes, les photos jonchaient le sol, la table, le canapé, les murs- il y avait même un grand schéma de l'organisation accroché au plafond, maintenu miraculeusement par trois malheureux bouts de scotch. Sous le lit, il n'y avait pas à douter qu'il y trouverait des vieux cartons de pizzas, résultat de l'idée merveilleuse qu'avait eu James, deux jours plus tôt, qui consistait à se nourrir un peu, entre deux piratages d'une banque véreuse et planification de l'infiltration dans un bâtiment de la mafia française. Pour ne rien améliorer, une légère couche de poussière avait déjà fait son apparition, couvrant quelques livres peu utilisés d'un manteau grisâtre. La femme de ménage avait interdiction d'entrer ici- principalement à cause des documents quelques peu secrets, et légèrement à cause de la présence d'un criminel international à peine recherché.

Sherlock se redressa péniblement sur le matelas, le souffle court. Il voulut, dans un premier élan étrangement spontané, remercier James pour sa rapidité de réaction. Mais quelque chose, dans l'air, dans la posture de l'irlandais, dans son silence qui semblait pesant, le dissuada. Dans un dernier cliquetis, il acheva de les enfermer, tournant le dernier verrou – celui avec des petits cœurs roses, que Mycroft avait dû acheter en promo chez Liddle.

Puis il se retourna lentement vers lui, sans un mot. Son regard se plongea presque immédiatement dans celui du détective. Ses épaules, son dos, se tenaient parfaitement droit, rigide, solide. Il croisa, doucement, lentement, les bras. Ses doigts entamèrent une danse répétitive, frappant régulièrement ses biceps. L'expression exceptionnellement vide, lisse. Il n'y avait que le muscle de sa mâchoire qui tressautait, parfois- signe que ses dents, fermement serrées, menaçaient de grincer à tout moment. Un éclair étrange brillait dans ses yeux- un éclat froid, dur, colérique, menaçant et dangereux, alors que son regard dérivait, peu à peu, vers le tissu poisseux de sang de sa chemise.  
Un drôle de frisson parcourut la nuque de Sherlock, sans qu'il ne puisse même songer à s'en empêcher. Il contempla, figé, la façon dont la tête de James bougea, légèrement, faisant craquer les articulations de son cou. La façon dont il s'approcha, doucement, à pas félin et prédateur, toujours incroyablement droit, toujours incroyablement inexpressif.

« Tu es blessé, » remarqua-t-il, le ton monocorde, dérangeant.

« Remarcable déduction, » grinça Sherlock- bien plus pour calmer la légère et inquiétante sensation de malaise qui commençait à fleurir au creux de sa poitrine que par véritable sarcasme.

Un rictus crispa les lèvres de James. Il osa encore quelque pas, d'une démarche presque guillerette, et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui- si près qu'en se penchant, le détective aurait pu effleurer le pan de cette chemise trop grande, pendante sur son corps pâle et maigre.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention, Sherly, » chantonna-t-il, et ses yeux ne portait absolument aucune trace d'amusement.

Le souffle de Sherlock se bloqua, au fond de sa gorge. Il fut, pendant un instant, incapable de parler. James ne bougeait plus, la tête penchée sur le côté, le fixant intensément, l'expression vide et le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques secondes passèrent -d'affreuses secondes, pendant lesquelles Sherlock fut absolument certain, convaincu, de ne pas faire face à James, mais à Moriarty.

Puis l'irlandais se détourna brusquement, et entreprit de farfouiller dans le placard où ils avaient jeté, pêle-mêle, le contenu de leur valise. Ses sourcils s'étaient brusquement froncés, son rictus affaissé, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. La pierre froide et noire de ses iris sembla reprendre vie, fondant dans une douce chaleur chocolat, dans laquelle brillait encore une singulière lumière rageuse- inquiète, effrayée. Sa main se referma, presque miraculeusement, sur la trousse de soin que leur avait gentiment laissé Molly.

« Tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque, que tu n'étais pas en danger. »

Cette fois, sa voix avait un accent de reproche- Sherlock respira, un peu. Moriarty ne lui reprocherait pas d'être blessé, il lui reprocherait d'être en vie.

James revint à grand pas vers lui, piétinant sans vergogne les nombreuses feuilles volantes qui servaient de moquette. Un regard noir appuyé plus tard, une expression furibonde de plus, et il entreprenait maladroitement de tenter de déterminer l'ampleur des dégâts. Ce n'était sûrement pas voué à un très grand succès, si on couplait amnésie et problème de coordination.

Par moment, Sherlock sentait qu'il lui jetait quelques regards, oscillant entre une certaine envie de se mettre à lui hurler dessus pour sa probable inconscience, un fort besoin de reprendre son attitude de diva en déballant sa liste de doléance, le profond désir de lui en coller une, et la nécessité insidieuse de l'accabler de question pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il ne levait jamais les yeux, préférant fixer les fils du tapis, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur qui ne se remettait pas de l'entrée en scène déstabilisante de James, tentant d'ignorer les doigts de celui-ci qui s'efforçait d'endiguer un minimum le flot de sang qui ne manquait pas de jaillir de sa blessure.

« Le médecin que Mycroft a placé dans les parages ne devrait pas tarder, » assura finalement l'irlandais. « Il t'a sûrement vu entrer de façon si exceptionnellement lamentable, au travers de ses caméras. »

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête. James avait une étrange façon d'articuler les mots- moitié chantant, moitié emphatiques. Il ne l'avait pas entendu parler comme ça depuis quelque temps, déjà. Il le faisait parfois pour se plaindre, pour dresser l'étendu de son désarroi face aux biscottes. Mais jamais pour des choses sérieuses. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était plutôt le genre de Moriarty.

Mais, visiblement, pas vraiment. Il avait, de toute évidence, émit un jugement infondé en supposant que toutes les actions _psychotiques, névrosées, dangereuses, sinistrement décalées_ étaient le propre du psychopathe qui partageait la colocation dans son esprit. Il était évident que Moriarty devait avoir un peu de James -ce besoin dévorant de reconnaissance, par exemple- comme James devait avoir un peu de Moriarty.

Où commençait l'un, ou commençait l'autre, cependant ? Comment savoir qui était responsable de quelle action ? Et, soyons sérieux. Qui était sincèrement conscient d'avoir une seconde personnalité ?

Non, non, non. C'était bien trop simple. La réalité était plus subtile- rien d'étonnant, avec un esprit comme celui de James. Il avait apprivoisé cette partie sombre, malfaisante, qui devait gronder dans un coin de son esprit. Matérialisée, bien malgré lui, au travers de l'image d'un homme réel- celui qui aimait la mort, la vengeance, qui se jouait des vies, et se spécialisait dans l'affaire d'un dieu. Droit sans contrainte sur l'existence des autres, puissance sans limite, hégémonie, danger omniprésent, nom murmuré, à peine articulé, dans les ruelles, les organisations criminelles. James avait donné une vie propre à cette part de lui-même- ça ne signifiait pas qu'il l'avait totalement détachée.

Certes, elle devait prendre entièrement le contrôle, autrefois, le reléguant, lui, au rang de part oubliée dans les recoins de son propre esprit. Certes, elle n'était pas vraiment lui, pas tout à fait lui- mais James la connaissait, la côtoyait, et, d'une certaine façon, était lié à elle. Il la brandissait devant lui, en écran opaque, pour se préserver du danger, des blessures que ses émotions ne pouvaient que lui causer.

Espérons néanmoins que ce lien et ces ressemblances restent limité à la capacité de chantonner de façon complètement aléatoire, et non pas aux meurtres sanguinolents et aux jeux mortels.

Peut-être que cela sera plus facile à déterminer précisément, compte tenu du fait qu'il ressemblait un peu moins à un légume.

Il cligna des yeux, sursauta légèrement lorsque la main droite de James vint lui coller une petite tape sur la pommette.

« Sherly, cesses donc de martyriser cette putain de couverture. »

Très bien. Vulgarité, accent exaspéré, agacé, colérique. James n'était pas de bonne humeur. Le détective osa lever, lentement, les yeux vers lui. L'irlandais soutint son regard quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles il sembla s'appliquer à le réduire mentalement en cendre. Puis il s'échina de nouveau sur la blessure, qui ressemblait déjà un peu moins à un amas de chaires et de sang. Sherlock n'avait pas pris conscience, jusqu'à maintenant, du nombre de compresses ensanglantées qui gisaient à côtés de lui, et dont James semblait parfaitement décidé à augmenter le nombre.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu, alors qu'il s'efforçait de fabriquer un truc qui ressemblait à peu près à un bandage. Peut-être à cause de sa colère, peut-être à cause de la frousse qu'avait dû lui coller la vision d'un Sherlock couvert de son propre sang et respirant comme un homme atteint du cancer des poumons.

Cette fois, ses dents grincèrent, de façon parfaitement sonore et audible. Le détective n'eut aucun mal à observer la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam remontait, un peu, alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement, tentant de maîtriser ses humeurs versatiles. Il n'avait plus rien d'inexpressif, désormais. Sa cornée se faisait chaque seconde plus humide. La commissure de ses lèvres se tordait, tantôt en grimace, tantôt en moue effarée, tantôt en rictus rageur. Ses joues avaient pâlies, considérablement, mais semblaient rougir brièvement par intermittence.

 _Fascinant. Comme toujours._

Sa main vint s'appuyer sur le torse de Sherlock, le força à s'allonger. Le détective n'opposa pas la moindre résistance- il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir jusqu'à quelles limites il pouvait porter le self-control de James. On ne jouait pas avec les nerfs de quelqu'un qui tente de museler un tueur psychopathe au fin fond de son palais mental. Du moins, pas dans cette situation.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, » grinça James, et il était évident que cette idée était loin du lui inspirer du bien. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je ne suis pas médecin. Merde. »

Il jurait. Il ne jurait qu'en position de faiblesse. En quoi était-il en position de faiblesse ? En admettant qu'il ne savait pas retirer une balle de l'épaule d'un homme ? Soyons sérieux. Même Sherlock en était incapable.

L'irlandais entreprit d'envoyer valser les compresses poisseuses au travers de la pièce, remonta la couverture dégoûtante sur la poitrine du détective. Pour un peu, on aurait pu le prendre une mère poule prenant soin de son petit. Dommage qu'il soit à ce point occupé à jurer comme un charretier.

« Je vais chercher un seau, » affirma-t-il, de sa voix guillerette. « Histoire de pouvoir t'inonder à mon tour de trombe et de trombe d'eau. Tu verras comme c'est agréable, Sherly. »

Il lui tapota le crâne, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un petit chiot particulièrement adorable. Un nouveau sourire craqua sur ses lèvres- un peu moins crispé, plus doux et spontané. Il avait, semble-t-il, enfin assimilé le fait que Sherlock ne soit pas en passe de mourir.

« Je faisais de mon mieux, » marmotta le détective, peu certain de savoir sur quel pied danser.

« Et bien, laisse moi te dire que ton mieux est vraiment merdique, chéri, » railla James. « Dans quel bordel tu es allé te foutre, au juste, pour rentrer dans un état pareil ? »

Sa main quitta le haut de son crâne, s'attarda quelques temps dans les boucles brunes, collées par la sueur. D'abord, ses doigts s'enroulèrent, presque langoureusement, dans les mèches qui semblaient noires, dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Puis, son index se détacha de la masse informe de cheveux, pour caresser, presque distraitement, la joue blafarde du détective, dessinant le contour de sa pommette, de son arcade sourcilière, de sa mâchoire. Le touché était doux, agréable. Sherlock aurait sûrement pu s'en laisser assoupir.

S'il ne provoquait pas un étrange petit frisson, frémissant au creux de son cou, coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, chauffant son estomac. Il bougea, légèrement, chercha à s'éloigner. James retira sa main, précipitamment, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Il… y avait plus de gardes que prévu. Toute une faction supplémentaire. »

L'irlandais fronça des sourcils, de plus belle. Se pencha pour s'emparer d'une des listes de probabilités qu'ils avaient dressées.

« Pourtant, nous avions déterminé… »

« Nous avions mal déterminé. »

Un bref éclat de culpabilité sembla secouer les traits de James. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu as réussi ce que tu cherchais à faire, au moins ? »

Disparition de l'accent chantant. Il se hissa aux côtés de Sherlock, sur le lit, les jambes pliées en tailleur. Visiblement peu averti de l'effet complètement incongru qu'avait le contact de sa cuisse contre le bras du détective dans le corps de ce dernier.

« Evidemment, » grommela Sherlock.

James gloussa un peu. Probablement n'était-il pas vraiment amusé. C'était parfois dur de le déterminer, avec lui. Son regard dériva, une nouvelle fois, vers l'épaule bandée.

(« Bandée » étant, bien évidemment, un très grand mot, pour qualifier cette espèce de papier cadeau de bandages.)

Sa voix se fit plus basse, plus délicate, un peu moins grave.

« Fait plus attention, la prochaine fois. Ce serais vraiment dommage que tu te fasses tuer. »

Sherlock lui sourit exagérément, de toute ses dents. James haussa un sourcil. Il avait sûrement l'air d'un psychopathe. Qu'importe.

« Bien sûr, Jim. Bien sûr. »

L'irlandais lui rendit son sourire.

OoOooOooOoo

Mycroft Holmes se sentait, actuellement, dans une situation de désarroi complet et total.

La première raison étant qu'il en était réduit à _marcher_ dans la rue, au milieu _des gens_ , parce que son chauffeur personnel avait dû emmener sa voiture en révision. Et Mycroft n'aimait ni marcher, ni côtoyer des gens. C'était un fait.

La deuxième raison devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec le fait que Sherlock s'était fait tirer dessus. Mycroft avait au moins eu aussi peur que Moriarty en le voyant entrer dans la chambre. Son frère était vraiment un inconscient. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela.

La troisième raison avait définitivement un lien avec le fait qu'on avait outrageusement fouillé dans son bureau en son absence, plus de deux semaines plus tôt, et que lui-même -le génial Mycroft Holmes, le plus grand génie de ce siècle- n'avait pu trouver le moindre indice sur l'identité du cambrioleur. Cette personne s'était apparemment montrée assez intelligence pour court-circuiter toute ses caméras. Et pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte partout. Cela ne l'avait bien sûr pas empêcher de trouver le complice qui avait ainsi mit le boxon dans son petit bureau cosy- mais il s'était tué tout seul avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger. Aucune trace de son portable, qui aurait pu receler de précieux indices, de précieux messages. Et, aujourd'hui, Mycroft piétinait. Frustrant, vraiment.

La quatrième raison avait probablement sa source dans le temps que son cher petit frère prenait pour décrocher au téléphone, alors qu'il s'efforçait, comme le bon grand frère responsable qu'il était, de le joindre dans les plus brefs délais. Pour prendre des nouvelles. Savoir comment s'était achevé leur petite escapade à Paris. Comment allait son épaule.

Il lui fallut sept tonalités, une quinzaine de pas et un coup de parapluie agacé à une poussette qui encombrait son chemin (par chance, la tête chercheuse cachée dans sa pointe ne s'était pas déclenchée sous le choc) avant, qu'enfin, Sherlock ne daigne lui faire le plaisir de le gratifier de sa belle voix.

« 'ccupé, » grommela-t-il en guise de salutation.

Magnifique diatribe que le traducteur automatique et universel de Mycroft transcrivit par « Je suis occupé, rappelle-moi un autre jour s'il te plaît. »

Un rictus vaguement incrédule, certainement irrité, étira les lèvres de l'homme du gouvernement. Son parapluie vint heurter un stand de journaux, faisant tomber tout un étalage. Il ignora les cris d'indignation du marchand, trop satisfait d'avoir pu calmer son agacement en se vengeant sur un brave homme innocent.

« Ravi de l'entendre, » grinça Mycroft, s'efforçant de garder un ton de voix onctueux. « J'ose espérer que cette occupation n'a pas de lien avec ton colocataire. »

Il entendit distinctement quelqu'un rire à l'autre bout du fil. Pas Sherlock, si on en croyait au sifflement menaçant qu'il émit une demi-seconde plus tard, pour faire taire cet irlandais un peu trop facilement hilare.

« Je fais ce que je veux, » affirma son petit frère, avec ce même ton atrocement boudeur et enfantin qui donnait toujours envie à Mycroft de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

« Je n'en doute pas, » roucoula-t-il, transperçant presque un pigeon avec son arme de prédilection. « J'ai ouïe dire que ta dernière expédition avait souffert de quelques malheureux contretemps. »

« Aucun n'est aussi malheureux que ton appel, Mycroft, » claqua le détective en retour.

Si ce n'était pas terrible. Décarcassez-vous pour votre prochain, tiens. Vous en serez tellement bien récompensé.

« Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, Sherlock. C'est du moins une corvée nécessaire. Qu'avais-je dis à propos des risques inutiles ? »

Une vielle dame lui adressa un regard absolument outré lorsqu'il la bouscula sans état d'âme, bien trop pressé de rentrer chez lui, bien en chaud, dans son canapé, pour ne serait-ce qu'apporter la moindre considération à la notion de respect.

« Encore une fois, j'ai beaucoup mieux à retenir que l'un de tes innombrables et prodigieusement inintéressants sermons, Mycroft. »

La main de l'homme d'état ne put s'empêcher de s'envoler vers l'arrête de son nez pour la pincer vigoureusement. Il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir une migraine. Si au moins ces imbéciles sauvages cessaient d'appuyer sur leurs klaxons. Ou de faire crisser leurs pneus près de ses pauvres tympans.

« Tu es pour moi une éternelle source de tourment, petit frère. »

« Et je suis celui qui aime dramatiser. »

Mycroft entendit distinctement le « oooh, oui, tu dramatises » lâché par Moriarty. Apparemment, le criminel devait se tenir à quelques pas de lui, au grand maximum. Il faudra vraiment qu'il vérifie sur ses caméras. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Pourquoi les choses devaient elles être nécessairement si compliquées ?

« Comme c'est mignon, Sherlock, » railla-t-il, forçant un sourire suffisant que le plus jeune, avec un peu de chance, pourrait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. « Surtout, préviens-moi lorsque tu seras décidé à prendre ta sécurité au sérieux. Où comptes-tu partir, la prochaine fois ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant machinalement à la paroi d'une cabine téléphonique bleue. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était à bout de souffle. Ce n'était pas humain de marcher comme cela, il en était sûr.

« James aimerait retourner à Tokyo. Et j'ai envie de sushis. »

Mon Dieu, qu'on l'achève tout de suite. Depuis quand Sherlock se pliait au bon vouloir des gens ? _Saleté de sentiments._

« N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit tout de même d'une affaire sérieuse, » soupira-t-il, se frottant délicatement les yeux du pouce et de l'index.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles il entendit distinctement le bruit d'un soupir exaspéré et de pas sur le parquet vermoulu du chalet. Puis, un petit ricanement.

« C'est moi, où tu es en train de _marcher_ _dehors_ , Mycroft ? »

L'homme d'état n'aurait pas pu empêcher ses yeux de rouler dans ses orbites. Il quitta l'appui de la cabine – depuis quand les cabines téléphoniques étaient bleues ? -, s'éloignant le long de la route.

« Il t'a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte, Sherlock. Tu baisses grandement dans mon estime. »

Derrière lui, une petite voiture noire se gara, dans un désagréable crissement de pneu. Il lui adressa un regard irrité, par-dessus son épaule.

« J'y ai déjà eu une place ? Tu m'en vois étonné. »

Bien sûr qu'il y avait eu une place. Etait-il si mauvais que ça dans son rôle de grand frère ?

La conductrice de la bruyante voiture fit claquer sa portière. Mycroft souffla. Pourquoi le monde devait-il être si désagréable ?

« Charmant, Sherlock. Tes traits d'esprits sont toujours si délectables. »

Il tourna dans une ruelle, désireux de s'éloigner un peu du bruit grouillant de la vie. Autant en profiter pour prendre des raccourcis. Mycroft n'aimait pas vraiment s'engager dans des coins un peu sombres et douteux, mais il n'était pas précisément un pleutre. Pas tant qu'il avait son parapluie sous la main, du moins.

« De même que ton sarcasme dégoulinant, Mycroft. Fait tout de même attention. Ton pauvre corps n'a pas l'habitude de « l'exercice ». Tu pourrais détruire cette chose desséchée que tu appelles cœur. »

 _Oh oui, je pourrais. Dommage que ce soit toi qui t'y emploie, depuis quelques temps._

« Mon cœur se porte très bien, merci de ta sollicitude. »

Il fit tournoyer son parapluie, à bout de bras.

« Et le tiens, petit frère ? »

Un nouveau rictus amer vint crisper ses traits.

« Je me demande l'effet que ça doit avoir sur toi, de le sentir battre si fort. Qu'en penses-tu, Sherlock ? »

La voix de son frère se fit réticente, clairement indisposé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Mycroft mentirait s'il prétendait que ce n'était pas le but qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

« Je penses que tu deviens gâteux, Mycroft. »

« Oh, voyons. Je ne suis pas _si_ vieux que cela. »

Il n'était plus très loin de la sortie de la ruelle, maintenant. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Un petit chat gris cendré le dépassa presque aussitôt, la queue gonflée, le dos hérissé, les oreilles rabattues sur son crâne.

Stupide animal.

« Et puis, entre nous, cela saute aux yeux. As-tu pensé à mesurer ton pouls ? »

Pas de réponse. Il avait visé juste. Il visait toujours juste. C'était sûrement une forme de malédiction.

Sherlock émit un nouveau grognement, à l'autre bout du fil. Mycroft n'avait pas besoin d'être à côté de lui pour deviner qu'il devait jeter des regards en biais à Moriarty.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi désespérément hermétique que toi, Mycroft. »

Hermétique ? Un si doux adjectif. Charmant, vraiment. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment mérité cela.

Quoique. Il avait laissé son trop fragile petit frère dans les pattes de Moriarty. Bien sûr qu'il le méritait. Il méritait même bien pire, pour les dégâts que cela avait causé dans l'esprit de Sherlock.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ça finira mal, pas vrai ? »

« Je pense que je me passerais de tes conseils avisés sur ce sujet. Ce n'est pas comme si la notion de _sentiment_ avait la moindre signification pour toi. »

Mycroft aurait aimé en être aussi persuadé, vraiment. Mais il y avait des jours où il en doutait. Quand son cœur semblait cesser de battre, par exemple, les fois où il croyait, voyait Sherlock blessé, en danger.

Qu'était-ce, sinon des -il en frémissait à la simple idée- des « sentiments » ?

Il s'apprêta à tourner au coin de la ruelle, à rejoindre l'artère centrale de Londres.

« Bien sûr, » ronronna-t-il, décidé à ne rien laisser transparaître. « Néanmoins- »

Et tout bascula.

Un bras contre sa gorge. Une torsion de son poignet. Chute du parapluie à terre.

Il lâcha un cri étranglé, surpris, effaré, ébahi. Sa main gauche se crispa de plus belle sur son portable, par lequel il entendait, presque distinctement, la voix ennuyée de Sherlock qui lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait, encore.

Un parfum, fort, titillant ses narines sensibles. Clair de la Lune.

Une main délicate, féminine, appliqua quelque chose sur son visage, sa bouche, son nez. Chloroforme. Il tenta de se débattre, de se dégager. Il n'était pas dans l'angle d'une de ses caméras. Personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait.

Sa vision se troubla, ses gestes ralentirent, ses cris étouffés s'assourdirent. La personne qui le tenait, fermement, ne semblait cependant pas décidée à le blesser. Prenant garde à ne pas lui causer de dommages trop définitifs.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il se sentait comme séparé de son corps, lointain, mais pas encore tout à fait éteint. Il entendit, comme au travers d'un brouillard, le crissement de pneu- ceux de la petite voiture noire de la rue qu'il avait quitté.

Un éclat de peur, peut-être même de terreur, le traversa, alors que la compréhension se faisait, lentement, dans son esprit.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, son corps s'affaissa. Doucement, ses doigts desserrèrent leur prise sur la coque de son portable. Le mobile chuta contre les pavés humides, glacés par le climat hivernal. L'écran vola en éclat.

« Mycroft ? » fit la voix de Sherlock, depuis le combiné.

Doucement, Mary laissa le corps assoupi de sa victime s'étendre sur le sol. Elle se pencha, hésitante, vers le petit objet. Le ramassa.

« Mycroft, je crois que tu as fait tomber ton portable. Ramasse-le. Imprudent. »

La voix semblait calme, au premier abord. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. L'interlocuteur était inquiet. Son index glissa le long de l'écran fissuré.

Elle déglutit. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Et, pendant, un instant, elle crut bien qu'elle allait revenir en arrière.

Mais elle raccrocha, presque à regret. Fourra le portable dans la poche de sa veste.

A l'autre bout du fil, Sherlock Holmes se figea à l'entente de la tonalité.


	13. L'inspecteur a résolut le puzzle

CHAPITRE 12

 **Nouveau chapitre... on approche doucement de la fin, ouhlala, quel suspens ! En tout cas, c'est clairement une des plus longues fanfictions que j'ai écrit xD**

 **Mimi-Kitsune:** **toujours au rendez-vous ! Ca fait plaisir ! En effet, Greg est loin d'être aussi idiot que ce que peut dire Sherlock... mis Sherly a tendance à légèrement prendre les autres pour des imbéciles. Et, bien sûr, si Mycroft est une vraie chochotte, ce n'est certainement pas un interrogatoire ou de la douleur qui le ferait cracher le morceau. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Moriarty le surnomme "Ice-Man" :D Heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra aussi !**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

John Watson faisait les cents pas dans son salon, plongé dans une discussion agitée avec le crâne de Sherlock. Ce n'était, il est vrai, pas quelque chose à laquelle il était particulièrement habitué. Mais il devait bien admettre, une fois mise de côté la première sensation de malaise résidant dans le fait de discourir avec un bout d'être humain mort, qu'il faisait, en fait, un excellent interlocuteur.

Pour un peu, il pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi, parfois, Sherlock se mettait à parler au crâne alors que lui-même se tenait juste à côté.

« … je suis parfaitement d'accord, Horatio. Mais que suis-je sensé faire ? Exprimer mes doutes à Lestrade ? » disait John. « … Oui, je sais. Il pourrait la retrouver. Mais l'arrêter, aussi. »

Il se frotta le crâne, ferma les yeux, inspira.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse arrêter. Et puis, rien ne prouve qu'elle soit vraiment derrière tout cela. »

Son regard dériva vers les vêtements de Mary, qu'il avait ressortis pour plus amples observations. La tenue suspicieusement noire avec laquelle elle était arrivée. La tâche de sang était toujours incroyablement visible, rond sec et sombre sur la laine du pull ébène.

« Je sais bien, vraiment. Bien sûr qu'il vaudrait mieux tout dire à Lestrade. Mais, admettons. Même si elle est responsable. Est-ce que c'est vraiment mal ? Je veux dire, elle ne s'attaque qu'au réseau de Moriarty. »

Mon Dieu, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir l'évidence. L'idée l'avait taraudé depuis des jours. Toutes les petites choses que Mary pouvait lui cacher.

Et maintenant, elle avait disparue. Volatilisée. Pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours.

« Je sais. La disparition de Mycroft. Mais ça n'a sûrement pas de rapport. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Mycroft ? Pour trouver Sherlock ? »

Il grimaça, secoua la tête. Horatio ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à être un crâne mort et inanimé.

« Pourquoi trouver Sherlock, Horatio ? »

 _C'était évident_ , parut lui répondre le sourire édenté du crâne blanc. _Ta ravissante petite amie assassine les subordonnés de Moriarty. Qui crois-tu qu'elle cherche ?_

Derrière lui, Mrs. Hudson passa à petit pas, émettant une remarque sur à quel point il était malvenu de vivre dans un tel capharnaüm. Puis il l'entendit distinctement pousser un petit cri horrifié en trouvant des bocaux de formol pleins de pouces dans le placard à gâteaux de la cuisine.

« Mais que faire, alors, Horatio ? » désespérait John.

« Vous aussi, vous vous mettez à parler au crâne, John ? » s'étonna Mrs. Hudson, refermant le battant du placard.

« Lui dire de le jeter dehors ? De partir et de le laisser derrière ? Il n'acceptera pas, » continua le docteur.

« La solitude ne vous convient vraiment pas, » se désola la logeuse, traversant de nouveau la pièce, traînant des pantoufles.

« Et que faire pour Mycroft, à présent ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui faire ? » soupira l'ancien militaire.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas muette et j'existe, » fit la vieille anglaise, ramassant une chaussette d'un geste machinal.

« Et, encore une fois, elle n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ça. Peut-être qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important, et que ce n'est qu'une affreuse coïncidence. Ça arrive les coïncidences. Quoiqu'ait pu en dire Sherlock, » marmonna le blond.

« La fonction narrative de gouvernante muette ne me convient vraiment plus, » pesta l'ancienne secrétaire d'un cartel, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Je sais, Horatio. Je sais, » s'affaissa John. « Je vais parler à Sherlock. »

OoOooOooOoo

 **Sherlock, je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une discussion. J.W**

Pas maintenant. S.H

Je réfléchis. S.H

Silence. S.H

 **C'est important. C'est au sujet de Mary. J.W**

 **Et de toi. J.W**

 **Et de Moriarty. J.W**

 **Et de Mycroft. J.W**

Ta petite amie est responsable de la disparition de mon frère ? S.H

Et, je suppose, de la série de meurtre dont tu as parlé. S.H

La réponse est non. S.H

Je ne laisse pas James seul ici. Et je ne le livre à personne. S.H

 **Déjà, rien ne prouve STRICTEMENT que Mary est responsable. Ce ne sont que de simples suspicions, et je suis sûr que c'est parfaitement infondé, puisque Mary est quelqu'un de bien. J.W**

C'est effarant de voir l'état de décomposition dans lequel se trouve ton pauvre cerveau rongé par tes sentiments. S.H

 **Mes sentiments ? Merci pour la transition, Sherlock. J.W**

 **Je te retourne ton si chaleureux compliment. Il s'agit de ta sécurité, bon sang. De ta vie. J.W**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'accrocher à lui. J.W**

 **Mais rester avec lui causera ta mort. J.W**

Ne pas rester avec lui causera la sienne. S.H

Ce ne sont pas des sentiments. Simplement du bon sens. S.H

 **Du bon sens ? J.W**

 **DU BON SENS ? J.W**

 **C'est un CRIMINEL, il a tenté de te TUER, bon sang, réveille-toi Sherlock ! J.W**

 **Il est peut-être intelligent, et tu te sens sûrement très proche de lui pour ça, mais sois lucide ! Sois lucide ! J.W**

 **Rester avec lui ne t'apportera que de mauvaises choses ! S'il ne cause pas ta mort, il te détruira un jour, tôt ou tard ! J.W**

Alors en cela, nous avons le même effet sur notre entourage. S.H

Nous sommes particulièrement bien assemblés. S.H

 **Particulièrement bien, oui. Sauf que tu es du bon côté de la loi, et qu'il est un tueur psychopathe. J.W**

 **Enfin, je ne vais pas prétendre que j'avais le moindre espoir de pouvoir te convaincre. J.W**

 **Comment te sens-tu ? J.W**

Comment je me sens ? Bien. S.H

Pourquoi ? S.H

 **Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que ton frère a été enlevé par quelqu'un qui te recherche. J.W**

Mycroft a beaucoup d'ennemis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais forcément la cible. S.H

 **Sherlock. Si on part du principe que Mary est derrière son enlèvement, il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'elle est, très certainement, à l'origine des meurtres en séries visant l'entourage de ton âme sœur. J.W**

 **Et tu n'es pas inquiet ? J.W**

 **C'est ton frère, après tout. J.W**

Je ne suis pas inquiet. S.H

Je m'en fiche. S.H

Pourquoi serais-je inquiet ? S.H

Ce n'est que Mycroft. S.H

Je ne suis pas inquiet. S.H

 **Je pourrais te croire, si tu ne te répétais pas. J.W**

Ah ! Peu importe, John ! Qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose, vraiment ! S.H

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, que je sois inquiet ou non ? S.H

Ça ne le sortira pas d'affaire. S.H

 **Pas plus que le fait de t'énerver tout seul dans ton coin. J.W**

Je ne suis pas tout seul, et je ne m'énerve pas tout seul. S.H

 **Oh, donc tu as crié sur Moriarty ? Brillante idée. J.W**

 **Il a dû apprécier. J.W**

Il m'a écouté tout à fait attentivement. S.H

Les trois premières heures. S.H

Là, je crois que son mal de crâne doit être assez conséquent. S.H

 **Tu m'en vois ravi. J.W**

 **Essaye néanmoins de prendre une pause. De relativiser. J.W**

 **On le retrouvera, Sherlock. Et on le retrouvera en vie. J.W**

Je sais. S.H

 **Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. J.W**

Je sais. S.H

 **Et puis, plutôt que lui crier dessus, tu pourrais lui parler. J.W**

Je sais. S.H

 **Dieu sait que je le déteste, mais il semble avoir assez d'influence sur toi pour réussir à te rassurer. J.W**

Je sais. S.H

 **Mycroft te reprocherait ton attitude, en plus. J.W**

Je sais. S.H

 **Je te préviendrais quand Lestrade aura retrouvé Mary. J.W**

Parfait. S.H

 **Ça va s'arranger. Ça doit s'arranger. J.W**

 **Essaye de prendre les bonnes décisions. J.W**

Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable. S.H

 **Je sais. J.W**

 **Mais j'ai envie d'y croire. J.W**

OoOooOooOoo

Greg Lestrade traversait le commissariat à grand pas, s'efforçant maladroitement de retirer son long manteau, sans pour autant lâcher ses dossiers et son attaché-case. Tout les membres de Scotland Yard étaient en ébullition- il fallait au moins la disparition du membre le plus éminent du gouvernement pour avoir un tel effet.

Bien sûr, l'inspecteur était là pour ça- mais pas seulement.

Après tant de mois d'enquêtes, dans de semaines à trimer sans résultats, tant de jours passés à s'échiner sur un problème insoluble, Lestrade avait, enfin, mis la main sur un suspect plausible.

Une suspecte, pour être plus précis.

Il avait compris à l'instant même où il avait vu Mary. C'était elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Dans ses doux sourires, dans ses paroles chaleureuses, dans son regard limpide, il n'avait vu que l'assassin. Celui qui s'était fait poignarder par sa propre victime. Celui qui traquait les pions de Moriarty. Celui qui, vraisemblablement, avait kidnappé Mycroft Holmes.

Ses pas étaient trop souples, trop félins, trop silencieux. C'était la première chose que Greg avait remarqué. Malgré sa blessure, qui l'obligeait presque à se courber par moment, Mary se déplaçait de façon fluide, délicate. Et elle était intelligente, diablement intelligente. Se souvenait de détails insignifiants.

John n'avait pas semblé s'en rendre compte, pendant toute la durée du repas. Souriant, roucoulant avec elle, ne semblant voir en elle qu'une femme douce et aimante.

Peut-être qu'elle était douce, peut-être qu'elle était aimante, mais elle avait du sang sur les mains. Lestrade avait toujours été doué pour sentir le caractère véritable des gens. Elle était dangereuse, elle était une tigresse.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu de preuve. Pas à ce moment-là.

Alors, il avait mis son portable sur écoute. Profitant du fait qu'elle soit sortie de table, quelques minutes.

John l'avait regardé faire, sans mots dire, le regard nerveux. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Ne lui avait pas demandé de justification.

Lestrade en avait déduit que c'était ce qu'il lui cachait, depuis le début. Qu'il lui cachait Mary. Mais il ne pensait pas, pour autant, que John ait pu vouloir couvrir un tueur en série- il avait donc naturellement compris qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à lors, que de solides soupçons.

Alors, il l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner au commissariat. De laisser Mary seule, sous prétexte de rendre visite à Molly, et d'écouter les quelques appels qu'elle pourrait être tentée de passer.

Ils n'avaient pas été déçus.

Le visage du docteur s'était crispé un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par Mary, à chaque instruction de la voix robotique.

C'était une avancée considérable. Lestrade en avait jubilé, pendant quelques minutes. Puis il avait fallu consoler John, le calmer, le convaincre de prendre les choses avec précaution. De tenter d'instaurer un dialogue avec Mary.

Et il l'avait renvoyé au 221B Baker Street, à moitié inquiet, à moitié impatient. Inquiet à l'idée que Mary puisse décider de lui faire du mal. Impatient à l'idée d'avoir des réponses.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant trois jours. Et, deux minutes plus tôt, John avait finalement appelé.

Mary avait disparu, depuis soixante-douze heures. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt. Mais il l'aimait. Il croyait l'aimer.

Lestrade l'avait remercié, et avait raccroché. Et, maintenant, faisait irruption dans son bureau, se tenant fin prêt à se plonger, de nouveau, pour une dernière ligne droite, dans cette enquête. Le tueur derrière les barreaux, il pourrait enfin se permettre de se poser. Trouver le commanditaire ne sera plus qu'une commodité.

Du moins, il l'espérait. Ce n'était pas la question, pas pour le moment.

Dans un long souffle, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise qui grinçait, et ouvrit ses dossiers, le manteau toujours enfilé d'un côté.

Trêve de plaisanterie. Il avait un gouvernement à retrouver.

OoOooOooOoo

Mary poussa doucement la lourde porte en ferraille de la cellule. La pièce était à moitié plongée dans le noir. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une espèce de veilleuse lugubre, l'une de ces étranges lampes phosphorescentes pleines de bulles rouges qui semblaient être du sang. L'homme se tenait bien là, saucissonné sur une pauvre chaise métallique dont le dossier devait être tout sauf confortable. Il était réduit au silence par le moyen d'un torchon si graisseux, si sale, que Mary éprouvait de la répugnance à l'idée même de le toucher. Il semblait parfaitement éveillé, le dos aussi droit que ses liens le lui permettaient, les yeux jetant des éclairs, les sourcils froncés. Elle pouvait presque deviner son rictus méprisant, légèrement moqueur, qu'il ne manqua pas d'adopter en la voyant entrer, à petits pas.

Elle inspira profondément, tira une chaise vers elle, la positionna face au prisonnier. S'efforçant d'ignorer le regard de l'homme. Prétendant ne pas avoir remarquer la similitude presque parfaite qu'il y avait entre le bleu calculateur des yeux de Mycroft et de Sherlock. Mettant tout en œuvre pour ne pas penser au fait que John prenait régulièrement le thé avec lui, qu'il était presque un ami du bon docteur. Et, surtout, tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait qu'à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait -ce que Ammo voulait, qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de suivre la conversation au travers de ses caméras- pour qu'il puisse avoir la vie sauve. Qu'elle n'aurait pas à avoir sa mort à lui sur la conscience.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la crosse de son revolver, signalant clairement par-là qu'elle ne désirait absolument aucun grabuge. Sûrement, le sourire de l'homme avait dû s'étendre sous l'infâme tissu, à en juger la drôle de lueur narquoise qui vint danser dans ses iris si clairs, dont la couleur semblait presque noire dans la lumière effacée de la lampe.

Puis, doucement, elle entreprit de le débarrasser de son bâillon, retenant ses grimaces au contact des tâches de graisse maculant le torchon. L'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche- non pas pour parler, mais pour tenter de faire bouger les muscles encore endormis de sa mâchoire, sans trop grimacer.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard, alors qu'elle reculait doucement, s'asseyant maladroitement sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Mary sentait sa gorge s'assécher de seconde en seconde, sous les deux orbes qui la transperçaient, impitoyablement. Elle s'efforça de ne rien en laisser paraître- ne pas lui laisser prendre conscience de son cœur qui battait, trop fort, dans sa poitrine, de la moiteur de sa main, de son anxiété face au dialogue à venir.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut absolument total dans la cellule. Si bien qu'elle fut persuadée, pendant un instant, de pouvoir entendre le ronronnement lointain des voitures, des bruits de la ville. Puis la voix de l'homme se fit entendre, étonnamment onctueuse et courtoise.

« Miss Morstan, » ronronna-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'imaginais notre première rencontre. »

Mary força un petit sourire, qui semblait, en vérité, bien plus être une grimace. Bien sûr que Mycroft la connaissait. Il connaissait tout le monde, et, surtout, il connaissait John. Rien d'étonnant, en soit, qu'il est pu s'intéresser ainsi à elle. Il ne lui laissa, de toute façon, même pas le temps d'embrayer.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de peu naturel, chez vous, » faisait l'homme, tout en sourire mielleux et regard perçant. « Mais j'avoue que l'idée de tueuse ne m'avait pas effleuré. »

La jeune femme tripota, sans même y prêter la moindre attention, la crosse de son arme, soigneusement posée sur sa cuisse, pointée vers le torse du prisonnier.

« J'ai toujours été douée pour tromper mon monde, » murmura-t-elle, du bout des lèvres. « Mais je suis flattée qu'un homme tel que vous puisse m'en faire la concession. »

Mycroft se pencha légèrement en avant, autant que ses liens trop serrés le lui permettait. Elle ne put réfréner un petit frisson- elle était certaine que ce qu'il allait lui dire maintenant n'allait pas lui plaire- pas lui plaire du tout.

« A l'heure qu'il est, votre petit ami aura sûrement pris conscience de votre disparition. Quelle sera sa réaction, à votre avis ? »

Ses molaires s'entrechoquèrent, alors que sa mâchoire se crispait, malgré elle. La lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux insondables de Mycroft l'informa qu'il avait parfaitement conscience du point sensible sur lequel il venait d'appuyer.

« Il n'en saura rien, » affirma-t-elle, d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi ferme que ce qu'elle aurait espéré.

L'homme haussa les épaules, ricana à moitié. Son expression transpirait, à l'instant, d'un tel mépris condescendant qu'elle crut bien que son doigt allait appuyer involontairement sur la gâchette.

« Je sais bien que John Watson n'est pas une lumière, » grinça-t-il, « mais quoi que puisse en dire mon cher petit frère, il lui arrive de faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Et, soyons sérieux… »

Il se pencha vers elle, autant que le lui permettait la corde qui maintenait son torse contre le dossier, ses avants bras le long des pieds de sa chaise. Le siège suivit le mouvement, se pencha dangereusement vers l'avant. Elle savait bien que cette posture devait avoir, pour un œil extérieur, quelque chose de tout à fait ridicule. Pas pour elle. Pas dans ce clair-obscur sinistre, pas dans cette atmosphère pesante, pas dans cette situation, pas dans ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« N'importe quel imbécile aurait déjà compris depuis longtemps, très chère. Vous semez des indices. »

Elle ne répondit pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Proprement figée. Seule la peau fine de sa gorge tressautait par moment, alors qu'elle se retenait de déglutir. Sa main s'était dangereusement resserrée sur la crosse de son arme. Bon sang, elle était certaine qu'elle allait tirer, si cet homme rouvrait la bouche.

A cet instant, peu lui importait qu'il soit le frère du meilleur ami de John. Peu lui importait que son regard soit semblable à celui de l'éminent détective. De sa bouche fielleuse coulait la vérité, et elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de l'accepter.

Le haut-parleur grésilla soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Mycroft laissa sa chaise retomber en arrière, dans un bruit sourd léger, accompagnant le choc des pieds en fer blanc contre le lino crasseux du sol.

« Mary, » croassa la voix robotique d'Ammo, « ressaisis-toi. Ne le laisse pas dominer l'entretien. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, força ses épaules à se dénouer. Ses doigts relâchèrent leurs prises sur la gâchette. C'était vrai, Mycroft avait somptueusement retourner l'entretien. La simple mention de John avait réussi à la déstabiliser assez pour qu'elle en oublie quasiment la raison de sa présence ici.

Il n'y avait pas à douter que c'était précisément le but du prisonnier- il avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle lui tire dessus, qu'elle le tue. Pourquoi ? Avait-il à ce point peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, des dangers dans lesquels une phrase, un mot malencontreux pourrait jeter son frère ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être homme à se laisser plier si facilement. Préférait-il la mort à la torture ? Pensait-il être, de toute façon, condamné ?

Non, tout de même pas. Mary aimait à croire qu'il allait s'en sortir. Vivant.

Le visage de Mycroft se tordit d'une légère grimace contrariée. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendirent sous sa peau. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son odieux sourire mielleux.

Elle toussota légèrement, réaffirma sa posture assurée sur sa chaise.

« Votre frère, justement, » reprit-elle, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. « Je n'aurais qu'une question à poser. Où est-il ? »

L'homme inspira, poussa un long soupir. Ses yeux roulèrent, se fixèrent sur les armatures en fer rouillées du plafond.

« Je crains fort qu'il ne se trouve dans une boîte close, six pieds sous terre. »

Pour un homme si intelligent, Mycroft Holmes était un surprenant mauvais acteur. Personne ne parlerait de la mort de son frère avec un tel détachement cynique. Pas quelqu'un qui, en tout cas, avait montré par le passé un attachement presque maladif, protecteur, au supposé défunt.

Aussi profondément convaincants et véridiques que pouvaient sembler, au premier abord, les mots de l'homme d'état, ils ne tenaient pas la route- simplement parce que Mycroft ne savait pas jouer le deuil. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à y faire face, par le passé. Il était dur de jouer une émotion aussi subtile sans avoir la moindre idée des effets qui la provoquent.

(Enfin, de façon général, l'aîné des Holmes n'était pas connu pour son talent d'art dramatique. Mary avait retrouvé une vidéo de lui, sur Internet, lorsqu'il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il jouait dans une pièce de théâtre de son école. Dans une robe de matrone de l'âge victorienne. Même le gamin qui jouait le buisson derrière lui était plus convaincant.)

« Allons, » ronronna-t-elle, s'autorisant, à son tour, un petit sourire condescendant. « Nous savons bien, tout le deux, que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Mycroft se contenta de lui rendre son regard, gardant une expression parfaitement tranquille qui, en fait, se limitait plutôt à une absence d'expression. Il ne rouvrit pas la bouche, préférant certainement se murer dans un silence ennuyé, bien préférable à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il s'y connaissait assez en étude des sous-entendus et des pensées des gens pour savoir qu'il était préférable, dans ces cas-là, de ne rien dire du tout.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas après lui que nous en avons, » continua-t-elle, plus dans l'espoir de le faire parler plus facilement que dans la véritable envie de le rassurer sur le sort de son frère. « Nous voulons Moriarty. Et nous savons qu'il est avec lui. »

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Mycroft avaient d'abord tiqués à la mention du « nous », ses yeux s'illuminant d'un éclair de curiosité calculatrice. Puis, une nouvelle fois, et de façon beaucoup plus brutale, au nom de Moriarty. Pas seulement sous l'effet d'une surprise certaine à la mention du criminel- mais également par une colère bouillonnante, et, -c'était ce qui étonnait le plus Mary- dans une espèce de détresse impuissante, qui ne fit que se renforcer à la mention de sa présence aux côtés de Sherlock.

C'était d'autant plus impressionnant que le reste de son visage était resté dans son expression de marbre, sans le moindre éclat, le moindre sentiment, et que ces émotions-là, que Mary était certaine d'avoir lues, étaient ressorties avec une précision incroyable, quasiment lumineuse.

C'est pourquoi elle crut, pendant un instant, qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, lui faire part de ce qu'il savait- tant pour assouvir sa haine envers Moriarty, que pour l'éloigner, très vite, de son petit frère.

Mais non. Il resta résolument silencieux, recouvrant, peu à peu, avec un évident effort de sa part, son impassibilité totale.

Mary planta ses incisives dans la chair de sa lèvre inférieure, sentant poindre en elle une certaine dose d'anxiété. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne tirerait sûrement rien de cet homme- et, justement, c'était là le problème. Pas seulement pour elle, et les répercussions que son échec pourrait, peut-être, avoir sur sa relation avec Ammo. Mais aussi- et surtout- pour lui.

Les prochaines personnes qui viendraient ne se montreraient certainement pas aussi clémente qu'elle. Les prochaines personnes qui s'assiéraient sur cette chaise ne prendraient pas de pincettes.

Certes, Mycroft Holmes semblait être un homme proprement exécrable- imbu de sa personne, méprisant, condescendant, manipulateur et moqueur-, mais Mary ne saurait approuver, accepter l'idée même de sa torture.

« Vous savez, Mr. Holmes, » tenta-t-elle, s'efforçant d'adopter une voix plus douce, « ceux qui viendront après moi aurons des moyens de vous faire parler. Et je dois vous avertir qu'ils ne manquent pas d'imagination. »

Miraculeusement, le grand sourire confiant, mielleux, fielleux, cruel de Mycroft fit son grand retour trompetant. L'homme s'autorisa même un petit ricanement, froid, sarcastique, métallique, nullement effaré.

« Oh, mais j'aimerais bien voir ça, » souffla-t-il, entre ses mâchoires serrées. « J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils me réservent. Ils ne seront pas déçus. »

OoOooOooOoo

James grimaça lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant bruyamment contre le mur du salon. Le bruit résonna pendant ce qui sembla être des heures dans son pauvre crâne douloureux.

Cela ne faisait qu'une petite demi-heure que Sherlock était sorti en furie, après des heures et des heures de hurlements, de cris, d'objets jetés contre les meubles, et de remarques désobligeantes, le laissant en petit cocon ramassé sur lui-même, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller moelleux, avec l'impression que sa blessure s'était rouverte et qu'il allait mourir dans ce lit.

Il avait pourtant tenté de garder contenance, vraiment. Parce que Sherlock était mort d'inquiétude, et qu'il pouvait bien lui servir un peu de punchingball si ça pouvait le détendre. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que ça durerait aussi longtemps, et à un tel décibel. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que le détective ne lui avait même pas expliqué ce qui se passait, préférant se mettre à critiquer tout et n'importe quoi- surtout James, en fait.

Alors, d'accord. L'irlandais avait un seuil de tolérance très élevé face aux remarques acerbes. Il savait bien que Sherlock n'était certainement pas en colère, vraiment, contre lui, mais que ça devait avoir un rapport avec quelque chose que Mycroft aurait fait, aurait pu faire- il était parti en vrille après le coup de téléphone, revenant dans le chalet à grand pas furieux, et signalant son retour en jetant vigoureusement un petit canard en céramique qu'avait laissé Molly. James avait tout juste eu le temps de se pencher précipitamment pour l'éviter- et la tempête s'était déchaînée. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour saisir tous les signes d'anxiété qui transpirait littéralement par tous les pores de la peau de Sherlock. A peine quelques-unes de plus pour comprendre qu'il n'en était pas la cause.

En quelques heures, il lui avait fait part, sur un ton de voix qui avait sûrement alerté tous les habitants de la vallée en contrebas, de son irritation face à son existence, à lui, James, des ennuis dans lesquels il le plongeait, des problèmes qu'il apportait. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi fou, cinglé, désaxé, maboul, fêlé, détraqué, déséquilibré, aliéné, dément, dérangé, allumé, atteint, barjot, demeuré, dingue, fada, fêlé, givré, maboule, timbré, taré, malade mental, déprimant et déprimé, psychopathe, cruel et trop passif, dangereux et bien trop faible, effrayant et effacé, quelconque et décalé que lui. Il lui avait fait remarquer que, somme toute, sa vie aurait été bien plus simple s'il n'avait jamais existé, et que toute cette situation n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être si sa balle, il se l'était collé quand il était gosse.

Il aurait bien aimé prétendre que ça ne le touchait pas, mais il fallait admettre que Sherlock savait très bien se montrer blessant quand il le voulait- et il ne parlait pas seulement de cette tasse en bois qui lui avait presque bousillé la mâchoire. Le fait qu'il ne réplique pas n'avait sûrement pas amélioré la chose- le détective avait dû espérer une bonne querelle dans laquelle il pourrait se défouler. Mais James ne voulait pas se quereller avec lui.

Cependant, l'irlandais voulait bien se montrer patient. Il voulait bien servir d'exutoire. Il voulait bien supporter des heures de hurlements et d'insultes blessantes et pas vraiment fausses. Mais il estimait avoir largement assez donné, et si Sherlock, qui s'approchait à petit pas hésitant, avait ne serait-ce que le culot de tenter de prononcer un mot inadapté et trop appuyé, il se ferait un _plaisir_ de lui enfoncer ses pouces dans ces yeux beaucoup trop bleus pour être honnête.

Lorsque le grand anglais s'assit, très doucement, très précautionneusement, à ses côtés sur le lit, le regard fuyant et les lèvres pincés, il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction- si ce n'était un regard absolument mauvais jeté par-dessus un oreiller moelleux dans lequel il avait enfoncé la moitié de son visage.

Un éclair de culpabilité sembla assaillir les traits trop pâles de Sherlock. Sûrement devait il se remémorer, peu à peu, tout ce qu'il avait eu l'amabilité de lui dire, une demi-heure plus tôt. James l'espérait, et il espérait qu'il en éprouvait beaucoup de remord- l'espèce de gêne coupable et d'hésitation effarée qui entourait l'anglais lui tirait par ailleurs une sorte de satisfaction sauvage.

« Je crois que mes mots ont légèrement dépassés ma pensée, » fit-il.

L'irlandais le fixa sombrement, les sourcils haussés dans son incrédulité moqueuse, partagé entre son envie de lui en coller une bonne ou de se payer sa poire. Il décida plutôt de se venger sur l'oreiller et planta résolument ses ongles dans la taie, tentant d'en déchirer le tissu.

 _« Un peu » dépassés ta pensée, Sherly. Quelle amabilité._

Le détective sembla prendre une grande inspiration, et se décida enfin à planter son regard dans le sien. La colère parfaitement légitime de James vacilla quasiment immédiatement, à la vue de la tempête impitoyable d'émotion qu'il voyait se défiler dans les iris incroyablement claires de Sherlock.

De la culpabilité, de la honte, de l'inquiétude, de la peur, de la colère, de la détresse- presque du désespoir.

Immédiatement, L'irlandais se redressa sur ses avant-bras, quitta le confort douillet de son cher coussin, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop concerné. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de détailler le visage blafard de Sherlock, avide de comprendre, dans l'attente de son explication.

Cependant, rien ne vint. James savait bien qu'il devait chercher ses mots. Mais il les cherchait longtemps, tout de même. Pendant un instant, il crut bien être sur le point de perdre sa légendaire patience, de resombrer dans son agacement.

Puis l'anglais ouvrit la bouche- et le seul son qui en sorti fut une sorte de petit bruit étranglé et tellement pathétique qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer comme s'il lui était poussé une paire d'aile sur les tempes. Sherlock s'en détourna quasiment sur le champ, fixant le parquet avec un intérêt soudain et parfaitement injustifié compte tenu de la laideur de celui-ci. James l'entendit se racler la gorge- une fois, deux fois. Toussoter, chercher encore un peu ses mots. Tenter de balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

L'irlandais se redressa complètement, amorçant un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui, roulant sur le matelas, faisant grincer absolument toutes les lattes au passage. Visiblement, il avait sous-estimé l'état de détresse dans lequel Sherlylock se trouvait. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait été persuadé qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Le détective ne tenta pas le moindre regard vers lui, étant visiblement bien plus intéressé par le fait de dépiauter les fils de son malheureux foulard- déjà qu'il ne ressemblait plus qu'à une sorte de chiffon hideux et déchiqueté. James pensa, quelque seconde, qu'il pouvait décider de lui en vouloir pour lui tourner si impoliment le dos. C'était très tentant, et très adéquate avec son attitude de gamin profond, mais également en contradiction complète avec son affection obsessive envers ce grand machin à bouclette. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer et de le faire fuir, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, colla son torse contre son dos, et posa son menton contre son omoplate.

Contre toute attente, l'anglais ne devient pas un bâton rigide, comme il le faisait habituellement chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait- ou même l'effleurait. Non, il resta simplement amorphe. Et James aurait pu penser qu'il ne l'avait même pas senti, même pas remarqué, s'il n'avait pas senti son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Il le sentait battre follement dans ce corps beaucoup trop maigre, beaucoup trop frêle, et si outrageusement grand. Résonner contre sa poitrine, avec le sien. Ses muscles tremblaient doucement. Non pas par le fait du contact, mais par ce qui semblait affreusement être de la peur.

Il repositionna un peu mieux sa tête, s'avança un peu plus. Son souffle venait caresser la peau fragile et exposée du cou de Sherlock. Il tentait de croiser son regard- mais le détective semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les prunelles écarquillées, mangeant ses iris dilatées, dont la couleur semblait presque blanche. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, sans qu'il ne semble y prêter la moindre attention. Si James avait été le dernier des abrutis, il aurait pu en déduire qu'il était plongé dans son palais mental, et qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, quoi qu'il dise. Mais, par chance, ce n'était pas le cas- il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ces signes, témoignant de l'attention accrue que l'anglais dédiait à ses gestes, à ses mouvements, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait briser le silence anxieux dans lequel il s'était enveloppé.

James ferma doucement les yeux, resserra son étreinte. S'efforça de ne pas attacher trop d'importance à la chaleur diffuse et douce provoquée par la sensation du dos, des épaules de Sherlock contre lui. S'envoyant une petite note mentale lui rappelant de remettre ça plus tard- un jour ou le détective ne serait pas occupé à être une boule de nerf.

« Raconte-moi, » souffla-t-il, humant, mine de rien, l'odeur des mèches brunes qui retombaient en boucle contre son front.

Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnèrent. Le regard de James se fixa, s'englua sur la vision de ses dents, mordant la chair de sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant rouler, dans un dégradé sauvage de rose, de rouge, de blanc. Sous ses bras, sous ses doigts, il le sentit se détendre, un peu, s'affalé à moitié contre lui- comme s'il avait été un coussin particulièrement confortable. Il se sentit ronronner, doucement. Sa main gauche parcouru le tissu de sa chemise bordeaux, s'attardant parfois, là ou elle s'entrouvrait sur la peau chaude du ventre de l'anglais.

« C'est Mycroft, » murmura le détective.

« De toute évidence, » encouragea l'irlandais, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop agacé.

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration. Tout son corps, de ses épaules au bout de ses orteils, se tendit, si brusquement que James crut bien avoir appuyé sur un point de nerf malheureux. Ses doigts cessèrent tout mouvement. Il chercha de nouveau à croiser son regard.

« Mary, la petite amie de John, l'a enlevé, et il s'avère qu'elle est coupable du meurtre d'un grand nombre de tes anciens subordonnés les plus proches, et il y a fort à parier que c'est toi qu'elle recherche, et elle va interroger Mycroft, et elle va peut-être le tuer, et je devrais sûrement te livrer mais il n'en est pas question, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, et tu es en train de planter tes ongles dans mes côtes, c'est douloureux. »

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, d'un ton exceptionnellement monocorde- comme si ce qu'il disait ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. James mit quelque temps avant d'assimiler la dernière partie de la phrase, desserrant son étreinte, éloignant ses mains, dans un geste un peu mou causé par l'hébétude de la diatribe qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Mycroft avait été enlevé._

Le premier élan fut de se dire « Ah ! Bien fait, j'exècre ce bonhomme suffisant ». Le deuxième, de serrer un peu plus fort le corps de Sherlock- c'est tout de même fou qu'il faille que son frère se fait kidnapper pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il tenait tout de même assez à lui pour en être absolument effaré.

 _Par la petite amie de John._

Le premier élan fut de penser « Ah ! En voilà un qui a le don pour s'entourer des bonnes personnes. » Le deuxième, de laisser ses doigts se crisper dans la chair de Sherlock- c'était son meilleur ami qui était impliqué, celui pour lequel il serait prêt à se faire exploser.

 _Le meurtre d'un grand nombre de ses plus proches subordonnés._

Le premier élan fut de jubiler, « Ah ! Ça de moins pour Moriarty ! ». La deuxième, de planter ses ongles dans le corps qu'il tenait si serré- il se souvenait de Sebastian, il se souvenait d'Irène, et il avait soudainement très peur de ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenu- autant en Jim qu'en tant que Moriarty.

 _Je devrais te livrer, mais non._

Le premier élan fut de paniquer, « Ah ! Si ton frère meurt par ma faute, tu ne me le pardonneras jamais. » Le deuxième fut une douce chaleur, qui se répandit sournoisement au creux de ses reins, de sa poitrine- qui ne parvint pas à endiguer, cependant, la vague d'effroi qui l'avait d'abord secoué.

Il trembla, à son tour. La main gauche de Sherlock s'était refermée sur son avant-bras, prévenant tout potentiel mouvement qui aurait pour but de rompre l'étreinte.

« Je n'aurais pas dû passer ma rage contre toi. Je n'ai pas spécialement pour habitude de me laisser aller à des élans émotifs comme cela. »

James mis quelques longues secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse un peu déguisée. Il ignorait que l'anglais en était capable- et, ma foi, c'était plutôt une bonne surprise. Sa gorge s'était faite un peu trop sèche pour qu'il souhaite tenter d'exprimer son contentement à voix haute- alors il l'exprima en plantant un baiser au creux de la clavicule du détective.

Une nouvelle fois, Sherlock frissonna. Peut-être pas pour la même raison, néanmoins. Sa longue main trop blanche se leva, vint se poser dans la masse de cheveux éparse de l'irlandais. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

James déglutit, humidifia ses lèvres, força quelques mots.

« Mycroft est un homme intelligent. Il ne se laissera certainement pas faire si facilement. »

Les doigts de l'anglais s'entortillèrent dans ses mèches- habituellement, c'était lui qui faisait ça. Il se demandait bien depuis quand, exactement, ils se trouvaient si souvent à tripoter les cheveux de l'autre.

« Peut-être même qu'il est déjà sorti, et qu'il te prépare un discours enflammé sur la scène qu'il voit par ses caméras. »

Sherlock ricana à peine, jetant un regard incroyablement mauvais à l'œil noir d'une des petites espionnes, discrètement tapie sous le porte manteau. Sa prise se resserra dans sa tignasse. James pensa, brièvement, qu'il serait obligé de le mordre si jamais il osait tirer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

(Ce n'était pas vraiment agressif. C'était juste qu'il avait encore mal à la tête, et qu'un réflexe pour ne pas geindre était de mordre.)

« Je sais, » soupira l'anglais. « Dans ce cas-là, nous l'aurons achevé à coup de crise cardiaque. »

« Allons, » tempéra James. « Il doit sûrement être un peu habitué, depuis le temps. »

« Je crois bien que c'est la prochaine fois que ta main s'aventure _sous_ ma chemise, James. »

« Certes. Mea culpa. Je l'enlève ? »

La réponse tarda un peu à venir. La main de l'irlandais glissa, lentement, effleurant la peau du torse, du ventre, s'attardant sur les côtes, la taille, appréciant la douceur satinée de l'épiderme. C'était nouveau, c'était incroyablement intéressant, et c'était bizarrement agréable.

« Non, » souffla finalement Sherlock- et James en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Son regard dériva vers le visage du détective, cherchant, scannant, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait justifier cette réponse pour le moins surprenante. La tête aux pommettes si saillante dodelinait un peu.

 _Oh, si c'est pas mignon tout plein. Sherly a sommeil._

Doucement, mine de rien, James se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, accompagnant sournoisement l'anglais dans sa chute contrôlée. Sherlock émit un grognement, à moitié mécontent, à moitié inquisiteur.

« Sherly, » souffla-t-il, « figure toi que tu es plus lourd que tu en as l'air. »

Le détective émit un petit bruit outré- plus encore lorsque James les fit rouler, tout deux, sur le flanc, et qu'il se retrouva plus ou moins bien allongé sur un lit défait. Sa seule réponse fut un petit ricanement, au creux de son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, » gronda-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait certainement menaçant. « Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. »

L'irlandais souffla bruyamment, s'amusant du frisson qui parcourut presque immédiatement le dos de l'anglais. Mettant tout en œuvre pour entourer convenablement le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras, ses jambes.

« Menteur, menteur, » chantonna-t-il, de sa voix au ton le plus musicale.

Sherlock émit un nouveau bruit inintelligible, qu'il identifia avec une quasi-certitude comme un petit juron. C'était fou, tout de même, d'être à ce point aveugle de ses besoins.

« T'épuiser n'aidera Mycroft en rien, » murmura-t-il, d'une voix plus douce, plus plate. « Rends toi service, rends lui service, et dors. Pour une fois. »

« Pas fatigué, » bailla Sherlock.

« Tss, tss, Sherlyyy. Ne m'oblige pas à jouer la voix de ta bonne conscience. Ce serait parfaitement absurde. »

L'anglais sembla baisser les armes. Il sentit distinctement ses épaules se dénouer, les muscles de son dos se faire lâches.

James enfouit son visage dans la masse assez impressionnante de bouclette qui lui faisait face, inspirant largement. Il ne fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minute à Sherlock pour s'endormir. Bientôt, le seul bruit qu'il émit fut celui de sa lente respiration.

C'était parfaitement absurde, en effet. Toute cette situation. La disparition de Mycroft. La présence de Sherlock ici, contre lui- il n'y avait pas trois mois, ils s'adressaient encore à peine la parole.

Il n'était pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait penser. Oh, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre- aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, l'anglais avait toujours eu une place de choix. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de pièce lui étant dédiés, dans son palais mental.

Mais Molly lui manquait. Sa liberté lui manquait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'était pas sorti dehors- pas pour rejoindre le camion, une quelconque chambre d'hôtel, mais simplement pour respirer. Londres lui manquait, le village irlandais où il avait grandi lui manquait. James avait souvent été habitué à cette sensation de vide. Et, parfois, la présence de Sherlock l'apaisait.

Mais sa présence ici était un danger pour le détective. Un danger, peut-être, pour Molly- « Mary » pourrait s'en prendre à elle, pour savoir où il se cachait. James n'aimait pas l'idée de se cacher. De se cacher comme un lâche, laissant les autres payer pour lui. Surtout si ces autres étaient Sherlock, ou Molly- et peut-être un peu Mycroft. C'était amusant de parler avec lui, par messages interposés.

Il était si original pour menacer subtilement. Si divertissant avec ses divagations sur les cravates et les parapluies.

(Ce n'était même pas une blague. Mycroft lui avait déjà envoyé un MMS, qui s'avérait en fait être une dissertation sur l'importance d'accorder sa cravate avec son parapluie. Tout ça parce que James avait fait remarquer que, c'était drôle, l'une de ses cravates avaient la même couleur orange à pois vert que le parapluie à grenade intégrée. C'était d'autant plus déstabilisant que la source initiale de cette conversation avait été une menace d'émasculation à grand renfort de métaphore par l'homme d'état.)

James secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Il aurait voulu profiter de l'instant présent- qui savait quand une telle occasion se présenterait de nouveau ?

Mais jamais le train de ses réflexions ne cessait. Jamais ses pensées ne cessaient de tourbillonner. Ce devait être une sorte de malédiction.

Un bourdonnement sonore se fit entendre. Il tourna, délicatement, la tête, veillant à ne pas réveiller son précieux détective. (Il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir le faire, néanmoins. Une fois endormi, Sherlock était une pierre.)

Son bras gauche se détacha de la taille de l'anglais, se tendit vers son portable, posé de façon tout à fait pratique sur le matelas, dans le coin gauche du haut du lit, somptueusement étendu dans les couvertures et les draps froissés.

Numéro inconnu.

Tiens donc.

OoOooOooOoo

 **Moriarty. J.W**

J.W ? J.W … Est-ce que je connais un J.W ? Jamie Wilson ? Non. Ridicule hypothèse. Joan Wakanda ? Ah, non. Mort. J.S

Oh, non, je sais ! J.S

John Watson ? J.S

J'ignorais que tu avais mon numéro, Johnny-boy. J.S

 **Sherlock me l'a donné, à tout hasard. Je ne pensais pas l'utiliser, cependant. J.W**

Tu m'en diras tant. J.S

Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi, figure-toi. J.S

Quel genre de service pourrais-je bien te rendre ? J.S

 **Aucun meurtre à planifier, ni rien qui sorte du cadre de la loi, je le crains. J.W**

 **Si bien que j'ai bien peur que ce soit hors de votre champ de compétence. J.W**

Ne sois pas vexant, Johnny. :( J.S

Mon champ de compétence est pratiquement infini. J.S

 **C'est une nécessité, vraiment, d'être un insupportable vantard lorsqu'on est intelligent ? J.W**

Plus qu'une nécessité, John. Un devoir ) . J.S

Je suis tout ouïe. J.S

 **Commençons par le commencement. Où est Sherlock ? J.W**

Eeeerh. Il dort ? J.S

Et il ronfle. J.S

C'est affligeant. J.S

 **Est-ce qu'il vous a parler avant, au moins ? J.W**

Oooh. Donc c'est à toi que je dois cette discussion ? J.S

Merci, Johnny 3 J.S

C'est très aimable à toi d'apaiser Furie-Sherlock. J.S

 **(Je vais essayer de passer outre le traumatisme de voir Moriarty m'envoyer un 3). J.W**

 **J'en déduis que la réponse est oui. J.W**

 **Tu connais donc la situation. J.W**

De toute évidence, John. J.S

 **Donc vous savez que votre présence aux côtés de Sherlock ne fera que le mettre en danger. J.W**

 **Et risque, par la même occasion, de causer la mort de Mycroft. J.W**

Sherlock sera en sécurité tant qu'il reste dans ce chalet. J.S

Et, peu importe le fait que je puisse avoir envie de sortir, et de me rendre bien gentiment. J.S

Il ne me donnera jamais les codes, et les clés. J.S

 **Convaincs-le. J.W**

Il est plus têtu que moi. J.S

 **Pour moi, ça ressemble à de la lâcheté. J.W**

Pense à ta guise, Johnny. Je n'en suis pas moins coincé ici. J.S

Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu ? A ce que je sacrifie ma vie pour Mycroft ? J.S

Ça n'a pas de sens. J.S

 **Je pensais que tu te sacrifierais pour Sherlock. J.W**

 **Mais je suppose, qu'après tout, tu ne fais que jouer avec lui. J.W**

LA FERME. J.S

Je t'INTERDIS de sous-entendre ce que tu sous-entends. J.S

Si Sherlock se retrouve en danger de mort, je serais le premier à m'interposer. J.S

 **Bien sûr. Parce que tu es le seul qui a le droit de le faire tomber. J.W**

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, essaye de faire preuve d'intelligence, Johnny. J.S

 **Excuse-moi de ne pas croire immédiatement en ta bonne foi. J.W**

 **« Richard Brook ». J.W**

Bien sûr, Johnny-Boy. Bien sûr. Tu es libre de ne pas y croire. J.S

Je ne me pointerais pas comme une fleur à Londres pour autant. J.S

 **Je m'en doutais. J.W**

Ah, comme tu es adorable, John. J.S

Tu n'as pas mieux à faire, que de te lancer dans des entreprises vouées à l'échec ? J.S

Comme surveiller ta petite amie. J.S

… J.S

Et bien, Johnny, pas de réponse ? J.S

Comme c'est décevant. J.S

OoOooOooOoo

C'était ça !

Lestrade se redressa brusquement sur l'assise de son siège, insensible aux feuilles que son mouvement trop brusque venait de faire voltiger un peu partout dans son bureau.

Il avait, finalement, trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La petite voiture qui avait, vraisemblablement, cueilli Mycroft Holmes au coin d'une ruelle, s'était garée, quarante huit minutes et trente deux secondes plus tard, dans les environs d'un entrepôt qui -il venait de le vérifier- était très vraisemblablement abandonné.

Il se releva, brusquement, envoyant valdinguer son siège, dont le dossier s'écrasa dans un bruit atrocement sonore contre le sol. Renfila la manche pendouillante de son manteau, s'empara de son chapeau, l'enfonça maladroitement sur son crâne, jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre, fourra son revolver dans sa ceinture, et sortit à grand pas du commissariat. La nuit était sur le point de tomber.

Le ciel se colorait d'un tissu chamoisé de rouge, d'ocre, d'ocre, de rose et de pourpre, princesse d'orient drapée dans ses voiles aux teintes infinis, se découpant au-dessus des silhouettes sans fins des immeubles de la vieille Londres. Le vent soufflait à peine. Le temps n'avait pas été si clément depuis des semaines, maintenant. Lestrade y voyait un bon signe. Ce serait une belle soirée.

Il aurait pu appeler du renfort.

Il aurait pu ordonner à Anderson, à Donnovan, de l'accompagner.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Ce n'était pas leur enquête, c'était la sienne. Et il attendait d'être certain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à affirmer avant de l'annoncer.

S'il avait sû… !


	14. Caresses ferventes du Vent d'Est

CHAPITRE 13

 **Bonjours à tous ! Et encore un nouveau chapitre, tout ça, vous connaissez la rengaine... y'a pas mal de trucs qui se passent, dans celui-là... j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Mimi-Kitsune: déjà, je te souhaite un excellent week-end ! En effet, le dernier chapitre était le moment d'entre deux... et à partir de celui là, les choses se précipitent ! C'est vrai que Mycroft ferait tout pour Sherlock, et même si -pour moi- il doit être une sacrée chochotte, il faudra plus qu'un peu de torture pour le pousser à trahir son frère. Et oui... James fait du rentre-dedans... mais ça c'est un peu son truc... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

Molly se redressa dans le confortable fauteuil de son salon, manquant d'en renverser sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Quelqu'un venait de sonner, vigoureusement, à sa porte.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à son horloge mural. Il était vingt et une heure passée. Quel genre d'outrecuidant personnage venait sonner chez les gens à une heure pareille ?

Clairement, Molly ne s'était pas préparée à recevoir un visiteur. Tranquillement affalé devant son feuilleton du jeudi, dont elle avait manqué un nombre incalculable d'épisode. Sans maquillage, se prélassant dans son plus beau kigurumi de lapin. Les cheveux en bataille, des valises sous les yeux- conséquence directe de la nuit dernière, passée à échanger avec deux imbéciles qui se croyaient intelligents et qui étaient absolument capable de cuisiner des choses mangeables. Elle avait bien essayé de leurs prodiguer quelques recettes un peu faciles- mais il s'avérait que Sherlock Holmes était capable de rater des pâtes Panzani – la faute de la casserole qu'il disait-, et que James Moriarty n'arrivait plus à couper une salade sans presque s'en trancher les doigts -problème de coordination qu'il disait-.

Alors, vraiment, la jeune médecin légiste n'avait aucune envie de se lever, aucune envie d'ouvrir à son visiteur, qui qu'il soit- de plus, elle était sûre que c'était sûrement :

Un tueur qui lui en voulait

Un type quelconque qui venait lui vanter les mérites du dernier aspirateur de sa merveilleuse entreprise

Lestrade qui avait trouvé un corps et qui avait oublié qu'elle avait fini son service

Son insupportable voisin qui s'obstinait à vouloir lui offrir des fleurs.

Néanmoins, le bougre à sa porte insistait, et insistait si bien qu'elle dut finalement quitter le confort de son bien-aimé siège, étant dans l'incapacité d'entendre clairement les répliques de l'inspecteur Barnaby.

Elle s'approcha à petit pas de la porte, se saisissant, au passage, de l'un de ses parapluies. Elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une arme de défense très minime, privée des améliorations de Mycroft Holmes. Mais cela la rassurait, d'une certaine manière- et l'embout était assez aiguisé pour empaler proprement un possible agresseur.

Arrivée près de la porte, elle se hissa prudemment, jeta un regard au travers de l'œil de bœuf. C'était, apparemment, l'une de ces nuits de brouillard londonien. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que sur son palier. Une étrange bulle lumineuse semblait flotter au milieu de ce qui devait être la rue- certainement le lampadaire, perdu dans la purée de pois. Quand au visiteur nocturne, il s'agissait en fait du docteur John Watson, le doigt résolument planté sur le bouton de la sonnette, l'air hagard de quelqu'un qui vit quelque chose d'ignoble. Ses yeux, en particulier, étaient dilatés, grand ouvert, se tournant régulièrement vers l'écran opaque de brume derrière lui.

Molly n'avait pas besoin de voir ses mains trembler, d'entendre sa voix cassée, pour savoir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

OoOooOooOoo

 **Jim ! Comment vas Sherlock ?** **M.H**

Bonsoir à toi aussi, Molly. J.S

Il dort comme un bébé. J.S

Et ruine mon sommeil par la même occasion. J.S

 **Tu es au courant ? M.H**

Pour Mycroft ? Oui. Pour la petite amie de docteur ? Oui. Pour le fait que ce sont mes anciens subordonnés qui meurent ? J.S

Ais-je omis quelque chose ? J.S

 **Ne sois pas sarcastique, Jim. Ni cynique. Je sais que tu es inquiet. M.H**

Pour ma vie, oui. J.S

Pas seulement. Ne fais pas semblant, tu es surtout terrifié pour Sherlock. M.H

Pure spéculation, Molly. J.S

 **J'ai appris à vous connaître, tout les deux. Sherlock est probablement la seule personne qui compte pour toi. M.H**

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Mais soit. J.S

Je me dois de te présenter mes condoléances, par ailleurs. J.S

Ton lapin en céramique est décédé contre un mur. J.S

Victime de la fureur vengeresse de Sherlylock. J.S

 **Oh non D : M.H**

 **Pourquoi mon lapin ? M.H**

Première chose qui lui ait tombé sous la main. Avant le bol en bois, et le cadre photo vide, et le parapluie jaune de Mycroft. J.S

 **Il a jeté l'un des parapluies ? M.H**

Je sais. J.S

Par chance, il n'a pas explosé au contact du sol. J.S

On ne sait jamais avec ces trucs-là. J.S

Blague à part. Comment toi, tu es au courant ? J.S

 **John est dans mon salon. Il m'a tout expliqué. M.H**

… Il est presque minuit. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la même pièce ? J.S

Tu me caches quelque chose ? ~ J.S

 **Tu es une insupportable commère. M.H**

 **Il est complètement secoué. Et c'est normal. Il aimait Mary, et appréciait un tout petit peu Mycroft. M.H**

Pourquoi tant d'antipathie envers ce vieux Mike ? Il est si intéressant. J.S

Moins que Sherly, mais tout de même. J.S

 **J'ai l'impression que tu ne prends pas la situation au sérieux, Jim. M.H**

Est-ce différent de d'habitude, darling ? J.S

 **Pas vraiment. Simplement… tu avais un peu changé. M.H**

Peut-être. Disons que j'ai des raisons de relativiser face aux mauvaises situations. J.S

 **Tu parles de tes cicatrices. M.H**

J'ai réussi à faire cuire des pâtes, ce midi. Avec de la sauce bolognaise. J.S

 **Tu m'en vois ravie. M.H**

 **Comment à réagit Sherlock ? M.H**

Aux pâtes, ou à l'enlèvement de Big Brother ? J.S

 **…** **M.H**

Il a crié, beaucoup, jeter des trucs un peu partout, et surtout sur ma tête, et sortit bouder un peu dehors, et est venu se coucher à côté de moi. J.S

Il a même dit pardon. J.S

Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as jamais entendu dire pardon. J.S

Je suis un putain de privilégié. J.S

 **Tu jures, Jim ? Quel est le problème ? M.H**

Il n'y a pas de problème. Juste une situation de merde qui n'a aucun sens. J.S

Et ça m'énerve. J.S

En plus, je suis parfaitement inutile. J.S

Au nom de quoi suis-je supposé attendre bien gentiment dans cette cabane qu'on assassine toute ka famille de Sherlock pour _me_ trouver ? J.S

 **Au nom du fait que tu ne ferais qu'empirer la situation en te montrant. Sherlock n'accepterait jamais de te voir partir. M.H**

Ce n'est pas ce que pense Johnny-boy. J.S

 **Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Tu l'avais saucissonné dans une bombe, et tenté de tuer son seul ami. M.H**

Vraiment ? C'est drôle. Je ne me souviens toujours pas de ça. J.S

 **C'est sûrement mieux pour toi. M.H**

 **Que vas-tu faire ? M.H**

Attendre que Sherly se réveille. Compter les poussières aux plafonds. Ruminer. J.S

Et toi ? J.S

 **Pour l'instant, on essaye de joindre Greg. Pour savoir s'il a trouvé quelque chose. M.H**

 **Ensuite, le principe serait de se rendre sur le lieu de séquestration de Mycroft, le sortir de là, et essayer de négocier un peu pour Mary. M.H**

Oh quel plan brillant. Je suis scié. Et s'il ne trouve rien, votre Greg ? J.S

 **Alors, on attendra. Comme toi. M.H**

 **Combien de poussière, pour l'instant ? M.H**

1 547 629. Dont 4532 potentielles moucherons écrasés. J.S

 **Passionnant. M.H**

N'est-il pas ? Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. J.S

OoOooOooOoo

Mrs. Hudson traversait son couloir à petit pas, prenant grand soin à ne pas renverser malencontreusement le plateau de thé qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. La maison était exceptionnellement silencieuse- comme toujours, lorsque ses deux colocataires n'étaient pas là. Voilà bien une heure et demi que John était sorti en trombe, sans le moindre mot d'excuse. Quel rustre, tout de même.

Elle déposa son fardeau sur la table de sa cuisine, profitant de tintement argenté de ses coupelles, de l'odeur délicate de l'infusion aux cassis.

Elle avait eu une longue journée, entre son ménage, ses courses au marché, et sa prise de tête avec cette insupportable Mme. Phantomhive. C'était assez incroyable de voir à quel point certaines personnes pouvaient être un concentré d'hypocrisie, d'égocentrisme et de mépris. Là-dessus, cette bonne femme était bien pire que Sherlock.

A midi trente-six, Mrs. Hudson avait même eu la visite d'un client, qui n'était apparemment pas au courant que le détective était mort depuis des mois, maintenant- et, surtout, il semblait persuadé qu'il l'aurait aidé à retrouver son chat disparu. Il y avait parfois des gens bien naïf, qui n'avaient visiblement aucune idée du genre de personne que pouvait être Sherlock.

D'un geste expert, elle se versa tranquillement une petite tasse de thé, disposa les biscuits devant elle. Oui, elle avait bien mérité de prendre une petite pause. Il était tard, c'est vrai- mais, enfin, elle tenait à attendre John, et elle devait bien trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper. Elle n'aimait pas rester seule trop longtemps.

Elle laissa tomber un sucre dans le liquide trouble, songeuse. Elle espérait que John reviendrait avec Mary. Elle s'était attachée à la jeune femme. Si gentille, si douce. Elle était sûre que même Sherlock l'aurait apprécié.

Elle soupira, avala une gorgée. Elle espérait que John ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Elle était fatiguée, et avait bien hâte de se coucher.

OoOooOooOoo

Un énième coup fusa. Le choc explosa au creux de ses côtes, se diffusa dans sa chair déjà trop meurtrie. Il lui sembla bien qu'il avait crié, encore. Les sons ne lui venaient qu'au travers d'un lointain brouillard. La voix de son geôlier, la sienne, celle robotique d'Ammo par les microphones. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait plus vraiment fière allure.

Le costume déchiré, la peau tuméfiée, les yeux à demi-clos, geignant, gémissant, serrant des dents, amas de chair, de sang et de tissus sale- mais en vie, toujours, hélas, et parfaitement avare de la moindre parole. Probablement était-ce un moyen de plus pour irriter le charmant personnage qui tentait de l'interroger.

Les coups cessèrent. Il haleta, respira comme il le pu au travers de son nez brisé et de la mare de sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Il sentait ses mains, ses doigts, aux extrémités douloureuses. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait plus d'ongles. Quelques côtes cassées, brûlant atrocement au sein de sa poitrine trop frêle. Il avait bien peur de souffrir d'hémorragie interne. Il n'était pas sûr de rester en vie encore très longtemps.

Une main se crispa dans ses cheveux- à se demander comment il avait pu trouver une prise dans les pauvres mèches trop fines qui poussaient sur son crâne.

« Il a l'air sur le point de s'évanouir, » grommela la voix, lointaine.

C'était sûrement très vrai. Il sentait sa tête qui tournait, la vague de nausée toujours plus forte, frappant contre son cœur, remontant le long de sa tranchée, embrumant son esprit si brillant.

C'était toujours rassurant de voir que la plus stupide des brutes épaisses pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence.

« La vieille va t'engueuler, » grogna une autre voix, qu'il identifia comme celle d'un potentiel complice.

La vieille… voilà un indice intéressant…

Il avait déjà réfléchi, souvent, à l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait derrière tout cela. Il savait déjà qu'il devait s'agir d'une des personnes de son gouvernement- quelqu'un de proche, puisqu'elle avait profité d'une de ses rares absences pour fouiller dans _son_ bureau. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour avoir des hommes de mains, de quoi les payer, mais pas assez pour qu'il lui ait véritablement accordé la moindre attention.

Une femme, une vieille femme, qui serait effacée… Peu digne d'attention… proche de lui… Ce n'était pas Lady Smallwood, ce ne pouvait être elle…

En vérité, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui correspondait au profil si intelligemment dressé.

 _Vivian Norbury._

L'éclat de sa réflexion se ternit. La nausée, la douleur l'avala tout entier. Il perdit connaissance.

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock bailla profondément, tenta de s'étirer un peu, les muscles encore engourdis de sommeil. Il ne réussit pas vraiment à bouger comme il le voulait. Quelque chose de ch aud, d'agréable, l'entourait, dans une étreinte possessive. Deux bras, enroulés autour de sa taille. Un corps plus petit que le sien, blotti contre son dos. Un visage entre ses omoplates. Une jambe entre les siennes. Une odeur agréable, familière.

Il ouvrit tout grand les yeux, un peu désorienté. Il connaissait, bien sûr, l'identité de la personne qui s'était agrippée à lui, et qui, manifestement, faisait semblant de dormir, et en profitait pour prendre quelques libertés. Il ne se souvenait seulement pas très bien de comment il avait fini dans une telle position.

Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui arrivait, parfois, tout petit, de se glisser dans le lit de ses parents, dans celui de Mycroft. Mais son père et sa mère préférait se câliner entre eux, et Mycroft ne l'acceptait dans son lit qu'à condition qu'il garde ses pieds froids loin de lui et qu'il ne le touche pas.

Enfin, James semblait décidé à le transformer en peluche, et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela le dérangeait. Tant que l'irlandais ne serrait pas trop fort.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles ils se savaient tout deux parfaitement réveillés, et presque parfaitement alertes. Puis Sherlock amorça un mouvement, roula difficilement sur lui-même, tenta de faire face à l'autre génie. James lui décocha un regard complètement dépité, visiblement peu satisfait d'avoir vu son étreinte tentaculaire être ainsi brisée.

« … Bonjours, » fit Sherlock, s'envoyant mentalement se frapper la tête contre l'un des murs de son palais.

Le plus petit haussa un sourcil vaguement moqueur, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un petit rictus amusé. Sous ses yeux noisette s'étendaient de larges cernes violettes- il n'avait pas dormi. Et ça ne semblait pas le gêner. D'autorité, ses bras reprit leurs places. Il colla sa tête au creux de la clavicule de Sherlock, avec un ronronnement de contentement. L'anglais du relever un peu la tête, s'épargnant de l'effleurement délicat des mèches ébouriffées contre la peau trop sensible de sa gorge.

« C'est ça, Sherly. Bonjours. »

Le détective n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre, exactement, ce qui était en train de se passer. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que James s'accrochait à lui, tel un koala désespéré s'agrippant à une quelconque branche. Mais la situation était un peu différente.

Le lit, déjà. Le fait qu'il l'ait vraisemblablement regarder dormir, sans le lâcher. Le fait que Sherlock puisse trouver ça _agréable_.

Il passa, à son tour, mécaniquement, un bras autour des épaules étonnamment solide de l'irlandais. Le rapprocha de nouveau, gommant l'écart que son précédent mouvement avait créer entre eux. Il se dit, avec une mauvaise foi qu'il savait évidente, qu'il cherchait simplement à se réchauffer face à la froideur de la pièce. C'était fou de voir comme ce chalet était mal isolé. Il le ferait remarquer à Mycroft, quand celui-ci aura échapper à ses geôliers.

Contre lui, James avait eu un petit hoquet de surprise. Il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention.

« Quelle heure ? » marmonna-t-il, exagérant un peu son accent fatigué.

Il savait que l'autre ne serait pas dupe. Parce que l'autre avait des neurones, et qu'il savait très bien s'en servir. Mais au moins, il aurait essayé. Tout pour le détourner de son étonnement ingénu.

Il le sentit lever mollement son bras gauche, appuyer sur la touche du portable qu'il tenait fermement en main.

« Minuit trente-trois, » souffla-t-il. « Tu as dormis trois petites heures. »

Sherlock soupira. Le corps dans ses bras frissonna- le souffle lui avait balayé la nuque.

Il ne devrait pas être ici, sur ce lit, contre lui. Il devrait être dehors, à Londres, parcourant les rues à la recherche de Mycroft, à la recherche de tout ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à son frère, qui osaient caresser l'espoir de s'en prendre à James. Il devrait être en train d'épauler John, de le rassurer vis-à-vis de Mary, d'aider Lestrade, de résoudre l'enquête pour lui.

Il se sentait comme un lâche, et cette idée lui faisait l'effet d'une bile amère moussant dans sa bouche. Certainement, l'irlandais l'avais compris. Il sentit bien vite la sensation étrange de ses lèvres se posant contre la peau blanche de sa mâchoire, avec un petit bruit rassurant, apaisant. James ne le faisait pas souvent, vraiment- mais chaque fois, Sherlock en sentait son corps entier trembler.

Il aurait sûrement dû le repousser, l'insulter, au moins lui ordonner de cesser. Mais il se contenta de se détendre, un peu, de se couler plus certainement dans la chaleur du corps qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il préférait prétendre que c'était celle de James, et uniquement celle de James. De son odeur. De la fermeté de sa prise. De son souffle dans son cou.

« Il va s'en sortir. C'est de Mycroft Holmes que nous parlons. Et, même. Vous êtes increvables. »

Sa voix avait très clairement la volonté d'être ferme, solide. Seulement, Sherlock n'était pas dupe. Il y avait un léger trémolo dans l'accent irlandais, un imperceptible frémissement, trahissant l'inquiétude, peut-être même la peur qui ne manquait sûrement pas de le ronger.

Pas pour Mycroft. Ça n'aurait pas de sens. De ce qu'il en savait, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Son grand frère avait déjà torturé James, après tout. Peut-être que celui-ci ne s'en souvenait pas- mais on ne pouvait pas prétendre que l'homme du gouvernement avait été aimable, même après ça.

Par pur esprit de découverte, il leva la main, la laissa glisser le long du tissu froissé de la chemise de l'autre homme. Ses doigts caressèrent la gorge découverte. Il le sentait retenir son souffle, absorbé par le contact, par l'effet qu'il ne devait pas manquer de déclencher en lui- si tant est qu'il s'agissait du même qui agitait l'anglais. La pulpe de son index s'égara le long de sa mâchoire marquée, fraîchement rasée.

James rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, plongea son regard droit dans le sien. Il avait ce petit sourire, cette lueur espiègle et joueuse, qui ne manquait jamais de l'illuminer lorsque Sherlock daignait lui donner quelques preuves de…

De quoi ?

D'affection ?

Peut-être. Le détective n'était plus sûr de rien. Rien n'existait plus, en fait, peut-être. Mycroft n'était plus porté disparu, il n'était plus en fuite, John n'était plus en colère contre lui, personne ne risquait de mourir. Il n'y avait que ce regard brillant d'un éclat inconnu, chaud, fondant, tranchant, presque animal, ce visage souriant, aux joues étrangement rougie, entouré de cheveux bien trop sombre pour sembler réels, ces bras fermes autour de son corps qu'il savait trop maigre, trop grand, cette senteur entêtante et délicate, cette chaleur incongrue, inconnue, qui le berçait, le calmait.

Ses doigts remontèrent un peu, effleurèrent la chaire rebondie des lèvres. L'éclat dans les iris si sombres de James s'accentua, sa prise se resserra. Il le sentit trembler, au moins autant que lui-même tremblait.

Il sentit sa tête se pencher légèrement, vers l'avant, vers lui. Il l'entendit émettre un petit bruit- une sorte de petit couinement impatient, peut-être un peu frustré. C'est sûrement ce léger son qui le décida, qui acheva de le plonger dans son étrange transe éveillée. Pour la première fois depuis des années et des années, il autorisa son brillant cerveau à s'éteindre, à stopper la complexe mécanique de ses rouages qui tournaient, tournaient, sans jamais cesser. Soudainement, sa bouche ne respirait plus l'air ambiant- mais était, au contraire, plongée dans une saveur inédite, sucrée, musquée, enivrante. Le contact était doux, éphémère- et les secondes qu'il dura semblèrent se transformer en heures.

Il se détacha bien vite, l'esprit embrumé, un peu perdu. Une main se glissa dans ses boucles, l'attira de nouveau. C'est à peine s'il eut le temps de noter que leur position avait changée, avant qu'il ne se perdent de nouveau contre les lèvres de James. Cette fois-ci, la bouche sous la sienne s'entrouvrit, lui délivra un nouveau passage. Goût de miel- il en avait vidé la moitié d'un pot, hier midi. Saveur de thé vert- la tasse était encore sur la table de nuit.

Ses mains, appuyées contre le matelas, semblaient avoir bougé là par leur propre volonté, indépendante de la sienne. Les bras qui entouraient, quelques secondes plus tôt encore, sa taille fine, se trouvait accrochés, agrippés, à son cou- on aurait dit que James avait peur de se noyer, de disparaître sous les sensations. Son flanc n'était plus appuyé au matelas- il le surplombait dorénavant, emprisonnant le corps plus petit entre ses jambes, ses coudes, contre son ventre.

Ils se séparèrent, de nouveau. Sherlock fut certain d'entendre ses pauvres neurones grincer, se remettre lentement en route. Un véritable court-circuit. James avait provoqué un court-circuit dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Les doigts de l'irlandais s'activaient toujours, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise, l'ouvrant sans pitié. Il ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher- principalement parce que ses mains faisaient de même, avec ce vêtement ridiculement grand, flottant autour du torse de celui qu'il avait considéré pendant des années comme sa Némésis. La peau qu'il découvrait était blafarde, dessinée par de fin traits rosés, qui auraient pu sembler macabres s'ils ne lui avaient pas paru tout simplement beaux, baignés dans la lumière ocre de la lampe de chevet, peint dans des reflets d'or, de fauve, de terre d'ombre. Sa main gauche s'égara sur la peau, tissu de soie brûlant, respirant, sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Un soupir échappa des lèvres rougies de James. Un soupir tendu, un soupir de bienséance, un soupir d'attente.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais, Sherly, » souffla-t-il, de cet accent irlandais profond, musicale, qui ne cessait d'envoyer des frissons le long de la nuque de l'anglais.

« Tais-toi, » gronda Sherlock, laissant ses lèvres s'égarer le long de la clavicule pâle, effleurant, presque respectueusement, la cicatrice qui y était gravée.

Il crut entendre un petit rire, tout au creux de son oreille- un petit rire enfantin, tintant.

Jamais il ne s'était senti comme cela, auparavant. Tremblant de toute part, le corps perlant de sueur, enserré dans des vêtements qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter, avide de découvrir le corps d'un autre, de suivre le tracé des petits sillons meurtrie le long de la peau satinée.

C'était d'autant plus marquant, d'autant plus prenant, qu'il s'y mêlait un sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Un sentiment absurde, le sentiment ridicule que le temps leur était compté, qu'il s'agissait, peut-être, de la dernière fois qu'il voyait, qu'il sentait James si proche de lui, si vivant, si rayonnant, dans son écrin de lumière dorée, étendu au milieu des draps blancs froissés, éclaboussés de lueur rouge, bleu, jaune, orange. La dernière fois qu'il entendait, qu'il appréciait bruits sonores et dépourvus de honte qu'il laissait échapper. La dernière fois que son regard se plongeait vraiment dans ces iris qui se moiraient, chatoyantes, étincelantes.

Ridicules, infondées pensées, qui pourtant ne semblaient pas décidées à le laisser en paix. Insidieux murmures, susurrant dans les couloirs de son palais mental, petites mélodies sinistres qu'il ne pouvait oublier, derrière le grincement du lit et les gémissements de James. Courant d'air glacial, ruisselant le long de sa couronne vertébrale dénudée, s'égarant le long de ses côtes, glaçant la chaleur de sa poitrine.

 _Le Vent d'Est arrive, Sherlock, le Vent d'Est arrive…_

OoOooOooOoo

Vivian Norbury était en colère.

Enfin ! Colère est un bien grand mot. Elle était bien trop vieille, bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Disons simplement qu'elle était agacée. Agacée, oui, parce que Mycroft Holmes était l'homme le plus têtu de cette saleté de royaume. Ses hommes de mains avaient beau se démener, s'ingénier, ils n'en tiraient rien. Des cris, des sanglots, des gémissements dépourvus de dignités, mais certainement pas des mots, des phrases, des indications. Ce qui était plutôt dommage, puisque c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Sa patience avait toujours été une chose très fine, très fragile, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour de son petit requin irlandais. Elle brûlait de jeter sa carcasse encore fumante dans l'eau profonde de son aquarium.

Dire qu'il n'y avait que cet homme, ce ridicule bonhomme fétichiste des parapluies, qui se dressaient entre elle et son but ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre si absurdement loyal envers son insupportable jeune frère ?

Enfin ! Elle avait d'autres cordes à son arc. Elle avait renvoyé des hommes de mains fouiller le bureau de Mycroft- et sa maison de campagne, et son appartement à Londres. Elle trouverait quelque chose- elle _devait_ trouver quelque chose.

Un petit bruit sonore, joyeux. L'alerte de la messagerie de son portable Samsung.

(Vivian était parfaitement consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un placement de produit, et elle s'en moquait tout à fait.)

Elle s'empara du petit objet, s'empressa de l'ouvrir, sans quitter la retransmission de son interrogatoire du regard. L'un des hommes semblait absolument décider à écorcher vive la main de l'impudent homme d'état.

Le message provenait du contact qui avait eu pour mission de retourner en fond en comble l'appartement de Mr. Holmes. Et le contenu étira un grand sourire le long des lèvres gercées de Vivian.

 _Documents concernant un chalet dans des montagnes irlandaises. Construit au début de l'année. Envoie régulier de nourriture. Transport en camion blindé d'un certain Arthur Conan Doyle. E.H_

Oh, oui. La colère était un bien grand mot. Gageons que celui de victoire convenait bien mieux aux pensées de cette petite dame, alors qu'elle reposait doucement son portable aux côtés de son écran.

 _Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Réglez-moi ça avant ce soir. V.N_

OoOooOooOoo

L'homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pelotonné entre deux imposantes boîtes. Il savait qu'il devait être quasiment invisible, ainsi- fondu dans l'obscurité, dans l'ombre. Et c'était pour le mieux. Sa main gauche était recroquevillée contre son épaule, son épaule meurtrie, dont le sang coulait entre ses doigts, jaillissant de la blessure par balle. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger son bras.

Il retint sa respiration. Il entendait, quelque part dans l'entrepôt, le pas délicat de son agresseur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le trouve. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Sa main se plongea dans sa poche, saisit son portable. Les doigts tremblants, il s'efforça de composer le numéro, indifférent aux empreintes ensanglantées qu'il laissait sur l'écran. Il sentait monter dans sa bouche le goût amer de sa bile. La balle s'était enfoncée dans sa chair, coincée dans l'os de sa clavicule, affectait le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa respiration résonnait atrocement, sifflante, laborieuse- il lui semblait, à chaque inspiration, que l'autre ne pouvait que l'avoir entendu.

La tonalité se fit entendre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le son se répercutait contre les caisses, tranchait le silence. Les pas semblaient s'être éloignés.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. La voix mécanique de la messagerie vocale se fit entendre, moqueuse, ricanante.

Doucement, dans un murmure, il commença à parler. Ses mots perlaient de douleur, se crispaient par moment, se cassaient, s'effaçaient. Mais il devait parler. Il devait tout expliquer.

Un grand cliquetis sonore. Les lumières de l'entrepôts s'allumèrent, une à une. Le salopard avait trouvé l'interrupteur central. Le néon, au-dessus de sa tête, grésilla- un peu comme si le bâtiment lui-même cherchait à signaler sa présence.

Sa voix trembla, alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas s'interrompre, de continuer ses explications- son appel à l'aide. Il sentait ses yeux se faire humide, ses phrases de moins en moins ferme, de plus en plus aigüe. Les pas se rapprochaient, de nouveau. Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était injuste.

Ses mots s'embrouillèrent, se firent confus. Il voyait déjà, entre les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, la silhouette féminine de l'autre, qui s'approchait. Il la vit lever l'arme – _son_ arme, à _lui_ , qu'elle lui avait arraché- visant sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux. La détonation déchira le silence, coup de tonnerre fatal. Le corps retomba mollement contre le bois des caisses, éclaboussant la surface d'un rouge sombre.

Elle s'approcha, le visage fermé, stoïque. L'écran allumé projetait l'image lumineuse du correspondant de sa victime. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

Elle coupa la communication.

OoOooOooOoo

 ** _Message vocal : Greg Lestrade_**

 ** _Reçu à : 00.48_**

 _« John, c'est Greg. Enfin, je suppose que c'est logique. Tu as mon numéro, pas vrai ? … Enfin. Il faut que tu viennes. J'ai retrouvé Mary. Ou elle m'a retrouvé, je ne suis… Hhh… pas sûr. J'ai perdu mon arme. Je crois que c'est elle qui l'a récupérée. Hhh… Pardonne moi, j'ai quelques difficultés à parler. Je suis touché. Une balle dans l'épaule. Hhh… je sais que t'appeler n'est pas très utile. J'aurais dû appeler mes collègues, pas vrai ? Hhh… C'est drôle, dans un sens. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de… Hhh… m'en sortir. Elle ne va… Hhh… pas tarder à me trouver, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme si… Hhh… j'étais particulièrement bien caché. … Je ne l'entend plus marcher. Elle est peut-être sortie ? Elle a abandonnée ? … Hhh… Hhh… Hhh… Elle a trouvé la lumière. Mon Dieu. Elle ne peut pas ne pas me voir. … John, décroche. Je t'en prie. Hhh… J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. Hhh… j'étais supposé vivre… longtemps. Du moins… Hhh… je m'en étais persuadé… Hhh… Je ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je le savais. Hhh… mon métier est dangereux, pas vrai ? Hhh… Décroche, par pitié. Je ne veux pas rester seul. … Elle est… trop proche, trop proche, elle a l'arme… je le sais, je l'ai fait tomber… Hhh… je perds trop de sang… John ? L a lumière clignote… Hhh… tu retrouveras mon corps, s'il te plait ? … Hhh… l'entrepôt au coin de Fleet Street… Hhh… Mycroft Holmes doit y être… Hhh… aussi. Ne fais pas comme moi… Hhh… prends des renforts…. Je crois que je la vois, mon Dieu… oui, c'est bien elle… Hhh… John… Par pitié, John… Elle m'a vu, John… Hhh… Hhh… Hhh… Je suppose que je transmettrais tes salutations à Sherlock… Hhh… Mon Dieu… Je… Hhh… je voulais venger sa mort… John… Hhh… je ne voulais pas mourir aussi… Hhh… Il avait raison, pas vrai ? … Hhh… Sherlock. Je suis vraiment… Hhh… un abruti… »_

 ** _[BAM]_**

 ** _Fin du message : 00.54_**


	15. Big Brother was watching you

CHAPITRE 14

 **Bonjours à tous ! merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début x)**

 **Mimi-Kitsune (comme toujours pour commencer comme il faut un chapitre :D): et oui, Lestrade est mort... et ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine de l'écrire, je l'avoue... enfin, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, et j'espère que celui ci te plaira tout autant !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

Le cliquetis de la grande horloge du salon de Molly semblait ne jamais devoir se terminer. Le son litanique emplissait, couvrait le silence vaguement gêné et mal à l'aise qui régnait en maître presque absolu dans la pièce. Les deux êtres humains se faisaient face, l'un l'autre, somnolant à moitié pour l'une, dormant franchement pour l'autre. Le temps semblait voué à s'étirer, impitoyablement, infiniment. Les aiguilles du grand cadran en bois d'acajou se mouvaient avec la lenteur d'un trafic routier aux alentours de Paris à 18h30.

Une heure du matin tonna. John sursauta brusquement sur son fauteuil, les yeux recouverts d'un voile de fatigue, les traits tirés, les joues creusées par ses cernes. Son mouvement brusque provoqua la chute de la tasse de thé qu'il avait laissé négligemment posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, surpris qu'il avait été par le sommeil roublard.

Molly se redressa sur son canapé, papillonnant des cils, à moitié enveloppée dans un petit plaid en laine. Machinalement, elle tendit la main, s'empara de son portable. Quatre messages. De Jim, sans surprise.

 _Sherlock est réveillé. J.S_

 _Et, Whoops ! Il est en forme ! : D J.S_

 _Ouh là là. J.S_

La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il sous entendait par là, et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir envie de le savoir. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait comprendre la signification du petit gif qu'il lui avait envoyé, représentant un illustre inconnu agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, illuminé par les lumières célestes, et sous-titré d'un vigoureux ENFIN quelque peu grandiloquent. Jim était un drôle de personnage. Il ne fallait pas chercher à tout comprendre.

Son regard dévia vers John, qui, apparemment inspiré par son exemple, tentait de repêcher son propre portable, qui avait glissé à terre pendant sa petite sieste involontaire. Il était penché au-dessus de son accoudoir, pestant de sa voix fatiguée et agacée contre la flaque de thé qui s'étendait lentement mais sûrement vers son malheureux mobile. Elle le regarda faire, l'esprit un peu embrumé, sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle devrait faire.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures, la main du docteur se referma -le gif animé de Jim, ENFIN, lui revint sournoisement en mémoire- autour de la coque du téléphone, le sauvant d'une affreuse agonie sous l'infiltration d'une subtile infusion de thé vert froid. Il le rapatria vers les hauteurs de son siège, le visage empreint d'une telle satisfaction que c'en était presque risible. Son index s'appuya sur la touche centrale, alluma l'écran, projetant une lumière blafarde sur son visage fatigué aux traits cernés.

« Oh, » marmonna-t-il, s'efforçant d'ouvrir un peu plus grand les yeux, de ne pas se laisser resombrer dans les gouffres accueillants du sommeil. « Message vocal de Greg. »

Molly se redressa au milieu de son canapé, repoussant un peu le plaid, la capuche de son kigurumi placée de travers au-dessus de la masse hirsute qu'étaient devenus ses cheveux.

« Il a sûrement trouvé quelque chose, » articula-t-elle, réprimant de justesse un long bâillement. « Met le haut-parleur. »

Le docteur se frotta énergiquement les yeux, obéit presque mécaniquement. Elle se tendit, se préparant à recevoir les informations que l'inspecteur n'avait sûrement pas manqué de leurs faire parvenir.

Cependant, dès la première seconde de l'enregistrement, ils se figèrent tous les deux. Une respiration laborieuse, sifflante, crispée se fit entendre, lugubre, sinistre. Quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles ils n'entendirent que le bruit haché des inspirations de l'homme, tout proche- il avait dû tenir le combiné bien trop prêt de sa bouche, de son nez.

 _« John, c'est Greg. »_

Les épaules du docteur se raidirent, immédiatement. La voix qui venait de s'exprimer était faible, un simple murmure, dans lequel vibrait peur, effroi et douleur. Les doigts de Molly s'emmêlèrent dans le plaid. Sa respiration s'accéléra, se calant, inconsciemment, au rythme de celle de l'inspecteur.

Le bruit de sa déglutition résonna, sonore, dans la pièce, accompagnant le tic-tac hypnotisant, dramatique, de l'horloge. Il chercha distinctement son souffle, quelques secondes supplémentaires.

 _« Enfin, je suppose que c'est logique. Tu as mon numéro, pas vrai ? … »_

Il émit un petit rire. Personne dans le salon ne le suivit. Ses intonations s'étaient brisées au milieu de sa phrase.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était supposé être dans son bureau ! Il était supposé chercher des preuves !

Lentement, John amorça un mouvement pour se relever, posant doucement ses pieds nus sur le tapis gorgé d'eau. Il ne parut pas en prendre compte.

 _« Enfin. Il faut que tu viennes. J'ai retrouvé Mary. »_

Pendant un instant, même le son entêtant de la grande horloge sembla se taire, suspendre son souffle. Pendant un instant, Molly sentit un étau glacial venir lui enserrer la poitrine, lui bloquant la respiration. Pendant un instant, John ferma les yeux, fermement, le teint pâle et les poings serrés. Pendant un instant, les inspirations de Greg se suspendirent. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, écouter de toute son âme- au moins autant qu'ils écoutaient.

 _« Ou elle m'a retrouvé, je ne suis… Hhh… pas sûr. J'ai perdu mon arme. Je crois que c'est elle qui l'a récupérée. Hhh… Pardonne moi, j'ai quelques difficultés à parler. Je suis touché. Une balle dans l'épaule. »_

Le tic-tac revint, plus fort encore, plus omniprésent, planant cruellement autour d'eux. Ils n'osaient esquisser le moindre geste. Les yeux fixés sur le petit écran lumineux, qui affichait le visage souriant de Greg, levant le pouce vers la caméra, les chiffres de son numéro ressortant en blanc sur son crâne.

 _« Hhh… je sais que t'appeler n'est pas très utile. J'aurais dû appeler mes collègues, pas vrai ? Hhh… »_

Une nouvelle fois, la voix se stoppa, se suspendit. La respiration, bien que toujours aussi sifflante, semblait déjà moins laborieuse. Une balle dans l'épaule, c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Molly se concentra dessus, uniquement dessus, souhaitant ne pas entendre les mots qui ne cessaient de couler du combiné. Des mots qui ne mettaient qu'en valeur la fin qu'ils entrevoyaient déjà, tout deux. La fin que l'horloge grinçante semblait se faire un plaisir à leurs rappeler, égrenant impitoyablement sa rengaine.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

 _« C'est drôle, dans un sens. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de… Hhh… m'en sortir. Elle ne va… Hhh… pas tarder à me trouver, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme si… Hhh… j'étais particulièrement bien caché. »_

Comment soigner une blessure par balle, s'il l'a reçu à l'épaule ? Quels dégâts risqués ? Quelle chance de survie ? Tout dépendait du trajet de la balle. Elle devait connaître sa trajectoire.

John n'était plus qu'une statue de cire. Foudroyé sur place. Ne sentant plus le thé sous ses pieds, ne sentant plus l'odeur des feuilles de menthes, ne voyant plus les coutures grossières du tissu, ne goûtant pas d'avantage le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, alors qu'il se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure. Seule comptait son ouïe, et ce qu'elle disait à son esprit.

 _« … Je ne l'entend plus marcher. Elle est peut-être sortie ? Elle a abandonnée ? »_

Un long silence, entrecoupé d'inspiration qu'il cherchait désespérément à contenir. Sûrement, la balle devait s'être enfoncée au travers des nerfs les plus sensibles de l'épaule de l'inspecteur. La douleur semblait intenable. Il faudrait qu'il tente un garrot, n'importe quoi…

Ils sursautèrent, tout deux, lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre. Un claquement sec, sonore. Le bruit tintant de néon qui se rallument, un à un, grésillant par moment. La voix tremblante ne tarda pas à confirmer ces hypothèses.

 _« Elle a trouvé la lumière. Mon Dieu. Elle ne peut pas ne pas me voir. »_

Pendant un instant, Molly crut bien le voir, devant elle, dans une image plus réaliste que la réalité elle-même. Recroquevillé sous un meuble quelconque, l'épaule en sang, ébloui par la lumière, s'efforçant de ne pas parler trop fort, de ne pas respirer trop fort… attendant de…

 _« … John, décroche. Je t'en prie. Hhh… J'ai peur. »_

Ce fut comme si une décharge avait traversé le docteur. Il se redressa, secoua brusquement la tête. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Dix fois. Ses doigts se crispaient contre la coque. Ses jointures blanchissaient. Il était trop tard pour décrocher.

Le Greg que voyait Molly fermait les yeux, lui aussi. Ravalait une expiration saccadée, perclus de souffrance. Ne voulant plus voir, effrayé à l'idée de voir… attendant que Mary le trouve… attendant de…

 _« Je ne veux pas mourir. Hhh… j'étais supposé vivre… longtemps. Du moins… Hhh… je m'en étais persuadé… Hhh… »_

L'aiguille de la grande horloge s'avança le long des chiffres, dans un petit cliquetis discret. Une heure cinq. John se releva enfin, manquant d'écraser la tasse roulant sur le tapis sous la plante fragile de son pied.

 _« Je ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je le savais. Hhh… mon métier est dangereux, pas vrai ? »_

Molly voulut bouger, à son tour. Suivre John, peu importait où il allait- puisqu'il y allait sûrement pour retrouver Greg, pour le ramener ici, avant que Mary ne lui mette la main au collet. Ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Son corps tout entier resta immobile.

L'inspecteur était un ami.

 _« Hhh… Décroche, par pitié. Je ne veux pas rester seul. … Elle est… trop proche, trop proche, elle a l'arme… je le sais, je l'ai fait tomber… »_

Greg était un ami. Ils dînaient souvent ensemble. Ils résolvaient des enquêtes ensemble. Il savait qu'elle existait.

John trébucha, frappant son tibia contre la table basse. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. L'horloge ricanait.

 _« Hhh… je perds trop de sang… John ? »_

La voix avait des accents désespérés, des accents affolés qui transpiraient par-delà même la simple souffrance du premier temps.

 _« La lumière clignote… Hhh… tu retrouveras mon corps, s'il te plait ? … Hhh… l'entrepôt au coin de Fleet Street… Hhh… Mycroft Holmes doit y être… Hhh… aussi. »_

D'un bond, le docteur traversa le salon, laissant sans remords le portable sur la table basse. Molly ne le suivit pas du regard. L'écran du petit objet venait de s'assombrir- John n'avait plus beaucoup de batterie.

 _« Ne fais pas comme moi… Hhh… prends des renforts…. Je crois que je la vois, mon Dieu… oui, c'est bien elle… »_

La main de l'homme se figea à quelques mètres de son manteau. Il avait tenté d'enfiler ses chaussettes, maladroitement, rapidement, fébrilement. Un long tremblement l'agita. Il ne bougea plus. De nouveau, ses yeux vinrent s'engluer sur le portable.

Molly sentit un peu de sang couler le long de sa paume. Ses poings s'étaient tant serrés qu'elle s'en était entaillé les mains. Elle n'avait pas mal.

Pendant quelques secondes, la respiration de Greg se calqua au son ronronnant du pendule.

 _« Hhh… John… Par pitié, John… Elle m'a vu, John… Hhh… Hhh… Hhh… »_

Tout deux l'entendirent, à ce moment-là. Le bruit distinct des pas, claquant contre une surface froide, contre une surface dure. Le sanglot dans la voix de Lestrade. Le frottement de son dos contre une paroi solide, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de reculer, de se fondre dans des ténèbres qui n'existaient plus. Le cliquetis d'une sécurité que l'on retirait.

 _« Je suppose que je transmettrais tes salutations à Sherlock… Hhh… Mon Dieu… Je… Hhh… je voulais venger sa mort… John… Hhh… je ne voulais pas mourir aussi… Hhh… Il avait raison, pas vrai ? … Hhh… Sherlock. Je suis vraiment… Hhh… un abruti… »_

La détonation tonna, déchirant l'air, brisant en mille éclat leur bulle d'immobilité, culminant le compte à rebours de l'horloge. Molly sentit ses joues, étrangement humide. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Les pas s'approchèrent, tout près du combiné qui n'avait pas manqué de rouler de la main désormais inerte de l'inspecteur.

Puis ce fut le son de la tonalité.

« _Si vous souhaitez réécouter votre message…_ »

La voix robotique n'eut pas le temps de terminer. D'un geste brutal, rageur, John s'en saisit, l'écrasa contre le coin de la table basse. Molly le regarda faire, blafarde, hébétée, alors que le mobile volait en éclat, alors que les petits bouts venaient couvrir son tapis tâché, alors qu'ils venaient entailler les mains puissantes de l'ancien militaire.

Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il s'essuya violemment les yeux, d'un mouvement sec de la manche, réprimant ses sanglots sourds qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

Et elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement lorsqu'il partit, tout simplement, avec pour seule vêtement sa chemise froissée, sans même prendre la peine de lacer ses chaussures, s'emparant simplement d'un des parapluies de l'entrée, aboyant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, et quelque chose à faire _seul_.

Elle savait bien où il était allé. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le retenir. Greg était son ami, Mary était la femme qu'il aimait, Mycroft était le frère de Sherlock- il voulait régler ça lui-même.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser y aller, simplement, comme ça. Elle devait bien faire quelque chose… demander conseil à quelqu'un.

Elle ramena le plaid contre son corps. Elle se sentait frissonner. Elle avait froid. Il n'y avait pas énormément de personne à qui elle pouvait, dans l'état actuel des choses, faire part des récents évènements.

En fait, il n'y en avait que deux- et si celles-ci ne répondaient pas, alors elle appellerait la police.

La première personne qu'elle tenta de joindre fut Sherlock Holmes. Elle se souvenait, vaguement, d'avoir reçu un message de Jim, lui annonçant qu'il était réveillé- et bien réveillé, surtout. C'était, semblait-il, la meilleure chose à faire. Sherlock était la première personne à appeler en cas de problème.

Pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de taper son message de ses doigts tremblants tournaient, sans cesse, dans sa tête, les derniers mots de Lestrade. Sa vue s'embua, un peu. Aurait-il survécu, si le détective n'avait jamais disparu ? Elle pensait bien que oui.

Horrible sensation de culpabilité. Traînée glaciale au creux de son estomac.

 _Sherlock, quelque chose est arrivé. M.H_

 _Quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai besoin que tu me répondes. M.H_

Elle ne reçu pas la moindre réponse. Avait-il seulement vu ses messages ? Ou était-il occupé à autre chose ? Attendait-il qu'elle développe ? Elle ne voulait pas développer. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas l'accepter.

 _Greg est_

Les quatre lettres refusèrent de se former, se défilèrent sous ses doigts, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

 _Greg est mort. M.H_

Les trois mots dansèrent devant ses yeux, sur l'écran. Elle attendit. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes. Elle ne reçut pas la moindre réponse. Alors, elle changea de conversation. Respirer lui était douloureux.

Jim ne lui avait pas renvoyé de message. Et, avant même de taper son texte, elle sut qu'il ne répondrait pas, lui non plus.

Oh, Molly savait qu'elle n'était pas un génie. Mais elle n'était pas non plus la dernière des abruties. Elle supposait que les derniers petits textos de Jim étaient assez explicites. Leur attitude, à tout les deux, avaient toujours été très claire- elle avait simplement choisi de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle ne le voulait toujours pas. Il y avait un certain nombre de chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

 _Jim, je t'en prie, il faut que Sherlock me réponde. M.H_

Sans surprise, l'irlandais s'avéra muet, lui aussi. Occupé à autre chose, autre chose qu'elle avait peur de s'hasarder à imaginer- surtout dans ces circonstances, surtout avec cette sensation de froid emprisonnant ses reins. Son visage se plongea dans sa main gauche. Il était trempé, elle le sentait.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait, elle le savait, déjà du faire bien plus tôt. Elle espérait simplement que son respect de la volonté de John ne causerait pas sa vie au docteur.

Elle appela la police.

OoOooOooOoo

Mary se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce, s'efforçant de ranger l'arme de l'inspecteur dans sa ceinture, les mains encore un peu tremblantes.

C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, directement. Et, vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas le genre d'expérience qu'elle se sentait à même de réitérer. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été marquée par la mort d'un homme, que ce soit de sa main ou non. Mais elle n'oublierait jamais le regard noyé de larme de Lestrade, son visage figé, le sang éclaboussant le bois derrière son crâne.

Et elle savait que John n'oublierait jamais non plus. Parce qu'il avait fallu que ce soit lui que l'inspecteur appelle, avant de mourir. Lui, plutôt que la police, simplement.

Elle dut reprendre un peu son souffle. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir retenu. La poitrine broyée sous l'effroi de l'anticipation, l'horreur à l'idée de la réaction du docteur. Les yeux grands ouverts, effarés par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Face à elle, il y avait cette chaise. Chaise sur laquelle était attaché Mycroft Holmes- du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il était toujours vivant, ça oui. Elle entendait ses geignements, ses gémissements, litanie lugubre dans la pièce obscure. Mais il n'était plus qu'une masse informe de sang, de peau en lambeaux, de tissus déchiquetés. Pendant un instant, la vision de l'homme lui donna le tournis. Elle dut détourner le regard.

Les mains, écorchées vives, privées d'ongles, dégoulinantes, nouées dans son dos. Le visage, tuméfié, bariolé de violet, de noir, de rouge. Les yeux fermés, les cils collés entre eux par une masse gluante de sang à moitié séché, coulant sans discontinuer de son arcade sourcilière défoncée. Le reste du corps, à moitié caché par ce qui restait du costume à la coupe si soignée, par les cordes épaisses qui entouraient son torse barré de plaie plus profonde et sournoise les uns que les autres. Mycroft semblait être l'une de ces créatures infâmes, échappées d'un tableau de Francis Bacon.

Elle s'approcha, à petits pas. Les gens qui l'interrogeait étaient partis, de toute évidence. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient, et torturer Mycroft ne leurs étaient plus utile. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait parlé, ou s'il avait trouvé par un autre biais, mais le résultat était là.

Elle contourna la chaise, guettant les bruits qu'émettaient l'homme. Il ne semblait plus vraiment conscient- mais elle n'aurait pas parié là-dessus. Mycroft Holmes était un homme roublard.

Doucement, elle plongea l'une de ses mains dans sa poche, en tira le portable de l'homme d'état- celui qu'elle avait ramassé dans l'après-midi, dans la ruelle où elle l'avait enlevé. Le glissa, délicatement, entre les doigts meurtris, le bloqua de manière à ce qu'il y reste.

Elle ne pouvait pas le libérer. Ce serait se condamner soit même, tant du côté d'Ammo que du côté de la police- personne ne lui pardonnerait la mort de l'inspecteur. Mais elle pouvait toujours espérer qu'il se libère tout seul.

Il était assez intelligent pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

OoOooOooOoo

Le camion était parti. Plein d'hommes armés, n'attendant que de transpercer le corps de leurs cibles de balles. Filant, résolument, en direction de l'irlandais.

Vivian le savait. Elle venait de recevoir le message qui le lui annonçait. Et elle jubilait, elle jubilait vraiment.

Enfin, tout se mettait en place. Tout serait bientôt fini.

Ne restait que quelques petits détails à régler- rien de grave, bien sûr. L'affaire d'une minute. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en état. C'était bien trop risqué. Il était grand temps de se débarrasser des éléments gênants.

Et il se trouvait y en avoir deux. Deux qui pouvaient, potentiellement, mener la police à elle. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait tolérer cela.

C'était bien simple. Mycroft Holmes et Mary Morstan ne pouvait pas rester en vie plus longtemps.

OoOooOooOoo

Mary rejoint la pièce centrale de l'entrepôt, au petit trot. Elle avait hâte de partir, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cet endroit lugubre, cet endroit maudit. Elle dût, sincèrement, réprimer un frisson, en passant devant le cadavre déjà raide de Greg Lestrade.

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, elle le savait. Mais il avait connaissance de la vérité, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir- ah ! Acte inutile ! La seule personne qu'elle voulait tenir loin de tout cela était au courant, désormais. Elle avait tout perdu.

Elle secoua la tête, se frotta les avant-bras, tentant de chasser cette chaire de poule qui n'était pas provoquée par le froid. Ses propres pas l'effrayaient, par le son qu'ils provoquaient, se répercutant contre les murs, le toit en tôles. Elle ne cessait de se retourner, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

Elle était presque au niveau de la porte, désormais. Prête à partir, définitivement, à disparaître, à oublier ce dont elle s'était rendue coupable.

Elle allait la pousser, s'enfuir, loin, très loin dans la nuit…

Et elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, grinçante sur ses gongs, pivotant sur un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un visage fermé, un visage livide, un visage bouleversé, un visage dont le regard brillait d'un éclat de rage, de douleur, de peine.

Elle recula, de quelques pas. Il lui semblait que son cœur avait cessé de battre. L'homme s'avança, à mesure qu'elle reculait. Bientôt, son dos vint heurter le rebord de l'une des caisses, sentant suspicieusement la poudre à canon.

John se figea, finalement, à quelque pas d'elle. Son regard se détacha, lentement, comme à regret, de la silhouette tremblante de la jeune femme, pour le perdre dans les recoins de l'entrepôt. Elle regretta, profondément, d'avoir laissé la lumière allumée, lorsqu'il s'avisa du corps immobile de son ami l'inspecteur.

Alors même qu'elle pensait cela impossible, il pâlit un peu plus, crispa d'autant plus sa mâchoire, serra les poings, fort, trop fort, si bien qu'il s'en faisait lui-même saigner. Elle ne réagit pas, simplement figée. L'arme du crime pendant narquoisement à son flanc.

« Alors, voilà donc ton métier, » souffla-t-il, d'une voix rendue tendue par la douleur, la rancœur, le dégoût, la haine.

Mary ne trouva rien à dire- principalement parce qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler le moindre mot. La terre se serait-elle ouverte sous ses pieds qu'elle ne s'en serait pas formalisée, en aurait même été soulagée.

Des larmes mal contenues tremblotèrent dans les yeux si clairs de John. Les siennes coulaient librement, le long de la peau laiteuse de ses joues.

Il s'avança un peu vers elle, d'un pas, de deux pas. Il aurait pu la toucher en tendant la main- il se contenta d'écarter les bras, largement, d'exposer sa poitrine.

« Que va-tu faire, _Mary_? » cracha-t-il. « Tu vas me tuer aussi ? »

Elle avait tressailli au son de son nom, vomit avec tant de venin, de rage. Elle baissa la tête, déglutit difficilement.

« Non, John, non, » balbutia-t-elle. « J'en serais incapable… »

Une exclamation de colère. La main de John balaya l'air, passant près d'elle, sans oser la toucher. Pointa le cadavre de Lestrade, baignant dans une petite mare de sang, déjà entouré de quelques mouches.

« Tu as tué Greg, Mary ! Qu'est ce qui serait différent ? »

Elle releva les yeux, réunissant tout son courage pour ne pas simplement se détourner, le contourner, s'enfuir par la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Planta son regard dans le sien, leva le menton, fièrement.

« Parce que je… »

Un craquement innommable, atrocement sonore, fit voler en éclat la grande porte du fond- celle derrière laquelle se trouvait le long couloir menant à la cellule de Mycroft Holmes. Ils sursautèrent tout deux, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Une dizaine d'hommes en noirs se dirigeaient vers eux, armes au poing, le pas tranquille.

Au loin, la sirène de la police retentit.

John brandit son parapluie.

Les intrus entreprirent, calmement, de viser les deux personnes qui leurs faisaient face.

Mary eut tout juste le temps de se placer devant l'homme qu'elle aimait avant que la fusillade n'éclate.

OoOooOooOoo

Ce fut le bruit dérangeant, tranchant d'une fusillade qui acheva de tirer Mycroft Holmes de l'espèce de sommeil léthargique dans lequel il s'était laissé glisser. Pendant un instant, il resta immobile, le plus immobile possible, ne cherchant pas à ouvrir ses yeux, hermétiquement fermés, analysant autant que cela se pouvait la situation- la douleur insupportable dans son corps, la corde autour de son torse, le silence dans la pièce, le son lointain de revolvers, de carabines, peut-être même de kalachnikovs. Le poids discret pesant au creux de sa paume lacérée.

Il connaissait le contact un peu rugueux de cette coque. Les éraflures qui parcouraient sa surface rendue tiède par le contact prolongé avec sa peau. La forme de l'objet.

C'était son portable.

Par quel miracle était-il arrivé là ?

Lentement, difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, luttant contre ses cils englués de son propre sang. La pièce était, sans surprise, plongée dans la pénombre. A peine éclairé par cette ridicule lampe d'adolescent, dont les bulles multicolores semblaient se payer son exceptionnelle tête.

Nouvelle question. Où étaient les hommes qui l'interrogeaient ?

Ils n'avaient aucune raison de partir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience- et ils n'étaient jamais partis. Ils l'avaient toujours réveillé, toujours poursuivit leur interrogatoire musclé.

Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Il y avait deux explications à cela.

La première, celle qu'il espérait, de tout cœur, être la bonne, était qu'ils étaient dans la fusillade, et que cette fusillade se faisait contre les membres des forces de l'ordre qui venaient le chercher.

La deuxième, bien plus glaçante, était qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui poser des questions. Qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Et, si cette hypothèse était la bonne, alors Mycroft se moquait du fait que la fusillade puisse concerner la police. Parce que Sherlock était en danger.

Il ne savait, bien sûr, laquelle de ces deux possibilités était la bonne. Mais il était, après tout, d'un naturel prudent- et il y avait, à la réflexion, bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, tout blessé, prisonnier et sanguinolent qu'il était.

Doucement, il tourna le portable entre ses mains meurtris, luttant contre la corde qui lui brûlait les poignets, déployant tout un trésor de précautions diverses pour ne pas le faire tomber, malgré le sang coulant entre ses doigts, menaçant à tout moment de faire glisser l'objet hors de sa portée. Puis, patiemment, il entreprit de déverrouiller cette magnifique fonction nommée « appel d'urgence », qui lui épargnait d'avoir à taper ses soixante-dix-huit codes d'accès. Au loin, la fusillade semblait s'être calmé. Si c'était la police qui avait gagné, alors il allait bientôt sortir. Sinon, il y avait fort à parier que ses interrogateurs allaient revenir- soit pour poursuivre leur besogne, soit pour l'achever. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Il enclencha le haut-parleur, se tendant dans ses liens, s'efforçant de respirer au travers de ses côtes brisées, de l'hémoglobine qui inondait de son goût métallique le palais délicat de sa bouche.

Ah ! Ce qu'il aurait donné pour un verre de scotch… !

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Mr. Sherlock Holmes, » fit la voix du répondeur. « Veuillez laisser un message après le « bip » sonore. »

Oh, oui, évidemment, il fallait que son imbécile de jeune frère décide d'être occupé -ou de le bouder- dans un moment pareil. Quel merveilleux instant, parfaitement choisi, pour faire l'enfant ! Pour discuter, et peut-être même plus, avec la cause de tous leurs problèmes !

A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Que les hommes de Norbury aient déjà fait irruption dans sa cachette.

C'était une possibilité. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, sans connaissance. Sherlock était peut-être…

Un frisson glacial le traversa. Il repoussa, très loin dans les lisières de son palais mental, l'idée dérangeante, douloureuse, qui venait de stopper quelques instants son cœur trop malmené. Le petit « Bip » retentit, signalant qu'il pouvait commencer à parler.

Après tout, rien n'était perdu. Son frère était peut-être simplement occupé. C'était sûrement quelque chose comme ça. Il devait être plongé dans une partie d'échec sans fin avec Moriarty. Ou l'écouter se plaindre à propos des tapis. Il entendrait son message plus tard.

Il l'espérait, du moins. Il devait espérer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir failli dans son rôle de grand frère, il ne pouvait pas avoir causer la mort de Sherlock…

Et pourtant… s'il était en danger, c'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? N'aurait-il pas dû laisser mourir Moriarty, quand il en avait l'occasion ?

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Son jeune frère aurait simplement détruit le réseau de l'irlandais. Il serait très vite revenu à son ancienne vie- dans un an ? Deux ans ?

Il aurait retrouvé John. Aurait jeté quelques remarques désobligeantes à Mycroft. Et lui-même n'aurait jamais fini ici, sur cette chaise, se vidant de son sang sur le sol répugnant, tentant d'appeler – pour ce qui serait probablement la dernière fois- un frère qui était peut-être déjà mort.

Sa voix était enrouée lorsqu'il réussit à articuler quelque chose, entre deux geignements incontrôlables, entre deux frissons d'horreur.

« Très cher petit frère, » articula-t-il, « Je vois que tu as jugé bon de ne pas décrocher. Seulement, figure-toi que c'est important. Tu es sûrement occupé… et bien que cela soit d'une inconscience aberrante, je peux le concevoir. Seulement… »

Il cracha un peu du liquide poisseux qui encombrait sa trachée. A la réflexion, c'était bien des sirènes de police, qu'il entendait- encore lointaine. Qu'est ce qui avait provoqué la fusillade, alors ?

« … Je te serais fort gré… d'envoyer ton cher James balader. Et de décrocher, maintenant. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de pas, qui s'approchait de sa cellule.

« Non ? Très bien. Sache simplement que tu es en danger, en grand danger. Vivian Norbury veut la tête de ton compagnon. Et elle sait où vous êtes. Elle vient vous chercher. »

 _Peut-être qu'elle était déjà arrivée, peut-être que Sherlock ne répondrait plus jamais, peut-être qu'il était mort…_

Il dut se stopper, un instant. Sa voix s'était fait tremblante.

Les pas qui s'approchaient de sa cellule n'étaient définitivement pas ceux de policiers.

« Pour moi, il est trop tard, je le crains. »

Il ricana, un peu, nerveusement. Comment réagirait Sherlock en apprenant sa mort ? Serait-il attristé ? En aurait-il seulement quelque chose à faire ?

Mycroft ne le savait, honnêtement, pas très bien. Il pouvait donner sa vie pour son petit frère- rien ne pouvait faire croire que c'était réciproque.

Sherlock le détestait.

« Je t'en prie. Reste en vie, Sherlock. Tu dois rester en vie. »

Au moins autant que Mycroft l'aimait, de tout son amour de frère, de tout son dévouement filial. Il était autant une plaie dans la vie du détective que celui-ci était sa raison de vivre, de rester en vie. Il était autant un fardeau sur les épaules de son frère que celui-ci était la seule bonne chose qui gravitait dans son existence.

Oui, sans doute, Sherlock surmonterait sans trop de peine l'annonce de sa mort. C'était toujours ainsi qu'ils avaient fonctionnés.

Si seulement il pouvait avoir le réconfort de mourir en le sachant en sécurité.

Les verrous de sa porte tournèrent.

« Ce n'est pas une simple suggestion, Sherlock. C'est un ordre. Soit certain que je viendrais te tirer les oreilles depuis les Enfers si jamais tu oses l'outrepasser. »

La porte s'ouvrit, toute grande.

Il referma les yeux, força un sourire sur ses lèvres blessés.

« Eh bien ! Je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir. »

Il entendit, distinctement, le cliquetis d'une sécurité qu'on enclenche.

Ils allaient le tuer.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de l'interroger. Ils avaient trouvé son frère. Il avait échoué.

« Adieu, Sherlock. »

Le canon d'une arme se coula contre sa nuque, aussi glacé que le vide qui emprisonnait son cœur.

« Je suis désolé. »

Un grand bruit. Sa tête retomba mollement en avant.

Mycroft Holmes lâcha son portable.


	16. It's never the fall it's the landing

CHAPITRE 15

 **BONJOURS A TOUS…**

 **Ahah. Je sais. Le dernier chapitre était horrible. Attendez la suite, cher.e.s ami.e.s.**

 **Merci, encore une fois, de me suivre, et de laisser des reviews !** **?**

 **Mimi-Kitsune : Désolée x) Je suis, je l'avoue, très contente du cri de cœur que je t'ai arraché. La mort de Mycroft fut également un crève-cœur à écrire… et puis, peut-être que John est vivant, qui sais ? Rheeem. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout…**

 **La Tortue Rapide : Je me force, c'est vrai, à publier le plus souvent possible :D mais cette fanfiction est un plaisir à écrire, donc je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… (J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés :D) Et oui… Descente en enfer en perspective, jusqu'à l'atterrissage… Quant au « grand dadais de Sherlock », pardon x) je sais qu'il n'est pas si grand que ça, mais n'oublions pas que c'est du point de vue des autres personnages… et ils sont tous plus petits que lui. Je compatis pour la disparition de ta review, mais la dernière était déjà suffisamment grande, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis (pas du tout) désolée de t'avoir traumatisée avec la mort de Mycroft et de Greg. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… après celui-là, il n'en reste plus qu'un, et l'épilogue… LA FIN EST PROCHE, mwahah.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

Sherlock s'efforça de ne pas bouger trop brusquement, effaré à l'idée de réveiller la forme endormie avachie voluptueusement au travers de sa poitrine. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il s'ingéniait à récupérer son portable, qui n'avait cessé de vibrer une petite heure plus tôt- la tâche aurait, en soi, été bien plus simple s'il avait pu simplement se tourner sur lui-même et tendre le bras vers la table de nuit.

Enfin ! C'était trop rare de voir James dormir paisiblement, laissant échapper quelques ronronnements au rythme de ses inspirations. Assez rare, en tout cas, pour qu'il préfère se contorsionner grotesquement sur lui-même, s'échinant à garder le dos et le torse bien droit.

Sa main s'aplatit plutôt brusquement sur la table de nuit, pour seulement la cinquième fois depuis le début de sa pitoyable tentative. Il retint un peu son souffle, tâtonnant à l'aveugle, cherchant méticuleusement la coque de son mobile. Sa dernière tentative avait provoqué la chute d'un verre qu'il espérait vide. Celle qui la précédait, d'une liasse de feuille. Celle d'avant encore, celle de la boîte de médicament de James. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience que cette pauvre table de nuit était ensevelie sous un capharnaüm sans nom, avant cela. Et, à chaque fois, le bruit avec provoqué un grondement menaçant en provenance de l'irlandais, et même une espèce d'insulte marmonnée qui l'avait tenu immobile pendant pas moins d'une minute.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, la chance sembla être avec lui. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface caractéristique de son portable, autour de laquelle ils se refermèrent, rapaces avides.

Rapatrier l'objet dans sa direction s'avéra être nettement moins difficile que d'aller le saisir. Il n'en demeura pas moins qu'il s'en déboîta presque l'épaule, et lutta contre le long sifflement qui manquait de sortir de ses mâchoires serrées en étouffant quasiment le corps endormi entre ses bras. James n'eut pas tellement de réaction, si ce n'était celle parfaitement inconsciente de lui transpercer la peau de ses ongles, et un joli juron étouffé.

Un amour, vraiment.

Sherlock soupira, laissa son crâne s'enfoncer au milieu des oreillers, se laissant respirer un peu, savourant le triomphe de son incroyable épopée en quête de son téléphone, profitant du silence de la pièce. Doucement, il entreprit de déverrouiller l'objet, s'empressant d'en baisser la luminosité. Bien sûr, la lampe de chevet était toujours allumée- James n'arrivait pas à dormir dans le noir. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'inonder de la lumière artificielle de l'écran.

Il s'avérait qu'il avait reçu trois messages de Molly, à une heure passée, et un appel de Mycroft à presque deux heures du matin.

… Un appel de Mycroft ?

Oubliant instantanément le pourquoi de son immobilité précédente, il se redressa brusquement, laissant presque violemment glisser l'irlandais sur le côté. Il crut bien l'entendre couiner -de surprise et d'outrage- alors que sa tête se cognait contre la tête de lit.

Sherlock songea un instant à s'excuser, particulièrement à la vision de James légèrement déboussolé, papillonnant des cils et se frottant le haut du crâne. Mais il avait déjà appuyé sur la touche de sa messagerie vocale, avait déjà porté le portable à ses oreilles.

A la fin du message, sa main retomba mollement sur les draps. Son compagnon s'était redressé, à présent, et le fixait avec un curieux mélange d'inquiétude, de curiosité, d'agacement. Visiblement, il hésitait à le toucher. Il faisait bien, d'hésiter. Sherlock pensait bien qu'il aurait pu le jeter à terre, au moindre contact. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait tenter de lui fracasser le crâne contre le sol.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain élan. Il ne comprenait pas cette main glaciale, qui s'amusait à jouer avec ses entrailles, tirer ses intestins, tordre son estomac. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi sa bouche s'emplissait de bile, pourquoi ses doigts se mettaient à trembler, pourquoi il avait envie de hurler, pourquoi il avait envie de frapper, _fort_ , et n'importe qui.

Par chance, James ne semblait pas avoir voler sa réputation de petit génie. Il semblait très bien mesurer l'état critique de la situation, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à envahir son espace personnel, à dire quoique ce soit. Le laissant reprendre son souffle, le sens de la réalité. Pour un peu, il avait presque l'air effrayé, alors que son regard si sombre allait et venait entre l'écran lumineux de son portable et le corps tendus de l'anglais.

Lorsque le cadet des Holmes daigna enfin lui adresser un regard, l'éclat glacial de celui-ci le fit frissonner, reculer un peu, presque inconsciemment.

Il ne s'expliquait pas son agissement. Il ne s'expliquait plus grand-chose. Il savait simplement qu'il avait froid, qu'il était en colère -non, en rage- et qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas rester là plus longtemps. Parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, s'il restait plus longtemps à côté de James- c'était de sa faute à lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui que Mary cherchait. C'était lui que Vivian cherchait. Pas Mycroft.

Il s'en voulait de penser cela. L'irlandais ne lui avait pas demander de le ramener ici, après tout. Mais il s'en voulait bien plus pour ce qu'il venait de se passer- parce que c'était bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? De la culpabilité ?

Il se détourna brusquement, se glissa hors de la chaleur obscène des draps. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le regard insondable de James, la chaleur de sa proximité, le rêche contact du tissu sur sa peau. Et cette fois, l'autre le suivit. Rapidement, comme pour étouffer ses hésitations.

Sherlock espérait qu'il resterait loin de lui, qu'il ne chercherait pas à l'approcher. Il en doutait.

Sa main se refermait sur ses vêtements, qui jonchait le sol. James faisait de même. Ils devaient trembler tout autant, l'un et l'autre. En dehors des draps, l'air était frais- mais ce n'est pas cela qui les glaçait. Sherlock ne prit pas le temps de nouer son écharpe, son manteau. Déjà, il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il devait taper tous les codes. Il savait que l'autre s'était rapproché, qu'il se tenait à une distance respectable de lui. Mais il ne resterait pas silencieux longtemps, il le savait bien. Il ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement. L'abandonner derrière lui, comme ça, après le cap qu'ils avaient franchi.

Sherlock regrettait de l'avoir fait. Cela ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Il était en colère, il tremblait d'un effroi qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais une part de lui répugnait à blesser James. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait qu'il devrait l'emmener avec lui- Mycroft avait dit qu'ils étaient en danger. Mais il était certainement bien plus en sécurité ici, retranché derrière toutes ces protections, qu'avec le détective qui retenait à grand peine ses coups.

Il savait que James pourrait, peut-être, se défendre convenablement s'il l'agressait physiquement. Mais Dieu seul savait quels genres d'effet un coup pourrait provoquer sur son crâne trop fragile. Il ne voulait pas essayer. Il ne voulait pas rester près de lui.

Il ouvrit la porte, évita les habituelles fléchettes. Prêt à partir. Le camion ne viendrait pas le chercher, cette fois- il rejoindrait le village à pied, et se débrouillerait une fois arrivé là-bas.

C'est à ce moment-là que James avait réagi. Lui saisissant le bras, ses grands yeux trop bruns bien trop ouvert, étincelant de panique, de peur, de détresse. Il avait compris que Sherlock partait. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait compris. Il en oubliait qu'il devait garder ses distances, que l'anglais n'attendait qu'une bonne excuse pour attaquer, qu'il était trop secoué et bouleversé par l'appel qu'il avait reçu pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

Oh, bien sûr, l'irlandais n'en fut qu'à moitié surpris de se voir projeté au sol, heurtant non sans douleur les murs aux poutres saillantes. Ne fut qu'à moitié blessé par le geste. Il se releva presque immédiatement, cherchant à rattraper cette grande silhouette qui s'apprêtait à franchir le palier.

Sherlock avait eu un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber, lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était sa main gauche qui l'avait repoussé. La rage avait vite repris le dessus- besoin de vengeance, besoin de faire mal, de blesser profondément, de mutiler, peut-être…

Un nouveau regard, sans doute le plus mauvais qu'il n'ait jamais laissé échapper, cloua l'autre sur place, à deux pas de lui. James releva légèrement la tête, adoptant presque une attitude de défi- attitude ruinée par la lumière excessive de ses yeux. Pendant un instant, il revit l'expression de Moriarty, sur le toit de l'hôpital- ce maudit hôpital où il aurait bien mieux fait de le laisser mourir, puisque ça le chantait, de le laisser crever avec sa putain de balle, de laisser son cadavre pourrir à la merci des mouches et des oiseaux. Le simple fait d'y penser soulageait autant qu'il lacérait son esprit tourmenté.

Il se détourna, une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, l'irlandais ne chercha pas à le suivre. Préférant détourner son regard mouillé vers les parapluies de l'entrée, avec une expression maladive et écœurée qui donnait à la fois envie de le frapper et de le serrer fort, fort, dans ses bras. Ne pouvant se résoudre à voir cette silhouette si fine et élancée s'éloigner dans la nuit, dans la pénombre des montagnes.

Et pourtant, Sherlock savait qu'il restait là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, projetant son ombre de concert avec la lumière dorée de la pièce le long de la route enneigée. Et, durant tout le temps que dura sa marche vers le village en contrebas, Sherlock regretta. Regretta de l'avoir laissé derrière lui. Il avait, pourtant, fini par se décider- fini par se calmer, un peu, apaiser cette rage bouillonnante au creux de son ventre. Retrouver le sens de ses pensées, plus lucides.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses pas. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire- trouver Mary lui-même, trouver Vivian Norbury, et leurs faire _payer_. Payer _douloureusement_. Mais il pouvait tout de même tenter de rassurer un peu l'homme qu'il avait laissé derrière lui- ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'il cède à Moriarty sous le coup de sa détresse, de sa panique à l'idée de se retrouver tout seul.

 _Pardonne-moi, James. Je reviendrais, dès que je le pourrais. S.H_

C'était succinct, trop succinct- il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre. Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce fût vrai- ça ressemblait affreusement à un mensonge.

 _Je t'attendrais, Sherlock. Je t'attendrais toujours. J.S_

Ah, quelle belle bande de menteurs ils formaient, tous les deux.

Les mots sonnaient atrocement comme des adieux.

Sherlock ne réagit pas lorsqu'un grand camion le dépassa, remontant la pente. Il n'y prêta pas même attention. Il était arrivé aux abords du village.

L'aube qui se levait était belle.

OoOooOooOoo

James ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là, planté devant la porte, laissant le vent glacial s'engouffrer dans la pièce, entre les pans de sa chemise trop grande, glaçant ses doigts, son cou, sa peau. Bien longtemps, c'était certain, après que Sherlock ait disparu de sa vue, avalé tout entier par la nuit noire, s'enfonçant dans les masses menaçantes, hirsutes de pierres hérissées, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler son manteau ridiculement grand.

Il lui fallut du temps pour réussir à détacher son regard de l'allée, serpentant au bord d'un précipice qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de surplomber. L'idée d'une chute le rendait étrangement nauséeux.

Pendant quelques minutes de plus, il se perdit dans le ciel obscur, dans les volutes d'encre bleu nuit piquetés d'étoile, insensible au froid, insensible aux froids humides de ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y cherchait. Il savait simplement qu'il aimait, petit, regarder les étoiles.

Il connaissait le nom de la moindre des constellations. Se les énumérer le calma, un peu, atténua la boule bien trop lourde qui avait coulée au fond de sa gorge. Enfin, il prit conscience que ses membres gelaient simplement, dehors, exposés ainsi à la nuit des montagnes irlandaises.

Il se retrancha presque immédiatement derrière la porte, la referma dans un claquement certainement un peu trop brusque. Presqu'immédiatement, les verrous se refermèrent, cliquetèrent, s'enclenchèrent. Il était enfermé, à présent. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, en fait- Mycroft étant vraisemblablement mort, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se faire ravitailler.

En toute honnêteté, James ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se sentir vis-à-vis de cela. Une part de lui était triste, bien sûr- pour Sherlock, qui tenait à son frère malgré tout. Un peu nostalgique des messages qu'il échangeait avec l'homme d'état. La présence des parapluies, à quelques pas de lui, ne faisait bien sûr rien pour atténuer le malaise.

Mais une autre partie de lui -celle qui grondait, sans discontinuer, depuis des mois, de plus en plus forte, tapie dans les couloirs les plus enfoncés de son palais mental- ronronnait de contentement, poussait, peu à peu, sans qu'il n'y prenne réellement garde, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il s'avança un peu dans la pièce, s'empara du grand manteau de Sherlock. Il s'était mis à grelotter, de façon incontrôlable, claquant un peu des dents, entre deux gloussements qu'il n'était pas conscient de lâcher. Sans surprise, le vêtement était bien trop grand pour lui. Ses doigts dépassaient à peine des longues manches. Tant mieux. C'était plus simple pour s'y emmitoufler.

Il se hissa sur l'un des fauteuils, s'y pelotonna, inspirant profondément l'odeur du manteau. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa. Le rire nerveux, le rire saccadé qui l'avait secoué mourut au bord de ses lèvres.

Lentement, son regard balaya la pièce. La grande armoire. La porte de la salle de bain. Le lit -un ricanement sûrement un peu salace lui échappa. Chaque fois, son regard se posait sur l'une des caméras de Mycroft. Inutiles, désormais. C'était dommage.

James secoua la tête, enfoui son visage détrempé dans le col du manteau. Il savait qu'il aurait sûrement de être plus triste. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir des choses, des émotions, pour les autres. Alors, être en deuil ?

Certainement, il y avait des gens auquel il tenait. Sebastian, s'il s'en souvenait bien. Molly. Sherlock, bien sûr -surtout. Mais Mycroft ? Soyons serieux. Il n'était peut-être pas complètement insensible au point de se moquer de la mort de l'homme d'état- mais qu'on ne lui demande pas d'en faire le deuil. Il y aurait bien assez de la poupée disloquée qu'était Sherlock à leur réveil pour cela.

Oui, c'était normal. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir des choses si poussées, c'était comme ça. Il était un sociopathe.

Alors pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant ?

Il grommela, raffermissant sa position. Pourquoi une chose si logique le dérangeait ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus empathique du monde, au-delà même de l'existence de Moriarty. Et on ne pouvait pas se sentir vraiment mal pour la mort d'un ennemi.

Etait-ce le départ de Sherlock qui le secouait ? Peut-être. Sûrement. La solitude avait toujours eu un mauvais impact sur lui- et il était sacrément seul, ici, perdu dans son chalet montagnard. C'était effrayant de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent à des kilomètres, si ce n'est celles de possibles randonneurs et d'animaux stupides.

Il n'avait jamais été si seul, en fait. Il avait toujours eu des gens pour l'entourer, quand bien même ces gens-là eut été des personnes ignobles.

Il détestait ça. Rester seul avec ses pensées. Il pouvait se promener dans les allées de son palais mental, c'était vrai- mais, déjà, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, par mégarde. Et, deuxièmement, les couloirs en étaient si vides qu'il ne s'en sentirait que plus seul.

Il se retourna dans son fauteuil, cherchant une position confortable. Il refusait de rejoindre le lit. A quoi bon ? Il tremblait déjà un peu moins. Ses doigts se réchauffaient peu à peu, brûlant, piquant, douloureux, alors que la circulation reprenait son cours.

Une pouvait-il faire, de toute façon ? Attendre, Dieu seul savait combien de temps, le retour de Sherlock, plongé dans le silence ? Et s'il ne revenait pas, après tout ? Son frère était mort, et c'était sûrement de la faute de James. Il n'avait pas de raison de vouloir revenir. Rien ne prouvait qu'il ressentait le même genre d'attraction à la limite de l'obsession qui attachait l'irlandais à lui.

Il poussa un long soupir, esquissa une moue qui était sûrement enfantine. Son regard vint s'engluer à l'une des poutres du plafond.

Il se demandait ce qui se passerait quand les termites l'auraient entièrement rongée. Sûrement qu'elle lui tomberait dessus, et le toit avec. Sherlock pourrait alors le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Si tant est qu'il puisse vouloir le ramasser.

Il força ses paupières à se fermer. Ses doigts à moitié engourdis frappèrent un rythme régulier sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. C'était probablement un air de Bach. Il aimait Bach.

 _Chéri, tu devrais me voir avec une couronne._

Oh là. C'était quoi cette connerie.

Il fronça les sourcils, grinça des dents. Ça faisait quelque temps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce petit murmure ricanant, qu'il avait sû identifier comme le retour d'un souvenir.

Une couronne. Sherlock lui avait parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Les Joyaux de la Couronne, qu'il aurait soit- disant volé. Il voulait bien croire qu'il était doué, mais à ce point ?

Il n'y avait sûrement qu'un moyen de la savoir. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se replonger dans des pensées douloureuses, à n'en point douter.

Il serra un peu plus les pans du long manteau autour de son corps glacé, et ouvrit la porte aux souvenirs.

 _Une pièce. Miroir sans teint. Il est attaché sur une chaise. Les murs sont couverts d'écritures, gravées à même la pierre._

 _(SHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCK)_

 _Face à lui, Mycroft. L'homme le regard froidement. Il parle beaucoup, aussi._

 _(SHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCK)_

 _Il répond aussi, de temps à autre. Laisse échapper des bribes d'informations. L'autre s'en empare, avide._

 _(SHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCK)_

 _Le nom tourne sans cesse dans sa pauvre tête, martèle les parois de son crâne. La lumière grésille au-dessus de lui._

 _(SHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCK)_

 _Il sourit. Il aime bien les histoires de Mycroft. Le décor se trouble, maintenant._

 _Une autre pièce. Il la reconnait, malgré lui._

 _(221c Baker Street.)_

 _C'est délabré, c'est humide._ _C'est moche. L'endroit heurte son sens de l'esthétique. Il s'empresse de déposer son fardeau._

 _Une paire de chaussure._

 _Il aimait bien ces chaussures. Il est un peu désappointé de s'en débarrasser. Sherlock n'en prendra sûrement pas soin._

 _Pas comme lui._

 _Il aimait bien s'occuper des affaires des autres. Elles avaient tant de significations pour lui._

 _Une femme lui sourit. C'est Molly. Elle le remercie pour son ordinateur._

 _Il lui sourit en retour. Il l'aimait bien, cette légiste. Encore plus en sachant qu'elle lui serait utile._

 _Il rencontre enfin Sherlock. Il a l'air occupé. Comme il s'en doutait, il est occupé à martyriser les chaussures._

 _Il ne lui jette qu'un coup d'œil. Il ne l'intéresse pas._

 _Il se sent blessé. Il ne le montre pas. Il se trouve ridicule._

 _Il est au bord d'une piscine, maintenant. John est là, il fulmine, et il est terrifié._

 _Il trouve ça plutôt drôle. Il sait que c'est mal et qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais le monde est méchant. Il a le droit de l'être aussi._

 _La bombe clignote joyeusement, on dirait une guirlande de Noël. Il y aura peut-être un feu d'artifice. Il aimait les feux d'artifices. Il espérait que celui-là l'emporterait aussi._

 _Le point rouge de Sebastian caresse la chemise du docteur, s'en est presque poétique. C'est bien Sherlock qui tient une arme, là-bas. Il a l'air de le viser. Mais il voit bien la lueur d'excitation qui brille dans son regard quand il l'aperçoit enfin. Une nouvelle fois, il existe. Il existe vraiment._

 _Il a jeté la clé dans l'eau. Il avait voulu partir._

 _Mais non, c'était trop bête. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il avait joué toute sa vie, et ça c'était toujours mal fini pour lui._

 _Sherlock pointait son revolver vers la bombe, à quelques pas de lui. La déflagration l'emporterait. Il était impatient. Il attendait ça depuis longtemps._

 _Ah, ah, ah, Staying Alive._

 _Tant pis. Ce serait pour une autre fois._

 _Il y a un air de musique dans l'air. C'est son cher Bach._

 _Il tient un grand objet, lourd entre ses bras. Des bouts de verres volent partout. Il rit._

 _La couronne est plus légère que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il est un peu déçu._

 _Sherlock est à la barre. Il débite tout un tas de déductions brillantes, et le juge est agacé. Le juge est un abruti. Il ne comprend pas la signification des mots qui coulent de la bouche du détective._

 _Lui-même ne sait pas s'il doit être flatté ou s'il doit être blessé. Un peu des deux, de toute évidence._

 _Il est assis face à Sherlock. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici, mais c'est la première fois que l'anglais lui fait du thé._

 _Le thé est bon. Leur échange plus encore. Il se sent détaillé sous le regard si bleu de Sherlock. Il se sent mis à nu. Il adore ça._

 _Quel dommage que le détective ne le comprenne qu'à moitié._

 _Il sent que la fin est proche. Il s'en sent heureux._

 _Un toit. Le soleil brille fort, aujourd'hui. Pourtant, le vent annonce les prémices de l'hiver. Il porte un long manteau._

 _Dans sa poche, il y a son arme. Il n'y a qu'une balle dedans. Une fois que Sherlock aurait sauté, il le rejoindrait. Il a hâte._

 _Mais les mots du détective n'étaient pas prévus. Ils agitent quelques choses en lui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Sherlock n'a pas simplement sauté. Il est pourtant évident qu'il a un plan._

 _Ce qu'il dit lui fait plus de mal que tout ce qu'on a put lui dire et lui faire auparavant. Il ne comprend plus. Il ne comprend pas comment ils peuvent être si différent en étant si semblables. Ils sont si proches, et si loin l'un de l'autre._

 _Sherlock ne sautera pas avec lui. Il ne peut plus rien lui faire, il ne peut plus l'atteindre._

 _Il y a bien une solution. Il a un peu peur de partir tout seul. Il n'aime pas faire les choses tout seul._

 _La balle part. La douleur lui transperce le crâne. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Il a peur._

« Oh, regarde-toi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté, de ressasser tout cela ? »

Il rouvre les yeux. La lumière, si forte, l'ébloui un instant. Le couloir dans lequel il se tient semble s'étendre à l'infini. Les murs sont blancs, tout comme le sol, les portes, les cadres contenant la galerie de ses souvenirs.

Il se trouve dans l'aile principale. C'est là qu'il conserve tout ce qui concerne Sherlock. C'est l'endroit qu'il connait le mieux. Il le rejoint toutes les nuits, quand il réussit à s'endormir et qu'il n'est pas happé dans un renfoncement rempli d'horreurs.

Pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose de différent. Des meubles sont apparus -blanc eux aussi-. Deux fauteuils. Une table. Un plateau d'échec. Sherlock est là, installé en face de lui, attendant qu'il prenne place, les mains croisés sous son menton, les lèvres tordues dans son sourire calculateur.

Il ne sait pas comment réagir. C'est la première fois qu'il a un invité consistant dans les dédales de sa forteresse. Personne n'a jamais su rompre suffisamment les défenses qu'il avait lui-même érigées. Le fauteuil est confortable, quand il s'y assoit. Il détaille l'apparition, curieux, heureux de le voir ici, avec lui.

Il ne porte pas son manteau. Non, parce que c'est James qui est drapé dedans. Il voit dans le regard azur que cela l'amuse. L'irlandais avait toujours été un foutu sentimentaliste.

Les longs doigts fins s'étendent devant lui, bougent l'un des pions blancs. Le mouvement a froissé le tissu de sa chemise couleur prune. Il a une vue plongeante sur la clavicule trop blanche du détective.

A son tour, il avance la main. Bouge son cavalier. Sherlock hausse l'un de ses épais sourcils, adoptant cette petite moue supérieure qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il venait de faire. James avait toujours trouvé ça drôle. Son regard se perd dans les boucles brunes. Il aimerait y glisser sa main, sans s'y décider. Il a peur de le faire fuir.

« Ne trouves-tu pas amusant de voir que je suis le seul, ici, à avoir une réputation de drogué, alors que tu es toi-même si addict ? » ronronne la voix de Sherlock. « Je ne suis parti qu'une heure plus tôt, tu le sais. »

Il ne répond pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Les coups s'enchainent, longtemps, sur le plateau d'échec, si bien que les cases en deviennent presque floues. Il ne s'est jamais senti si détendu par ici.

Pourtant, un bruit suinte, en provenance d'il ne sait quel couloir du complexe. Il fait mine de ne pas y prêter attention. Sherlock ne semble pas en avoir décidé ainsi.

Ses prunelles céruléennes passent sur les murs, sur le sol, critique, peut-être un peu moqueur.

« C'est bien lumineux, par ici. »

La peinture des parois semble s'écailler un peu. James ne bouge pas. Il le regarde, simplement. Sherlock se penche un peu, bouge sa reine, s'empare de son fou.

« Qu'as-tu à cacher, James ? »

C'est le sol qui se fissure, à présent. Le blanc se teint, peu à peu, de gris. De gris perle, en premier lieu. Puis de gris cendre. Et, enfin, de noir.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Le bruit s'est accentué. Il semble venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Sherlock n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur, lui. Il continu à jouer, comme si de rien n'était, comme si le sol ne s'ouvrait pas littéralement sous ses pieds. Il est la seule chose qui continu à luire, de cette lumière pure et blanche. Les mains de James semblent ruisseler de sang.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, », fait le détective, lui offrant l'un de ses rares sourires. « C'est simplement ce que tu es. La vraie nature que tu caches sous ta peinture blanche. »

Finalement, le sol ne s'ouvre pas sous leurs pieds. Le mur de gauche bascule, simplement, sur une pièce poussiéreuse, cachée là depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Les dalles ne sont pas seulement noires. Elles luisent d'un éclat malsain, laissant un fin duvet cotonneux d'un brouillard sournois couler au-dessus d'elle. Les murs sont ébènes. Ils ruissèlent, eux aussi- mais eux ruissèlent de sang. Il y a un feu, allumé dans un coin de la pièce. Ce sont certaines des photos de sa galeries qui brûlent.

La salle n'est pas lumineuse, et pourtant il voit clairement au travers. Il voit, tout au fond, debout devant la paroi, la silhouette tranquille de Moriarty, dont le sourire vide d'humanité s'étira devant lui.

Il a peur de s'approcher. Sherlock le pousse un peu, lui dit qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur, qu'il ne fait que face à lui-même. Qu'il a créé le démon pour se protéger. Il pense que c'est sûrement vrai, qu'il est là pour éloigner les atteintes du monde extérieure. Mais il ne sait pas ce qui le protège de cette autre lui.

Il s'avance. Moriarty l'imite.

Ils marchent l'un vers l'autre, d'un même mouvement. Pas tranquille, regard sans vie, face à une avancée tremblante, des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il marche, parfois, dans ce qui doit être des flaques de sang. Sherlock le suit, il l'entend. Ça le rassure. La lumière blanche qu'il dégage atténue le brouillard qui lèche ses mollets.

Ils se stoppent tout deux, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. En tendant les mains, ils pourraient se toucher.

Moriarty porte l'un de ses plus beaux costumes. Le bas de son pantalon anthracite balaye le sol. Il en est teinté d'un rouge sinistre. Il penche la tête sur le côté, chasse la toile d'araignée qui couvre son avant-bras. Ses cheveux sont couverts de poussières. Ses traits sont émaciés, pâles, blafards. Il sourit toujours. Son visage à l'air d'un masque grec sans vie, aux expressions vides de sentiments. Sa voix a ce petit accent chantant et malsain lorsqu'il se décide enfin à parler.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Jimmy. Je m'ennuyais. »

Il ne répond pas, cette fois non plus. Il y a une odeur répugnante qui flotte dans la salle. Il ne veut pas savoir ce que c'est. Le sourire de Moriarty s'agrandit. Ses lèvres ont l'air de déchirer inhumainement la chair de son visage.

Oui, c'était cela. Son sourire était une balafre.

Son double secoue un peu la tête, laisse tomber des nuages entiers de poussières grises. Il tend la main vers lui, sans préavis. James ne bouge pas. Il fixe ces doigts, maculés d'un liquide poisseux.

« Ne sois pas timide. Serre moi la main. »

Derrière lui, Sherlock le pousse, encore une fois. Il ne veut pas toucher le monstre en face de lui. Pourtant, il se contraint à obéir. Ses doigts semblent prendre des siècles pour s'étirer, pour s'approcher de ceux de l'autre.

Enfin, ils rencontrent une surface. Mais ce n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. Ce n'est pas la douce chaleur d'une chaire vivante, ce n'est pas le contact répugnant du sang. C'est une surface froide, polie, plate- et soudainement, ce n'est plus à Moriarty qu'il fait face, mais à lui-même. Ce n'est plus vers Moriarty qu'il tend la main, mais à lui-même. Ce n'est plus Moriarty qui lui sourit, mais c'est lui-même- ou, tout du moins, son reflet.

« Un miroir, » souffle-t-il, et le reflet de Sherlock, à peine visible, acquiesce, lentement. « Pourquoi… ? »

Sa main s'étend sur la glace. Il a du mal à croire ce qu'il voit. Ou était Moriarty ? Qui était Moriarty ?

La silhouette de Sherlock se rapproche de lui. Il peut sentir son souffle caresser sa nuque exposée. Il frisonne.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse, » murmure le détective.

Le reflet dans le miroir a cessé de sourire. Il le regarde simplement, comme il se sait lui-même le regarder. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il n'était pas stupide. Lentement, il retire sa main. Son bras retombe mollement à ses côtés.

« Quelle est la réponse, James ? » lui souffle Sherlock, de cette voix grave, presque monocorde.

« Moriarty n'est pas réel, » articule-t-il en retour, d'une voix qui n'est plus tout à fait la sienne. « Il ne l'a jamais été. »

Il voit au sourire de l'anglais qu'il a vu juste. Que c'était la bonne réponse. Le brouillard qui rampe au sol se fait plus épais. Il pense qu'il ne tardera pas à l'engloutir. Quelques lumières se reflètent dans le miroir. La blancheur du détective, et les flammes des brasiers allumés au cœur de la brume.

Il sent son cœur remonter dans son œsophage. Il a envie de vomir. Le miroir aussi commence à ruisseler, d'une étrange substance noire.

« Pourtant, je me souviens… je me souviens de sa voix, » balbutie-t-il. « Je me souviens de ses actes… ça ne peut être faux… »

La main de Sherlock se pose sur son épaule. Dans la pénombre de plus en plus intense, sa lumière est un phare qui le maintient dans une réalité à peu près tangible. Le regard bleu est tourné vers l'un des feux allumés.

« Voyons, James. Les preuves sont sous ton nez. Tu modifies tes propres souvenirs. »

Il ferme les yeux. Il ne veut plus rien entendre. Tout cela ne peut qu'être faux. Tout cela doit _être_ faux.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de double personnalité. Je sais que j'y ai cru moi-même. La vérité, c'était que c'était plus simple de croire à cela que d'accepter de… « ressentir » des choses pour un tueur en série. »

Il secoue la tête, vivement. Il ne veut pas rouvrir les yeux. Qu'est ce qui était vrai ? Qu'est ce qui était faux ? Quels étaient ses vrais souvenirs ? Quels étaient les faux ? Jusqu'à quel point son esprit lui a-t-il menti ?

« Toi-même, tu ne pouvais l'accepter, pas vrai ? Tu n'as jamais pu l'accepter, James. Tu te dégoûtais toi-même. C'était plus simple d'agir sous le rôle d'un autre. »

La main serre un peu plus fort. Il ne sait pas si l'étreinte se veut rassurante ou menaçante. Il aimerait plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles.

La brume s'infiltre contre sa peau, remonte le long de ses jambes. Il se sent figé.

 _(Qu'est ce qui est vrai qu'est ce qui est faux où sont les mensonges qu'est-ce qu'il était)_

« Seulement, voilà, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rôle. Tu n'es pas un psychopathe. Tu n'es pas un psychotique. Tu es simplement James Moriarty. »

Il laisse sa respiration se bloquer. Le liquide noir imbibe ses chaussures. C'est froid, c'est glacial, c'est collant.

 _(QU'EST-CE QUI EST VRAI QU'EST-CE QUI EST FAUX OU SONT LES MENSONGES QUEL GENRE DE MONSTRE ETAIT-IL)_

« Cesse de te mentir à toi-même, James. »

La main de Sherlock quitte son épaule. Il sait, sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il balaye la pièce d'un grand geste de la main.

( _QU'EST-CE QUI EST VRAI_ )

« Tout cela, c'est toi. Une partie de toi, du moins. »

Tout ce noir, toute cette boue, tout ce sang, c'était lui. Ses genoux se dérobe sous son poids. Tout ce dont il croit se souvenir tourne dans sa tête. Il ne sait plus, il ne sait plus rien. Le brouillard le brûle la poitrine, le fait suffoquer.

 _(QU'EST-CE QUI EST FAUX)_

« Rien n'était vrai, » souffle sa voix. « Tout était faux. A quel point ? »

Une douleur pointe au travers de son corps, de ses membres. Le liquide clapote, contre ses genoux. Le niveau de cesse de monter.

 _(OU SONT LES MENSONGES)_

« Vraiment ? » s'étonne faussement Sherlock. « _Tout_ était faux ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Mes souvenirs… » s'étrangle James. « Ce que je pensais être… »

« Tout ? » répète l'autre, et sa lumière se fait plus vivace. « En es-tu sûr, James ? »

« … ce que je ressens… » murmure l'irlandais.

« Vraiment ? »

Il sent le détective se pencher vers lui. La main revient, se perd dans ses cheveux noyés de brume.

 _(QUEL GENRE DE MONSTRE ETAIT IL)_

« Alors, dis-moi… si tout ce que tu ressens est faux… qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

James ne répond pas. L'obscurité semble lutter contre la lueur presque aveuglante que dégage Sherlock. Il ne fait plus si froid.

Le détective s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il a peur de bouger. Même lorsque son bras vient l'entourer, le réchauffer. Le brouillard se dissipe, un peu.

« N'occulte pas tout ce que tu as été, ces derniers mois. Parce que tout cela, c'était toi _aussi_. »

James inspire, finalement. Il rouvre les yeux, brusquement.

L'aube pointait par la minuscule fenêtre du chalet. Les premiers rayons du soleil en léchaient timidement le rebord. La lumière de la lampe de chevet grésillait un peu- l'ampoule ne devrait pas tarder à lâcher.

Le froid avait lâcher son emprise sur ses doigts, ses avant-bras. Le manteau de Sherlock formait un cocon douillet de chaleur, autour de son corps recroquevillé. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait, battait trop fort. Sa vision était un peu floue. Il avait la nausée.

Un vrombissement incessant emplissait l'atmosphère. Sur la table de chevet, son portable de cessait de s'allumer, signalant la réception d'un nombre assez ébahissant de messages.

 _(monstremonstremonstremonstre)_

Il avait l'impression d'être un automate, lorsqu'il se leva, frémissant à peine en quittant sa protection chaleureuse. Il titubait un peu- il dut se rattraper au pied du lit, réprimant les haut-de-cœur qui ne cessaient de l'agiter. Sous ses yeux écarquillés coulaient encore, sans cesse, l'épais liquide sombre, cette boue infâme qui devait être accrochée à chaque pores de sa peau.

 _(monstremonstremonstremonstre)_

Sa main se referma sur son portable, à l'instant même où il vibra, une nouvelle fois. Sûrement aurait-il dû être surpris de voir s'afficher le nom de Molly. Il ne le fut pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il manqua de vomir.

( _monstremonstremonstremonstre)_

Il hésita, longuement, face à l'écran. Sans doute, la jeune femme cherchait à parler à Jim. Devait-il, dès lors, se permettre de répondre ?

 _(monstremonstremonstremonstre)_

Autour de lui, les murs émettaient des craquements. Il y avait du vent, dehors, beaucoup de vent.

Il était seul.

Sherlock avait laissé un assassin, seul.

Un nouveau message. Il trembla, de tous ses membres.

Peut-être… Peut-être… Peut-être que cette affection qu'il avait cru ressentir envers Molly était vraie. Peut-être qu'il agirait comme il était supposé le faire en lui répondant. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas menti là-dessus.

Il eut envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression de tomber, de tomber encore.

 _(monstremonstremonstremonstre)_

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à déverrouiller le mobile.

OoOooOooOoo

 **Jim ? M.H**

 **Il faut vraiment que je te parle. M.H**

 **Sherlock m'a dit qu'il était parti. M.H**

 **Je ne sais pas s'il t'a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé. M.H**

 **Jim ? M.H**

 **Réponds-moi. Je sais que tu as vu ces messages. Tu détestes être seul. M.H**

 **Je M.H**

 **Comment tu te sens ? M.H**

 **Moi aussi, je suis seule. M.H**

 **C'est M.H**

 **Si tu savais ce qu'il s'est passé… M.H**

 **J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai peur que… M.H**

 **Je crois que tu es la seule personne qui peut encore me répondre, désormais. M.H**

 **Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment supposés être amis… M.H**

 **Mais c'est l'impression que j'en ai. M.H**

Vraiment ? J.S

Tu en es sûre ? J.S

 **Jim ! Bon sang, je pensais que tu ne répondrais jamais… M.H**

Manifestement, si. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas inondé de messages. J.S

 **Je- M.H**

Ne cherche pas à te justifier. C'est bon. Je ne t'en veux pas. J.S

 **Jim. M.H**

 **Est-ce que tout va bien ? M.H**

Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait possiblement aller mal pour moi. J.S

Que se passe-t-il, exactement ? J'ai cru comprendre que Mycroft était mort. J.S

 **Mycroft est mort ? M.H**

Je te l'apprends ? J.S

Oups. J.S

J'aurais dû mettre des pincettes alors. J.S

Tu aurais pu me le dire, que tu ne savais pas. J.S

 **…** **James… M.H**

Je suis désolé. Pardon. J.S

Tout s'effrite, tout s'effrite… J.S

Ça n'a plus aucun PUTAIN de sens. J.S

 **De quoi parles-tu ? M.H**

Pas d'importance. Explique-moi. J.S

 **Greg Lestrade… est mort ce matin, à une heure du matin. Il cherchait Mary. M.H**

 **Et John… John est parti… M.H**

 **Il ne répond plus non plus. J'ai appelé la police, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles. M.H**

Alors, il est mort aussi. J.S

C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? J'avais juré de réduire Sherlock e, cendre, en détruisant tout ce à quoi il tenait. Et j'ai réussi, sans le faire exprès. J.S

 **C'est drôle ? C'est drôle ? M.H**

 **John n'est… John n'est… M.H**

 **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, James ! M.H**

SI SEULEMENT JE LE SAVAIS ! J.S

MERDE ! J.S

PLUS RIEN N'A DE SENS, BORDEL, EXPLIQUEZ-MOI ! J.S

 **T'expliquer quoi, James, t'expliquer quoi ! M.H**

Pardonne-moi. Je ne te suis d'aucun soutien, pas vrai ? Pardon. Je suis désolé. J.S

Sherlock est-il au courant ? J.S

 **…** **Non. Je ne lui ai rien dis. M.H**

Alors ne lui dit rien. Pas tant que tu n'en es pas sûr. J.S

Ça le détruirait. J.S

Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé mourir ? J.S

 **Parce qu'il tient à toi, Jim. M.H**

 **Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive. M.H**

 **Mais je t'en conjure. Ne fais rien de stupide. M.H**

… Il y a du bruit, dehors. J.S

C'est un camion… J.S

 **Jim ? M.H**

 **Jim ? M.H**

 **Oh mon Dieu, non ! M.H**

 **JIM ? M.H**

OoOooOooOoo

James s'éloigna lentement de la fenêtre, à l'instant même où il vit plusieurs hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas descendre du véhicule. Le soleil n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait levé- mais il faisait assez jour pour qu'il puisse faire un compte détaillé des armes qu'ils portaient, des protections qui les entouraient.

Ces gens-là n'étaient certainement pas présent pour la chasse aux papillons. Son premier réflexe fut de se jeter vers les parapluies de Mycroft, de se replier sur le côté, prêt à se défendre. Parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire, pas vrai ? Vendre chèrement sa peau ?

Il recula un peu. Sa tête lui tournait. Il se sentait tomber encore- et pourtant son corps restait bien en place.

Il entendait leurs pas sur les graviers, se rapprochant en gros bloc menaçant, hérissés de canon d'armes lourdes. Si la maison n'avait pas été construites par Mycroft- et donc, renforcée de partout- les murs auraient certainement été transformés en passoire par une rafale de balles bien placées- et lui avec.

C'est cette idée qui le heurta de plein fouet. Ces hommes étaient là pour lui, pas vrai ? Etait-là pour lui régler son compte ? Etaient les responsables de la mort de Mycroft, sans aucun doute ?

Alors- vraiment… que devait-il faire ? Se battre ?

… Avait-il seulement envie de se battre ?

Avait-il seulement le droit de se battre ? De rester en vie ?

La réponse était évidente. Il était James Moriarty. Son existence avait, sans le moindre doute, causée la destruction de tout ce qui comptait dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes.

Et il ne voulait pas voir, connaître, la réaction du détective, lorsqu'il en prendrait conscience. Il avait toujours eu peur du rejet- et il ne voulait pas le voir venir de Sherlock.

Parce qu'il viendrait, immanquablement. Quand il trouverait le cadavre de John, de Lestrade, de Mycroft. Quand il comprendrait ce qu'était vraiment l'irlandais.

James se savait trop faible pour supporter ça. Et il avait peur. Il avait peur de lui-même, de ce qu'il savait couver dans son esprit malade- parce que son esprit était malade, pas vrai ?

Tous ces meurtres. Tous ces jeux. Ces souvenirs érodés.

La réponse était simple, en effet.

Non, il ne méritait pas de rester en vie.

Mieux.

Il ne voulait pas.

Soudainement, la chute ne lui semblait pas si terrible. Il accueillait volontiers.

Doucement, il reposa le parapluie, sur la tête de lit. Ils avaient commencé à s'en prendre à la porte- et, si on en croyait le bruit des explosions et des cris, celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire.

Il s'empara, lentement, du manteau qu'il avait laissé sur le fauteuil. L'enfila, de nouveau. Inspira profondément l'odeur de Sherlock. Il sentait le détective, dans son palais mental, qui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Eloignait le brouillard, la brume, le sang et la boue noire. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres.

Du bout des doigts, il quitta la conversation qu'il partageait avec Molly, insensible aux messages qu'elle ne cessait de lui envoyer. Sherlock lui avait adressé quelques mots, il y avait une demi-heure de cela.

Il était temps d'y répondre.

La porte commençait à se fissurer, crachant de moins en moins de petites bombes artisanales. C'était tout le chalet qui tremblait- le monde entier autour de lui tremblait. Pas lui. Il restait droit, fier- il savait, que, pour une fois, il avait pris la bonne décision. Il allait tuer le monstre en lui- parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Et il partirait, avec l'image de Sherlock souriant dans son esprit, enveloppé dans son odeur si rassurante.

Il avait un peu peur, c'est vrai. Mais, cette fois, il n'était pas seul.

Il s'agenouilla, lentement. Face à la porte. Il venait d'envoyer sa réponse. Il savait que l'anglais la verrait, très bientôt.

Il tombait toujours- il voyait le sol, à présent. Il n'était plus très loin de la fin de sa chute.

Le battant vola en éclat. Les quelques hommes encore vivants, pas trop estropiés, s'avancèrent, lentement, armes au poing. James Moriarty accueillit la mort qu'ils leurs offraient de son plus beau sourire.

 _Je t'attendrais, Sherlock. Je t'attendrais toujours. J.S_

Quel beau menteur il faisait.

Enfin, il cessa de chuter. Il heurta le sol.

Et, comme il s'y attendait…

L'atterrissage fut grandiose.


	17. There is no happy ending

CHAPITRE 16

 **Bonjours à tous... et voilà, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Je ne vous le cache pas, ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire ! Comme les trois qui le précède, d'ailleurs. Enfin ! C'est terminé maintenant !**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus, à tous, même aux discrets...**

 **Mimi-Kitsune: oui, c'est dramatique, en effet... et non, la fin n'est pas joyeuse... mais je peux toujours réfléchir à une fin alternative x) J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **AMAZINGmadness: Merciii ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et, désolée, mais je suis obligée de t'asséner le coup de grâce... j'espère que ce chapitre sera malgré tout à ta convenance !**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

Molly était dans un état que nous pourrions qualifier de panique profonde. Elle tournait en rond dans son salon, remettant ce qu'elle pouvait en place, lissant, encore et encore, ses pauvres cheveux emmêlés, bougeant des objets pour les reposer, finalement, à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient plus tôt. C'était ridicule, c'était inutile, mais au moins cela gardait ses mains occupées.

Elle tentait, en intervalles réguliers, de joindre les trois amis qui lui restaient, peut-être.

John ne répondait jamais- Jim avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était mort, elle préférait penser que c'était simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Jim non plus ne donnait plus signe de vie- il avait parlé d'un camion garé devant le chalet, et elle aimait croire qu'il s'agissait de randonneurs, plutôt qu'autre chose.

Sherlock était muet aussi- il était très sûrement occupé, et non pas en danger. A l'heure qu'il était, il était sûrement arrivé à Londres, et avait par conséquent beaucoup de choses à gérer. C'était logique. Bien sûr que c'était logique.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, et ce, quand bien même le choix de mot pourrait sembler légèrement déplacé- ou parfaitement adapté, si on y pensait avec cynisme.

Une nouvelle fois, elle vérifia si elle n'avait pas reçu, à tout hasard, un nouveau message. Sherlock lui avait envoyé le dernier trois heures plus tôt, signalant qu'il était en route pour Londres, et qu'il voulait voir John. Elle lui avait répondu que John était parti chercher Mycroft et Mary, et il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Le docteur faisait le sourd, et Jim ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Elle ne relut pas les derniers messages- l'irlandais semblait avoir perdu la raison, et la dernière fois que John lui avait parlé par SMS, il lui avait demandé si elle avait du lait, parce qu'il n'en avait plus et que l'épicerie était fermée- cette normalité lui donnait envie de vomir à l'heure actuelle. Le portable vola une nouvelle fois à travers la pièce. A ce rythme-là, il finirait dans l'état de celui de John-

Quelle abrutie elle faisait. Bien sûr que John ne répondait pas, son téléphone était en miette sur sa table basse.

Un rire un peu hystérique lui échappa. Bien sûr, c'était logique, John allait sûrement très bien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il devait parler avec la police… tout allait bien… elle s'inquiétait pour des bagatelles…

Lentement, son rire saccadé se mua en d'étranges petits sanglots. Ses jambes tremblaient sous elle, comme privées de force, et pourtant, avançant d'un pas incertain d'automate rouillé. Elle allait s'effondrer, elle le savait. Cette nuit était probablement la pire de sa vie.

Avait été la pire de sa vie, plutôt. Le jour s'était levé. Les rayons de soleil léchaient avec application ses meubles, son sol, ses rideaux, ses murs. Elle n'avait quasiment par dormi de la nuit.

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna, stridente, insistante, désagréable. Elle sursauta, trébucha contre sa table basse. Elle eut très certainement mal- ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se prenait cette saleté de meuble, et elle en avait toujours sifflé et pesté. Cette fois, pourtant, elle ne sentit rien. Elle avait d'autre chose en tête.

C'est d'un pas d'alcoolique zigzaguant qu'elle rejoint sa porte d'entrée, boitillant bien malgré elle. Un peu de sang coulait le long de sa jambe, collait les poils de son kigurumi. Manifestement, la table lui avait vraiment fait mal. Elle ne s'en rendait pas très bien compte.

A peine eut elle tourné la poignée que Sherlock Holmes en personne s'engouffrait en coup de vent dans son couloir, la poussant presque violemment sur le côté. En quelques grandes enjambées énergiques, il rejoint le salon, les pans de sa chemise mise à la va-vite battant contre ses flancs trop maigres, les cheveux emmêlés dans un nid de mèches hirsutes, son foulard à moitié en lambeaux jeté autour de son cou trop pâle sur lequel -à sa grande honte- Molly avait pu apercevoir une délicate marque violacée.

Le détective se stoppa au milieu du carnage, le regard fiévreux, parcourant furieusement les traces qui s'offraient à lui- la tâche de thé sur le tapis, les débris du téléphone, les petites gouttelettes de sang échappées de la main blessée de John, du tibia meurtri de Molly. Ses longs doigts blancs, fébriles, s'enfouirent dans sa tignasse brune, tirant machinalement des mèches.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette expression- si perdue, indécise, horrifiée, effarée, brisée. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle- elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait vraiment vue.

« Où est John, » souffla-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, Sherlock, » murmura-t-elle, s'efforçant de joindre ses mains devant elle, de maîtriser leur tremblement. « Il est parti, rejoindre Mary. J'ai appelé la police… »

Elle se stoppa. Le regard incandescent du sociopathe s'était tourné vers elle. Dans les prunelles azurs, si neutre, froide et calculatrice habituellement, luisait une myriade de sentiment. Elle eut l'impression, pendant un bref instant, de plonger son regard dans un ciel couvert de nuage d'orage, dans une mer dont les vagues roulaient, sauvagement, sous la force d'une tempête.

« Quelle adresse ? » grinça-t-il, et sa voix était un hurlement. « Où est John ? Où est-il ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Molly eut peur de Sherlock Holmes.

OoOooOooOoo

Le sergent Donovan n'était pas, à proprement parler, une personne très compatissante. Elle avait des idées bien arrêtées, c'était tout.

Elle n'avait pas énormément de connaissance. Elle s'entendait bien avec ses collègues, sans plus. Appréciait Anderson. Aimait passer du temps avec Greg Lestrade, quand il ne délirait pas à propos de son expert de Baker Street.

Elle avait vu beaucoup de chose, le sergent Donovan. Beaucoup de crimes, de meurtres, de vols, de viols. Elle s'était endurcie, grâce à cela. S'était imposée à Scotland Yard, malgré son statut de femme.

Le sergent Donovan estimait avoir toujours agit selon ses valeurs. Avoir toujours agit pour servir la justice. Et elle estimait avoir réussi. Elle avait toujours su prendre la distance qu'il fallait avec ses enquêtes, toujours su analyser les choses sans s'impliquer émotionnellement.

Mais cette fois ? Cette fois ?

Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle croyait bien qu'elle avait pleurer, en arrivant dans ce dépôt, et en trouvant ces corps. Le sergent Donovan n'avait jamais fait face à la perte d'un proche.

Elle ne s'entendait pas tant que ça avec le Docteur Watson, c'était vrai. Il était bien trop proche de Sherlock Holmes…

Mais il était quelqu'un de bien. Le Docteur de Baker Street était un homme bon, qui se trouvait simplement au côté des mauvaises personnes.

Le sergent Donovan avait vacillé en le reconnaissant, baignant dans cette mare de sang, la poitrine, le visage percée de trous sanglant, étroitement étreint par le cadavre de cette jeune femme blonde- elle avait dû chercher à le protéger. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre contenance. La lumière toute allumée de l'entrepôt avait, immanquablement, conduit son regard écarquillé vers la silhouette avachie, plus loin, contre un empilement de caisse en bois.

Les yeux grands ouverts. Recouverts par le liquide séché qui avait coulé du trou béant dans son front. Mort.

Le sergent Donovan s'était détourné, s'était enfuie, avait rejoint la rue, et avait vomi. Elle avait vomi tout ce qu'elle avait pu, alors même qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans son estomac. Crachant, encore, toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que du sang, tâche carmine sur l'asphalte.

Elle était restée là, dix minutes, un quart d'heure, une heure. Puis il avait fallu se résoudre à rejoindre ses collègues.

Ils avaient recouvert, grossièrement, les corps de draps. Arrêtés les derniers responsables, qui n'avaient pas fuis à leurs arrivées. Retrouvé le cadavre de Mycroft Holmes- du moins, ce qu'ils pensaient être Mycroft Holmes.

Le sergent Donovan n'avait jamais aimé les frères Holmes. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'amener à souhaiter ce qui était arrivé à l'aîné. Elle en était presque heureuse que le plus jeune soit mort- épargné à cette vision d'horreur. Epargné par la mort de son seul ami, de son frère ainé.

Le sergent Donovan ne croyait pas Sherlock Holmes vraiment humain. Mais elle savait que même lui n'aurait pu supporter une chose pareille.

Elle aida ses collègues à charger le corps sanguinolent de Mycroft sur un brancard. Les observa le recouvrir, à son tour, d'un grand tissu blanc, qui se tâchant immédiatement de rouge. Gardant son attention fixée sur lui, plutôt que sur son ancien chef.

Une sorte de torpeur semblait s'appesantir sur tout le monde. Personne ne disait mot, tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. On avait emmené les assassins. Ils allaient être interrogés- loin de cette scène de massacre.

Et puis, il y eut des murmures. Des murmures de stupeur, d'ébahissement. D'inquiétude.

Elle se tourna.

Là, debout dans l'encadrure de la porte, il y avait un fantôme. Un revenant. Blafard, la tenue froissée, mal ajustée, tremblant, s'avançant à pas titubant. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtant sur chaque drap blanc piqueté de nuance de rouge, scintillant d'une douleur- d'une vraie douleur- qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans ce regard-là.

L'apparition s'avança, ignorant les murmures, les regards. La bouche entrouverte, les iris dilatées. Il retenait des pleurs.

L'une de ses chaussures aux lacets dénoués s'appuya dans la mare rubis, dont le liquide n'avait pas encore tout à fait repris une forme solide. Il se stoppa. S'il restait des couleurs sur son visage, elles s'évanouirent à ce moment précis.

Le spectre s'effondra, littéralement comme métaphoriquement, tombant à genoux dans le sang tiède de son meilleur ami, tendant une grande main blanche vers le drap inerte, secoué de grand tremblement, n'osant se décider à toucher le tissu. De sa bouche aux lèvres gercées sortaient de grands gémissements, des cris de bête blessée, rauque d'horreur, de stupéfaction, de désespoir. Une larme roula sur la pommette trop saillante- et le sergent Donovan réalisa que ce n'était pas un fantôme, mais que c'était bien Sherlock Holmes, le vrai Sherlock Holmes, qui hurlait ainsi à la mort, les doigts crispés sur le blanc du voile funèbre de John Watson.

Elle aurait pu s'approcher -elle aurait voulu s'approcher- mais elle n'osa pas. Elle aurait dû, elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas être celle qui lui annoncerait ce qu'il savait déjà. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui attirerait son attention sur le corps de Lestrade, sur celui de Mycroft- il fallait que quelqu'un l'identifie, elle le savait bien.

Le sergent Donovan avait toujours détesté Sherlock Holmes. Mais l'insupportable détective n'avait pas mérité cela.

Elle aurait été bien incapable de savoir combien de temps cela dura. Combien de temps le sociopathe hurla. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que lorsque sa voix fut trop éraillée, trop fatiguée, il n'était plus qu'un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, agité de haut-le-cœur, respirant lourdement, les mains crispées sur son crâne, inconscient des traces sanglantes qu'il laissait dans ses mèches brunes.

Le sergent Donovan avait toujours été hantée par des images de Sherlock Holmes couvert de sang. Mais elle avait toujours imaginé que ce serait celui d'une de ses victimes.

Personne n'aurait pu parier qu'il allait réussir à se relever. Et pourtant, il le fit- et ce ne fut que pour tituber de plus belle vers l'endroit où se trouvait Greg, où se trouvait Mycroft. Les genoux détrempés de liquide carmin. Les mains aux paumes écarlates. Les boucles poisseuses.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'effondra pas. Il resta bien droit, le regard vide, scrutant sans les voir vraiment les formes drapées de blanc. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment il sut qui était sous le tissu- il le sut, tout simplement. Peut-être en analysant la peau de la main de Lestrade, reposant, découverte, maculées de brun séché. Peut-être en mesurant la taille, la pointure des pieds qui pointaient sous les draps.

Il ouvrit la bouche, lentement. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, ses lèvres étaient pâles. Presque aussi pâle que sa peau.

Le sergent Donovan n'entendit pas très bien ce qu'il dit. Elle était située trop loin, et le silence était bien trop assourdissant. Mais elle le devina sans vraiment s'interroger dessus.

 _Je suis désolé._

Et, ainsi, aussi furtivement qu'il était venu, Sherlock Holmes recula d'un pas, trembla une dernière fois, et se laissa engloutir au travers de la grande porte d'entrée. La lumière l'auréola un instant, éblouissante, projetant l'ombre de sa grande silhouette fine, déguenillée, le long de l'allée en granit de l'entrepôt, recouvrant les couvertures macabres de ses ténèbres. Puis elle l'avala tout entier, l'arracha à leur vue à tous.

Personne n'avait bougé.

Personne ne l'avait retenu.

Qui aurait pu s'y résoudre ?

OoOooOooOoo

Sherlock Holmes trébucha, un peu, sur l'une des plaques de givre, constellant son chemin. Sa main vint s'entailler, s'érafler contre un rocher trop pointu. Un peu de sang jailli, chaud contre ses doigts engourdis. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il était bien incapable de faire la distinction entre les différentes couches poisseuses qui couvraient sa peau- la plupart n'étaient même pas les siennes.

Il sentait bien que ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Il sentait bien ses muscles, presque à bout de force, le hissant difficilement au sommet de cette fichue montagne. Il savait bien que ses membres ne lui faisaient plus mal, simplement parce qu'ils étaient glacés par les vents.

Il aurait peut-être dû prendre son manteau avec lui. Il ne savait plus très bien. Il était incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Il déambulait, seul, dans les ruines de son palais mental, sous les regards accusateurs de Mycroft, de John, de Greg, qui le regardait passer, peiner, dans les décombres des murs détruits, des sols ouverts, des portes affaissées, qui le regardaient de leurs regards de fantômes, de spectres vengeurs. Il déambulait, seul, entre les roches de ce chemin escarpé d'Irlande, battu par le vent glacial, s'écorchant les genoux, les mains, les avant-bras sur les graviers, les pierres, les ronces.

 _Je suis désolé Sherlock Personne ne peut faire semblant d'être un tel trou du cul C'est Greg, pas Graham Quand cesseras-tu d'être un imbécile petit frère Je te l'avais dit que ça finirait mal_

Il ne parvenait à penser qu'à une chose, une sorte d'obsession, survolant la marée poussiéreuse des ruines, du chemin en dent de scie qui ne cessait de le mordre.

 _James Où est-il pitié soit en vie Message qui ressemblait à un adieu Camion sur la route Pas de réponse Soit en vie Je t'interdis d'être mort Pas toi aussi Je n'aurais pas dû partir Pardonne moi je t'en supplie_

Au loin, il aperçut une grande forme, pointant vers le ciel. Il crut bien, en premier lieu, qu'il s'agissait simplement du toit du chalet, qui perçait entre les crocs acérés de la montagne- mais à la réflexion, il comprit que ce n'était que les parois d'une des pièces de son palais mentale, qui tenait encore, miraculeusement, debout au milieu des décombres. Les murs en étaient blancs, et tremblaient, tremblaient, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout instant. Il tenta d'accélérer l'allure, manquant de s'en briser les chevilles contre des roches -des blocs de ciment ?- qui ne cessaient de se mettre au travers de son chemin.

La porte n'était plus très loin- il la voyait bien, à présent. Sa vision se troublait un peu. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une porte en bois, grande ouverte, perforées par ce qui semblaient être des balles, ou cette grande arcade immaculée, vitrée, qui donnait sur- il le savait bien- la piscine du centre de Londres.

Les spectres l'avaient suivi tout du long de son chemin, murmurant entre eux, chuchotant des choses qu'il avait peur d'entendre. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient le son de son propre cœur, de son propre pouls, qui battaient, battaient si fort qu'ils le faisaient trembler tout entier.

Il fit irruption dans la pièce. C'était bien la piscine, il savait bien que c'était la piscine. James était là, il était debout, dos à lui, fixant l'eau d'un air qu'il savait absorber, le corps illuminé de cette étrange lumière bleutée et aquatique, qui parvenaient même à allumer des reflets violets dans le noir de ses cheveux. Ses bras, croisés sur sa poitrine, semblaient chercher à le protéger, d'il ne savait quoi. Le long manteau qu'il portait -le sien, comprit le détective- semblait prêt à balayer le sol.

Sherlock s'avança de quelque pas. Il savait qu'il devrait être soulagé, mais il n'y parvient pas. Quelque chose clochait. Les murs s'effritaient.

L'irlandais se tourna vers lui. Il souriait. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'air si triste, si profondément mélancolique. Sa voix lui parvint, lointaine, entourée d'un épais brouillard.

« C'est trop tard, Sherlock. »

Et tout s'écroula. La piscine disparut, évaporée dans l'air. Le rouge d'une mare sanglante remplaça de bleu chatoyant de l'eau chromée. Le sol se brouilla, le lino s'effaça, se fit de bois, de chêne. Les murs s'affaissèrent enfin, révélant des parois veinées de poutres épaisses. L'odeur de Javel s'estompa, laissant l'âcreté d la mort, du sang, lui enserrer la gorge, les poumons. Le sourire de James se crispa un peu. La lumière azur dans laquelle il baignait s'estompa, au profit de l'or du soleil rayonnant, de l'écarlate qui l'inondait.

Et soudain, il n'était plus debout- il était étendu au sol. Un bras replié paresseusement sur sa poitrine. La main gauche étendue délicatement à ses côtés, les doigts à moitié pliés, inertes. La peau blanche, plus blanche que le tissu de sa chemise trop grande. Les yeux grands ouverts, intensément noir, privés de leurs lumières. La commissure des lèvres coincée dans un étrange rictus sans joie. La poitrine percée de trous béants. Se prélassant dans son écrin carmin, détrempant les pans noirs du long manteau, salissant les paumes si douces, teintant les mèches sombres. Un délicat filet vermeil avait inondé le côté gauche de son visage- une balle l'avait frappée, à l'exacte endroit où il s'était lui-même blessé, des mois plus tôt.

Un ultime craquement. Son palais mental tout entier s'écroula, sombra dans un gouffre sombre. Il se sentait chuter, chuter, sans cesse, sans rien qui ne puisse l'arrêter. Entouré des décombres, des spectres qui venait de voir leurs rangs s'enrichir d'un nouveau camarade. Il se sentit englouti, avalé, digéré par la masse absurdement sombre qui l'entourait.

James s'était tenu face à la porte lorsqu'il était tombé. Son premier réflexe avait été de saisir un parapluie- qu'il avait finalement décidé de laisser, posé innocemment, sur le lit aux draps défaits. Il ne s'était pas défendu- pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ?

Etait-ce parce que lui, Sherlock Holmes, était parti ? Parce qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui ?

Il s'approcha du corps- et il comprit. Ce n'était qu'une blague, une mauvaise blague de la part de ce sacré Jim, de la part de cet être à l'humour décidément très douteux. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, après tout. Il souriait toujours à moitié- qu'importe que ce sourire soit si figé, crispé, _raide_.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de James, le saisit par les épaules. C'était assez, la farce avait assez duré. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller. Il allait se réveiller, dans ce lit dont les couvertures ne seraient plus froides, ne seraient plus éclaboussées de sang. Et James dormirait contre lui, le corps chaud, vivant, et John serait encore chez Molly, et Mycroft serait parfaitement vivant, libéré par Greg Lestrade qui aurait eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler des renforts. Vivian Norbury serait sous les barreaux, et tout se serait bien fini.

Mais James ne répondait pas à ses secousses, ne répliquait pas à ses appels éraillés. Et Sherlock avait beau le serrer contre lui, le serrer à lui faire craquer les côtes, il avait beau le bercer dans ses bras, l'appuyer contre sa poitrine, il ne réagissait pas. Les yeux fixés dans le vide. Le visage crispé dans un sourire vide de sens. Le teint blafard, creusés, sanglant. Les vêtements poisseux, encore humide. Refusant de reprendre cette délicate odeur, presque féminine, qu'il avait toujours appréciée. Préférant embaumer l'air de cette atroce senteur, indéfinissable, qui recouvrait tout le reste.

Peu à peu, il prit conscience que le corps contre lui était glacial. Que ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, étaient figés dans une sorte de raideur amidonnée. Que le cœur contre sa poitrine ne battait plus. Qu'il n'y avait plus de pouls dans ce cou pâle, maculé de sang séché.

Encore du sang sur ses mains. Encore du sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Alors, une nouvelle fois, il pleura. Il pleura, parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris que James était mort. Comme Mycroft, comme John, comme Greg- comme tout le monde.

Son esprit heurta le sol à la volée, s'y brisa sans sommation.

 _Ce n'est pas la chute, Sherlock. De toutes les personnes, tu devrais savoir ça… ce n'est pas la chute, ce n'est jamais la chute… c'est l'atterrissage._

Et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, d'inonder les cheveux du défunt, roulant sur leurs joues à tout deux, se mêlant parfois au sang qui les maculaient. Et ses doigts ne cessaient de caresser, presque machinalement, le dos inerte de James, cherchant, peut-être, inconsciemment, à réchauffer la chair. Et ses lèvres ne cessaient d'appeler, de supplier, de lui demander de revenir, déposant, par intervalle régulier, un baiser sur le crâne fragile de l'irlandais. Et il ne cessait de s'efforcer à déceler, par-dessus la puanteur du sang, les flagrances fruités de son parfum.

Il ne savait plus vraiment, au bout du compte, qui il était, et ce qu'il faisait là. Il le faisait, c'était tout. Il n'arrivait plus très bien à savoir qui il tenait dans ses bras, qui étaient les fantômes qui l'entouraient, impitoyables, accusateurs. Il ne savait rien- sauf peut-être un chose.

Un nom qui ne cessait de fleurir, d'émerger, nonchalant et tranquille, au-dessus de cette marée de boue noire qu'était devenu l'intérieur de sa psyché.

 _Vivian Norbury._

Sherlock Holmes n'avait plus rien à quoi s'attacher. N'avait plus d'esprit dans lequel il pouvait se réfugier, en sécurité. N'avait plus d'autre support qu'un assemblage de chaire morte.

Mais il lui restait bien un but, une dernière motivation, quelque chose qu'il devait accomplir.

 _Il allait tuer Vivian Norbury._

OoOooOooOoo

Vivian Norbury était, actuellement, très occupée à verser ses croquettes dans les gamelles de ses chats. Traînant, tranquillement, ses chaussons en pilou-pilou, le long de son parquet gondolé.

Elle avait quelques courbatures dans les mollets- elle envisageait de plus en plus de rendre une petite visite à son docteur. Ce n'était pas tenable, ni convenable, pour une dame de son âge, de souffrir à ce point pour faire le trajet de sa cuisine au fauteuil de son entrée.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, soupira, jeta un petit sourire à la photo encadrée de son défunt mari. L'un de ses chats se frotta contre son tibia droit, miaulant, ronronnant comme le moteur d'une tondeuse à gazon.

La semaine avait été très longue pour Vivian. Elle avait passé la plupart du temps dans son bureau, réglant les derniers petits détails de son affaire. Ça avait été un carnage, bien sûr- ce n'était pas prévu, mais elle n'en était pas véritablement désolée. Ça avait été des sacrifices nécessaires. La photographie de Moriarty, baignant dans son propre sang, valait tout les crimes et les meurtres possibles- c'était si satisfaisant. Il s'était attaqué à bien trop fort, finalement.

Pauvre petit requin.

Elle le regretterait presque. Presque autant que cet imbécile de Mycroft Holmes. Voilà qui lui avait appris, à être un homme méprisant et méprisable ! C'était un juste retour des choses.

Vivian ne voulait pas faire de mal, au fond. Elle voulait juste s'assurer une paix durable, une paix qu'elle s'estimait méritée pour ses vieux jours.

Il y eut un long grincement, désagréable et strident, qu'elle identifia comme celui de sa porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Elle se figea dans son fauteuil. L'un de ses chats miaula, trottina vers l'intru, la queue dressée en point d'exclamation.

Des pas firent craquer le parquet, lents, mais clairement décidés. Déjà, elle voyait se dessiner la silhouette de son visiteur, en ombre élancée sur le tapis persan couvert de poussière. Elle tendit, doucement, la main vers sa table basse, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, cherchant à saisir le petit couteau qui la narguait, hors de sa portée. Ses genoux craquèrent. Une pointe de douleur la traversa.

L'homme ne mit pas très longtemps à rejoindre son petit salon. La première chose qu'elle vit de lui, penchée tel qu'elle était vers le manche lointain de son arme, fut le canon du revolver qu'il tenait, fermement, entre ses doigts trop serrés aux jointures blanchies. Puis ce fut ses genoux, dont le pantalon qui les recouvrait était couvert de tâche brunes. Les manches de sa chemise, ses pans, d'un rouge presque brun, plissant le tissu dans une croûte innommable. Puis, enfin, ce fut ses yeux. Son visage. Les joues ravagées par des larmes versées des heures auparavant. Les cheveux poisseux, gras, retombant en boucle ensanglanté sur son front, ses tempes couvertes d'empreintes vermeilles, dévorant la pâleur de la peau. Le regard fixe, vide de toute émotions. Froid. Distant. Hagard. Mort.

Et elle reconnut, finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le visage émacié, exténué, défait, de Sherlock Holmes. Et elle comprit qu'elle allait mourir, avant même d'entendre la détonation, avant même de s'effondrer au sol, fauché par une balle, creusant dans sa poitrine.

Au travers du voile sombre qui recouvrait, lentement, ses yeux écarquillés, au travers de la douleur qui obscurcissait sa vue, au travers du long manteau en lambeau de la mort qui venait la faucher, au travers de l'immense étendue aqueuse dans laquelle elle se sentait sombrer, elle vit ce qui devait être la dernière vision de cette vie sur terre.

Lentement, le grand détective tourna son arme vers lui-même. Doucement, il ouvrit la bouche, de nouvelles perles humides roulant, roulant, roulant le long de ses pommettes. Résolument, il appuya sur la détente.

La tête bouclée éclata en rose écarlate, magnifique, splendide- feu d'artifice de rouge, de rose et de blanc. Le corps tomba, comme au ralenti.

Elle ne le vit jamais toucher le sol.

Ses yeux s'étaient déjà fixés dans le vide.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle imaginait la fin de l'histoire.


	18. Epilogue: Au Revoir Là-Haut

EPILOGUE

 **Bonjours à tous... je ne vous cache pas que l'épilogue à été assez dur à écrite ! Déjà, parce que c'est triste. Même pour moi. Et surtout parce que c'était dur de se dire que, ça y était, cette histoire était finie.  
Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, et j'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Mimi-Kitsune: Mais non, je ne suis pas une psychopathe -mais un sociopathe de haut niveau, faites vos recherches !-, et j'adore ces personnages... ;^; je me suis brisée le cœur toute seule en écrivant. Je suis contente, néanmoins, que tu ais apprécié le travail sur les personnages, y compris Donovan. :3 merci encore d'avoir été l'une des mes lectrices les plus fidèles, et pour toutes tes reviews ! Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez !**

 **AMAZINGmadness: Tu veux une confidence ? Au début de la fic, je pensais AUSSI faire un happy ending. Mais je sais pas, une mauvaise journée, une envie subite... en tout cas, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de savoir que l'histoire t'as plu, et ce, malgré la mort d'un certain nombre *rhem* de personnage. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une fiction avec autant d'importance portée à la psychologie des personnages ^^' j'espère que cet épilogue te conviendra !**

 **SACHEZ DONC, cher lecteur, que j'envisage - peut-être- de faire une fin alternative. Mais si cela se fait, ce ne sera pas sur cette fanfiction là: j'en ferais une autre entrée. J'aime cette fin comme elle est, et je trouverais dommage de le changer :) je posterais donc- peut-être- une nouvelle fanfiction, avec la mention FIN ALTERNATIVE dans le titre ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Ce fut un plaisir de partager ça avec vous !**

 **OoOooOooOoo**

Vingt ans plus tard…

Le gravier fin crissa sous les pas difficiles, saccadés, de la vieille femme, dont les pauvres chaussures se traînaient lentement le long de l'allée. Ses longs doigts noueux, aux veines saillantes, s'enroulaient autour de son déambulateur. Tout son corps frêle était plié vers l'avant- on aurait pu croire que le moindre souffle de vent allait la briser en deux.

Plus que son apparence général- son vieux cardigan mal noué, la faiblesse de ses membres, la précarité de son équilibre- c'était son visage qui frappait le plus. Ses traits, couronnés de boucle plus blanche que les pierres tombales du cimetière dans lequel elle déambulait, étaient empreints de lassitude. Ses yeux étaient clairs- mais couvert de nuage sombre, voilant son regard, assombrissant son expression. Cette femme semblait marcher sans vraiment savoir pourquoi- vivre sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

A côté d'elle, sa compagne, plus jeune de plusieurs dizaines d'années, s'efforçait de la soutenir autant qu'elle le pouvait, dès qu'elle sentait la poigne de la vieille femme se ramollir sur son déambulateur. Mais ses mains tremblaient. Ses yeux voletaient partout autour d'elle. Elle ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait dû être belle, autrefois. Mais le temps n'avait pas été clément avec elle. Ses traits étaient amincis, son regard vide, ses cheveux prématurément gris. Les quelques passants matinaux auraient été bien incapable de savoir quels genres de malheur avaient à ce point pu imprimer le visage fatigué des deux femmes.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à atteindre leurs destinations- une petite rangée de tombes blanches, alignées, bien propres, ornées de fleurs qu'elles venaient elles-mêmes apporter, toutes les semaines.

La plus âgée d'entre elles fut la première à se stopper, fixant presque sans la voir l'une des stèles. Sa compagne s'empressa d'y déposer le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait en main. Les pétales blancs frôlèrent la pierre, caressèrent le nom qui y était inscrit.

Les deux femmes n'échangèrent pas un mot. Elles n'échangeaient plus de mots depuis longtemps- c'était une routine. La cadette prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour rajuster les feuilles, retirer les anciennes fleurs fanées, dont les pétales flétris avaient formé un tapis carmin sur le marbre de la tombe de Grégory Lestrade. Il n'y avait pas tant de chose, sur cette tombe- quelques plaques posées par des collègues, quelques rares amis. Personne ne venait plus, désormais. Personne, sauf elles.

La deuxième tombe, elle, était encore bien moins ornée- moins d'amis, moins de collègues, moins de personnes pour regretter le défunt. Une nouvelle fois, la plus jeune se pencha, déposa un nouveau bouquet. Elle avait pleuré, les premières fois- tant pour la mort que pour l'injustice d'un tel oubli. John Watson aurait mérité bien plus de reconnaissance- bien plus de personne venant visiter sa tombe.

A côté de lui, il y avait Mary. Pas de plaques, un maigre bouquet de fleur. Personne ne savait qui elle était vraiment- et personne ne la regrettait tout à fait, à présent. Il y avait bien cette fille, Janine, qui était venue à son enterrement. Mais personne ne l'avait revue depuis.

La tombe de Mycroft était clairement l'intrue dans la rangée. Massive, décorée presque à outrance. Ensevelie sous les plaques apportées par ses collègues- des plaques riches, belles, mais vides de sens. Il n'y avait qu'un bouquet de fleur- celui des deux femmes. Les personnes qui côtoyaient Mycroft étaient venus pour son enterrement- plus jamais après. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Plus de famille. Les parents Holmes n'avait pas survécu à la perte de leurs enfants. Elles ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, c'était vrai. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas le laisser ainsi. Ses plaques étaient depuis longtemps abîmées par les intempéries.

L'avant-dernière- c'était celle de Sherlock. Celle-ci, peu importait le nombre d'années ayant passé, causait toujours un tremblement agité le long des mains trop pâle de la femme, lorsqu'elle déposait, maladroitement, les nouvelles fleurs à la place des anciennes. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant- peut-être était-ce les nombreux présents, divers et variés, laissés par des fans anonymes, qui, aujourd'hui encore, ne cessaient de couvrir la stèle. Peut-être était-ce les quelques mots d'insultes, déjà jaunis par le temps, détrempés par les pluies, des quelques imbéciles qui avaient cru les rumeurs dans les journaux. Peut-être était-ce le fait que chacune des choses déposées ici ne provenaient pas de personnes qui connaissaient le détective, personnellement- l'idée que la personnalité même de Sherlock, ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, était morte sous l'aura de son personnage. Peut-être était-ce, simplement, de voir ce nom gravé dans la pierre. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais su.

Et, enfin, il y avait celle de Jim- à deux pas à peine de celle de Sherlock, comme elle avait souhaité qu'elle le soit. Personne ne s'était donné la peine de fleurir la tombe, si ce n'était elle- sa compagne elle-même s'en détournait déjà, rejoignant un banc de son petit pas fatigué. La pierre était abîmée, dégradée. Des gens avaient tenté d'effacer le nom, à grand renfort de pique, d'ongle, de marqueur. Et ils ne le cessaient de ls faire. C'était le seul hommage auquel il avait le droit : des crachats, des insultes tagués sur la pierre que personne ne songeait à effacer. Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai nom -personne ne le connaissait-, alors il en était réduit à reposer, éternellement, sous le nom de Moriarty- ce nom qui, aujourd'hui encore, ne cessait d'alimenter les rumeurs, les histoires, glorifiant Sherlock, noircissant Jim. Il n'était plus que son personnage. Moriarty, le génial criminel consultant. L'ennemi du grand détective de Baker Street, enterré ironiquement à quelques pas de sa Némésis. Ceux qui disaient ça, qui croyaient cela ne l'avaient pas connu. Ne les avaient pas connus. Pas comme elle l'avait fait.

Parfois, elle se posait la question. La question de savoir ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, de leur mémoire, quand elle serait morte à son tour. Quand tout ce qu'ils furent, toutes ces personnes alignées dans la mort, toutes leurs vies, leurs histoires, s'effaceront au profit d'une légende grandiloquente et inexacte. Quand la gentillesse de Lestrade, le courage de John, l'amour qu'il portait à Mary, les parapluies de Mycroft, l'incroyable façon d'être de Sherlock, l'humanité de Jim n'existeront plus pour personne. Quand ils ne seront plus que des personnages, héroïques, fantastiques ou sombres et cruels. Parce que lorsqu'elle mourrait, à son tour- qui sera là pour se souvenir ? Qui viendra fleurir les tombes ?

Les réponses ne venaient jamais. Principalement parce qu'elle ne voulait, sûrement, pas vraiment les trouver. Et, comme chaque vendredi de la semaine, elle croisait les bras, soulagée du poids de ses fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes- une couleur par tombe. Et, comme chaque fois, elle rejoignait sa compagne sur le banc, et elles restaient là, une heure exactement, fixant les six pierres tombales d'un air absent. Et, comme chaque fois, elles repartaient toutes deux, au rythme tremblant des pas de Mrs. Hudson, alors que Molly Hooper tentait, maladroitement, d'instaurer un dialogue avec elle- de faire revenir un peu de vie dans ce cimetière sinistre. Et, comme chaque fois, elles se retournaient, un bref instant, afin de franchir le coin de l'allée, de s'éloigner jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Et, comme chaque fois, il leur semblait les voir, tout autant qu'ils étaient, silhouettes tremblantes sous les rayons timides du soleil, sous les gouttes de pluies que pleuraient le ciel, au travers du brouillard qui serpentait entre les hautes herbes.

Lestrade, adossé à sa pierre comme s'il s'agissait d'un siège, lunette de soleil sur le nez, souriant largement. John, allongé aux côtés de Mary, commentant la couleur des fleurs fraîchement déposées, roulant des yeux aux répliques de Sherlock, de Mycroft, de Jim. Mycroft, debout, appuyé contre le petit arbre fragile poussant derrière sa tombe, la pointe d'un parapluie plantée dans le sol meuble, surveillant du coin de l'œil son jeune frère. Sherlock, assis en tailleur face à Jim, au milieu de l'herbe, avançant un pion blanc sur un plateau d'échec, le regard sérieux, calculateur, et pourtant si pétillant. Jim, ricanant presque triomphalement lorsqu'il comprenait la stratégie de son adversaire, le cou négligemment enveloppé du foulard bleu du détective, adressant un clin d'œil dans ce qui semblait être leur direction, à elles.

Et la vision, comme à chaque fois, s'effaçait, et il ne restait plus que ces tombes blanches, l'herbe verte que personne ne foulait, le petit arbre fragile qui ne soutenait personne, les stèles vides de tout occupants.

Et, comme à chaque fois, elles partaient de nouveau, l'œil humide malgré le temps passé.

Et, comme à chaque fois, elles pensaient. Elles pensaient au temps qu'il leur restait avant qu'elles n'aient plus à venir ici. Avant qu'elles n'aient plus à fleurir les tombes. Avant qu'elles ne les rejoignent, à leurs tours.

Et, parfois, l'attente leurs semblait bien longue.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le cimetière ce jour-là, le soleil sembla resplendir de plus belle.

C'était une merveilleuse journée.

 **THE END**


End file.
